Rewritten: Welcome Home, Nikita Grace
by Monkey.gone.to.heaven
Summary: Six years after fleeing Beacon Hills with her mother, Nikita returned to a city of secrets and lies. One deception, the existence of the supernatural world, would come to haunt her waking . . . and sleeping. Will those lies push her past the edge of her sanity? Or will it consume her unto death. Stiles/ OC Now written with a Beta.
1. Intro

**Hi everyone! This is my story :] Jeff Davis owns Teen Wolf, not me.**

**Each chapter will have a song accompanying it **

****** marks where the song starts. Enjoy!**

**Welcome Home - Radical Face**

* * *

><p>For a moment...There was nothing but tranquility.<p>

An unusual feeling of peace and calmness as she was free falling, almost floating like a pristine snowflake. Weightless as a feather in the tender hands of the cold night, cradling her downward. Harsh winds whipping her hair in her face while the cold bit at her bare legs. Her pink dress flapping wildly about her, the beautiful pink dress she had picked out for what she believed would be a magical night. Her stomach felt twisted and light at the same time, the kind of feeling you get in your stomach as you hit turbulence in a plane.

But she wasn't floating.

She was dropping, a thirty foot drop off the face of Suicide Hill. A flightless bird about to meet her demise.

It was her own choice, it had to be done...Her only chance at survival.

**Crunch**

Her body made a sickening sound as it hit the leaf littered floor. Her mouth hung open, but no sound came out, not even a scream. The pain had yet to hit her as her mind was still processing, sending signals of burning pain to her central nervous system.

Instantly her mind escaped as she thought of how she was even here in the first place. She should have stayed inside, stayed with her friends, stayed with Stiles.

Then it crept on her, like a slow dive into an ice filled pool. Every inch of her body, skin and bone, pulsated with shattering pain. It shot through her body, starting from the base of her spine, and raked her entire body, to the back of her skull. The whites of her eyes wide with sheer terror and excruciating pain.

She could feel the warmth of blood collecting around her head, the earth sucked greedily at the red silken like ribbons, even then, the bleeding would not stop.

Her father and Derek had warned her, she should have listened.

She should have stayed out of the Preserves.

* * *

><p><strong>Six months earlier...<strong>

" I never thought I would be back here."

She didn't want to be here, anywhere but this little hell hole named Beacon Hills. Where the people wore warm smiles, and brought over baked goods out of food and wine magazine to cheer you up. But behind closed doors they had their own agenda, secrets, and lies. She was back in her home town, where she resided until the age of ten. The last time she had seen the sleepy little town it was in the rear view mirror of her mother's car. Fading until it was no more, fading until it was a nothing but a distant memory. She had hoped that it would stay that way. Beacon Hills was the town where she left her father behind, the town where her once best friend Cora was burned alive with the rest of the Hale family.

She missed Cora, and the Hale family. They were her second family, Talia, Conrad, Laura, Peter...Even Derek helped shape her into the person she is today. Nikita sawed her silver heart necklace along the chain in a feverish manner, the sound never seemed to bother her. The sterling silver heart was as big as her thumb, the initials NGCH engraved delicately across the surface. The initials belonged to her and Cora; Nikita Grace, Cora Hale. It was a present given to her and Cora by Talia Hale herself. The two girls would wear their necklaces proudly, a token of their love and friendship. Nikita had never taken it off, not even to polish it. In her heart she knew Cora wore that necklace every day...Until the very day she died.

Nikita sighed as she looked into the mirror, put off by the stranger staring back at her. Her once vibrant eyes, green like Spanish moss, had lost their brilliance. Heavy bags rested beneath her eyes, giving evidence to her many sleepless nights. Her healthy tan and glow had already started to dull.

Nikita looked like she had been hitched on the back of an ice cream truck and dragged around the block a few times.

It was already day two in Beacon Hills and she wanted to hop in her Mini Cooper and drive all the way back to L.A. Los Angeles was perfect to her, perfect weather, perfect night life, perfect friends. It's been a few weeks after the death of her mother, and as a result she was stuck in the dumpy little town of Beacon Hills. She remembered the funeral, the stark white orchids resting on her mothers cherry oak coffin, One by Johnny Cash playing in the distance as they lowered her mother into the ground. The way Walter tried to give her fatherly advice.

"These things happen, Nikita." Was all he said as they threw the first shovel of dirt onto the coffin.

The little quotes on the back of her tampon box could have given her better advice than her own father. He might have been her father, but she only called him by his first name. Her parents had split when she moved to L.A with her mother. He was a prominent chief surgeon at Beacon Hills Hospital, the youngest one. He was loved and respected by most, but to her he was only a stranger. Too many years had passed between the two of them, with only birthday cards in the mail and occasional phone calls she had almost forgotten what he had looked like.

********She had left everything she knew behind, and had to start new. School would be starting in a few short months, and that would mean Niki would have to make new friends. Socializing came naturally to her, but finding people she could stand to be around was hard. Niki would have to assimilate, blend into the Beacon Hills scene...What was the scene here anyways? What did people her age do here for fun?

Nikita left the bathroom and walked down the hall.

The guest bedroom was between the bathroom and her bedroom. She looked at the dusty room for a heartbeat's moment. It was bare, except for the glass cabinets covered in cloth. She knew in the glass cabinets were all of her trophies and achievements anything from : Karate, track and field, piano, tennis, ballet, swim, and cross country. To the right of the cabinet was a painting, also covered with a cloth. It was a portrait of her mother, Niki didn't dare go near it…she wasn't ready yet.

With a sigh she walked to her bedroom. It was large in size and completely empty. Just like the rest of the house, the house was nothing but an empty shell, too big for the two of them. How did Walter live in this house alone for so long? She knew Walter had a few friends in Beacon Hills and from what she's gathered he's been in the dating game for a while. Dating a woman named Melissa McCall for a while.

Her bare room stared back at her, white walls were practically begging to be painted, the mint green paint can was open and waiting. Just then she heard the doorbell ringing

"Well, it's not for me…Sooo I'm going to pretend I'm not here." Nikita sighed.

She wasn't in the mood for creepy neighbors to bring over bland looking cassarole dishes, cardboard tasting vegan muffins.

Again the doorbell rang, after a few more times an agitated Nikita ran down the stairs and swung the door wide open, ready to tell off whoever was on the other side. Sunlight blinded her eyes, as she had been hiding in her room since she arrived, like a cave dwelling beast. Her face scrunched in the most unattractive manner as she saw two fit young men standing in front of her. One was tan and tall, with the most adorable dimples on his face. The other looked like he could possibly model for Abercrombie and Fitch with his perfect jaw line and brilliant blue eyes.

Niki tried to conceal most of her body behind the door, she only had on yoga pants and an old dirty Strokes band shirt on.

"Did I even bother to put on deodorant today?" she thought to herself as a blush crept on her face.

"Hi, I'm Danny!" he stuck out his hand for a shake, Niki looked down at it in confusion like it was a tentacle.

"Why are people so nice here?" As a city girl it made no sense to her at all. She snapped out of her daze when she saw the awkward glance on his face, immediately she shook his hand. Her grip a little too tight, causing him to flinch.

"Hi, I'm Nikita Grace, I'm thoroughly planning my escape from this little town, I have two seats left in the car if you want to join me." She accidently blurted out.

Danny's eyebrows lifted "W-what?"

It seemed as though some people didn't understand her brash humor.

She almost slapped her forehead for her idiocy "I'm Nikita Grace."

"Dr. Grace's daughter, right?"

Of course, that would forever and always be her label.

"I'm Danny, I live right across from you." He said with a friendly smile as his thumb pointed to the house behind him. "This is my friend J-"

Abercrombie walked forward and extended his hand "Jackson." His dazzling smile made him even more attractive, and he knew it. He must have practiced that smile in the mirror half a hundred times. His name suited him...But she liked Abercrombie more, she was sticking to Abercrombie.

"We noticed you moving in your furniture, would you like some help?" Jackson asked sweetly.

Niki opened the door wider and casually leaned against the door frame, trying to play it cool, and look as attractive as possible. Not possible with her messy hair and stained old clothes.

The voice in her head was screaming at her to make friends "Y-Yeah, that would be great."

The two walked into her large foyer, both looked around the large house completely impressed. "

"It's just the two of you?" Danny asked, a certain hint of sadness in his voice.

"Just the two of us." Niki replied over her shoulder as she walked up the marble steps, her voice echoing in the empty halls.

They reached her bare room "So, I'm just painting my room, maybe you two should go home and change your shirts?"

Jackson and Danny exchanged smirks as they both peeled off their shirts, revealing their tight six packs and sculpted Apollo's belts. It was hard for Niki to loosen her grip on the paint roller, she almost broke it in half as she observed their bodies. She could feel the heat of attraction pulsating through her body, did every teenager look like this in Beacon Hills?

Both of them grabbed a paint brush and selected a wall to start on.

Danny was the first to break the silence "So uh Niki…You used to be really close to the Hale family, right?" To that Jackson smacked the back of Danny's shoulder with a roller, getting green paint on him.

Niki couldn't help but to smile, her laughter made Jackson smile as well "Sorry about that." Jackson apologized on behalf of Danny.

In fact she was very close to them, once upon a time. Her mother was good friends with Talia Hale, her father was best friends with Conrad Hale, the Hale patriarch. Niki and Cora were the closest of friends, always running in the preserves, playing with Laura's makeup, or annoying Derek for the hell of it. Her thumb ran over the initials on the necklace once more.

"It's alright Danny, yeah we used to be really close." She tried her best to hide any sadness in her voice. But she was prepared, knowing people would ask her that question constantly. She was marked by their death.

They went back to painting, every once in a while she would catch Abercrombie smiling at her, she couldn't help but to smile back. Niki stood on the tips of her toes, trying her best to paint the top half of the wall.

"Here, I got that." Abercrombie offered with his modelesque smile, painting the white patch Niki couldn't reach. Her eyes fixated on his rippling muscles. After a few hours the room was perfectly painted and primed, her work load had been cut in half.

"You guys are so amazing, I don't know how to thank you." The three of them had walked outside into the night, Jackson right by her side.

"Say you'll come to my party Friday night? I'll introduce you to tons of people." Danny asked in a giddy voice.

Niki tilted her head to the side "Well, how can I say no?"

Danny clapped in excitement, unlike Jackson who was staring right at the moon, Niki looked up as well to see it was full and bright orange.

She was completely mesmerized and in awe, it looked angry, yet beautiful. Startled, she almost jumped when she felt a hand slide in hers. Looking down she saw it was Jackson's hand , a soft anxious smile appeared on his face. She was completely confused, she had just met him, what the hell was he thinking? Was it this easy for a charmer like him to snag a girl? Yet she couldn't bring herself to move her hand.

After they said their goodbyes Niki leaned against her front door with the biggest grin on her face, she was feeling mushy and sappy inside. Like that she had made two new friends who would introduce her to people, the thought of making friends wasn't so frightening anymore. And Jackson showed a clear sign of liking her with the simplest gesture...Holding her hand.

"I guess Beacon Hills isn't too bad." She told herself with a big grin.

She had made her way up the stairs when she heard the front door open. Niki froze in her tracks. Walter was on call at the hospital, he wouldn't be home for several hours. In her flustered sappy stupor Nikita had forgotten to lock the door. She ran to her room and grabbed a roller, the only blunt object she could find. immediately Nikita hid behind her door when she heard footsteps coming upstairs.

"You are a black belt in Karate, you got this." She reminded herself as she closed her eyes and gripped the roller like a baseball bat. The foot steps were coming closer and closer. Quickly without hesitation she jumped out with a warrior call like shrill scream and smacked the person across the face with a wet roller.

"What the hell!? What was that for?"

Niki opened her eyes to see Jackson on the floor with wet green paint across his face. She couldn't help but to double over in laughter, leaving Jackson completely confused.

"You really find this funny?" his voice laced with annoyance. She fell to the floor in laughter as she nodded a yes, to which Jackson started laughing at as well.

"You look like the green giant on a can of peas." She said between giggles as she wiped his face with her sleeve.

"I came here to tell you how great you are, not get assaulted with a roller."

Niki's eyes lit up as she nervously bit her bottom lip, her sleeve still on his face. He gently grabbed her hand as he sat up

"I know I just got to know you, but you're pretty amazing, and beautiful."

For a moment, the two could only stare at each other in silence. Jackson waiting to see her reaction to his loving words.

Nikita let out another uncontrollable burst of laughter, finding his words to be completely sappy. Her face reddened as she bent over, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry, does this actually work on girls for you?" She asked between giggles.

Jackson stared at her with disbelief...Of course this worked...Every damn time. But never has a girl rejected his advances, or laughed in his face. He let out a sigh of defeat, she was an anomoly to him, unlike other girls he had dated in the past. Most guys would be turned off after failing so miserably, but this only further intriuged Jackson.

"Okay so that was terrible, I'll admit. But you're really cool, and maybe we can hang out some time?" His face scrunched, expecting to get rejected again "And you really are pretty." He added for good measure.

"Let me at least take you out for burger and fries."

She had no words to say. Not many guys had called her beautiful, althoughshe wasn't flattered, just a little taken aback. He genuinly seemed interested in her, interested in getting to know her. But Nikita had just moved to Beacon Hills, she was still grieving the loss of her mother. A relationship was the last thing she wanted.

Jackson's lips pulled into a charming and infectious smile. With a finger he scooped up a wad of paint from his finger and poked Niki on the nose, leaving a perfect green circle on the tip of her nose.

"Boop"

She couldn't help but to laugh at his silliness, the green paint wasn't helping either. Her hand brushed over his, fingers lacing effortlessly.

Perhaps she was looking at things the wrong way. Maybe all Beacon Hills needed was another chance, maybe all Jackson needed was a single chance. She looked into Jackson's bright blue eyes, her single dimple emerged.

"Alright Jackson, but promise me, no more terrible pick up lines."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the first chapter, I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave some love and reviews! :]<strong>


	2. First day

**Hello there! Thank you to those of you who have left me reviews and followed my story. It's scary doing a re-write, but i'm already pleased with how this is going :]**

**I couldn't think of a song for this chapter, so if you have suggestions I would love to hear them!**

**Also I haven't touched the original story, so you're more than welcome to go back and compare chapters! Just don't read ahead and spoil the story for yourself!**

* * *

><p>2 months later…<p>

It was a beautiful sunny Monday morning, and Nikita's first day of school. She told herself she wasn't nervous at all, but her body was betraying her with her morning breakfast swishing around in the pit of her stomach. In all honesty she was so nervous that her grip on her bike handles went white to the bone, she could double over and throw up her fruit loops.

It was the common fear of not fitting in, but being Jackson's girlfriend had its perks. He had taken her to several parties throughout the summer, shown her off to his lacrosse friends; and introduced her to Lydia Martin.

Lydia Martin was the type of popular girl you saw in a 90's teen drama. A modern red headed Kelly Kapowski… With an only child syndrome, designer hand bags for every day of the week, and the tendency to put "bottom feeders" down. Bottom feeders of course were those who were at the bottom of the social pyramid, the comic book enthusiasts, the "band geeks", and freshman. According to Lydia, Nikita was at the top of the pyramid; for three reasons only: Jackson's girlfriend, pretty face, and the fact she's fresh meat.

Niki pedaled harder through the familiar path in the preserve; quickly she passed a hiking trail with the words Suicide Hill spray painted over it.

She swore for a second she heard the laughter of two little girls, just like when she and Cora would play in the woods. In no time she had arrived to Beacon Hills High. Hopping off her bike she straightened the hem of her blue and white striped halter dress. Lydia's outfit of choice, a nautical dress and fire red heels, the dress was adorable, but Niki's style was a little rougher. Niki added a red cardigan and swapped her heels for red high tops instead. With a finger she pushed up her red heart shaped sunglasses and popped her red glossy lips, she was ready to tackle her first day. As she took her first step towards the institution her foot was tugged back, one of her shoe laces was stuck in the chain set of her bike.

"Good job Niki, first day of school and already you're making a fool of yourself." She grunted to herself as she tried to yank her lace free. A blush crept on her cheeks as she felt the gaze of students passing by…Or maybe it was in her head.

She was taken by surprise when a pair of hands helped her yank the shoe lace out. She looked up to see a boy she hadn't seen before, he had dark hair and dark eyes, a crooked jaw, and a friendly smile on his face "I heard you uh, punishing yourself. It happens to me all the time." Niki got up and dusted her knee as she looked at the friendly stranger; it was still taking her time to get adjusted to the kind people of Beacon Hills. So friendly that sometimes she imagined the people of Beacon Hills were abducted by aliens, body snatchers, and they would eventually land the rest of their people in a mother ship.

His head tilted to the side as he examined her face, Niki stood stiff as a soldier, she hated people staring at her.

"Do I know you?"

Before she could answer a car door opened, bumping into him. Out stepped her boyfriend, wearing his Armani sunglasses and Tom Ford t-shirt. Niki's poor posture straightened as she pulled her hair out of the messy bun and let it drape around her, just the way he likes it. Jackson walked past the strange boy he almost toppled over, towards his gorgeous girlfriend.

"Hello Beautiful." He greeted her as he planted a kiss on her lips, she could feel his lips curve upwards on hers. Beautiful, she hated it when people used that word to describe her. Jackson would use it often, but to her they were hallow meaningless words.

"You should have let me driven you." His voice was stern as his arm wrapped around her slender waist, pulling her in close. "Drive me? But look how beautiful it is outside!" her arms were spread wide.

"You really are something, Niki Grace." He said with a laugh as their fingers laced together.

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

He waited at the bottom of the steps as he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. Just last night he and Scott went out searching for a dead body. As his eyes scanned across the parking lot it landed on a girl next to the bike racks, his best friend talking to her . A smile appeared on his face "You're talking to girls now, Scott?" he asked himself, just then Jackson bumped into Scott. Stiles couldn't help to snort in laughter as he watched his friend fail. Scott came sulking up to him, an annoyed expression painted across his face.

"Dude what happened to you last night?" Stiles asked as he clapped his buddy's shoulder.

"I got bit is what happened." Scott lifted the bottom of his shirt to reveal a bloodied bandage. Stiles eyes widened in wonderment as he leaned in close to examine the bite "Sweet."

With a roll of his eyes Scott pulled his shirt back down "I'm so glad you find pleasure in my pain."

Stiles slapped the bandage causing Scott to groan in pain. "Hey, that's what best friends are for! What the hell bit you?"

Scott's face was red from the pain; he inhaled sharply from his nostrils "I think…I think it was a wolf."

Stiles face went from smiling to not amused in a matter of seconds "A wolf Scott? There haven't been werewolves in California for at least sixty years."

"I found the body." Scott cut in before Stiles could start a rant.

"You-You found it!?" Stiles flung his arms in the air with excitement "What did it loo-" His voice immediately trailed off as he caught sight of Lydia in the corner of his eye. Lydia Martin, the girl of his dreams ever since the third grade. Her strawberry blonde hair flowed behind her, like a model on a cat walk.

Behind her was Jackson, holding hands with the girl who was talking to Scott earlier. Stiles rubbed at his eyes, she was beautiful up close, she had to be if she was dating Jackson Whittemore. Her warm chestnut hair fell past her shoulders and bounced ever so slightly. Her strong dark brows framed her friendly olive green eyes. Stiles found himself smiling as he eyed her infectious smile, a shy dimple resting on her right cheek.

"Scott, who is that?" He had never seen her before, and Beacon Hills was a tiny town.

Scott's brows furrowed as he examined the girl as well "I thought she looked familiar, she's just another Lydia in the making."

Stiles' body jolted at the words "Another Lydia? Another?" Lydia turned around and scanned the parking lot once more, her eyes fell on Stiles. He gave her a friendly smile a small wave, she reciprocated with a look of disgust, similar to one who walked into a Porto potty at a music festival. "I just want to take a nap on those soft pink lips." His voice light as a cloud.

Scott cut into his dream like state "Dude, that's kind of creepy."

"She's so pretty." Stiles said in a hazy voice as he licked his bottom lip.

"I know Stiles, you tell me all the time." Scott's voice laced with annoyance.

Once again his eyes landed on mystery girl, she had to be a brat if she was hanging out with Jackson and Lydia, probably an uptight upper class snob. His eyes traveled down her body, pleased by her appearances. But what pleased him the most were her red high tops.

"I figured it out!" Stiles jumped at the sound of Scott's voice.

Stiles scratched the back of his head "She looks so familiar."

"Dude, I know who it is." Scott interrupted.

"It's like we've met before." Stiles was still in his train of thought.

"Stiles."

"She's sort of pretty, actually really pretty; all the pretty people herd together."

"Stiles!" Scott snapped.

"What!?" Stiles shouted back.

"We went to elementary school with her, she was best friends with Cora Hale remember?"

Stiles turned to look at his best friend "Nikita Grace?"

* * *

><p>Niki's POV<p>

Niki kept her head down as she walked down the hall, it was littered with gossipy teenagers…each one staring down at her. Jackson held her hand with confidence, she wished she had that confidence and drive that he possessed.

"Isn't that Nikita Grace? Wasn't she close to the Hale family? so tragic." People tried to whisper, but they weren't silent enough "Is Jackson dating her because he feels bad for her?"

Her eyes shot to a group of gossiping girls, the hatred behind her eyes wasn't enough to send them scurrying away. "This is where I leave you." Jackson said with a sigh, a slight smile tugging at his lips. Sadly the two of them didn't have a single class together. With a squeeze of her hand he left her alone with Lydia…who looked far from amused.

"I knew you were going to wear…Those _things_." Lydia looked down at Niki's feet in disdain as Niki shuffled uncomfortably in her red high tops.

"Oh c'mon Lydia, I can't ride a bike and wear heels." Niki slumped against a locker already exhausted as Lydia pulled out her textbooks. "Bike? A bike? Who rides a bike these days?" Lydia nodded to her right to a group of scrawny freshman guys circling around what Niki assumed to be a Nudie magazine "_They_ ride bikes." Lydia pointed out as she fixed her lip gloss in the mirror. Niki couldn't help but to roll her eyes at Lydia's ignorance, once again she heard whispers and giggles. She looked up to see the group of girls across the hall, all four of them were looking at her "can they be any more obvious?" she thought to herself.

She looked to the side to see Lydia was still preoccupied with her makeup, and her ear was pressed against her cell phone while she was ranting about the importance of gel nail polish. The coast was clear; Niki stuck her middle finger to the girls while mouthing the words 'Fuck off." The girls were the only ones who seemed to catch sight of it as their snickering stopped.

"That wasn't very nice."

Niki jumped at the voice, a boy was opening his locker to the right of Lydia. She clenched her jaw as she studied him: tall, lean, black hair, bright blue eyes, and an all knowing smile on his face. To say he wasn't attractive would be a lie.

Niki retorted back "Who said I'm a nice girl?" this got him to raise his brows as he peeled off his leather jacket. "I guess you can't really be a nice girl if you're hanging out with Queen Bee here." He cocked his head towards Lydia who was still ranting about her poor manicure job.

First period hadn't even started and already people had made their judgments about her. She could have told him to fuck off like the other girls, she could have defended herself. All she could do was bite her bottom lip like some deer caught in the headlights.

He let out a small laugh as he saw how perplexed she was "I'm only giving you a hard time, new girl."

"I would like to say I appreciate the hazing, but you and I both know that would be a lie." Her eyes lit up as she oozed out sarcasm.

He didn't seem to mind her sarcasm; in fact he was amused with her firecracker attitude. "Doctor Grace's daughter?"His fingers ran through his dark hair as his deep blue eyes twinkled with amusement. Niki tilted her head as she examined him, how did he know? Her red coated lips parted slightly to ask, but he already had an answer.

"His office is littered with your pictures…My dad works with your dad at the hospital. I see you got your two front teeth back." He let out a chuckle as he tapped his two front teeth.

Her eyes widened as she recalled her second grade school picture when she was missing her two front teeth. Niki racked her brain as she tried to figure out who the mystery boy is; just when she thought she had it he made his leave.

"See ya around new girl, and don't pay attention to the haters." He gave her a flirtatious wink and turned on his heels.

"How typical." Niki muttered to herself "Mysterious boy in leather jacket, who does he think he is…James Dean?"

Lydia slammed the locker shut "Are you talking to yourself?" Before Niki could answer the strawberry blonde handed her a pair of nude heels.

"Good thing we're both size seven." The heels were shoved into Niki's hands; she let out a groan of annoyance.

* * *

><p>Derek's POV<p>

He stood in front of the burnt exoskeleton of his house. There was nothing for him in this town except for the darkest of memories and vengeance. Derek shut his grey eyes, hoping when he opened them his house would be what it once was. To no avail it was still a pile of ash, he could taste it, the bitterness saturated on the tip of his tongue. Derek looked down to his hands, tan skin speckled in dirt, the soil caked underneath his nails. The same soil his sister Laura now laid buried under, he was standing above her this very moment.

"Why am I the last one left?" Derek asked himself with a scratchy voice, the lump in his throat grew as he thought of his family. There was no one, absolutely no one; other than Peter.

The soft sound of leaves crunching caught his attention, within seconds the hairs on the back of his neck were on ends as his claws extended.

"No need for that, Derek."

He turned around to see Walter Grace with his arms crossed a soft smile on his face. He looked very much the same as Derek remembered. Thick head of brown hair slicked back, friendly olive green eyes that soothed any worries, and a charming smile with a hidden single dimple on the right cheek.

The older man wrapped his arms around Derek in embrace and squeezed tight "I'm so sorry about Laura."

The Beta swallowed the lump in his throat, unsure what to say. They broke the embrace as Derek looked at the patch of uneven dirt where he buried his sister.

"When did you get back?"

"A few days ago." Derek answered in a gruff voice.

"Are you in danger?"

Derek shook his head as his fingers played with the zipper of his leather jacket "I don't know, but I will find whoever did this."

Walter's blue eyes gazed over at the house where he spent many of his teenage years, the house his best friend raised a family in. "Niki is back."

Derek's head perked up, his face still hard as stone. Part of him was happy that Niki was back, she was the only thing that reminded him of Cora.

"Derek, you know you have a place in my heart, you are not alone." Derek closed his eyes as he relished in the words, Walter was the closest thing he had to family now . Walter drew in a sigh as he stuffed his hands in his pockets "But…We need to keep a distance, this death will attract hunters." And just like that the tender feeling was gone. "And Niki cannot know, about any of this werewolf business."

Walter's sole duty as a father was protecting Niki, and that means keeping her far from the supernatural. But now she was back in a den of supernatural chaos, and he would do anything to keep her away from the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Not that much happened in the chapter, still setting up those darn dominoes :] Next chapter Niki will meet everyone and find herself back at the Hale house ;] stay tuned and let me know what you think of the chapter.<strong>


	3. Back to the Hale house

**Wow! you guys are so amazing for all the positive reactions! I am so lucky to have the best readers. Here's another chapter, with lots more happening, and some Stiles and Niki :]**

**Also I have deleted ALL of the original Nikita Grace stories, all three seasons *YIKES* so that means I really need to commit, and I don't have the comfort of past reviews anymore! So scary yet so fun.**

**Wish you were here - Thom Yorke, Sparkle Horse.**

* * *

><p>Walking in Lydia's heels was near impossible; sadly Niki was actually a half size smaller than Lydia. She must have looked like Bambi on ice in cramped heels. She had found her way to the school courtyard, there a dark haired stranger awaited. Niki sat next to the girl "Hi, I'm Allison Argent." She kindly extended her hand and shook it "I'm Nikita Grace, new as well?" The new girl shook her head as she flashed a wide smile, Niki noticed she had dimples on both of her cheeks, a trait she wished she had.<p>

"well you should sit with me during lunch." Niki's thumb ran over the rough edges of her sketchbook as she looked at Allison. "That would be great!" Allison squealed in delight. Her eyes widened when she saw Niki's necklace "Wow, that is a really pretty necklace…What does NGCH stand for?"

Niki drew in a sigh, she was going to spare this lovely girl from a heart breaking tale. "The initials of my best friend and I; she had a matching one just like this."

Allison's eyebrow cocked up "Had?" Just then Allison's phone went off, she excused herself politely.

Nikita looked down at her nails, the blue polish was chipped all around, making it look like little islands. If Lydia saw her nails she would throw a fit, Jackson would find it amusing. A smile spread on Niki's lips as she thought of her boyfriend's reaction. Allison returned with the Vice Principal in tow "Ladies, ready for your first class?" the two girls followed right behind him.

"They're all going to be staring at us, aren't they?" Allison whispered under her breath.

"Oh…You have no idea."

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

Stiles drummed his fingers impatiently waiting for his first class to start. He looked out the door hoping to see Lydia Martin walk in, just to be in the same classroom as her made him giddy.

He caught sight of his best friend looking out the window with a gormless expression on his face. Stiles leaned back in his seat to look out the window, Scott was checking out another new girl. His thoughts soon turned back to Lydia Martin, he wondered if her pink lips tasted like bubblegum. His eyes widened as she entered the class room, confidently strutting down his row. Quickly he removed his feet from the seat in front of him and sat up straight.

"H-hey Lydia." Stiles was taken by surprise as she kept walking down the aisle, closer and closer to him. This was it, today would be the day Lydia Martin would finally sit next to him. Instead she put a purse down on the seat in front of him, sitting two seats in front of him instead. He sulked in his seat as Scott almost shot out of his.

Nikita and the other new girl walked into the classroom, both introduced themselves shyly. The one named Allison found a seat in front of Scott, as Niki sat in the spot Lydia had reserved for her. The teacher excused himself to take an emergency call.

Stiles let out a grunt, Niki's head was in the way, he shifted around in his seat to try to get a good view of Lydia, with no luck he let out an annoyed sigh . Niki turned around with an arched eyebrow "I'm sorry, am I bothering you right now?"

"No." Stiles muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Lydia had turned around as well "Niki, why are you talking to _him_?" Niki smiled completely ignoring Lydia, a single dimple appearing on her cheek "You look pretty familiar."

"You're talking to Steve, now let's talk about your party on Friday." Lydia snapped in an annoyed voice. But Niki was still eyeing him "Seth, right?"

Stiles rolled his eyes once more with a fake smile "Try again."

"Keep rolling your eyes, you might find a brain back there." She said with a playful wink.

Stiles felt the heat of embarrassment rise to his cheeks as Scott let out a burst of laughter. He had never met anyone as quick witted as him, it was safe to say he had met his match.

Niki cocked her head towards Scott "See? He thought it was funny."

Stiles leaned in closer with a smirk on his face "Dangle a piece of string in front of him and he would still find it funny." Stiles retorted.

Scott let out a grunt "Not cool man." His attention turned to Allison "You need a pen…Right?" Allison bit her lip playfully as she thanked him.

Niki tilted her head towards Scott once more "You should take notes from your best pal here, he knows what he's doing." Scott couldn't help but blush as Allison pulled back a strand of hair behind her ear, like she was silently agreeing with Niki. Stiles hardly knew the girl, but he found her to be incredibly irritating.

"You're not my type." Stiles said coolly.

"You're right, I'm not your type, I'm not an inflatable blow up doll." Niki turned around with a huge grin on her face as classmates around them snickered, including Lydia. "New girl 2, Stiles 0." Scott whispered.

Niki looked back over her shoulder "Anyways, I'm kidding. I know who you are; Stiles."

He was taken aback, the new popular girl actually knew of his existence? This was his shoe in with Lydia "Yeah? W-well I know who you are!" Stiles stumbled over his words clumsily, already failing at a clean delivery "Yeah, you're freakin Nikita Grace!" He watched as her body stiffened up, he leaned back in his seat as a smug grin found its way to his face.

The grin fell when Jonesy entered the room, Jonesy and his dashing good looks. Stiles had no reason to hate Jonesy, to hate on him would be like hating on a kitten. They had never spoken before, just friendly abrupt exchanges of words. He was labeled as the rebel, always in his worn out leather jacket and his stupid high tops. And of course he was the captain of the wrestling team, head designer of the yearbook, and lead guitarist of some stupid band. Girls loved him, guys like Stiles couldn't stand him.

As the rebel walked to his seat he locked eyes with Niki, both of them unable to break their gaze. A sly smile tugged at his lips, Niki quickly looked down in embarrassment.

"Dude, are you okay?" Scott asked his best friend. Stiles was too aggravated to notice his trembling grip on his pencil.

* * *

><p>Niki's POV<p>

"So…What's his name?" Niki asked Danny while she put away her textbooks in her locker. Allison cocked an eyebrow as she looked to her right "He's in our English class, right?"

Rebel boy was casually walking down the hallways with a mahogany vintage Les Paul electric guitar.

Danny poked his head between the two girls "That ladies, that right there is Jonesy _Clark Kent_ Jones."

Niki let out a scoff "Who names their child Jonesy?" She found him to be attractive, but he looked like tons of wannabe musicians back in Los Angeles. Some reason she found him to be alluring, intriguing, an anomaly waiting to be figured out. Or simply it was the fact that he knew more about her than she did of him.

Danny bit his bottom lip seductively "I'm jonesing for some Jonesy." Allison almost doubled over in a fit of giggles as Niki let out a snort of laughter. Just then Jonesy turned around with a hitched eyebrow, the three of them freaked out and turned around, pretending they were busy.

"He totally heard us." Allison whispered through giggles "This is where I leave the two of you!" Danny whispered back "See you at the scrimmage?"

Niki nodded as she hugged her friend goodbye.

Like a shy school girl Allison hugged her books against her chest "Scrimmage? Is your school into football?"

Allison and Niki joined Lydia at the top of the bleachers "What took you so long?" The strawberry blonde didn't even notice Allison's presence. Niki practically hung her head in shame, arguing with Lydia was like arguing with a wall. Niki's heart rate picked up as Jackson ran out to the field, he took off his helmet for a moment, only to smile at her. "Who is that?" Allison asked coyly, Niki opened her mouth to answer, but Lydia beat her to it 'That is Jackson Whittemore, only the best Lacrosse player this school has seen in years." Knives were thrown out from Niki's death glare, but Lydia sat straight and proud as she eyed Jackson like a hawk "He's my boyfriend." Niki informed Allison.

The doe eyed brunette extended her neck to get a better view of the field "And what's that guy's name?" Allison asked as jersey number eleven ran on the field. Both Lydia and Niki turned to look at her, Allison gulped as she shrunk her posture "You like him?" both girls asked in unison. "He's-he's cute." She answered meekly. Lydia let out a scoff as she flipped her hair with her hand, Niki on the other hand couldn't help but to smile.

"Niki you shouldn't ride through the preserves." Lydia warned. Niki's brows furrowed, the preserves was her playground "And why not?"

Lydia stuck her nose in the air "Well for one it's trespassing, plus everyone knows it's haunted."

Niki let out a sigh as she buried her head in her hands as Lydia continued on "They sometimes say that if you listen closely, you can hear the youngest Hale girl crying in the preserves."

"Hale girl?" Allison asked with wide eyes swirling with curiosity.

Niki drowned them out while Lydia explained the Hale fire.

All was fine during the game; Jackson was on fire making every single goal. Niki cheered on proudly, but it seemed as though Lydia was always a little louder. Niki looked down at her watch; there was some place she needed to be. She said her goodbyes to the girls and walked down the bleachers in time to see her boyfriend get knocked off his feet by Scott. Number twenty four was on the edge of the seat as he watched Scott prowl on the field. Jackson ripped off his helmet and threw it down to the floor as the coach called for a break. With a clenched jaw he approached Niki, fuming to no end. Gently she cupped his face with her hands, finding whatever words it took to calm him down "Jackson, you were great out there!" with her widest smile she tried her best to boost his damaged ego. Carefully he peeled her hands off "You weren't loud enough." With that he walked off, Niki's hands fell to her side. A snickering was heard behind her, she turned around to see the Stilinski kid from earlier, completely amused with the situation.

"Whatever." She muttered as she stormed off the field.

* * *

><p>"They sometimes say that if you listen closely, you can hear the youngest Hale girl crying in the preserves." Lydia's voice echoed in her ears. Niki's jaw clenched even tighter as she pedaled harder, her silver necklace clinking against the handle bars. Once again she passed suicide hill and took a right, she was deep in the preserves now. Most people feared the dense woods, but Niki knew the place like the back of her hand; even after all these years. In her bike basket laid ten vivid sunflowers, she had to pay her respects.<p>

After parking her beach cruiser against a tree she decided to walk the rest of the way, for fear her bike tires may give out. After a few minutes she had reached her destination, the Hale house.

She stood waiting a few feet from the front porch, she had told herself countless times not to visit that dark corner in her mind that held the memories of that uneventful day. She couldn't help it, the smell of smoke loomed heavily in the air, pieces of ember danced around her feet as she slipped back into her memories.

"_I think I can! I think I can!" Niki whispered to herself as she rode her bike uphill. She had won the lead role in her school's fourth grade adaptation of The Little Engine That Could, and was rushing over to Cora to tell her the news. Sadly Cora wasn't feeling well that day and decided to stay home, Niki eagerly volunteered to bring her homework. With the silver heart placed between her lips Niki pedaled deeper into the preserves. The two of them were inseparable, practically attached at the hips. Their fathers were best friends since high school._

_She came to a halt when she spotted thick looming smoke hanging overhead. In an instant the bike fell to the ground as she bolted into a run. Her feet pounded heavily into the ground, causing the dead leaves around her feet to scatter. Dark brown hair whipped behind her as tears rolled off the side of her cheeks, the closer she got, the more real her nightmare became. The preserve was dead silent except for the sound of her frantic breathing. She had reached the home, but it was burnt to a crisp. Herds of onlookers, reporters, firemen and cops surrounded the home. They had finished putting out the fire, but the home still smoked and sizzled as if it were alive. The yellow caution tape blocked off all access to the house, but Niki needed to find Cora, she needed to know if she was okay._

_She broke into a run and ducked right under the yellow tape. The inside of the home was charred beyond recognition, it was like stepping in a stranger's home. The dinner table where they gathered for thanksgiving was completely demolished, the kitchen where their mothers would make sangria was devoured by flames. _

"_Cora!" Niki shouted from the bottom of the stairs, some part of her hoped Cora would descend down the stairs completely unscathed._

_The ash and soot created a thick cloud around the room, making it hard to see or speak."Cora!" she shouted once more, accidently inhaling the flakes of ash. Her eyes began to burn as tears streamed down her face, her lungs felt ablaze "Cora" Her throat was too scratchy and raw to shout, and her head was feeling as light as a balloon. Suddenly two hands grabbed at her and lifted her off the floor; she was being pulled out of the house. "CORA!" she screamed one last time as she was being dragged out._

_The stranger held her as her chin rested on their shoulder; any shred of energy she had left was gone. She looked to her right to see Laura crying, Derek was to her side. His face was as hard as a rock, all the world's anger and hatred looming behind his grey eyes. Niki outstretched her hand, hoping Derek would take it. But he did no such thing as he was approached by a boy close to his own age. The boy made eye contact with Niki, his shocking blue eyes sending shivers down her spine._

_The stranger sat her on the bed of a paramedic truck; he had friendly blue eyes and neatly combed sandy hair. With his sleeve he wiped the soot off of her cheek, his small sympathetic smile showed that he was trying, but had no clue what to say. Kindly he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, Niki clung to the brown jacket tight, the only comfort she was provided. The badge he wore had the name Stilinski etched into it "You're a strong one." He told her right before he left._

Her grip on the sunflowers was so tight she almost broke the stems. A twig snapped far behind her, making Niki jump out of her daze "Is anybody out there?"

No answer.

She looked up at the house to see the curtain move aside, surely her eyes were playing tricks on her. Niki quickly rubbed her eyes to see the curtains were absolutely still, she was seeing things she wanted to believe. Her feet carried her into the house mindlessly, like she had no control. Once again she had met the bottom of the stairs, just like she had six years ago. Ever so carefully she placed the bouquet of sunflowers on the bottom step. They were always Talia's favorites, and they contrasted against the blackness so beautifully, haunting…but beautiful.

She looked up the stairs at empty space "Cora?" Her voice echoed in the shell of a home.

"Cora…I'm sorry it has taken me all these years to come back." Her thumb ran across her necklace "If you could see me now…I'm such a mess." Niki found it difficult to speak whilst choking on her words "My mother is gone….Drunk driver, hit and run on the freeway."

The darkness and silence wrapped around her like a cloak, she was talking to no one…Or so she thought.

Derek had hid behind the banister as he listened to every word carefully. He wanted to go down there and comfort her, but Walter specifically instructed that keeping a distance was important.

"You would disapprove of the person I am today, dating the captain of the lacrosse team, befriending a cookie cutter queen bee, you know the people we used to make fun of." The corner of her lips tugged into a sympathetic smile as she began walking away.

Derek emerged from the shadows as he watched her walk out of the house, his heart broke for her. But he had to make sure she never found out the truth.

One more errand had to be taken care of before Niki could pass out from sheer exhaustion. She walked down the halls of Beacon Hills Hospital, but she wasn't here to visit her father.

After a short elevator ride down she had found herself in the burn unit and rehabilitation floor. A brunette nurse stood behind the desk, her smile made her look goofy and over excited.

"Uhm hello, I was wondering if I could see Peter Hale…"

The nurse's eyes widened for a moment " He never gets visitors."

Niki's nails tapped on top of the counter impatiently "Well...I'm here now."

The nurse led her down the hall and into a dimly lit dusty room, immediately Niki's temper flared "what is this!? Why are you keeping him in the dark?" The nurse looked stunned at Niki's sudden outrage. The teenager ripped the curtains aside and let the sunlight pour in. Peter sat motionless in his seat, his eyes completely glazed over and lifeless.

The nurse stood by the door, wringing her fingers nervously "You know if you talk to them, it usually-"

"Why are you still here?" Niki cut the nurse off and dismissed her.

"I'm sorry they have you in this hell hold." She snorted in disbelief as she propped the window open. Hiss head was cocked to the side in the most uncomfortable looking position. She gently rolled his head to the middle, only for it to fall to the side again. "I guess I should have brought you a book or something, I know how much you love Animal Farm."

Peter had no reaction; the only sound coming out of him was his raspy breathing. Niki could hardly look at him, his face covered in smooth burn marks. She did the only thing she could think of to break the silence, talk about herself.

"So uh, I got a black belt in karate, first female in my dojo. And I finished first in the L.A half marathon…"

She was trying, trying really hard to break the awkwardness, but she hadn't seen Peter in six years, and the guilt was eating away at her. After an hour she decided he had heard enough of her blabbering on.

Niki crouched down so she was eye level with him, her soft hand laid on top of his burnt hand "Bye Peter, I'll be back."

As she walked out of the door Peter's fingers started twitching, a slight smile tugged at his lips.

**Yay for cliff hangers! In case you didn't know anything in Italics is a flashback! Leave me some love and please let me know what you think.**


	4. My own person

**Huge thanks to Nessie, Bri, and Miss E Charlotte who looked over this chapter.**

**BIG BIG BIG thank you two my readers and reviewers: Bri, Vcarp1993, Royboy20, Emma, Kolowolfik, ZOMBIEASSASINNINJA , Charcchar, Sixx.A.M, and Artificial- Paradises. All of you are amazing and talented beyond belief! your support means so much to me, and i'm glad i've chatted with all of you! So thank you thank you! check each other's stories out because you are all mighty creative!**

**There is no song for this chapter, I couldn't think of a perfect fit, if you have suggestions for a song, or even the story please let me know :]**

* * *

><p>Brody Jones pulled off his blood soaked gloves, the crimson sullied his powder blue scrubs. The patient was strewn across the operating table, pale and lifeless. Yet Walter was still trying his best to revive him, Brody knew they wouldn't have such luck. That Walter, always trying his best even when the outcome looked impossible. Another animal attack, another innocent victim.<p>

The two of them only had fifteen minutes to eat lunch. Thankfully they always enjoyed each other's company, they had to; they were work partners after all. Brody Jones speared a piece of steak with his fork and waved it in Walter's face. Walter Grace kindly declined with the wave of his hand, immediately Brody's eyebrow hitched up "You cut out red meat from your diet? What woman are you trying to impress?"

Walter threw his head back in laughter while picking at his salad "Do you not believe me when I say it's for my own health?"

Brody ran his fingers through his thick dark hair "Not even for a second, my friend."

Just then the door opened, Melissa McCall entered the break room with a friendly greeting. She grabbed a water bottle and joined Walter's side.

She joined in the conversation "So Brody, how are Olivia and the kids doing?" Brody politely dabbed the corner of his lips with a napkin as he sulked in his seat, completely full and satisfied "Olivia is great actually, she's going to be opening up her own bakery in a few months."

Melissa's eyes widened with excitement and the thoughts of being able to purchase sweet confectionaries.

"Jonesy is doing great as well; he's now captain of the wrestling team, and he's enjoying his band."

A blanket of silence fell between the three of them, Walter cleared his throat to break the question people wanted to know "And…How's Alex?" The oldest Jones son was often talked about, but no one had seen him in six years.

Brody let out an exasperated sigh "Alex is…Alex..He doesn't like Beacon Hills very much, he was always a city boy…But we keep in touch." Just then Brody's pager went off "Would you look at that? Another animal attack, imagine my lack of surprise." Groggily he got up and left, leaving Melissa with Walter.

She looked into his once radiant eyes; instead it was dull and full of sorrow. His handsome smile was rarely seen these days. She understood his ex-wife had died a few months back, and he had to adjust with his daughter. Playfully she nudged his shoulder "And how are you holding up Walt?"

"I'm holding up, trying my best…But she hates me."

Melissa had never met Nikita, but Walter always talked about her proudly, and his office was littered with pictures of his baby girl.

"She doesn't hate you Walt." His head hung low, focused on the floor "She's a teenage girl who is still dealing with her mother's death, she had to uproot her life and move back here, and she has to live alone in a large house. You just need to give her time, and more importantly just be there for her."

Without noticing her hand had rested on top of Walt's hand , but he noticed right away as his smile grew wider.

* * *

><p>Niki's POV<p>

Her seat was jittering like a small earthquake; Niki was trying her best to ignore it. But the shaking was constant and irritating, she couldn't draw a single line in her sketchbook without it becoming jagged. It was that Stilinski kid, he had placed his feet at the bottom of her seat and was nervously fidgeting around.

She turned around to give him a dirty look, he was looking into dead space as he continued to shake her seat and drum his fingers on the desk. Niki cleared her throat to attract his attention, but he was in his own little world. Finally she waved her hands in front of his face; he jumped causing Niki to jump as well.

His long fingers ran over his buzzed head "Can I help you?"

Niki exhaled out of her nostrils "Yeah, stop crushing Ritalin into dust and snorting it like Pablo Escobar and sit still."

Stiles gripped the edge of his desk and leaned forward, ready to spew out an insult, but alas thought of nothing. Niki's eyebrows scrunched together, sort of let down he didn't have anything witty to say. "Well…that's no fun."

He only shrugged his shoulders as he put on his red hoodie.

Jonesy took his seat in front of the class again; he looked over to Niki "Sup new kid?" She quickly looked over to Allison who had a wide smile on her face "Don't look at me like that Allison, he was talking to you." Allison let out a giggle "No, I'm pretty sure he meant you."

It didn't matter who he was talking to, Niki was with Jackson, she may not have been the best girlfriend…but she certainly was loyal and took pride in that.

Mr. Stonem their English teacher stepped to the center of the class room "Students, today you will be assigned a partner for a group project."

Immediately everyone let out a groan of frustration, Niki chewed on the inside of her cheek as the teacher announced the pairings one by one. "Please let it be Allison, please." She whispered to herself.

"Grace and Stilinski." The teacher announced. Niki turned around to face Stiles, both of them visibly upset. Niki formed her hand in the shape of a gun and pressed it against her temple, Stiles even slammed his forehead down on the desk in protest.

Other than the unfortunate assigned partner the day seemed to be going well. Although, Niki noticed Jackson acting a little standoff-ish ;she knew he found Scott McCall to be a threat as far as lacrosse goes. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her in close as they sat at the lunch bench. Allison was in the middle of her story about how Scott saved a dog she almost ran over, but Niki was distracted by the feather light kisses Jackson was planting on her neck.

Lydia was looking at the couple in disgust as she filed down her nails "Okay so you almost killed a dog and he wrapped its leg? Big whoop." All enthusiasm had been sucked out of the strawberry brunette, for a second Niki wondered if that was all Lydia sucked.

Jackson let out a snort of laughter "Who pissed in your cheerios this morning, Lydia?" If looks could kill Lydia Martin would be a murderer as she shot daggers at Jackson.

Allison ran her fingers through her dark ringlets in frustration "Look, I just want to know if I can bring him to your party Friday?" She shot Niki puppy dog eyes.

"No!" Both Lydia and Jackson shouted in unison.

Niki arched her eyebrow as she pushed her lunch tray away "Pretty sure she was asking me."

Lydia slammed down her nail file "You really want to commit social suicide?" "You can't invite him, he's a dweeb." Jackson seethed.

This only caused the brunette to smile kindly towards Allison "I'll take my chances, everyone is invited."

Lydia let out a scoff as Jackson stormed off.

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

Scott and Stiles sat alone at the lunch table while Scott observed his inhaler. It was yesterday the boys ventured out into the preserves to find the stupid piece of plastic. There Scott had found a familiar red beach cruiser parked next to a tree. Moments after Nikita ran out of the woods on the verge of tears, the boys hid behind a tree as she hopped on her bike and disappeared in the dense thicket.

Neither of them understood what had happened, until Derek Hale came out a few minutes later and barked at them for trespassing.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that both Derek Hale and Nikita Grace arrived in Beacon Hills around the same time?"

But Scott was all too busy swooning over Allison across the cafeteria "Yeah, whatever." Stiles' eyes traveled to the table as well just when Jackson was storming away from Nikita. For a second he felt bad for her, why would a girl like that go for a guy like him?

"You like her." Scott said bluntly, not even questioning Stiles. Stiles shot his best friend an incredulous look, completely caught off guard 'Wh-what? No! I like Lydia."

But Scott didn't believe him as he wagged his eyebrows up and down "I see the way you look at her."

Stiles couldn't help but to flip out a little bit."And I see how you look at the nasty lunch lady with the hairy mole, it doesn't mean I like her." both boys turned to look at Gina the lunch lady, she instantly winked at the two of them, making them feel mighty uncomfortable.

After a few minutes Niki got up to look for Jackson, Stiles didn't know what came over him, but he found himself following her down the hall.

Her warm hazelnut hair swung side to side, he could smell her jasmine perfume wafting into the air. Stiles found himself admiring her every curve and the softness in her body. Something about her reminded him of an innocent deer, maybe it was the delicate manner in which she walked; her feet hardly making a sound against the ground.

Unfortunately for Stiles he was the opposite of delicate and graceful, the dark haired beauty turned around to meet him face to face.

Most girls would be legitimately creeped out, but Nikita found it to be amusing "You following me Stilinski?"

"Wh-what? No, I-" It was like his tongue was made of cement as he tried to find an excuse while she wore a smart ass grin on her face "Were you just checking out my ass then?"

The blunt manner in which she asked caused him to go slack jaw "Yes." He blurted out, part of it was true, he couldn't help but to admire her posterior "Wait no! I-I'm here to make peace."

Stiles gulped hard as she walked closer to him "Peace?"

Nervously wringing his hands he took in a deep breath "Yes, I think we got off on the wrong foot, I'm sure you're a great person deep deep down inside."

To his surprise she let out a soft giggle, actually enjoying his humor "Alright, I'll take that as a sort of apology, it's water under the bridge." Her dimple appearing.

Stiles couldn't help but to smile as well, in fact he couldn't help but to smile any time she smiled "Thanks Lydia, I can't wait to work on the project with you."

His eyes widened as he realized what he had said, but once you speak words you can't take them back; he had accidently called her Lydia. With furrowed brows she turned on her heels and stormed down the hall "I can't believe you." Niki whispered under her breath.

"I'm sorry!" Stiles shouted down the hall.

But she gave him the finger "I'm my own person you know!" she shouted one last time behind her shoulder. Stiles bit down on his fist in anger, he had royally screwed up.

* * *

><p>Niki's POV<p>

"That jerk." Niki thought to herself as she splashed cold water onto her face, waking up every sense in her numb body. She couldn't figure out why she let Stiles get under her skin, but he had hit a soft nerve. It wasn't the fact he called her Lydia, it was the fact he had made his mind up about her before even getting to know her.

"Why do you even care what he thinks of you?" she muttered under her breath, her soft voice echoing in the empty bathroom. To be honest she had other things to worry about, like Jackson and his sudden hissy fits.

The door to the bathroom opened "Yes, Cora Hale, the house fire, remember?" Niki's head perked up, within a second she hid in a bathroom stall. Like a stealthy cat she hopped up on top of the toilet, six inch heels threatening to slip off the porcelain. With two hands pressed against the bathroom stall she held herself in an awkward position as she listened in on the conversation.

"Not as creepy as Suicide Hill though."

Niki instantly realized the voice belonged to Lydia; she must have been talking to Allison.

"Suicide Hill?"

Silently she peered through the crack of the door hinge to see Lydia fixing her makeup while Allison stood by her side.

Lydia let out a sigh "Yes Suicide Hill, it's where people take their lives and test their fate."

"Sounds like a horror movie."

Lydia popped her freshly glossed lips "Yeah well, most people die, the unlucky ones get stuck in a wheel chair."

Allison let out a sigh "This town and their urban legends. A hill of nightmares, and the Hale house." Lydia ran her fingers through her hair, giving it some volume " Derek Hale is back in town."

The bomb dropped on Niki, shattering her mind to pieces. Her breath caught in her throat as a million questions went through her mind…The first wondering why she didn't know he was back in town.

"I think you should tell Niki." Allison's voice laced with concern, just then Allison spotted Niki in the reflection of the mirror.

The strawberry blonde let out a mocking laugh "Tell Niki? People think she's a tragic story already, she doesn't need a bad reputation." Allison didn't respond as she hung her head down, feeling ashamed.

"Lacrosse practice is about to start! Let's go!" The sound of Lydia's cheery voice was irritating Niki to no end. She wondered how cheery her voice would sound if Niki threw her beloved Chanel clutch in a blender.

"Actually I have to use the bathroom, I'll catch up with you in a bit." After Lydia's heels clicked out of the bathroom Allison pulled the stall door open. Any second longer and Niki's legs would have given out, she collapsed out and clutched Allison's arms for balance.

"I'm so sorry, Niki." Allison gently rubbed her back in comfort. But Niki quickly stood up straight "It's fine, really."Niki was a professional at hiding her feelings and holding back tears.

She walked to the mirror and teased her hair with her fingers, as if nothing had happened. "Are you sure you're okay?" Allison was trying her best to comfort her friend.

A fake smile found its way to Niki's face "We're late lacrosse practice, let's go before Jackson notices I'm not there."

Moments later they were on the field watching practice, Jackson was great but Scott was on fire. Niki turned around to see Lydia sitting alone, motioning for the girls to join her. But sitting next to Lydia was the last thing Niki wanted right now. Her eyes landed on Stiles who gave her a sympathetic wave from the bottom of the bleachers, he mouthed the words "Sorry."

Her attention was ripped away from the lanky boy when she heard gasps and clapping, Niki turned around in time to see Scott land his flip over Jackson. Allison's mouth hung open in surprise "That was…wow!"

But Niki's attention was elsewhere, across the field stood a man. He wore a leather jacket and dark denim jeans, his midnight hair framed his alabaster skin. He looked beyond angry, until his grey eyes landed on Nikita. Her pulse picked up, he should have been intimidating, but she wasn't scared. Then it hit her like a brick, she rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing right, but he was gone as soon as her eyes opened.

"Derek?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter, quick recap! Momma McCall makin some moves on Walt ;] You got to meet another member of the Jones family (Jonesy's dad) Niki and Stiles are paired up, and Niki sees Derek for a brief second! :-O<strong>

**Next chapter: The Party chapter, a good amount of Niki and Stiles (Stiki?) and Derek makes another brief appearance :]**


	5. The red hoodie

**Okay I can officially say I have the best readers ever, all of you are so supportive and kind, thank you so much!**

**If you haven't done so, please check these stories out:**

**Miss Hale - Sixx.A.M**

**Holding out for Tomorrow - Artificial - Paradises**

**She Wolf - Vcarp1993**

**Blue Eyes of an Innocent Killer - ZOMBIEASSASINNINJA**

**Wicked Games - xXbriannaXx**

**Darkness Will Come - KoloWolfik**

**Support your fellow writers and spread the love :]**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Shooting Stars - Bag Raiders (hope you like this one!)<strong>

Nothing was more awkward than sitting across from your estranged father at a dinner table with no food. But not for Niki and her father. Walter was casually reading the newspaper as Niki played candy crush on her phone. This was their way of bonding, Niki thanked Walter for not rushing their budding relationship. She didn't want him to pretend he had been there for her all along, or for him to pretend they were best friends. This was comfortable for them, the silence and the distractions.

Finally Walter broke the silence "I don't want you to go in the preserves, there have been too many animal attacks lately."

Niki looked up from her phone for a second "Okay." It was simple as that, Niki gave him her word; back to silence."Maybe I should stay ton-" Walter's pager went off, but he ignored it "We could grab some take out." The pager was still going off like crazy, he was needed at the hospital.

"Walter, people need you more than I need you." Niki's voice was slightly cold as she put her phone down "Plus, I'm throwing a party tonight."

Walter opened his mouth to protest, but he was taken by surprise by her honesty "A party? Is there going to be-"

"Boys? Alcohol? Weed? Probably." Niki was so nonchalant Walter almost didn't know how to act 'Don't worry mom's talked to me about all of those, you don't need to give me a talk."

Walter let out a sigh as he dodged that bullet, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a fifty dollar bill "Here's money for beer, don't do something you'll regret, also this place better be sparkling clean." He grabbed his keys and ran out the door in a flash. Just then the door rang, Lydia was waiting on the other side, dressed three hours early.

Her smile fell when she saw Niki's "hideous" outfit, made up of an old band shirt and boxers. "I don't know what homeless man's wardrobe you went through, but this isn't working." Niki let out a sigh as they both climbed up the stairs and into her room.

After an hour Niki was dressed in a black and white floral print bralet, denim waist high jeans, killer red high heels, and a big red bow clip on the back of her head. Lydia studied her outfit up and down "red lip stick? Really?"

Niki sat in front of her vanity mirror as Lydia warmed up the curling iron "Lydia, if the lipstick goes, then the heels go…and you know how much I hate heels." It was true, Niki looked like a child every time she tried to walk in heels. She understood they made her legs look longer and slimmer, but she would rather not suffer in these torture devices clearly made by men.

Lydia let out a gasp as if Niki had lit her dog Prada on fire "Fine fine!" Gently Lydia ran her brush through Niki's hair, like she was brushing a doll.

Niki caught Lydia's gaze in the reflection "How are you and Jackson?" her best friend asked her. She couldn't help but to shrug her shoulders "It's been a little rocky, ever since Scott has gained all the attention. But I'm really getting tired of these mood swings he's been having."

"Mood swings? If I were you I would be comforting him every second, showing him my support every way possible." Niki was surprised to hear such bitterness in Lydia's voice. Her bold eyebrows stitched together "Well you're not his girlfriend, and he needs to grow up."

Lydia was almost done curling Niki's hair, she kept silent.

"Why didn't you tell me Derek was back?"

The strawberry blonde's mouth dropped open "How did you-" Niki turned around to make eye contact with her "Never mind how I know, how could you not tell me?"

Lydia sat on the edge of the bed as her ankles crossed "Niki, believe it or not I'm trying to protect you." The sincerity in her voice was unexpected, Lydia was telling the truth. Before Niki could say anything else the doorbell rang.

A sly smile spread across Lydia's bubblegum pink lips "Let's go introduce Beacon Hills High to Nikita Grace!"

* * *

><p>Niki was blown away by the sheer multitude of people in her backyard, she was always used to being alone in the house. Lydia stood proudly with her hands on her hips relishing in the glory of her popularity. An older guy clearly in college was undressing her with his eyes, Lydia slowly made her way over to him. Niki walked down the steps and immersed herself into the crowd, Greenberg had offered to DJ the party, everybody was moving and dancing. She was taken by surprise when Jackson snuck up on her and planted a kiss on her cheek "Here, I thought you would need this." Clumsily he shoved a red solo cup into her hand, she drank it without question, distorting her face as the bitterness hit her tongue.<p>

"Jackson, what is this? It's so strong!" He shrugged his shoulder as his lips met the rim of his beer bottle "Vodka, soda water, and a squeeze of lime…You know so you don't have to worry about carbs." Niki inwardly rolled her eyes, she didn't care for meaningless things like counting carbs. He gently grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor, they danced close to one another, the heat rising off their bodies. He was the epitome of a perfect boyfriend that night, making sure her cup was full at all times. Niki's hand wrapped around the back of his neck as she pulled him close, she looked behind him to see Allison and Scott arriving hand in hand. Niki couldn't help but to smile, she could tell Scott made her friend happy. To her surprise Stiles came in stumbling after them, looking like a fish out of water sporting a red hoodie.

Niki was on her fourth cup of the strong concoction when Jackson dismissed himself to use the bathroom, leaving a drunk Niki by herself. Like a newborn deer on ice she trekked across the backyard to find Danny and Jonesy standing next to a keg. She couldn't help but to notice how handsome Jonesy looked in his white dress shirt and denim jeans. His messy dark hair contrasted with his bright blue eyes, he even grew a little scruff on his face.

"Hello men-folk." Niki slurred as she faked a polite curtsy. She looked to Jonesy who seemed out of his element "I'm surprised your even here Clark ke- Jonesy." Danny's mouth dropped as Niki used the nickname he gave Jonesy. The mysterious teenager looked to Danny "So that's where that nickname comes from?"

Danny's cheeks turned a rosy shade, Niki covered her mouth to hide her drunken stupor. But Jonesy quickly changed the topic " Yeah, I should be out practicing with my band, but I couldn't skip out on Nikita Grace's epic party!" He outstretched his arm to show the vast amount of people surrounding them.

"Niki, why is your cup empty?" Danny asked as he wrapped an arm around her neck. She looked down at her cup with a pout "Where did it go?" Her voice sounding slightly sad.

"Want me to get you a drink?" Jonesy offered ever so kindly, Niki placed her palm on his shoulder to stop him from going to the drink table. "No no, I want that." She pointed to the keg with a wide smile. Danny cocked his head to the side "Okay? I'll pour you some beer."

Niki looked side to side, checking to see if the coast was clear of Lydia or her boyfriend, but neither were to be seen. Her attention returned to the keg once more "That's not what I mean Danny." Jonesy and Danny exchanged the most up to no good glance.

Next thing Niki knew both Jonesy and Danny had a grip on her ankles as she was held upside down on the keg, she was doing a keg stand. Herds of people gathered around her as they counted how many seconds she had been drinking, everyone chanting her name. Finally after twenty seconds she had enough, the crowd erupted in cheers, Jonesy even clapped her shoulder "Color me impressed Nikita!"

* * *

><p>Nikita was pretty plastered as she trailed off, looking for her boyfriend and best friend "Anyone see Jackson or Lydia?" Her words were slurred and hardly audible, she peered into the kitchen to see a couple making out on the counter and a group of people playing flip cup. Niki thought she had heard her name outside, she decided to go to the backyard again. Standing at the top of the cobblestone steps she decided what her chances were of not falling. She was drunk and wearing six inch red heels, her chances were pretty slim, but she decided to do so anyways. Surprisingly she didn't fall, until she got to the last step.<p>

Luckily she was caught by a stranger, Niki's head rested on the strangers chest comfortably, she already felt like falling asleep. The brunette looked up to see Stiles smiling down at her, he was the one who caught her. "Hey Niki, I'm really sorry about calling you Lydia the other day, I feel pretty bad."

She wasn't in the mood for him to be a buzz kill "Shh, it's alright Stilinski." She must have smelled of beer because his smile dropped instantly as a look of concern painted itself across his face.

"You alright there, Drunky?"

Still with her body pressed against his she smiled at him "I'm greeeaaat, Sobery." Her nose scrunched at her terrible comeback. 'That was pretty bad Niki, I have to say I'm a little disappointed." His voice laced with sarcasm. Her fingers gripped his red jacket as she took in his scent, it instantly relaxed her. "Yeah well, being a smartass all the time is really hard work, you would know yourself." For once Niki got him to laugh, maybe it was her dry humor, maybe it was the fact she looked like a trashed red lipstick wearing koala clinging tightly to him.

Stiles' eyebrows arched "Where are you off to?" Niki let go of him, but he had a firm grip on her making sure she didn't tip over like a cow. Her olive eyes scanned the backyard and instantly landed on the pool. It looked magnificent, Niki had taken the time to change the pool lights to black lights, and dumped buckets of white ping pong balls in the water. Stiles quickly caught onto her gaze and made an O shape with his mouth "That looks like a bad idea."

"Not to toot my own horn but I'm a three time LAUSD swim champion." A cocky grin spread across her lips.

"pretty sure you tooted the horn." His eyes widened like two saucers when her fingers unexpectedly laced with his. She dragged him to the pool, Stiles rubbed the back of his neck nervously "You sure you want to do this?"

Niki looked at him with half lidded eyes and a goofy smile "Mmmhmm" His jaw hit the floor when she kicked off her shoes and peeled off her shirt, revealing a plain black bra. "Hold this, stud muffin." She handed him her shirt as she dove headfirst into the pool.

***She sat at the bottom of the pool for a moment to observe the beautiful clusters of glowing ping pong balls floating above her. It looked majestic from down below as the orbs of light bobbed up and down. For a moment all the music and chattering muted leaving her in a tranquil state and rummaging through her thoughts. Lydia and Jackson were nowhere to be seen, but for some reason that wasn't bothering her. Stiles' face was hovering above the water, keeping an eye on her protectively. Maybe tonight was the night Stiles would drop his judgments about her…Why did she care again? What was it like to be loved by Stiles Stilinski, the way he loved Lydia Martin? Just the way he looks at her…WHY DID SHE CARE AGAIN?

Niki kicked off the bottom of the pool and broke the surface, Stiles let out a sigh of relief. Playfully she kept half her face under water as she swam closer to him "Wanna take a dip Stiles?"

His friendly brown eyes locked with hers " I'm more of a land person." She grabbed his hand and pretended to pull him in, but he was much stronger than she thought "Wow Stiles, have you been working out?" Her compliment caused his cheeks to go rosy as he stumbled on his words "I-Lacrosse" was all he managed to say.

Someone standing next to the fire pits caught her attention, her mouth slightly hung open. There he was with his raven black hair, hands stuffed in his pockets, staring daggers at Scott McCall. Her eyes must have been deceiving her…It couldn't have been him. Stiles being sharp as a tack caught on quick, he turned around but saw nothing "Niki, are you alright?" Without hesitation he pulled her out of the pool, his muscles slightly flexing as he eased her out. Niki slipped her shirt back on as her eyes scanned the crowd, he was gone. Her eyes landed on Scott who was doubling over, wincing in pain. Quickly she tugged on Stiles' hand "Your friend!" in a matter of a second his face went pale "Stay here Niki, I'll be right back!" She watched him push his way through the crowd, quickly she realized his red hoodie was gone.

Her attention turned ,she caught a man wearing a leather jacket enter her house. Nikita pushed her way through the crowd, everything felt like it was in slow motion as her head began swimming….She needed to find a bathroom fast. Once Niki was inside she gripped the walls for balance as she made her way through the hall, but of course she was met with a line to the bathroom. The idea of her going up the stairs sounded too great of a challenge at the moment.

Niki let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and leaned against the cold wall, it offered a small amount of relief to her over heated body.

"Drink this." A cup of water was handed to her.

They were finally face to face, a hint of concern behind his grey eyes.

"I've been taught not to take drinks from strangers." Her single dimple appeared.

"I think you and I are far from being strangers." Finally the corner of his lips tugged upwards, only for a second. He had changed from the teenager she remembered from her childhood. His body was more rugged and built, his once friendly eyes seemed cold and calculating, his soft jaw line sharpened and peppered with scruff. But she knew who he was from the moment she saw him, her suspicions confirmed as he grabbed her necklace and studied the initials.

She raised her cup to a toast "Welcome home, Derek Hale, welcome back to hell." The cup met her lips as she drank the water, instantly feeling better. Her attention was ripped away from him when she saw Scott run out the front door. Niki looked back to see Derek was gone, who knew if he was even there in the first place.

Niki started bobbing her head as her favorite song Shooting Star by Bag Raiders started playing, Just then Stiles ran up to her with a worried expression .

The red cup slipped out of her hands as she was too excited to contain herself "Stiles! Let's dance! This is my favorite song."

"That sounds amazing! But have you seen Scott?"

Niki was too busy drunkingly running the palm of her hand over his buzzed hair, the soft bristles tickling at her hands; oddly enough Stiles didn't seem to mind as he was too busy panicking.

"Mmm…He left." Niki's voice cheery as ever.

Stiles' eyes went so wide she swore she saw her own reflection smiling like an idiot in his warm brown eyes.

"I-I need to go!" He ran out the front door. Niki was puzzled, did she just get rejected by Stiles over something as innocent as a dance? Niki tried to blow a strand of her hair away, but it was still soaked and plastered to her face.

She jumped and let out a yelp as Stiles jumped in front of her "I can't believe I'm doing this! You are so hot! I'm sorry!" he bolted out of the house again. Niki couldn't help but to smile as she walked to the backyard, it had been such an odd night, and she probably wouldn't remember half of it come tomorrow.

There were shouts of excitement coming from the pool, Niki stepped outside in time to see Jackson winning a swim race against some of his lacrosse buddies. Niki heard Lydia call her name, she was sitting on a lounge chair. Niki joined her best friend and laid her head on Lydia's lap. The moon had never looked brighter, and the stars had never shone so vibrantly. Lydia tugged at Niki's sleeves, Niki didn't even know she had sleeves. Her eyebrows stitched together as she looked at the bright red hoodie she was wearing, it wasn't hers. "What are you wearing?" Lydia asked with slight disgust.

Niki shrugged her shoulders as she pulled the collar of the hoodie up to her nose and inhaled the comforting scent.

**Hope you liked the chapter, I had so much fun writing it, especially the ending :] Leave me some love and suggestions. Also not to confuse readers but this is not a Stiles/OC/Derek story.**

**Oh before I forget! Check out my profile for all the actors/face claims, my polyvore account which has all things Nikita Grace, and my tumblr where i'll be posting teasers and possible art :]**


	6. teaser

**Hey guys, so I am so so thankful for all the love and reviews. Not only are you guys sweet and talented writers, but you're all smart and observant readers :] I'm leaving a small teaser of the next chapter. This is completely UN EDITED, like I haven't even started writing it. This is more of a train of thought than a teaser really, enjoy.**

Stiles flipped the grilled cheese on the stove top as Niki sat on the counter next to him, her legs swinging like a child. "I don't think I would ever leave Beacon Hills." Niki snorted in laughter "I can't wait for the day I return to L.A."

His eyebrows pinched together, a certain sadness filled him at the thought of her leaving "But you have people here." he inhaled as he began his conquest of convincing Niki to stay "You have Jackson."

A smile formed on her face as she thought of her boyfriend "True." Stiles cringed as he heard those words.

"You have Lydia, your father, you have...Me." He instantly regretted saying that, what the hell was he thinking? She was with Jackson, High school rock star wealthy model looking Jackson. He had to distract her quickly, he grabbed the grilled cheese off the stove with a paper towel and handed it to her.

Niki gladly accepted, but the cheese oozed out of the sides and landed right on her knee. She hissed in pain, Stiles was quick to wipe it off with a towel "I'm so sorry, Niki." She cringed in pain as she tried to force a smile "It's alright, it just burns."

The next thing she knew his lips were inches from her bare knee, he was lightly blowing on it to help with the pain. Niki froze as she watched him, her lips parted slightly. She closed her eyes for a moment as the pain was slightly less now, there was something so tender about the way he was taking care of her. She looked at him again, for a second she wanted his lips to touch her knees. The thought of it sent goosebumps to the surface of her skin, he noticed right away.

His warm brown eyes locked with hers, his thumb gently ran over the side of her knee "Niki, I-"

Just then the doorbell rang, and Niki let out a sigh of relief.

**What do you guys think? suggestions? :]**


	7. Engraved Flower

**Once again thank you to all of my readers and your support, yes even the silent ones :] I am so thankful for those of you who have left me reviews, even more thankful that I got to know all of you. I've been going through some tough times and today was an especially tough day; but your PM's and reviews were enough to keep me moving, so from the bottom of my heart thank you ^_^ I hope to not only gain new readers, but new friends as well.**

**-I took the time to pick these songs so they fit just right, If you give them a listen let me know what you think; don't forget the chapters are inspired by the songs. The chapter has two songs so that means you'll be seeing (****) in two different places**

* * *

><p><strong>Lemonade - Coco Rosie<strong>

**The Moon Song - Karen O and Ezra Koenig ( The song can be found on my tumblr, and I know you'll fall in love with it)**

* * *

><p>"So you see, Lydia is incredibly intelligent."<p>

Niki and Peter sat side by side facing the window, there was a small garden of flowers right outside to keep them visually pleased. "It was a few days ago when I found her book collection, she reads everything from Octavio Paz, Nietzsche, and Michael Moore." Niki shook her head "I don't get it, why pretend you're someone you're not?"

Peter sat motionless as he stared into dead space.

Niki shrugged her shoulders as she thought about her outfit, a floral pink dress, hot pink heels, and the same bubblegum lipstick Lydia usually wears. She instantly ignored the irony of her statement.

***A blanket of silence fell between the two of them, even with Peter's ragged breathing she was comfortable with the silence; until the light bulb above them began buzzing.

"So I enrolled in cross country." She leaned closer to Peter's ear "Don't tell anyone, but I can outrun those bitches." There was once a time where her brazen attitude would have Peter in stitches, but those days were gone ever since the Hale Fire. For a second it looked as though Peter was about to smile, but he remained still as calm water.

The breeze blew past the window, her heart sank wondering if Peter could feel the simple sensation on his skin. Just then the sprinklers went off outside, Niki narrowed her eyes as they were transfixed on the tiny crystals of water. Her grip on the arms of the chair turned white as she slipped into the memories she so desperately tried to bury.

_The soft wet earth squished between her toes as sprinkles of water fell from the sky. Her and Cora ran around, their screaming giggles were endless and infectious. It was a hot summer day in Beacon Hills and the girls were trying to cool off with the help of Derek who was assigned to baby sit them. He sat dully on the porch steps with a hose in his hand, he wanted to be anywhere but here. _

_The two girls decided to jump in mud puddles next, sullying their matching yellow sun dresses._

_Derek rolled his eyes "Cut it out you two, mom's going to kill me." But they were in their own little mud filled world. Cora bent over and pulled out an earth worm from the ground , it wriggled in her grips as Niki burst into another fit of giggles. Derek's eyes widened, his sister was a little daredevil, she would certainly eat the worm to show off._

_Just then Peter walked out to the front porch sporting sunglasses and a cup of lemonade for himself. He surveyed the scene outside, highly un amused. "I'm going out tonight, you get to watch the munchkins, have fun with that." _

_Derek's head whipped to the side, his eyes burning holes into Peter "I'm going out with my basketball team tonight."_

_Peter's lips curled in the most devious manner "I could tell your mother that you let your little sister eat a worm." Derek clenched his jaw in annoyance "that would be a lie." He turned to make sure Cora didn't consume the worm, it was still wriggling in her palm._

_Peter took a sip of his lemonade and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve_ "_Cora!" her head perked up as Peter called her name "What's that you got there?" Proudly she held the worm between her thumb and index finger, showing it off to her uncle._

_Derek practically jumped up, the hose in his hand "Peter! Don't!"_

"_Tell you what Cora, I'll take you and Nikita for ice cream tomorrow if you eat the worm." Cora's brown eyes lit up as her and Niki exchanged excited glances. The little girl tilted her head back as she slowly lowered the worm in her mouth, Niki was making fake gagging noises._

"_Alright, Alright!" Derek surrendered._

_Peter pushed his sunglasses up with his index finger "Cora!" he got her attention, she looked at him with puckered lips as the worm hung out like a piece of dancing spaghetti "Get that thing out of your mouth, I'll still take you two for ice cream tomorrow." She spat the worm out with a giggling laughter._

_Derek was fuming as he looked to his uncle._

_The older werewolf let out a mocking laugh as he got up "never underestimate the innocent looking ones." Derek rolled his eyes "I think I can outsmart my seven year old sister." _

"_Who said anything about your sister?" An all knowing smile grew on Peter's face._

_Just then Niki pressed her foot down on the hose causing the water to stop, Derek's eyebrows cinched together as he studied the nozzle._

_Peter took a swig of his lemonade "I was talking about my partner in crime." Niki lifted her foot, releasing a sudden rush of water in Derek's face. The younger Beta grunted in anger and threw the hose to the ground, he turned to give Peter a death glare. Peter was amused, it wasn't often he found something funny enough to laugh at, but this was well worth it. Peter's eyes locked onto Niki's as her smile matched his "I told you she's a smart one." _

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

It was a gloomy Sunday morning, and Stiles was laying in bed trying to rid of his headache. He groaned trying to process the events that took place over the last two days. He had somehow come to terms that his best friend was a werewolf, one who could not contain his beast like temper. Not only has Scott's life been changed forever, so has Stiles; and now he has to carry around a burden that is Scott's secret. Stiles remembered Friday night, he remembered hearing his best friend turn. He remembered looking like a blubbering idiot in front of Allison; asking if she was okay. The fact that the psychotic killer Derek Hale was after his best friend made Stiles groan, Derek warned Scott not to play in the upcoming lacrosse game, something about Scott tearing people to shreds, it didn't sound all that important. He scratched his head, there was something about hunters too, someone trying to kill werewolves…Or whatever.

Stiles rolled onto his belly, closed his eyes and smiled. He let out a sigh as he replayed the image of Niki resting her head on his chest after she tripped; he remembered how her light brown hair smelled of jasmine. How playful she looked in the pool, splashing around not having a care in the world if she ruined her hair and makeup.

"She asked me to dance with her" Stiles thought to himself, "me"

Granted she was drunk, and she probably forgot about it, that was his first and only chance. Stiles swam under his blanket and immersed himself in complete darkness. "she asked me to swim with her, and she asked me to dance with her, I am such an ass" "how did I turn down such a beautiful girl?"

It was obvious, Stiles was crushing on her. It came out of nowhere, one day they were throwing insults at each other, the next he couldn't help but to smile every time he thought of her. It was her boldness that drew him to her, not just her pretty face.

His phone was directly under his head as it went off with a buzz, Stiles rolled out of bed and his face met the carpeted floor "Damnit." His voice muffled by the floor. Stiles' hand danced on the top of his bed until he grabbed his phone. WORK ON PROJECT WITH NIKI DAY , it was his calendar reminder. He shot off the floor with a big smile on his face, this meant he could see her again. Quickly he ran to the bathroom as he checked himself out in the mirror, with nothing but a pair of socks on and his red boxers the anxious teenager started flexing "Who's that sexy beast staring back at me?" he asked his reflection.

Niki did ask him if he had been working out, it had clearly boosted his ego.

The foam dripped out of the corner of his mouth as he brushed his teeth, was she going to remember the night of her party? How would he even greet her?

Stiles pointed to his reflection "Sup, Nikster." The whole cool sauve thing wasn't working.

"Salutations, Niki." His face scrunched as it sounded too nerdy.

"Howdy-do, Niki." That just sounded like an old man.

"Guten tag mein fraulin!" Was she even German?

A sweet smile formed on his face as he buttoned up his red plaid shirt and ran down stairs, two steps at a time.

He was almost at the door when "Stiles, don't forget about the citywide issued curfew." His father's voice came from the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah." His hand touched the doorknob.

"Where are you off to?" his father asked.

Stiles let out a sigh as he dramatically hung his head and faced his father "I'm going to study with Nikita Grace." He said her whole name, knowing his father wouldn't know who he was talking about.

"What a sweet girl she is."

Stiles' eyes narrowed as he poked his head in the kitchen, his father was casually sipping on coffee and reading the paper.

"And how do you know her, Dad?"

His dad's eyes never left the paper as a smile formed on his face "Her and I go way back."

* * *

><p>It took him only fifteen minutes to get to her house, He ran up to the heavy double doors and rang the doorbell…No answer. A mild amount of panic took over Stiles, they were supposed to study together, he was supposed to see her again. Stiles took a few steps back in her driveway to peer through what he assumed was her open window. With his tongue sticking out the corner of his lips he was determined to climb it. When he reached her window he noticed no one was inside, Stiles' feet dangled in the air as he tried hoisting himself up and through the open window.<p>

Niki's head popped out the window he was trying to climb through "You're late." Her voice dull and unenthusiastic. Stiles' face was going red from trying to pull himself up, Niki sat at her desk as she blew on her freshly painted nails and enjoyed the sight.

"Y-You think you could maybe help me?"

Niki tilted her head to the side, still blowing on her nails "It looks like you got it, champ."

Stiles grunted as he pulled his body all the way through the window, he fell to the floor heaving, practically curling himself to a ball.

The end of Niki's hot pink heels poked at him "get up, we have work to do!" The laughter in her voice shot a bolt of energy through Stiles as he jumped to his feet.

Two hours later and the two of them were only a few pages into their research, but Stiles didn't mind a single bit. The fidgety teenager was busy looking at her room, it wasn't what he would have imagined. Since Niki was best friends with Lydia he expected pink lace curtains and paintings of flowers, and glass figurines of ponies. But her room was painted a mint green, an L.A poster hung above her bed, which was next to her record player and record collection. His eyes landed on her closet, he could see she had a collection of boots and converse, and very few high heels. He scratched the back of his head wondering why she bothered wearing heels in the first place, clearly she preferred her boots.

Just then her phone went off, her bubblegum colored lips almost touched the speaker as she started giggling "No, You're adorable Jackson…Jackson!" The bitter taste of jealously loomed on the tip of his tongue, Stiles got up off the floor and mouthed the words "bathroom.'

The cold splash of water woke his dull senses, why did he think he had a shot with Niki again? Was it because she actually recognized his existence? Was it because she actually laughed at his jokes? He wasn't even in the same caliber as her, she was something else…She was special. He held his gaze with the mirror, what was his big elaborate plan? Remind her of how much fun they had the night she was wasted?

Stiles walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. It pained Stiles to see there were no photos on the walls of the hallway, no sign of a happy tight knit family. The house was so big and empty, he was certain if he were to shout it would echo.

His attention turned to the guest bedroom, something drew him inside. It was completely empty, except for a large cabinet covered with a white sheet, and what he assumed was a painting covered by another sheet. It was like he had no control as his mind went numb, before he knew it the sheets had pooled around his feet. The magnificent glass cabinet stood tall, almost touching the ceiling. Inside were dozens and dozens of medals, awards, ribbons, and trophies…All with Nikita's name etched onto them. She was a champion in so many athletics and hobbies, Stiles couldn't keep count. Either she was completely indecisive, or incredibly talented; he couldn't tell. Most of her trophies were from dance, Cross Country, and Martial arts. Stiles swallowed hard, she could kick his ass if she wanted to.

His brown eyes landed on the painting next to the cabinet, it was an unfinished portrait of a blonde woman with a white orchid tucked in her hair. The woman's olive eyes looked so familiar, there was something childlike and innocent about them.

"What are you doing , Stiles?" Niki stood by the door, she looked visibly upset, the same olive eyes from the painting were staring right at him.

Stiles was like a deer caught in headlights "I'm-I'm sorry, I just-"

"Please, let's just finish our research." A certain hint of sadness resonated in her voice when she saw the painting, it finally hit Stiles like a brick.

The two of them walked back to her room cloaked in silence. Stiles tried to bury his nose in a book and mind his own business. But in true Stiles manner he was curious about everything "So, why so many trophies?" Stiles was ready for her to tell him off, tell him to mind his own business.

"They may look like accomplishments to you, but every single trophy in there is a distraction."

Stiles raised an eyebrow in confusion, partly because he didn't understand and partly because he was surprised at how open she is "Distraction?"

Niki sat on the floor across from him as she drew in a breath "A distraction from real life."

"A distraction from the Hale fire and the death of your mother." Stiles couldn't believe the words that left his mouth, he watched as the words penetrated her. She looked away from him and out the window, he had read her like an open book. "It was a drunk driver, she was here one day then gone the next." She began to nervously play with her necklace, wrapping it around her finger "The worst part…I can't even visit her grave, it's eight hours away."

"She was beautiful." Stiles whispered, referring to the painting.

Niki bit down on her bottom lip trying to fight any tears "Thanks." She was able to force a smile.

Stiles scooted closer to her "M-mother is dead as well."

Niki looked back at him, almost unsure of what to say "I'm so sorry Stiles." But there was little sadness behind his eyes, it was evident his mother passed away years ago.

His fingers gently tapped her forehead "frontotemporal dementia" Niki cringed.

"What was your mother like, Stiles?" Niki knew it was a long shot, but maybe she could change the dreary mood in the room.

A smile spread on his face as he thought back to his fondest memories "Well, she was pretty sarcastic." Niki let out a laugh, as did Stiles "I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." He nodded his head "She was amazing at cooking." Stiles closed his eyes and leaned his head against the desk "Thanksgiving was the best, there was always turkey, mashed potatoes, mac n cheese, roast beef, and pumpkin pie." Stiles could almost taste the savory turkey, until his thoughts were interrupted by Niki's grumbling stomach.

****They both burst out in laughter as Niki's cheeks turned a rosy red "Don't judge me Stilinski, I haven't eaten all day!'

He threw his hands up in protest "Alright alright, do you have any toast?" she nodded her head eagerly "What about cheese?" Niki rubbed her hands together "I see where this is going."

The two raced down the stairs in laughter, Niki opened the fridge and threw the bread at Stiles, who caught it easily "You're pretty darn athletic yourself, Stiles." He could feel the flush on his cheeks, hopefully one day she would get to see him play lacrosse. She hopped on the counter while Stiles pulled down a pan from the overhead hanger. "Alright grasshopper, listen good and listen close."

Niki scooted closer to the stove as she listened to Stiles "They key to making good grilled cheese? Take it low, and take it slow." Niki let out an infectious laugh "Got it Stiles, low and slow." She scrunched her face "That sounds awfully dirty." Stiles gave her a playful wink.

Stiles flipped the grilled cheese on the stove top as Niki sat on the counter next to him, her legs swinging like a child. "I don't think I would ever leave Beacon Hills." Stiles sighed.

Niki snorted in laughter "I can't wait for the day I return to L.A."

His eyebrows pinched together, a certain sadness filled him at the thought of her leaving "But you have people here." he inhaled as he began his conquest of convincing Niki to stay "You have Jackson."

A smile formed on her face as she thought of her boyfriend "True." Stiles cringed as he heard those words.

"You have Lydia, your father, you have...Me." He instantly regretted saying that, what the hell was he thinking? She was with Jackson, High school rock star, wealthy model looking Jackson. He had to distract her quickly, he grabbed the grilled cheese off the stove with a paper towel and handed it to her.

Niki gladly accepted, but the cheese oozed out of the sides and landed right on her knee. She hissed in pain, Stiles was quick to wipe it off with a towel "I'm so sorry, Niki." She cringed in pain as she tried to force a smile "It's alright, it just burns."

The next thing she knew his lips were mere inches from her bare knee, he was lightly blowing on it to help with the pain. Niki froze as she watched him, her lips parted slightly. She closed her eyes for a moment as the pain slowly diminished, there was something so tender about the way he was taking care of her. She looked at him again and for a second she wanted nothing more than for his lips to touch her knee. The thought of it sent goosebumps to the surface of her skin, he noticed right away. Why was she even having these sort of thoughts in the first place?

His warm brown eyes locked with hers, as his thumb gently ran over the side of her knee "Niki, I-"

Just then the doorbell rang, and Niki let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Niki's POV<p>

"So…I wasn't dreaming after all." Niki whispered at the man standing in front of her.

Derek Hale stood on the other side of the door arms crossed and body tense, his brow raised as Niki stared at him with a blank expression. "Can I come inside?" She didn't even need to answer as he pushed his way past her and into the house "Are you making grilled cheese or something?"

The brunette was still in a state of shock and confusion as Derek walked into the kitchen and spotted Stiles. The lanky boy paled over at the sight of the werewolf, Nikita walked into the kitchen to join the two as they stared daggers at each other. "You guys know each other? Or is there some sexual tension between the two of you that I'm not aware of?"

Neither of them cracked a smile, the tension was so thick Niki swore she was in the middle of a western show down. Finally Stiles broke the silence "I- I need to go." Niki sat on a stool next to the kitchen island as she watched Stiles practically run out the front door, she let out a sigh "That's the second time he's done that."

"How do you know him?" There was no kindness in Derek's voice, the years had clearly made him a tough man.

Niki stood up and crossed her arms in annoyance "A hello would be nice."

Derek's tough exterior cracked as he opened his arms wide, embracing Niki in a tight hug. "You think I scared your boyfriend?" Derek joked referring to Stiles.

Niki slapped his arm playfully 'That's not my boyfriend."

Derek's friendly expression vanished, and the stone cold man returned "I know who your boy friend is, are you sure you want to date that douche bag?"

She only rolled her eyes at this "When did you start getting involved in teenage affairs? Cora would disapprove." Derek cringed at her words, Niki tried to cover her mouth but the damage was done.

"I just came by to see how you were doing, and give you my condolences ; your mother was an amazing woman." Derek turned on his heels to walk out the front door.

"Wait! That's it!?" Niki followed him like a duckling, right on his heels "Is what they say true about Laura?" Derek gritted his teeth as he began walking faster.

Niki's mind was overflooded with questions and curiousity, but no one would give her answers "You know I cared for her, I cared for all of you, why are you all being plucked off one by one?"

Derek finally passed the foyer and reached the door, but Niki was relentless "What are you not telling me?"

He finally turned around and faced her, with a finger pointed at her face "Just stay out of the preserves, got it?"

Niki used her best Derek voice to mock him "After six years all I get is: Just stay out of the preserves." Without further hesitation he walked out of the home and to his car "Just…Stay safe Niki."

* * *

><p>Niki drew in a sigh as she dove onto the couch, ready to watch endless amounts of Netflix. She was dressed in yoga pants and a band shirt, ready to claim the couch as her. Before her head could hit the pillow the doorbell rang. Niki stuffed her face in the pillow and let out a groan in frustration. Maybe if she just laid still they would go away, but Niki remembered her car was parked in the driveway, it was obvious she was home. She swung open the door to see Jonesy standing on the other side with a sweet smile on his face "Hey Niki."<p>

He instantly caught her surprised expression , her mouth slightly opened "how did you-"

Jonesy cut in "How did I know where you live? I've been here with my family a few times." He leaned against the door frame casually as he poked his head inside "So, are you going to let me in? or…"

Niki felt a blush flush her cheeks "Yeah, please come inside."

Her eyebrows nearly touched her hairline as Jonesy walked in with an oblong wooden case. He gently set it on the dinner table "What is that?" He turned to give her a devious smirk before opening the case, inside was a riffle. His fingers gently ran over the dark metal and down to the hilt.

Jonesy noticed her brooding silence right away "Hey, it's alright, it's not loaded…And I would never hurt you." There was something comforting and sincere in his voice, and Niki couldn't stop staring at those ocean blue eyes.

"Niki?" His voice snapped her back to reality "Yeah, totally!" was all she managed to say, like some illiterate fool.

His friendly smile was back "I'm dropping this off for your father, he

and Brody love going hunting when they get the chance."

Niki walked Jonesy out and they said their goodbyes, even making plans to hang out the next day. she turned around still eying the gun on the table, there was something so eerie about a piece of metal powerful enough to end a life.

She was one of peace, not violence, and the idea of her father hurting another animal angered her to no end. But something drew her to the gun, her fingers ran over the polished metal like Jonesy, stopping at the hilt of the gun. She narrowed her eyes as she studied an engraving of a flower embedded on the hilt. Her hand recoiled like the gun was made of lava, she never wanted to be near that thing.

**I know I know, not much happened in this chapter, except for building on relationships. I promise there will be more action and drama from now on.**

**What did you guys think of the second song? did it give you the warm and fuzzies? :]**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Support your fellow writers, and guests I encourage your input as well!**


	8. ch 8 teaser

**Tomorrow is my birthday, and I can post a totally unedited teaser on here if I want to! :[**

"Band emergency." Jonesy sighed as he walked out of the room with his ear pressed against the phone. Niki waited patiently in his room, admiring the collection of band and movie posters. She rolled her eyes when they landed on a stack of playboy magazines "Typical boy." She muttered to herself, suddenly the idea of sitting on his bed where he had intimate "romantic" moments with his hand didn't sound so pleasing. Curiosity got to the better of her as she left Jonesy's room. She walked through the hall smiling as she looked at each family picture. Each one filled with love and happiness, everyone was smiling wide. Niki thought of her empty hall back at home, dismal, barren, not a picture in sight.

She noticed in all the pictures Jonesy was at least three or older, there were no baby pictures of him or his older brother, or who Niki assumed to be his older brother.

She ended up at a door that was slightly ajar, she couldn't help but to open it completely. It was a dark blue room with minimal furniture or belongings. The desolate room had one bed, above it hung posters of stars and constellations. The desk had a desktop computer, a poster of moon phases hung high above it, and a black electric guitar leaning against the leg. Niki's eyes landed on a magnificent shiny telescope, made of chrome with multiple lenses. Right next to it mounted on the wall was a vintage riffle, it hung like an antique, like it had never been shot. Niki found herself walking towards it, like a moth drawn to the flame. She noticed right away it had a flower engraved on the hilt, just like the gun Brody had lent her father. Her hand slowly reached out to touch it, like a forbidden fruit.

"I wouldn't touch that."

Niki jumped and let out a gasp, she had no clue Jonesy was right behind her; he had been so light on his feet.

She was expecting him to be angry or annoyed, but he still wore his friendly smile "I-I'm sorry." She blurted out like some bumbling idiot.

Jonesy shrugged his shoulders "It's fine, _he_ wouldn't like it though."

Niki's eyebrows raised "He? Your brother? He hasn't been home in six years right?" Niki watched as her words wounded Jonesy, he clearly had some delusion his brother would come back to Beacon Hills.

His eyebrows knitted together as his kind blue eyes locked with hers "I mean, he's visited once or twice, we usually visit him."

Niki's attention turned back to the riffle "All of you hunt?" her voice laced with venom.

Jonesy shuffled in his feet awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck "Yes, all of us." He gave her the honest truth, knowing she wouldn't like it.

A look of disgust painted it's way across Niki's face "That's inhumane, it takes some sort of monster to pull that trigger on an animal." The words slipped right out of her mouth, once again her brain to mouth filter was broken.

But Jonesy didn't seem offended by it at all, in fact an amused smile formed on his lips. He took a step towards Niki, his dark hair falling over his eyes. His eyes that were once a friendly blue were starting to look more like a stormy grey "You're right Niki, I'm defiantly not human."

Niki swallowed hard as he walked closer "In fact…"

**Yay for cliff hangers, I gotta keep you guys hooked somehow ^_^**

**I hope to attract new readers and reviewers, please let me know what you think of this teaser; let me know how I can make it better :]**

**Also check out each other's stories, because you guys are amazingly talented.**

**PS: check out my Polyvore for Niki's outfits and chapter descriptions; Also my tumblr which has another teaser up!**


	9. Red Savage Eyes

**Thank you to all of you who are kind enough to leave reviews, check out my polyvore account, my tumblr account, and actually listen to the music I use for the chapters :]**

**I loved re-writing this chapter, much better than the original in my opinion. I really hope you guys enjoy it as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mouthful of Diamonds - Phantogram<strong>

Derek's POV

His vice grip wrapped around the crease of his inner arm, trying his best to suppress the pain and stop the bleeding. Derek had nightmares about when he would see her again, each time vowing to rip her throat out with his teeth. But that promise failed last night as she penetrated him with one of her special bullets. The back of his hand brushed his sweat soaked brows as his eyes narrowed on the school. The only way he could hope to survive was finding a single teenage boy, Scott McCall. Pushing his way past snot nosed teenagers Derek stumbled through the double doors of the school, he opened his mouth to call Scott's name.

Only to be cut off by the sound of the school bell, it rang in his ears like needles scraping along his ear drums. Every student scuffled into their classrooms leaving Derek in the desolate hall. One stranger however remained, Jackson Whittemore.

The jock was busily shoving books in his locker when Derek approached him "Where is Scott McCall?" There was no sweetness in his tone as he was pressed for time. The coldness in his voice didn't seem to faze the young jock as an amused smirk emerged on his face "And why should I help you?"

A wave of nausea hit Derek like a tidal wave, he took a deep breath and tried to steady himself against the locker "Because I asked nicely, and I never ask twice."

The jock's focus went back to his locker; Derek's blood began to boil as he saw a picture of Niki on the inside of his locker door. Jackson let out a snort of laughter "How about you tell me what you're selling him?" Derek cocked his head to the side; this jock was a power hungry moron wasting his time. Derek pushed past him to find Scott, but Jackson was foolish enough to grab his arm "I'm talking to you!"

Derek grabbed Jackson's hand and twisted it behind his back, the side of Jacksons face was pressed against the cold metal of the lockers. Derek had slipped; his anger had seeped out and blinded him, his claws scratched at the back of Jackson's neck. Quickly he withdrew his claws as he realized his mistake; he had left a mark on Jackson.

Derek sped down the hall and rounded a corner when he saw Niki approaching her boyfriend.

She had the brightest smile as she approached her man "Hey, you alright?"

Jackson was still shaken up as he laced his fingers with Niki's "Yeah…Yeah, I'm alright." Derek cringed when Jackson planted a kiss on Niki's lips. He would have loved nothing more than to intervene but for now he had to find Scott and his twig of a sidekick.

* * *

><p>Niki's POV<p>

She had promised both Walter and Derek she would stay out of the preserves, but she never imagined Jonesy living right in the middle of the woods. Her mini cooper sped down the dirt path as a myriad of red and gold leaves flew behind her car. The house was grand and rustic like a cabin type mansion; it looked fancy yet cozy from the outside. Niki stepped out of the car and let the cold air nip at her face, the smell of moss and fresh rain wrapped itself around her; making her feel more alive than ever.

She had promised Jonesy they would hang out, she knew it would make Walter happy as well. At first she had her doubts, Jackson would be upset if he knew she was hanging alone with some guy, it didn't help that the guy was Jonesy. Everyone loved Jonesy, he was the captain of the wrestling team, he was editor in chief of the year book club, he was the lead singer of a band, and labeled as Beacon Hills High sweetheart. But Jackson's mood swings and short tempers had Niki on end; and Jonesy seemed like a cool guy.

The wooden porch steps creaked underneath her high heels as she walked up to the door. Niki tucked in her designer bag under her arm as she nervously bit down on her bubble gum pink lips. Before her knuckles could make contact with the double doors it flew open. Jonesy was on the other side with a wide smile on his face.

"Nikster!" he embraced her in a tight hug, excited to see her, she was taken by surprise at how warm and welcoming he was; he truly lived up to his reputation.

The inside of the house was elegant; clearly a woman had decorated it. Jonesy cocked his head towards the marble stairs "Let's go."

Niki followed right behind him as they entered his room, it was a typical teenage boy's room. Walls covered in band and movie posters, pile of dirty laundry in the corner, pair of boxing gloves by the bed, and a white electric guitar across his desk. Niki's eyes went wide when she saw his impressive record collection; her brain went numb for a moment while her feet carried her to the golden shrine.

Jonesy leaned on the doorframe casually, trying to play cool "You impressed?" She couldn't help but to kneel on the floor and admire each record, taking them out of the sleeves and letting them shine in the light; like black liquid. She couldn't even respond as she looked through the pile, pulling out her favorites one by one.

Jonesy kneeled next to her smiling at the expression painted on her face; Niki was lost in an audio fantasy wonderland. She delicately picked up a black sleeve with little glowing golden orbs painted on it, a record she had never seen before. Jonesy being perceptive as a fox laid the vinyl on the record player and set the needle on the groove.

The opening guitar and distorted melody to the first song instantly won Niki over; she looked to Jonesy with a smile of approval, her one dimple showing as she bobbed her head back and forth. The two of them sat in silence, leaning against Jonsey's bed listening to the euphoric harmonies. She caught him staring at her a few times, but Niki was relaxed, at ease, completely comfortable with him. When the record was done they spent hours talking about their favorite bands, best concert experiences, and general things in life. Talking to Jonesy was easy, they shared many common interests; it felt nice to find a _friend_ who really understood Niki. Jonesy's phone went off as soon as they started talking about school.

***"Band emergency." Jonesy sighed as he walked out of the room with his ear pressed against the phone. Niki waited patiently on his bed, twiddling with her thumbs and admiring the collection of band and movie posters. She rolled her eyes when they landed on a stack of playboy magazines "typical boy." She muttered to herself, suddenly the idea of sitting on his bed where he had intimate "romantic" moments with his hand didn't sound so pleasing. Curiosity got to the better of her as she left Jonesy's room. She walked through the hall smiling as she looked at each family picture. Each one filled with love and happiness, everyone was smiling wide. Niki thought of her empty hall back at home, dismal, barren, not a picture in sight.

She noticed in all the pictures Jonesy was at least three or older, there were no baby pictures of him. Same with the gawky nerdy looking boy she assumed was Jonesy's brother. "Maybe they were adopted." Niki thought to herself.

She ended up at a door that was slightly ajar, she couldn't help but to open it completely. It was a dark blue room with minimal furniture or belongings. The desolate room had one bed, above it hung posters of stars and constellations. The desk had a computer, a poster of moon phases hung high above it, and a black electric guitar leaning against the leg. Niki's eyes landed on a magnificent shiny telescope, made of chrome with multiple lenses. Right next to it mounted on the wall was a vintage riffle; it hung like an antique, like it had never been shot. Niki found herself walking towards it, like a moth drawn to the flame. She noticed right away it had a flower engraved on the hilt, just like the gun Brody leant her father. Her hand slowly reached out to touch it, like a forbidden fruit.

"I wouldn't touch that."

Niki jumped and let out a gasp, she had no clue Jonesy was right behind her; he had been so light on his feet.

She was expecting him to be angry or annoyed, but he still wore his friendly smile "I-I'm sorry." She blurted out like some bumbling idiot.

Jonesy shrugged his shoulders "It's fine, _he_ wouldn't like it though."

Niki's eyebrows raised "He? Your brother? He hasn't been home in six years, right?" Niki watched as her words wounded Jonesy, he clearly had some delusion his brother would come back to Beacon Hills.

His eyebrows knitted together as his kind blue eyes locked with hers "I mean, he's visited once or twice, we usually visit him."

Niki's attention turned back to the riffle "All of you hunt?" her voice laced with venom.

Jonesy shuffled in his red converse shoes awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck "Yes, all of us, not often though" He gave her the honest truth, knowing she wouldn't like it.

A look of disgust painted its way across Niki's face "That's inhumane; it takes some sort of monster to pull a trigger on an animal." The words slipped right out of her mouth, once again her brain to mouth filter was broken.

But Jonesy didn't seem offended by it at all, in fact an amused smile formed on his lips. He took a step towards Niki, his dark hair falling over his eyes. His eyes that were once a friendly blue were starting to look more like a stormy grey "You're right Niki, I'm defiantly not human."

Niki swallowed hard as he walked closer "In fact…"

He turned around and pulled the electric guitar off the ground and began shredding away "I'm a rock star god sent from Fender heaven where I am joined by the likes of Jimi Hendrix, Frank Zappa, and Kurt Cobain! " he rolled on the floor as his fingers ran over the fret like liquid.

Niki couldn't help but to burst in laughter over his playfulness. There was something quirky, genuine, and likeable about Jonesy. Niki applauded him as he got up; Jonesy did a curtsey "Thank you! Thank you, I accept beer, burgers, or boobs as form of payment."

Niki rolled her eyes as she threw a pillow at him. He only laughed it off "You should come see my band play, we're called Lugosi." Niki let out a snort of laughter "Like Bela Lugosi?"

Jonesy gave her one of his playful winks "That's right ma'am, we usually play at Battle of the Bands, which is usually during the Lacrosse games." Niki noticed him rolling his eyes, he ran his fingers through his hair "But hey, it sure beats watching your dickhead of a boyfriend run around with a butterfly net." Jonesy tried to muffle his words with a fake cough, but it was no use.

Niki instantly grew frustrated "What do you have against my boyfriend?" Jonesy set his guitar down and took a step towards Niki "Is that a trick question? You really want the honest truth?"

Crossing her arms she took a step towards Jonesy, proving she can handle anything "I'm tough as nails Jonesy, I can dish it out."

The teenage boy wrung his fingers nervously before he took in a deep breath "What the hell are you doing with Jackson? He's a spoiled brat who gets everything he wants. He's an ass hat Niki, his ego hardly fits in Beacon Hills. Actually it's hard to reside in this town when his ego is competing with Lydia Martin's." Jonesy's hands waved frantically in the air as he vented, his frustration at a boiling point, brimming over " I mean I haven't known you long, but I know you're not her damn puppet, so why are you letting her control you?"

Niki couldn't contain her anger, she wasn't as tough as she thought "I'm nobodies puppet!" she snapped, this somehow turned into a yelling match between the two of them.

Jonesy let out a mocking laugh "Oh yeah? Do you always wear flowery dresses? Do you always wear pink lipstick and high heels? Do you always carry a designer bag?" Niki's cheeks flushed a rosy red, she hated wearing high heels more than anything, and the bag she only bought to pacify Lydia's complaints "You don't know Lydia!" her little fists curled up.

"You don't know Jackson! And you certainly don't know me." Niki turned on her heels to leave the room but Jonesy's cold voice made her stop "You're smarter than you look Niki."

She rolled her eyes at his words "So I've been told."

"So tell me, you didn't you find it odd that Jackson and Lydia were missing for a majority of your party?"

The words cut right through her like a knife; she turned to face him, hair whipping to the side. She opened her mouth to think of what to say, but nothing came out. Jonesy wore no friendly grin, instead he looked sorry "Think about it, Niki…Jackson kept handing you drinks for a reason."

"They wouldn't" was all she could say as she left the room.

* * *

><p>"The greatest movie? Have you forgotten about Kill Bill where she takes down twenty men on her own?" Niki was on the edge of the passenger seat as her fingers ran through Jackson's hair. She brushed off what Jonesy had told her earlier, her boyfriend was raised to be loyal. He had been the one who had pulled her out of a slump when her mother died, without him she would have no friends. And he was her first boyfriend, holding a special place in her heart.<p>

His forehead wrinkled as he pushed her hand away "Greatest movie is obviously Rudy, most inspirational sports movie-"

Lydia's cheery voice piped in from the back seat "The Notebook." Both Jackson and Niki turned to face the red head with annoyed expressions "You're kidding…right?" Jackson dead panned.

Lydia went back to filing her nails "No, I want to watch the notebook."

Niki drew in a sigh and looked to her boyfriend, they both stepped out of the car "Let's just rent the notebook." Niki whispered over the roof of the car.

"Did you forget this was supposed to be our date?" Jackson whispered back.

"Did you forget Lydia gets what Lydia wants? And this is what you get when you mention our date in front of her, she just jumps right in. And this is what happens when you don't use Netflix." The two bickered back and forth until finally Jackson went ahead and walked into the video store, Niki walked right after him in a hurry to catch up as best as she could in her high heels.

Her hand covered the back of his neck as soon as she noticed a deep scratch embedded on his skin "Jackson what happened?"

He only swatted her hand away in annoyance as he walked to the drama section in search of Lydia's movie. Niki drew in a long sigh as she walked towards the back of the video store looking for assistance; she didn't feel like being near Jackson's mood swings "Hello?"

But no one responded to Niki's call.

The lights above her head started to flicker violently as she walked up to the door that lead to the employee office.

Her eyes widened like two saucers, a lifeless body was strewn across the floor in an unnatural position. A gash from his neck to his belly made it clear, he was killed. Niki opened her mouth to let out a blood curdling scream, but Jackson covered her mouth with his hand and whispered in her ear "There is something in here with us, be silent." Silence is exactly what she gave Jackson, but she swore she could hear her knees shaking all the way down to her high heels.

Once Niki nodded her head Jackson removed his hand. The two of them slowly backed away careful not to make any sudden movements or sounds. Jackson had a vice grip on her sleeve, like she was a child about to wander off. Just then the lights cut out; Niki couldn't help but to let out a scream. Quickly she covered her mouth with both hands, that was it, she had messed up.

A loud growl came from behind them. Jackson let go of her jacket "run!" Niki bolted like the starting gun went off, but she couldn't run in her death trap heels; there was no way she could make it to the door.

The only option was to hide behind a video shelf, Niki cowered in the farthest corner. The sound of her heart was pounding in her ear, like a distant drum. Her eyes landed on Jackson who was crouched in the aisle across from her. For the first time since she met him he was scared, his blue eyes trying to find some sort of comfort in hers, but she was just as scared as him. In that moment she wanted to reach out and grab his hand, she wanted him to tell her everything would be alright. The growling grew louder as the creature walked down the aisles, closer to them. It had to be the mountain lion that was causing all the animal attack casualties, Jackson and Niki were going to be added to the list.

Her eyes landed on a box of fluorescent light tubes, she bit her lip as she began to contemplate an escape plan; she knew what she had to do. Another loud growl ripped into the air as the shelves on the other side began tumbling down in a domino effect "Jackson!" she shouted but it was too late as a shelf pinned him down. Nikita grabbed the light tube and scooted closer to the edge of the shelf, her shaky hands gripped the light tube like a baseball bat.

"Niki." Jackson whimpered her name as he made eye contact with her, his lower lip trembling. A large shadow fell on Jackson, the creature was a mere inches away.

Niki jumped out from the shelf assuming a jiu jitsu stance she had learned years ago and swung the light tube like she was hitting a home run; the glass shattered everywhere. A loud yelp was let out by the creature; Niki fell backwards as shards flew towards her eyes. Luckily she closed her eyes on time as they scraped past her cheeks and forehead. This time an earth shattering roar blasted through the room, with her eyes still shut she began scooting backwards as fast as she could, little shards of glass pricked at her palms, smearing her own blood on the floor. The brunette stopped as soon as she felt wiry fur brush up against her arm. Within seconds her whole body went numb, like she was immersed in cold water. With closed eyes she could sense the creature was standing next to her, it smelled of blood and pines.

She was drowning in an ocean of fear, and the creature was circling her like shark; literally inhaling the scent of her blood, it was going to devour her whole. Without meaning to her shaky fingers wrapped themselves in the silver chain around her neck, as if it would provide her with courage; and it did…

Niki opened her eyes to see two ruby red savage eyes staring back at her; she swore the creature looked just as startled as her when she let out an ear piercing scream. As it leapt onto a shelf and pounced out a window; a second later Lydia's scream was heard. The frightened teenager got up, only to fall back on her knees again as her bones rattled louder than her heart.

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

"Unit 1 do you copy? " The radio went off, Stiles' hand shot out to grab the walkie, only to have his father slap it away. His father answered the call as the two of them sat in his squad car; this was his favorite way to bond with his father. The happy teenager stuffed a handful of curly fries in his mouth as he leaned back in his seat. This was the first night he had without having to deal with werewolves or Derek, but things were still on red alert.

Just the other night he and Scott saved Derek from sawing his arm off. Allison's crazy aunt was in town with a personal vendetta towards Derek, the hunters were on Scott's tail, and the so called all mighty Alpha was ten steps ahead of them.

Stiles turned to look at his father who had paled over "Dad?" his voice muffled with the fistful of curly fries still hanging out of his mouth.

"Another animal attack." His father responded.

Moments later they were at the video store "This is what happens when you don't use Netflix." Stiles muttered under his breath as the Sheriff walked out of the car and met with his deputies.

He was ordered to stay in the car, but that was like telling a dolphin not to swim free. Stiles stepped out of the car and immediately spotted a sobbing Lydia; he walked towards her to comfort her.

"I just want to go home, that's a basic concept to understand, especially for a rent-a-cop like you!" Stiles' head snapped to the side when he heard Jackson belittling his father; nobody talked to his father like that.

"Show some respect Jackson!"

Stiles' eyes went wide as his heart dropped to his feet; Niki had emerged from the back of a paramedic truck and walked towards Jackson. Her face cut with tiny scrapes and she held her injured hand. "Just answer his damn questions so we can go home already."

Sheriff Stilinski stood between the couple looking between the two of them like he was watching a ping pong match. "I'll pretend you didn't say that, You will speak when spoken to, Niki!" Jackson snapped as the two stood face to face.

Stiles felt his anger build to the surface, no girl should ever be treated or the way Jackson treated Niki "Jackson." Stiles started "Just answer the-"

The Jock pointed a finger to Stiles "Stiles shut up before I decide to shove you In a locker tomorrow."

The Sheriff's face went red with anger, but he could do nothing at this point as other deputies joined to watch the argument.

Niki wagged her finger in Jackson's face "Don't talk to Stiles like that!" Stiles' happy heart was floating like a balloon, she stood up for him. Niki walked towards Stiles "I'm so sorry, he can be such a jerk somet-"

Jackson grabbed her arm with a smirk "I guess now would be an appropriate time to tell you. You're nothing but dead weight to me Niki, I'm dumping your ass."

The Sheriff and Stiles exchanged looks of pure shock "Is he really doing this right now?" his father whispered.

For a moment Niki didn't say anything as she was on the verge of tears. She looked like a glass deer, so fragile and chipped away at. Stiles had never seen her look so vulnerable and small, he wanted nothing more than to hold her, comfort her. Gently she bit her bottom lip and looked down, but when she looked up Jackson fell backwards.

Niki had just punched him square in the nose, a sight Stiles had never thought to see in a million years. He had to excuse himself from the scene to run inside his father's squad car.

"Fuck yeah!" Stiles screamed as he fist pumped the air, even though a few officers were looking at him with blank stares he didn't care. She just did what Stiles and Scott had been wanting to do for years, and she got away with it. On top of that she was no longer linked to Jackson "fuck yes!" he screamed once more.

Stiles stepped out of the car calm and collected, like nothing had happened. He noticed his father and Tara holding Niki back, Jackson was still on the floor holding his bleeding nose.

"I can't believe you Jackson! I just saved your life!" She screamed as her small hands reached out to grab him.

Finally they were able to pull her away and calm her down. Tara looked to Sheriff Stilinski "Do we charge her with battery?" The Sheriff let out a small laugh "No, I think I'll let this one slide." The two let out a laugh. Tara looked to Sheriff Stilinski again, but this time she wore a warm smile "Isn't that the girl you saved from the Hale house six years ago?"

There was a twinkle behind Sheriff Stilinski's eyes, as he looked to Niki with pride "It sure is."

"I will sue her; I swear I will sue her!" Jackson yelled as he held a towel to his bleeding nose.

Stiles had enough with Jackson's pathetic threats "Good luck with that Jackson. Her father is one of the most respected men in town, and you really want to admit you got your ass handed to you by a girl who weighs 115 pounds?" That got Jackson to shut up, a self satisfied smirk found its way on Stiles' face.

The smile wasn't going anywhere as he walked towards Niki who was sitting on the back of the paramedic truck. Her left hand was being tended to as the medic pulled out small shards of glass out steel tweezers.

"What are you smiling about Stilinski?" her head was rested against the door; she looked like she had been to hell and back. Even though she just had a traumatic night she still found it in her to throw a jab or two at Stiles with her brazen attitude.

His smile fell, Stiles was being selfish, celebrating the fact that she was single. The medic finished his job and wrapped her hand in fresh white gauze. Stiles sat next to her "I'm sorry."

A weak smile formed on her full lips "What are you sorry for?"

He truly was sorry that she was involved, somehow Niki was strung into the Alpha's antics. This attack was personal, the Alpha was taunting Scott.

Niki looked like she was on the verge of tears, but she held herself with poise and grace.

"Hey, it's okay." Stiles assured Niki as his hand rubbed her back "Just let it out, I won't judge you." That was all it took as she buried her head in his chest and let her emotions pour out like a broken dam. His chin rested on top of her head as he inhaled the scent of her jasmine perfume.

His long fingers stroked her light brown hair "I know you've been asked a million questions tonight…But what did you see in there?"

"Red eyes." Her voice muffled in his shirt. Stiles let out a sigh of relief, it would be easy to persuade her it was only a mountain lion.

His eyes traveled upwards to the roof of the video store. There Scott and Derek stood over the edge, the hatred was clear in Derek's steel blue eyes. Stiles felt the hairs on his back stand on end as he locked eyes with Derek.

Their mission was clear: find the Alpha, and put an end to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Let us celebrate the end of Niki and Jackson! Thoughts on this chapter? leave me some love :]<strong>

**PS: I'll be posting the songs I use in my chapters on Tumblr, if you can't find the song, it'll be on there!**

**Also, sorry for the long chapter :[**

* * *

><p><strong>Before I forget, faceclaims!<strong>

**Nikita Grace - Lily Collins**

**Walter Grace - Jon Hamm**

**Brody Jones - Antonio Banderas**

**Jonesy Jones - Nicholas Hoult**


	10. Fuck these heels!

**Hello everyone, thank you so much for the love, glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. I enjoyed writing this one, I hope you can tell :] Sadly I had to leave out a very important and my all time favorite episode Night School. It had to be done because Niki wouldn't be involved in Night School. If she did then I would have to reveal Werewolves to her, and that's not happening...yet. Plus it would be odd of her to be in two animal attacks in the span of one night. Also I'm so very sorry if the timeline in the story is off.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sun of a Gun - Oh Land<strong>

His shadows moved in the darkness as he softly made his way down the hall, careful to not make a sound. The filtered light of the moon seeped through the window, illuminating the path to her room. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on ends as the sound of a chamber being loaded echoed in his ears. Derek put his hands up in surrender, one hand holding a bouquet of sunflowers. He turned around, only to see Walter holding up a riffle.

The older man let out a sigh "really Derek? You couldn't just use the front door?" The gun, however was still pointed at Derek's chest. The Beta gulped loudly "nice gun, Walter."

Walter pointed the gun downwards "Yeah, sorry about that." Derek's eyes narrowed "I didn't think you would be home."

A sad smile formed on Walter's lips "You know I got this gun just to protect her…" Derek's steel blue eyes glimmered in the moonlight "That's hard to do when you're never home."

Walter stepped in the moonlight, his olive green eyes piercing into Derek "I'm busy saving lives Derek, casualties of the Alpha that you promised to stop."

Derek's body tensed up, him and Scott had been trying their best, but things were so rocky and unclear "We have no leads yet, but-"

"And why didn't you tell me Kate Argent was back in town?" Walter ran his fingers through his dark hair "I care for you, I care for Nikita. But you need to leave town, don't bother saying goodbye to her."

Derek shook his head "The Alpha that killed my sister is in town, the woman who killed my entire family is in town. I have them both where I want them."

Walter's brows pinched together, the worry was evident in his tired green eyes "I don't want Niki involved in this."

"She won't. The Alpha didn't want anything to do with her otherwise she would have been dead, he won't be coming back for her." Walter cocked his head towards her door "She's asleep, but I think the Sheriff's kid is in there too."

Derek let out a groan "Want me to scare him away for you?"

Walter's smile grew "Please do, he hasn't left her side all night, and I really don't want to chase him out with the riffle."

Derek couldn't help but to smile at the image of Stiles being chased out of the house by Walter. His hand gently pushed the door open.

Sure enough as Walter said Stiles was sitting bedside, Niki deep in slumber. It irked Derek how much Stiles cared for Niki; the twig of a human wasn't worthy enough for her. She needed someone who was stoic and bold, someone who could protect her, someone who would go to the end of the world for her.

Stiles couldn't provide her with any of those, he could only provide her with lackluster jokes and tripe sarcasm. Derek walked closer to the bed, the teenager had no clue the beta was in the room. Stiles was scribbling away at a paper, it looked like he was trying to solve who the Alpha is. The teenager's head lifted off the paper, as his attention turned to Niki who was stirring in her sleep. Her brown hair a mess, strewn across her face, the sheets tangled between her legs.

Her eyebrows stitched together like she was in deep thought, Niki was having a nightmare.

Stiles' hand reached out to caress her cheek but Derek's hand shot out and grabbed his thin wrist.

Like a fish out of water Stiles' mouth hung open. Derek's hand found Niki's necklace, he ran his fingers over the initials. He closed his eyes as his memory caught a glimpse of Cora, wearing the matching necklace.

"What are you doing here!?" Stiles whispered loudly.

Derek turned to give him a death glare, enough to make Stiles shrink back in his seat. " I should be asking you that question."

Stiles' eyes scanned nervously around the room "I went to check on Lydia, she's too doped up on Vicadin to comprehend what happened." Derek nodded, feeling relieved.

"Jackson hasn't said a word yet, and Nikita only remembers red eyes. It took me an hour to convince her it was a mountain lion."

Derek let out a sigh of relief then grabbed Stiles' arm with an iron clad grip "Let's go."

The scrawny boy tried to resist but wasn't strong enough "where are we going?"

"Beacon Hills High, Scott is going to bring the Alpha to us."

* * *

><p>Niki's POV<p>

Her eyes opened to the plain white ceiling, Niki cringed feeling the tightness in her face from the small little scabs. Her head rolled to the side to see her desk cluttered with flowers and get well soon cards. It had been two days since the animal attack. Jackson, Niki, and Lydia were given a few days off of school to recuperate. Her eyes landed on a familiar record, It was the one her and Jonesy listened to the other day. But it was the giant obnoxious teddy bear stuffed in the corner of her room that made her smile. She got out of bed and kneeled on the floor to read the card that came with the bear; I thought a mountain lion would be too much, feel better – Stiles.

She let out a giggle, loud enough for her father to run into her room with a riffle "Are you okay!?" his face red and puffy, he must have ran from downstairs.

"Dad!" Niki exclaimed. A slight smile formed on his face "Sorry, I-I thought you were in trouble. I guess I just forgot what your laugh sounds like." Niki let out a sigh as she flopped to the floor, once again staring at the ceiling "Do I have to go back to school?"

Surprisingly her father sat right beside her "If it were up to me I would lock you in this house and never allow you to leave. But seeing how I'm a progressive democratic liberal single father supporting feminism it would tarnish my image." Niki let out a small laugh "we wouldn't want to ruin your image, would we?"

Walter looked to her with a beaming smile, his single dimple matching hers "No, plus I sort of have a lunch date here…So I kind of need you to leave." Niki's mouth hung open, in shock of her father's brash humor, similar to hers, and the fact he has a date "A date? Like with another female?"

"No, a date with the Sheriff's kid." Walter dead panned.

Niki scrunched her face trying to imagine it "You two would make a good couple, but I think he may be too young for you."

Walter let out a hearty chuckle; she couldn't remember the last time she heard her father laugh.

Niki stood up "Alright, I'll go to school."

Walter was still on the floor smiling "Hey kiddo, if that Jackson boy gives you a hard time, punch him in the face again and give him hell."

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

His eyes were burning from lack of sleep as he leaned against the locker. Scott was in bad shape just like him; both of them had a crazy night. It was eight hours ago they were here being perused by the Alpha; somehow Allison had gotten strung up in their mess. And now his best friend was broken hearted and confused more than ever. Both boys looked at the end of the hall where Jonesy was chatting up with Allison, her infectious smile wide as she ran her fingers through her dark hair.

Stiles' eyes narrowed on the popular teen "I hate him, I hate Jonesy." Surprisingly Scott didn't feel threatened by him as he shrugged his shoulders "I mean he's cool I guess."

It was like venom to his ears "Cool? COOL?" Jonesy was the kind of guy loved by everyone, and for what? His strikingly good looks? The fact he was the captain of the wrestling team? Was it his non-stop work with charities? Yet humbled by the fact he was the chief editor of the year book club? Whatever it was Stiles didn't understand it, all he knew was that he hated him. "I'm pretty sure he was born with a six pack." Stiles seethed, even Jackson felt threatened by Jonesy. "He's probably thinking of ways to sweep Allison off of her feet."

His best friend's eyes narrowed on the two, listening in on the conversation "Nope, they're literally talking about geometry."

Stiles felt his jealousy bubbling over"he probably wants to bisect her angle."

Scott sighed as he lightly banged his head on the locker "The Alpha is still at large, Derek is missing, and Allison hates me…This sucks."

Just then Niki appeared, walking down the hall. To Stiles' surprise people started clapping, for everyone knew the heroic act Niki performed the night of the attack.

Stiles' couldn't help but to smile, almost proud of her. The lively brunette walked past him with a smile as she headed into her class. Stiles ran after her "Hey, glad to see you're up and running."

"Running is what I do." She responded in a perky voice as her heels tapped on the floor. Stiles stared at her blankly until it came to him "Of course running is what she does, she's on the cross country team." He thought to himself.

Stiles scratched the back of his neck with anxiety, his heart was beating against his chest; he was about to take the plunge. "Listen, I know this may be too soon but-"

Niki was on the tip of her toes; looking about…She was looking for Jackson or Lydia. Her attention returned back to Stiles "I'm sorry…what?" her single dimple was showing, making him weak at the knees.

He couldn't ask her out, what the hell was he thinking? She was just dumped by Jackson publically and she was too high on the social pyramid for the likes of him. He had to think of something to say, and fast "You should name the teddy bear Corinne.' Her eyebrows arched up, confused as to why Stiles was acting like such a spazz "Why would anyone name their teddy bear Corinne?"

Stiles snorted in laughter "You're totally right!"With that he tried to give her a playful punch on the arm, except he missed and hit her left boob instead. 'Stiles!" Niki gasped as her hand covered her breast.

Her mouth dropped open as his face went beet red "Oh gosh…I am so." Stiles bit down on his fist, unable to finish his sentence. There was nothing for him to say as she stared at him completely taken aback by the situation "It's…its okay." She tried to help mend the awkwardness, but it just made things worse. Stiles took off, bolting down the hall and nearly tripping on his two feet, never wanting to look back.

* * *

><p>Niki's POV<p>

The day was coming to an end as Niki sat in her art class. She couldn't seem to get the image of red savage eyes out of her head. The leather bound sketchbook was littered with images of evil brooding eyes. Drawing with her cut up hand was a little harder than she thought it would be, the healing had been slower than expected, but thankfully the shards had missed her muscles and tendons. But every time she looked down at her hand she was reminded of that night.

Not only was she disturbed by the mountain lion, but she was still hurting from Jackson's words "You're just dead weight to me." His voice echoed in her mind. Maybe they could talk it out, figure out how to mend their relationship…Surely they weren't done just yet.

Niki's eyebrows stitched together, now that she thought of it she hadn't seen Jackson or Lydia today.

Maybe Jonesy was right "No, they wouldn't do that." She told herself. The bell rang and school was done for the day. Nikita tucked in her blue floral top into her tight red high waisted shorts and strutted down the halls, the sound of her nude high heels clicking on the linoleum floor.

She knew it was a long shot but maybe Jackson was at his locker. Wringing her fingers nervously she thought of what to say to him, how to apologize to him for socking him in the face.

A small smile appeared when she saw him, relief washed over her as she pushed through the sea of students. He was leaning against his locker talking to someone, a sweet smile formed on his face.

As Nikita got closer she saw he was not only talking to Lydia, but holding her hands.

The world froze around Niki as she tried to process what was right in front of her…Jonesy was right. People bumped into her, but she felt paralyzed, hurt, betrayed. A lump rose in her throat as she tried to hold back tears, her feet carried her towards them.

As soon as Jackson saw her he dropped Lydia's hand, as if he could get away with it.

"How could you." Niki seethed at the two of them. Lydia looked especially hurt, at least she had the grace of acting ashamed.

"I don't understand what I did to deserve this." The words were hard to choke out.

Jackson tilted his head to the side in amusement "Let's not be so dramatic Nikita, its high school, it happens."

***"IT HAPPENS?" Niki didn't mean to shout, but Jackson's pathetic excuse was pissing her off. A crowd slowly started to form in the hall as everyone watched the train wreck that was about to take place.

Jackson clearly embarrassed decided to turn everything on her "Hey, who do you think you are telling everyone you saved my life!?" now he was the one shouting at her, as Lydia tried to hold him back.

"You're nothing to me Nikita, you didn't save anyone, I was the one who pulled you to safety." His face was turning a slight shade of red.

Students were starting to gasp and whisper into each other's ears, almost as if they were taking a wager of who would win the argument.

That was it; Niki had enough "you're right you pulled me to safety…But if I recall correctly you were laying down face down for most of it. I'm pretty sure I'm the one who swung the light bulb onto the beast." Jackson's eyes shifted side to side, like he was looking for an escape route; but the hall was filled with onlookers now.

"It's not like I have the scars to prove it." Niki held out her bandaged hand. Jackson took a step forward to get in her face "You know what Niki?", but with one hand she pushed him against the locker with ease.

"Oh no, I'm not done here." A small devious smile curled on her lips "The problem with you, Jackson Whittemore is that you had a silver spoon shoved so deep in your ass since the day you were born that no one has ever stood up to you. I'm glad to be the first….You egotistical asshat." Her finger ran under his chin and tilted his head upwards, catching his bruised nose in the light "And you wear that bruise so well." He slapped her hand away in anger, his nostrils flaring. Niki was certain steam would shoot out of his ears any moment.

Lydia grabbed Jackson's arm as she shot Niki a dirty glare "Come on, she's not worth our time, she can go jump off Suicide Hill for all I care." The redhead hissed.

The words were razor sharp and cut deeply, making the fire stir in Nikita even more "I haven't started with you, Lydia."

Lydia froze, ready for the storm of harsh words Niki was about to spew out.

Niki gritted her teeth and clenched her small fists "You were supposed to be my best friend." This time Niki chose to speak more softly "It's okay Lydia, I'm obviously the fool here for thinking If I changed myself completely, dressed and talked to your liking you would never hurt me the way you did. But how does one satisfy a self centered, narcissistic, boyfriend stealing whore such as yourself?"

The crowd went wild with hysteria, some covered their mouths, others whipped out their cell phones to record.

Niki began taking off the nude heels off of her feet "You tried to tame me Lydia, you tried to change me. I can only wear heels, I can only wear skirts, I'm not allowed to cuss, and I have to have my nails done all the time. I was the idiot who let you try. To that I say fuck you Jackson." Lydia was trying to find a way to avoid all the cell phones taking videos as she looked for a way out of the crowded hall. "Fuck you Lydia."

Lydia's face was going bright red at this point; Niki dropped the high heels on the floor "And fuck these heels!"

With that Niki turned around, whipping her hair in Lydia's face and made her leave. The students practically gave Niki a standing ovation as they began to clap, some of them even patting her on the back, others booing her.

Niki didn't care as her bare feet treaded on the cold floor, the adrenaline was swimming through her veins, she was on a new high. She couldn't believe the words that had come out of her mouth, it didn't sound anything like her. But she couldn't stop smiling, a big part of her felt relieved. Another part of her was absolutely hurt, and wanted nothing more than to make Jackson jealous…And she knew how.

She bursted through the doors of the yearbook club, where Jonesy and some other boy were working on a page.

Jonesy turned around in shock "Uhh…What are you doing in here? Matt and I are working on-."

"He can leave." She cocked her head towards the boy named Matt, gladly he ran out of the room.

Jonesy got up from his seat, almost looking nervous "If this is about the argument we had I'm sorry."

Niki stepped towards him, in his personal space, forcing him against a wall.

"You're taking me to winter formal." Her blunt words straight to the point.

Jonesy's mouth hung open "Excuse me?"

"You are taking me to Winter formal." She repeated, she didn't stutter once.

"Why would I do that?" Jonesy asked as a soft smile spread on his lips "I mean I get I'm irresistible Niki, but-"

"Because I said so."

Jonesy let out a sigh, he thought he knew what stubborn was…Until he met Nikita. "Do I have to wear matching colors with you?"

Niki shook her head 'No."

"Do I have to buy you a corsage?"

"No."

Jonesy stuffed his hands in his pockets "Do I have to dance?"

"Yep." Niki popped the P.

Jonesy let out a sigh "Can I do the robot?"

"I prefer if you didn't."

"Can I at least wear my converse?"

Niki gave him a death glare, Jonesy assumed that meant a no.

A devious smirk formed on his face "Is this to get back at Jackson?"

Niki suddenly felt ashamed, she was using her friend to get back at Jackson. She knew Jackson would feel threatened by Jonesy, any guy would "I…yes." Her head hung low as she felt guilt.

Jonesy's finger slid under her chin and lifted her head so they locked eyes "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I'll pick you up at eight."

* * *

><p><strong>Weee, let me know what you think of the chapter :]<strong>

**Big shoutout to the talented Artificial-paradises who made an amazing illustration of Nikita, it can be found on my tumblr :]**

**Thank you to those of you who continue to support me : Jinkiestrap, Bri, Kolowolfik, Storyofsurvival, Artificial- Pardises, Emma, Sixx.a.m, Vacarp1993, Zombieassasinninja,royboy, and the lovely guests.**

**Check out my tumblr or Polyvore for little snippets of whats to come next.**


	11. Drop the game

**Hey everyone, sorry for taking a while to update. This chapter was a bit difficult to write, it is literally the only chapter standing between me and getting to the good stuff. But now that I have finished this chapter I get to write my favorite chapters :D This chapter was a little show, but now you guys are in for a ride ;]**

**So give yourselves a pat on the back if you've read every single chapter, and please know how thankful I am. Sadly my chapter didn't do too hot compared to the other chapters, so if you guys have any suggestions or feedback on how to better myself please let me know. This story is like my baby and I want it to do well.**

**There is no song for this chapter, if you have one please let me know! Thank you Brianna for helping with the phone conversation.**

From below it looked like he could reach out and grab the moon, the retched, cursed moon. Scott was on his back, wondering how that powerful lunar rock had so much power over him, how it could cause so much destruction. It didn't make sense.

A lot of things didn't make sense lately. Scott's life was a mess at the moment, the Alpha was menacing the town and tensions were rising, Allison's psychotic aunt was closing in on them, Jackson was starting to put the pieces together and Allison…. "Allison." Scott whispered as he watched his warm breath fog into the air.

His lips met the bottle of whiskey, stolen from Sheriff' Stilinski's private collection."Girls, man." Stiles slurred "Can't live with them, can't live without them." Scott passed the bottle to Stiles, drinking clearly had no effect on him, unlike his best friend.

"She hates me." Scott mumbled as he sat up, Stiles was still on his back, eyes glazed over and staring at the moon.

"Nah, dude. " *Stiles broke into a hiccup, only to giggle afterwards "Don't worry; there are plenty of girls *hiccup* "in the sea." Stiles held the bottle in both hands like a baby drinking milk.

"Pretty sure it's plenty of fish." Scott corrected his best friend.

The wasted teenager pulled his lips off the bottle with a pop "Yeah, whatever, and at least you had a chance with Allison. I'll never get a chance with Niki. She's so beautiful and special, I don't think she knows it. But she's out of my league, I don't stand a chance."

The betas eyebrows knitted together "What makes you think you don't stand a chance? Just call her sometime and tell her how you feel." Stiles rolled onto his belly, his cheek resting against the wet earth as he let out a groan "I have to pee." Stiles got up wandering into the darkness, leaving Scott alone with his thoughts. The Beta waited, after five minutes he knew something was up. A thought dawned on him…He had given Stiles his phone so he wouldn't call Allison.

* * *

><p>Niki's POV<p>

"So you've never…You know..." Allison bit her lip to suppress her smile.

Niki sat on Allison's bed as she thumbed through a fashion magazine "Nope." Allison sat next to her "I guess I've had you wrong the whole time, I thought you were some expert when it came to sex."

The blushing brunette let out a laugh "What do you think I am? Some back alley Sally?"

Both Allison and Nikita agreed they had to have a girl's night, just to unwind and gossip.

Allison collapsed on the bed in a fit of laughter "back alley Sally!? I just thought you weren't a virgin, I mean you did date Jackson."

Niki shrugged her shoulders "I guess it just never felt right with Jackson. Speaking of….What happened to you and Scott?"

Her friend hugged a pillow to her chest as she took in a breath "He's been keeping secrets from me." Just then Allison's cell phone went off…It was Scott.

"Answer it." Niki whispered. Allison shook her head "I don't think it's a good idea." As soon as the phone stopped ringing it started again. "I know you still care for him, Allison."

The two girls looked at the ringing phone for a few seconds until Allison caved in and answered.

Her face scrunched in confusion at the voice on the other end "Stiles?" Immediately he was put on speakerphone, the two girls burst in a fit of giggles over his slurs and hiccups.

"Stiles, what do you want?" Allison sounded frustrated, maybe deep down she was hoping to hear Scott's voice on the other end.

"Wha? Whoah! Rude, Allison. Well hellllloooo to you t-too." Stiles responded "You're like a girl." He hiccupped mid sentence "Right?"

Allison let out a sigh as Niki suppressed her giggles "Yes Stiles, I am certainly a girl…Are you drunk? Where's Scott?"

Stiles ignored Allison's questions "See I have this problem that needs to to beee sorteddd out! A problem, yeah." He was clearly a mess.

"What's this about Stiles?" Allison's patience was wearing thin.

"A girl, a reaaaaally pretty girl that you're friends with."

Niki slumped on the bed as she blew a strand of hair out of her face, she knew who he was talking about, Lydia. An odd feeling came over her, one that might be associated with jealousy.

"I get it Stiles, you're into Lydia, but I'm pretty sure you're not her-"

"NO, the other one. The one who actually knows I exist. With the pretty brown hair that smells like jasmine. And those big green eyes and thick lashes. And-and that smile…..Oh that smile with that ONE single pretty dimple…You know what I'm talking about?"

Niki covered her mouth, desperately hiding her single dimple as a blush found its way on her cheeks, Allison's mouth dropped as she looked to her friend.

"Yeah, yeah I know what you're talking about." She responded with a smile in her voice.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT NIKITA GRACE!" Stiles shouted so loud Allison had to step away from her phone "I got that Stiles!"

Stiles started gushing over the phone "She's so pretty and nice, and she's not who I thought she was…She's so much better, and I want to kiss those full lips of hers, and I want to-"

"Damnit, Stiles!" Scott's voice was heard on the other end "Are you drunk dialing right now!?"

"Dude, go away Scott! I could have been peeing right now, and you would have seen my little Stiles, that's against bro code."

"Stiles give me the phone, now!" Both girls listened to what sounded like the two boys scuffling on the floor, wrestling for the phone. Allison hung up, a coy smile was painted across her face as she stared down at Nikita.

Niki gathered her knees to her chest and hid her face, she wasn't going to let Allison see the giddy expression she was wearing.

Her friend sat next to her on the bed "So, what do you think about that?"

"That drunk fool?" Niki waved her hand in the air dismissively "I'm not into that goober."

Allison's eyebrow arched up "Are you sure?"

Niki changed the subject as best as she could "Hey let's invite Danny over, and surf the web for cute Winter Formal dresses."

* * *

><p>Lunch at school the next day had been awkward, with Lydia and Jackson sitting at the table Niki decided to isolate herself. Sadly Jonesy was home sick, so she couldn't even hang out with him. He was sweet enough to keep her company through text, but it wasn't the same. She found a seat at an empty table in the farthest corner of the cafeteria and decided it was far enough from the two people she hated the most. Before she knew it her table was crowded with students she had never taken the time to talk to. Some were her cross country team mates, others were in her art class, and a few were people she had seen in passing. All were people Lydia forbid her from talking to. Each person was eager to talk to her, happy someone finally stood up to Lydia and Jackson. Niki was too overwhelmed by the attention and admiration she was receiving to notice Stiles had sat across from her. His smile was warm and friendly "looks like you're popular without even trying."<p>

"Well, sometimes I do want to wrap myself up and call myself a gift." Niki gave him a playful wink causing Stiles to slightly blush "Way to remain modest, Nikita."

She let out a shy laugh as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear " I appreciate the sarcasm Stiles." Niki got up and motioned Stiles to walk her to her locker. It was wrong of her to admit, but she was enjoying the attention a little too much; not just from the friends she made over lunch, but from Stiles.

His goofy smile was wide as ever, he was enjoying the chase very much "I know you enjoy the sarcasm Niki, people need to understand sarcasm isn't a hobby, it's a way of life for us." Stiles walked into a trash can and knocked it over, but it didn't falter his steps as he walked Niki to her locker.

Niki raised a brow as she opened her locker "Us?" the goofball let out a snort of laughter as he ran his fingers over his buzzed hair " Don't act all innocent, you're just as sarcastic as I am." The most angelic smile formed on Niki's face " I'm not always sarcastic, sometimes I'm sleeping."

Stiles let out a chuckle as he leaned against the locker "Look, I just wanted to make sure you're okay, you know with the whole mountain lion thing, Jackson and Lydia…" his voice was serious as his brown eyes swirled with concern, pure genuine concern.

Niki's eyebrows knitted together, she thought Stiles had an innocent puppy crush on her; she didn't think he cared for her well being "Y-yeah I'm fine, anyways this is yours." Nikita grabbed a bright red hoodie out of her locker and passed it to Stiles. He looked pleasantly surprised to be reunited with his red hoodie he had leant to Niki on the night of her party "You keep it."

She had told herself she had only worn it that night, that was a lie, she had worn it several nights. "No, Stiles…it's yours."

Before Stiles could open his mouth to protest the devil the disguise, Mr. Harris stepped out of his class room "Stilinski! If I remember correctly you're supposed to be picking gum off the bottom of the tables…NOW!" Stiles let out a sigh of defeat as he hung his head in shame "Hey, I was wondering if you would come to the game tomorrow night? I'm actually going to be playing this time around."

"Stilinski! NOW!" Mr. Harris shouted down the hall.

Niki tapped her chin in thought, did she really want to see Jackson prancing about and Lydia cheering him on every three seconds? "Stiles…I don't think it's a good idea-"

She watched her words wound him, his sweet smile shattered to his feet, a pang of guilt resonated in her "On second thought." His head perked up as he looked at her , a slight expression of shock painted itself across his face "Yeah, why not? I'll go."

His eyes were as wide as saucers as his smile grew, he was in utter disbelief "Wait! Really?"

"Stilinski! I swear!" Mr. Harris' face was going red by this point.

"Go cyclones!" Niki gave a small fist pump in the air.

Stiles ran down the hall like a giddy child running to the gates of Disney land, leaving Nikita alone in the empty hall, she couldn't help but to smile a little as she closed her locker door. Scott appeared in the reflection of her locker mirror, startling her "Hey can we talk in privacy?"

Niki narrowed her eyes, a little skeptical to be talking to her friend's ex boyfriend "What's this about?"

Scott looked to her with his brown puppy eyes "I just, need your help on something." Niki couldn't say no to those puppy eyes. He lead her downstairs to Coach Finstock's empty office and locked the door behind them.

Niki sat on top of the desk "okay, did I do something wrong?" Her eyes narrowed on Scott. He looked furious, there was something off putting about him. The puppy eyes and innocent smile was gone, in its place was something darker. It was the way he was looking at her, with his dark eyes, like he was closing in on prey.

Next thing she knew both of his hands were pinned to the surface of the desk, trapping her.

"Scott, what the hell are you doing?" Her voice was shaking as she tried to press herself against the desk, trying to create space between them. This only seemed to amuse him "Why do you look so nervous?" An unsettling smile formed on his face as he gently brushed a strand of hair off of her face "I'm not going to hurt you." His fingers wrapped around her arms, holding her in a tight grip.

"Scott." Her voice full of warning.

In a blink of an eye his lips were pressed against hers, Niki's eyes shot wide open. She tried to pull away but it had only deepened the kiss. The second his grip loosened Niki broke away from the kiss, practically gasping for air. She pushed him away with the flat of her palm and wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve, consequently smearing her lip gloss. Scott leaned against a wall next to the door, freedom was within her reach; but Scott was in the way. "C'mon Nikita, don't act like you didn't enjoy that."

Niki had talked to Scott only a handful of times, but this wasn't the Scott she knew.

She didn't bother to answer him as she walked to the door he was adamant on blocking. "Move, Scott."

He did no such thing "Not until you admit that you actually enj-" Scott didn't finish his sentence as Niki's fist hurled itself at his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. There was no denying Nikita's strength, as an athlete, and a third degree black belt she was stronger than most girls. Like a rock he hit the floor clutching his stomach. His mocking laughter grew louder and louder as she left the room, it rang in the halls…It rang in her ears.

"How am I supposed to tell Allison about this?"

* * *

><p>Walter's POV<p>

"Alright we'll be in the back of the bleachers." Walter kissed his daughter's forehead, making her face blush a deep red "Dad, not here." She muttered under her breath as she walked away with Allison.

Melissa let out a laugh as her fingers laced with his "Teenagers."

Walter snorted in laughter "Teenagers? More like teenage girls." The two of them sat in the back row of the bleachers. Melissa rested her head on his shoulder "teenage girls are a breeze, but teenage boys? I can't tell you how many sticky sheets I've had to wash."

They both erupted in laughter, Walt looked over to his beautiful date; thankful he had found such a smart and funny woman. In a matter of seconds Walt's smile dropped, Chris and Kate Argent were walking up the bleachers towards them. Walter's eyes immediately narrowed on them, as if he were trying to burn holes into the hunters. "The thing about having a girl is…you're constantly trying to protect them."

The duo sat next to Walt "Hello, Walter." Chris greeted him with his cold grey eyes and calculating smile. Walter put on the fakest smile he could to mask any resentment "Chris…Kate." Kate's lips curled in the most devious manner "Is that your son?" she cocked her head to the field.

Melissa must have felt the tension as she was startled out of her daze "What!? Yes, yes that's him."

Walt watched as Scott ran to join the rest of his team mates "Please don't show off tonight." He thought to himself. Walter had been around werewolves for as long as he could remember, he understood their nature. Two of the most notorious hunters were sitting to his right, they weren't here for a game, they had a lead. Kate rested her chin on her hand "Walt, I thought I saw Nikita in the crowd, my has she grown." Her mocking tone and toothy grin was enough for Walter to throttle her.

Instead Walt got up and looked down at his date with an endearing smile "I'm going to go grab us some hot cocoa, it's pretty chilly today." Much to his dismay Chris got up as well "That sounds like a good idea, I'll grab some for Kate as well."

Walter gritted his teeth as he made his way down the bleachers, Chris right on his tail. The two of them decided it would be best to talk in the parking lot.

"What do you want Chris?" Walter's voice was monotone, devoid of any emotion. Chris Argent was no Mr. Rogers either "The werewolf Walt, who is the werewolf?" That was Chris Argent for you; the man was always straight to the point.

He only shrugged his shoulders "I don't know." Of course he knew, it was Melissa's teenage son "And if I did, I wouldn't tell you." his voice was dripping in venom. Of course he wasn't going to say a word, he wasn't going to let Argent massacre another family. Chris' face however remained still as calm water, that's what made Chris such a dangerous man, no one could predict what he would do next, no one could read his expressions. "Walter, I'm just trying to protect this town. You know we all live by a code."

The doctor snorted in laughter "The same code you had when you burned down the Hale house?" Finally Walter had cracked Chris' tough exterior "That wasn't us!" the hunter barked as he got in Walt's face.

But Walt knew this was all a front, Chris couldn't lay a hand on him "Just stay away from me, stay away from my daughter, and stay away from my girlfriend and her son!"

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

"So you're telling me the call came from inside the hospital?" Derek was still in disbelief, desperately trying to put the puzzle together. Both Derek and Stiles were parked right outside the hospital, ready to crack the code. Stiles' would have loved nothing more than to be at the game, showing off for his father and Niki; and playing beside his best friend. But sacrifices had to be made; he had to find the Alpha.

"Do you need a little werewolf pocket translator? The Alpha called Allison from inside the hospital." Stiles gulped hard as Derek's gaze hardened. He tried to shrink his posture, making him a smaller target for Derek to punch. But the punch never came, instead the Beta grabbed Stiles' collar and pushed him out the open door "Hurry up." Derek hissed.

Stiles walked into the hospital, there were a few nurses on staff; but other than that it was awfully quiet. Where would he even start to look for an Alpha? It could be anyone.

In the corner of his eyes he saw a figure move and disappear to the stair well. It could have been anyone, but Stiles was always one to follow intuition, and his intuition was telling him to go downstairs. The floor was dark and barren; he swore he saw a tumbleweed blow across the room. The flickering lights gave proof as to some bad omen…He was in the right place.

The windy hallway seemed to be never ending. Each door had the names of burn victims plastered onto their doors. "Wait a sec…" he ran down the hall until he found the name he was looking for, the door opened to reveal an empty room. His shaky fingers found his cell phone, immediately calling Derek "Your uncle…he's not here."

There was a second's silence on Derek's end "Stiles, GET OUT NOW, MY UNCLE IS THE ALPHA!" Like a frantic animal Stiles began backing out of the room fast, Derek didn't need to tell him twice. He felt a pair of hands grip his shoulder, any tighter of a grip and he felt his shoulders would break.

"You shouldn't be here, now you can't leave." It was a female nurse "I was going to uh-"he stumbled over his words, it took him everything not to curl up in a ball and rock back and forth

"You're not going anywhere." Stiles looked up to see a man wearing a leather cloak. His face was riddled with scars and burns. Any movement of the lips tugged and pulled the scars in an unnatural manner.

"I beg to differ." Stiles turned around in time to see Derek punch the female nurse. He was now standing in between two blood thirsty werewolves .

* * *

><p>Niki's POV<p>

Niki waited for Allison to join her on the bleachers, her stomach a bundle of nerves. Scott had apologized to her about what had happened the other day, but she had yet to tell Allison about the awkward situation. The doe eyed teenager joined Niki at the bleachers with a bag of popcorn "I can't believe you talked me into this." Allison wasn't happy to be at the game where she was forced to watch Scott, but Niki had told Stiles she would be there for his first game. She needed Allison's support if she had to watch Jackson prance around with the grace of a three legged bull and Lydia's irritating shrill nails on a chalk board cheering.

Luckily Lydia was in the front row, far from the two girls. "Why are we here again?" Niki didn't feel like answering the question, in fact she wasn't sure why she was here herself. She grabbed a fistful of popcorn and shoved it in her mouth to contemplate why she was here, and how she was going to tell Allison the truth. The game had started, and five minutes in Stiles was nowhere to be seen. "That's just great." Nikita thought to herself " This was all for nothing." Deep down she had hoped to see Stiles again, the feeling of disappointment was unsettling.

Sheriff Stilinksi took a seat next to the two girls "Nikita, surprised to see you here." The Sheriff was as confused as Allison, after all he did witness Jackson dumping her.

Allison leaned forward to get a glance at the Sheriff "That's what I said." Her eyebrows arched, Allison was starting to catch on. Niki let out an innocent laugh "Well you know me, I love school spirit."

"No you don't" Allison dead panned " You think the mascot is terrible as well." Allison was clearly onto something, the girl was like a hyena chewing on a carcass, completely relentless. It was true, having a cyclone as a mascot was pretty bad, with all the sexual innuendos like "BLOW them away."

The Sheriff looked at Niki like she was some sort of an alien specimen, once again Niki shoved a fistful of popcorn into her mouth to avoid conversation.

"Where is my son?" the Sheriff wondered out loud.

Allison's mouth hung slightly as she finally understood why Nikita had shown up to the game. Sheriff Stilinski left the two girls to go look for his son, leaving an amused Allison with Nikita.

The smile on Allison's face was one of triumph "So…You…Stiles?"

" Scott came onto me the other day, I…we kissed." Niki spat out, was she so desperate to cover her feelings for the pale lanky boy who knew how to make her smile?

Allison didn't say anything for a moment as she looked out across the field to where Scott was about to make the first goal, she got up and left.

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

Stiles fell to the floor as he ducked for cover, Peter effortlessly threw Derek across the room. The Alpha walked towards the two of them " I didn't mean for the blood lust…I didn't mean for Laura."

"You killed her!" Derek shouted as he tried to get up, but the floor beckoned him to fall down. Peter kicked Derek in the stomach "Will you listen? Stop sounding like an impudent teenager.'

Derek held his stomach where he had been kicked as blood dribbled out of his mouth and pooled on the floor. Peter crouched on the floor and lifted his nephews face "I'm doing this for us Derek, I'm going to hurt the Argent's the way they hurt us, starting with the youngest Argent."

Stiles mouth dropped open, he was talking about Allison.

Peter's sickly burnt skin transformed into matte, unscarred, perfect skin "I will make them suffer, I will make them bleed. With your help, with Scott's help…I will build my pack, I will be unstoppable."

**And the fun begins :] leave some love, let me know what you think!**


	12. The Plan

**Hi Everyone, thank you so much for the positive reviews. Thank you to: Brianna, Storyofsurvival, Emma, Royboy, Caspersix6six6, ZombieAssasinNinja, Kolowolfik, Vcarp1993, Thelatestbuzz, Artificialparadises, and the guests who are nice enough to leave reviews. You guys help inspire me with your reviews and honest opinions! I can't believe i'm a chapter away from the Winterformal chapter :O Please check out my tumblr for all things Niki Grace and my polyvore . Also the Winterformal dress is up on Polyvore as well ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>I am the lion king - PAPA (A fun song for some Stiki moments) don't forget **** signifies where the song starts!<strong>

Every muscle ached in his body, every inch of skin felt like it was on fire as Derek made his way back to his burnt down home. Any ounce of energy he had left escaped him, it had been a very long night. A small smile spread on his lips, a smile of a small victory; he had gained Peter's trust. Of course this meant looking like the bad guy to Scott. He couldn't let the Beta in on his plans, for Scott was niave as hell and couldn't keep a secret to save his life. Derek's plan was slowly falling into place, draw Peter close to him and kill him; avenging his sister and absorbing Alpha powers. Maybe when all the Alpha drama and Kate were gone he could stay in Beacon Hills. He had Walt, and maybe he could finally spend more time with Niki. Derek walked to the bottom of the stairs, the bouquet of sunflowers that Niki had left were dried and wilted. Even still they held a stark contrast to the inside of the barren home. The Beta sat on the last step and closed his eyes, only for a moment while he ran his plan through his head.

"You are such a creature of habit, you're just an animal looking for a home..Aren't you?" Derek's bright blue eyes shot open as soon as he heard Kate's maniacal voice. Before he could react any farther she tazed him right in the jugular. The numbness spread through his body faster than wild fire as he fell to his knees, Derek was hopeless and weak.

Kate circled her kill, he was an ant and she was the sadistic child holding a magnifying glass. Another jolt shot through the Beta's body as she shocked him between his shoulder blades. "You bitch." Derek managed to choke out as his vision began to blur.

"Honey, I've been called worse." Kate placed her finger under Derek's chin, lifting his head to meet his eyes "You know what they say… Give a man a match, and he'll be warm for a minute, but set him on fire, and he'll be warm for the rest of his life." With that she sent another wave of electric current through his body, this time right above his heart. Derek fell face first on the floor as his steel blue eyes faded.

* * *

><p>Scott's POV<p>

Scott paced back and forth, never had he been so frantic in his life "What do we do Stiles, what do we do?" It was only a few hours ago when Peter and Derek had cornered him in the locker room. Scott's fingers ran through his dark hair, almost pulling at it in panic "Derek wants me to join him! Join Peter!"

Stiles was on his bedroom floor, panicking much like him. It felt like the ground beneath him was falling, nothing was going okay. "He'll turn you into a killer Scott." The beta placed both of his palms down on his dresser as he tried to steady his breathing, panicking was not helping him contain the beast within him "Are you sure he's going to go after Allison?" Scott held his breath as he waited for the answer.

Stiles replayed the events that occurred a few hours ago at the hospital over and over in his head "Yes."

Scott didn't understand why anybody would want to hurt Allison. She was simply stunning and the nicest girl he had ever met, she was no threat to Peter. "What about Jackson, Lydia and Niki?"

Stiles tapped the side of his head, as if he was waking up the gears in his brain "Honestly, I don't care for Jackson."

Scott turned around and gave his friend a death glare.

Stiles gulped loudly "If he wanted Lydia dead she would have been already. Same with Niki, they were both at the video store. Plus he would never hurt Niki, she's practically family to him."

"It didn't stop him from killing Laura." The Beta muttered under his breath as his nails slightly elongated, leaving a mark on the oak dresser.

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

The next day Stiles and Scott raced down the school hall looking for Allison. The plan was for Scott to get on his knees and beg Allison to take him back, that way he could be by her side all night during Winter formal. "The plan will work, Scott, don't worry." Stiles was trying his best to instill some confidence in Scott. No matter how much of a brave face Scott tried to put on Stiles could see right through him. No one knew Scott better than Stiles, he could see the fear behind those dark brown eyes.

Jackson Whittemore, unwanted much like a pimple, stood before them with a cocky grin on his face "I want the bite." Both Scott and Stiles exchanged a glance, appalled by his idiocy.

Scott was on edge and Stiles was worried he would wolf out any second "Jackson, do you not understand that there are hunters out there?"

But the Jock was completely unfazed "I want to be as strong as you, I want to be as-"

Scott took another step forward "Jackson! I can't give you the bite." Jackson grabbed Scott by the collar and clenched his jaw so tight Stiles was certain his teeth would crack "I want to be the best again." Scott's eyes flashed a warm yellow, intimidating Jackson. The jock let go of Scott, the Beta kept walking down the hall in search for Allison, nothing was going to stop him.

Except for Coach Finstock who was waiting for them at the end of the hall "Scott!"

"Oh boy, what now." Stiles muttered to himself.

Coach had his hands on his hips as he looked to his star player with a sorry expression "McCall, you're flunking two of your classes." The beta ran his fingers through dark hair "I know, I'm sorry, I'll get a tutor or something, I just really need to find Allison right now."

"Save it McCall, it pains me as much as my hernia, but you're not going to the dance." Stiles bit down on his fist in frustration "Is there any way we can change your mind?"

Coach stared at Stiles, a little dumbfounded and confused at his presence "Bilinski? Weren't you supposed to be at the game last night?"

The two teenagers let out a groan of frustration, their plan was starting to fall apart.

* * *

><p>Niki's POV<p>

She sat in her mini cooper just outside of Allison's home. The two of them had talked everything out, Niki explained that Scott was the one who made a move on her; yet she felt terrible. Niki started cleaning the passenger seat, clearing it up so Allison could sit. The leather bound sketchbook sat on top of a pile of homework. Niki flipped through the pages, most of them scratched with drawing of the red savage eyes she saw on the night of her attack. Mountain lions they said, every night those blood red eyes haunted her. But she told no one, she wore her fake smile of confidence very much the same way Jackson and Lydia wore theirs.

Nikita almost jumped out of her seat as her phone went off. It was a text from Allison telling her to come inside while she gets ready. Her knuckles rapped on the white oak door, to her surprise a blonde woman answered the door. Her dark honey curls swept past her shoulder, arched eyebrows caused her eyes to look even more mincing. But it was her smile that made Nikita feel uneasy, like the woman was aware of some secret "You must be Nikita, come in, Allison is still getting ready."

It must have been intuition, or the fact Kate was looking Niki up and down in distaste, but the teenager knew she didn't like this woman "Thanks." Niki walked into the living room where Kate sat down, cocking her head to a seat across from her; Niki kindly sat down.

* * *

><p>Derek's POV<p>

The metal shackles had rubbed his wrists raw as a trickle of fresh blood rolled down his forearm. As soon as Derek was on the right track his past had to come back and bite him in the ass. He was below the Argent house, he knew, and any chance of escape was impossible. Another excruiciating wave of electricity spread throughout his body. Keeping him extremely weak, but alive in his wolf state.

Derek's head shot up as soon as he picked up the scent of jasmine, a scent he was all too familiar with "No." he whispered through dry cracked lips. His ears picked up exactly what was going on upstairs, he could hear Kate's irritating voice "You must be Nikita, come in, Allison's getting ready."

Kate was the kind of smug sadistic psycho who would reveal Nikita to the world of the supernatural, just like she did with Allison this morning. She would unveil his secret that he, his family, and Walt had hid from Niki for years. Franticly he began to thrash about, trying to free himself, not paying any mind to the cold metal cuffs biting into his skin.

* * *

><p>Niki's POV<p>

She wanted to be anywhere but here, her foot tapped impatiently on the wooden floor. Kate was sweet and charming, yet Niki was still irked by her. Things started with simple questions, like school, boys, and shopping; then the topic shifted.

"So I heard you were involved in an animal attack." It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

Niki cleared her throat, she was only going to talk about this once "Yeah, me and two others."

Kate's hands shot out and grabbed Nikita's right arm, almost examining it, Niki tried to pull away, but huntress had a firm grip on her. She examined the skin "No bites or scratches?" The teenager recoiled her hand as her eyebrows furrowed into a frown "No." Kate grabbed at the necklace around Niki's neck and held the silver heart between her thumb and index finger, reading the initials "I knew a girl with a similar necklace like this."

She was fed up with Kate, Niki had enough "Where can I find the bathroom?" Kate's fake smile was back on "down the hall, second door to your left." Her voice coated in honey, like that attracted the flies. Niki walked down the hall, braiding her hair, something she did when she felt nervous. Even a blind man could tell Kate was trouble, and Niki didn't feel the need to be near her. She had found the bathroom alright, but it was the door with the double dead bolt lock that intriguied her. They often said curiosity killed the cat, but Niki was a firm believer that satisfaction brought it back. Her hand wrapped around the chrome handle, just a peek was all she wanted. "Kate probably keeps all of her ex-boyfriends down here." Niki snorted to herself as she pulled the door open. The door slam shut with a thud as Niki let out a yelp. Kate pinned her palm against the door, trapping Niki "close, but no cigar." The huntress locked eyes with Niki, trying to use staring as a fear tactic. But it did absolutely nothing to Niki, she was tougher than she looked.

"I guess that's not where the bathroom is." Niki used her most innocent voice, mocking Kate's fake demeanor.

"Niki?" Allison's voice caught both of their attentions as they turned to see she was at the end of the hall "Let's go already." Niki moved Kate's arm out of the way, the same arrogant smile plastered on her face "I would say it was nice meeting you, but why lie?" with that she walked away.

* * *

><p>***The two girls entered the mall and headed right to Macy's in search for their dresses. Niki looked over to Allison who was busy texting on her phone, they waited on the escalator "So, you're still set on going to Winter Formal by yourself?"<p>

The doe eyed girl shrugged her shoulders "It's not bad, I hope you're not too excited about going to Winter Formal with Jonesy."

Niki's eyes narrowed on her friend "What are you talking about, Argent?"

"I already called Jonesy and explained to him your punishment, he seemed relieved with not going." The girls reached the top of the escalator, Stiles was at the perfume counter with the widest grin on his face.

Niki's jaw dropped to the floor "HIM?" she whispered loudly to Allison, the young Argent patted her on the back "Say hello to your new Winter Formal date, make the best of it."

Stiles ran up to her with the biggest smile on his face, Niki took a few steps back in fear he might crash into her "Hey Niki, I know this is last minute, and I'm really sorry if this isn't what you want, I'm not as popular as Jonesy, or as handsome…or as talented. But I can do the robot, and I promise to be a gentleman and-." He was starting to ramble on, Niki could hardly keep up with what he was saying. She grabbed his collar and pulled him close "You'll do just fine."

An hour later Stiles was struggling with holding onto the pile of dresses Niki had handed him. She was in the dressing room as he stood right outside, with the honorable duty of handing her dresses.

"So why so many dresses?" his voice came from the other side of the door as Niki zipped up and dress and checked herself out in the mirror "Because, I want to look pretty."

Stiles went silent for a moment, as if he was lost in thought as he passed her the next dress over the door "But you are pretty, really pretty." The shy brunette pressed her ear against the cold door and listened to his voice " beautiful in fact, honestly."

Niki bit on her bottom lip as her dimple surfaced to her right cheek "And I guess your personality isn't THAT bad." He added.

Niki let out a laugh as she zipped up another dress "Hey!" she teasingly shouted. His laughter came from the other side, and for some reason Niki found it to be infectious as she began laughing as well. But the laughter stopped as soon as she looked at the dress in the mirror's reflection. It looked perfect, something she normally wouldn't wear. It was a blush pink sweetheart dress with sheer lace overlay; something about it made her feel delicate.

Niki twirled in the dress and let it flutter around her."I found it!" Her voice giddy, she was actually excited to go to formal with Stiles.

"A dress? Let me see!" he sounded just as excited as her. "Nope!" Niki popped the P, a sly smile tugged at the corner of her lips "You can't see it until tomorrow night. Now go face a corner and close your eyes, I want to show Allison."

"Fine." Stiles muttered under his breath.

Niki slowly opened the dressing room door a crack to see Stiles was in fact facing the wall with his eyes closed as he whistled a cheery tune. The brunette slipped past the door and walked out to the dress section in search of Allison. Her eyes landed on her friend immediately, but Allison seemed to be talking to a man. Niki couldn't tell who the man was, his back was towards her. The stranger was clad in a black leather cloak and dark greased back hair. Judging by the expression on Allison's face she looked mighty uncomfortable. Something about the stranger felt familiar, Niki started walking towards him, drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

She reached her hand out, eager to grab his shoulder and turn him around, his voice comforting like an age old lullaby. Before her fingertips could even graze his leather jacket he walked away, leaving Niki somewhat disappointed and Allison confused.

Niki watched him disappear down the escalator, not once did he turn around "Who was that?" Allison shook her head 'I have no clue, he was just rambling on about my skin complexion."

Both teenagers scrunched their faces in disgust "Ew, leather face much?" Allison shook her head as she let out a laugh "Niki, that dress is perfect for you." Niki held the bottom hem of her dress as she did a curtsey.

Silently Niki slipped back in to the dressing room, making sure Stiles didn't hear a single sound. His head was pressed against the wall at this point, exhausted, waiting for Niki. Like an agile fox Nikita tiptoed out of the room wearing her own clothes and trying hard to contain her laughter.

After paying for her dress she and Allison headed out to the parking lot. They both fell silent as soon as they sat in the car. Allison looked to her friend with worry "Why do you hide your feelings for Stiles?"

The blunt question almost caused Niki to choke on her own spit "W-What?"

She had no time to think of crushes or crush on anyone…Not after the way Jackson had treated her.

"You like him Niki, I see the way he looks at you, I see the way you tease him."

Of course she knew the way he looked at her was the way most women wanted to be looked at. The night of her party in particular, she remembered bits and pieces. But she remembered the way he looked at her, took care of her, and gave his hoodie to her. The hoodie that she had only given back a day ago, that thing provided her comfort with the smell of Stiles' cologne lingering on it.

Niki opened her mouth to protest, but Allison was relentless "Look, you're no longer friends with Lydia, you don't need to follow her rules of the social pyramid."

She was finally able to get a word in "He's not my type." Or so she kept telling herself even though he ran through her mind constantly.

"You're not into the kind of guy who would always stay loyal to you? love you passionately, and make you the center of his world?"

He truly was loyal and kind. For a second she was taken back to the night where they talked about their mothers, Niki had never told anyone about her sorrows, not even her own father.

Niki cringed at Allison's words, everything she said was true.

"You see right through me, Allison Argent." Her voice dripping with sarcasm, her only defense.

Allison rolled her eyes "And sadly you two share the same humor…by the way where is Stiles?" Niki drove out of the parking lot with a smug grin on her face, a sparkle of amusement glimmered in her olive eyes, cleverly hidden under her Ray Ban sunglasses "I told him to close his eyes and wait for me, so he wouldn't see the dress."

Allison's eyebrow jerked up "And?"

"And…I sort of left him there."

Allison playfully slapped her friend's arm "Niki!"

* * *

><p>He had lived in solitude and darkness for the past six years, waiting in the shadows was nothing to him. Peter's tongue grazed over the tip of his sharp canines, even drawing some blood. He relished the flavor, for soon he would be tasting Kate's blood.<p>

A slightest hint of a smile tugged at the corner of his lips as the back of his hand softly stroked his own face, it felt good to feel again. The Mini Cooper drove off, Peter watched the car disappear.

His plan was falling in place, and no one could stop him, not even that intrepid fool Scott McCall.

Allison Argent, the Argent legacy, how Kate and Chris would hate to lose her. As vengeful as Peter was, he was still a just man. His heart sank for a moment, he had been watching Nikita while he had been spying on Allison. He thought back to when she was a little pot bellied child in pig tails, now she was a teenager running cross country and earning her third degree black belt "My my, how much you've grown; Nikita Grace." Peter's eyes flashed a savage red as he disappeared into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Done with the chapter! Can't wait, the next three chapters are my favorites ^_^ as an added bonus, here's the dress shopping excerpt from my original Nikita Grace story, so you can compare.<strong>

"Stiles I found the right dress, but you can't see it."

Stiles raised his eyes brows "Why not?"

Niki bit the bottom of her lip, giving him a coy smile, the dimple Stiles loved so much appearing "I want you to wait until the dance! I'm going to get dressed, you turn around; and I'll run to the cash register." "I'll get you when I'm done purchasing it."

Stiles chuckled, running his fingers through his short hair "alright sounds good to me"

As soon as she got dressed Niki bolted out of the room holding onto the dress, Stiles was facing the wall humming to himself.

Niki got to the cash register; she felt uneasy…where was Allison?

Nikki panned around the room to see Allison talking to a tall man in a leather jacket; Niki could only see him from the back. Allison looked extremely uncomfortable, Niki walked towards him. Before she could reach him he walked to the escalators, never to be seen again.

"Uhh Allison?" Niki waved her hand in front of Allison's face.

She snapped out of her trance like state "I have no clue who he was, he kept talking about skin complexion...my skin complexion.""Can we please get out of here?"

"Yeah I'll buy this now before leatherface comes back."

The two girls made it to Allison's care with shopping bags in hand, Allison still felt paranoid, looking back over her shoulder every other second. Niki didn't feel right either, something was wrong, something was off.

"Shit Allison! I totally left Stiles in the dressing room!"


	13. Flightless Bird

**Here it is, part one of the winterformal chapter :D Thank you to all of you who left me a review for the last chapter, your support means so much to me. So I only pick songs for chapters that are really important. This song is super SUPER important for this chapter. I took the effort to time it to the chapter, of course some may read faster than others so it's different for everyone. I suggest you read it slowwww.**

**But I ask you play this song where it's indicated (***) It's a whole new experience :] Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Flightless Bird, American Mouth – Iron and Wine<strong>

Stress didn't even come close to explaining what Scott was feeling at the moment. The tightness in his chest felt like an iron grip on his lungs. Peter Hale had painted a red target on Allison, and Derek had gone missing again. Stiles and Scott walked into the locker room after lacrosse practice. They both approached Jackson and asked him to watch over Allison tonight at the dance, although he promised; it wasn't good enough.

He looked to Stiles, the mastermind behind all the ideas. If anyone could come up with a solution it would be Stiles. But his best friend was busy staring at a shirtless Jonesy as he changed into clean clothes. Scott's brow raised high, almost to his hairline as he looked between Stiles and Jonesy. Was this some sort of assertive alpha male thing over Nikita? Or was Stiles starting to bat for the other team; maybe his frustrations with Jonesy were purely sexual.

Jonesy was busy folding his uniform into his locker to notice Stiles' stares. Scott elbowed his best friend in the rib "dude, now's not the time to make life altering choices about your sexuality."

"Scott, do you not see that body? I swear Jonesy was born with a six pack."

The Beta gingerly placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder "Stiles, I support you, no matter what, but can we just focus right-"

Stiles rolled his eyes as he exhaled sharply "Scott, he can protect Allison."

Realization hit him square in the face like a brick, his best friend was right. Stiles casually walked to the wrestler and leaned against the locker "Hey there, Jonesy. What are you up to Friday night?"

Jonesy snaked his fingers through his dark brown hair, completely caught off guard that Stiles was actually talking to him "Uh, practicing with my band?"

Stiles tried to play it cool as he looked at the back of his nails "Well I was thinking, you should go to Winter Formal, wouldn't that be fun?"

Jonesy closed his locker and looked Stiles up and down "Sorry, you're not my type Stiles, I sort of enjoy girls. Plus I thought you hated me…" Stiles let out a snort of laughter "Hate you? what? You're like a little handsome ray of sunshine!" Although Stiles wore a smile his little fists were curled tight.

Scott literally face palmed himself "Not with Stiles, with Allison." There was a moment of silence as Jonesy tried to process Scott's words, his face scrunched in confusion "Your ex girlfriend? That's awkward. I just got out of going to the dance, not sure why I would volunteer again."

A rush of adrenaline and anger swept over Scott. In a blink of an eye he had Jonesy's shirt scrunched in his vice grip as he pushed Jonesy against the locker "I really think you should take Allison to the dance." Scott practically growled.

Stiles' jaw nearly hit the ground when he saw his friend's animal side break to the surface. Scott was the friendliest person he knew, next to Jonesy of course. His jaw opened wider when he saw how easily Jonesy peeled Scott's hand off, Scott was surprised himself. Jonesy's face was devoid of any emotion, making it impossible to read him. "And why should I take her?"

Stiles had to think fast before Scott lashed out. Stormy grey eyes faded to crystal blue as Jonesy stared at an image of Allison on Scott's phone.

Stiles took in a deep breath and hoped he could rely on Jonesy's kind hearted reputation "Scott here messed up terribly." Scott scrunched his face in confusion as he looked to Stiles. "He broke Allison's heart and now she's going to Winter formal all by herself." Jonesy however remained unmoved.

"She's going to look foolish going by herself when all her friends have dates." Stiles pointed out "and seeing how you're pretty popular, maybe you can help her out." A small grin appeared on Jonesy's face.

"That's right, feed their ego, and they are bound to say yes." Stiles thought to himself.

Jonesy let out a sigh as he headed for the door "I'll pick her up at seven."

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

Stiles tapped his finger against the steering wheel; he was filled to the brim with nerves. It wasn't about Peter Hale…Hell there was no way he was going to attack Allison in a gym full of students. It was Niki, he was actually going to the dance with Nikita Grace. Never had he imagined he would have a chance with a girl as beautiful, popular and funny as Nikita Grace. He couldn't help but to smile, the excitement was making a nervous tight bundle in his stomach. His powder blue jeep pulled up to a parking spot in front of the school. Stiles checked himself out in the driver's side mirror, making sure everything was in place.

He and Nikita agreed to take separate cars, as he was busy running "errands." The corners of his lips tugged upwards as he spotted his best friend on the roof of the school, it made him feel more at ease knowing Scott was here.

Stepping out of the jeep he tightened the tie around his neck. There was magic in the air as everyone was in the best spirits, and Stiles couldn't help but to feel that excitement; tonight was going to be perfect. He approached the front of the school.

There she was, standing at the top of the stairs like some ethereal angel. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs to admire her; he couldn't help but to take it all in. She was wearing a light pink dress, her brown hair in elegant loose curls, her makeup soft and shimmery. She wore nude high heels making her legs look miles and miles long. The lights behind her gave a heavenly glow, so soft, so delicate; as if a touch could shatter her. He always thought her to be beautiful, but now her beauty was captivating, so much that he didn't want to take his eyes off of her. She had spotted him and covered her mouth to hide her giggles, he must have looked like an idiot just gawking at her. Stiles ran up the steps, almost tripping on his feet.

"Y-You look beautiful." Stiles stumbled over his words, but she didn't seem to mind. Her smile grew, the single dimple he loved so much emerged "Thanks Stiles, you look handsome." Her hands straightened his tie for him, for a moment they locked eyes.

Stiles cleared his throat "I got you something, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to." He pulled out a white orchid corsage and slipped it on her wrist "It's beautiful." Her voice was breathless and genuine. But her smile fell all too soon when Lydia and Jackson walked up the steps, hand in hand. Niki straightened her posture and cleared her throat "You look good, Jackson."

Stiles looked to her, almost proud of her. She was waving the white flag, making truce. But Jackson wasn't one to forgive so quickly "Yeah, It's Tom Ford." With that he walked past her, bumping into her shoulder. But Niki was always full of poise and grace, it was after all her last name.

Lydia however stayed behind, she wasn't one to forgive easily either; especially after being humiliated in front of the school by Niki. "That's adorable Niki, what's it like to go to the dance with the boy who's had a crush on me since the third grade?" Stiles cringed; he saw the look of hurt on Niki's face.

People had gathered around the front of the school at this point, they were ready for another gossip worthy moment.

Niki stood strong, holding her own "I don't know Lydia, what's it like to date my sloppy seconds?" a sheepish smile found its way on his face, one small victory for Nikita "Damn, she's good." Stiles thought to himself.

Lydia let out a mocking laugh "Sloppy seconds? We all know you didn't sleep with him…Virgin." Niki quickly looked down in embarrassment as students around her began to whisper, she was aware that all eyes were on her. "By tomorrow the whole school will know." Lydia's mocking voice angered Stiles, he didn't understand why girls were so cruel to one another. Although he was frustrated a small part of him was happy that Niki never slept with Jackson. Lydia flipped her hair and walked towards the entrance of the school "Enjoy your fall from grace, Nikita. You'll have fun at the bottom of the pyramid."

Completely unaware Stiles slid his hand in Niki's, it must have given her a small burst of confidence "Hey, Lydia." Niki shouted, the queen bee stopped in her tracks just before entering the school "How's your pill addiction going?" This caused several gasps amongst the students, Stiles couldn't help but to chime in as well "Pretty sure you shut down the pharmacy with your Vicadin orders." Lydia let out a scoff as she pushed open the double doors and disappeared inside.

Both Niki and Stiles let out a burst of laughter, for they had one small victory together. She looked to him with a sad sorry smile "Thank you for sticking up for me." Before Stiles could say anything she looked down to see they were holding hands, her strong brows knitted together in confusion. "Im-I'm sorry." Stiles replied fast as he tried to pull his hand away, but she grabbed it "No, it's fine." Stiles' mouth hung open like a fish out of water, she was okay with holding his hand…In public.

* * *

><p>The gym was packed with teens and body heat, the music shook the floorboards beneath them, and vibrated all throughout Stiles' body. Niki held his hand the entire time, pulling him to the dance floor. He wasn't one to dance, but if that was what made her happy then Stiles would gladly look like a fool for her. Jonesy and Allison were next to them dancing, Allison looked adorable in her blue dress, and Jonesy as always looked like he stepped out of a GQ photo shoot. Stiles let out a sigh of relief, as everything was going smoothly. They danced for what felt like hours, neither of them tiring out. Stiles was so lost in the moment he didn't even realize the grand entrance Scott had made. They were having fun until Niki noticed Lydia and Jackson making out, he could see the hurt in her olive eyes as her brows furrowed. Even though she couldn't stand Jackson and Lydia, they were her once best friends. Niki excused herself as she left the dance floor, Stiles followed her like a lost puppy, sad he couldn't cheer her up.<p>

They both sat at a table, while Niki burned a hole in Jackson as he walked out of the gym. Jonesy showed up with three drinks in hand "Hey there lovebirds." Stiles felt an immediate blush surface to his cheeks "I brought you guys some drinks." He sat besides Niki and handed her a cup of punch. Pure bitterness danced on the tip of Stiles' tongue as he took a sip of the drink, his face scrunched, he was not expecting the punch to be spiked. Niki however downed her cup in seconds, both Stiles and Jonesy exchanged glances. Stiles pushed his cup away, he preferred to keep his wits sharp, especially tonight.

Jonesy rolled up his sleeves "alright, I'm out of here, Allison's lover is here and I'm a free man." Stiles nodded and thanked Jonesy for his help, he lowered himself to Stiles' level "You be good to her Stiles and watch after her, she's an amazing girl." He cocked his head towards Niki who was watching Scott and Allison on the dance floor. Jonesy patted Stiles' back and made his leave.

The DJ put on a slow love song.

**** Niki almost shot out of her seat "I love this song!" her hand placed over her heart. Being the gentleman his father taught him to be Stiles got out of his seat and extended his hand out to Niki, her small delicate hand rested on his as he pulled her up. They walked to the dance floor hand in hand. Stiles was great at improvising and pretending, just like his dancing; but he truly didn't know what to do.

He looked over to Scott who mouthed the words "like this" As he placed his arms around Allison's waist. Stiles copied what his best friend did, his arms wrapped around Niki's slim waist and pulled her in close. She rested her head against his chest, her head fitting perfectly under his chin. Stiles couldn't help but to smile, Scott was smiling as well, proud of his best friend. Stiles pulled her in even tighter as he closed his eyes and rocked steadily back and forth to the beat of the song. Dancing wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, surprisingly everything came naturally.

Everything about this moment felt right, every little detail was perfect; from the blue lights shining on them, to the white confetti snowflakes descending down on them. The Jasmine scent of her hair made his heart sing, instantly making him feel warm inside. Her slow breathing took the weight of the world off his shoulders, only for a moment he was able to forget about Kate Argent, Derek and Peter Hale. He couldn't help but to think of the first time he saw her, in her red high tops, how terribly he had misjudged her then . All the hours they spent together working on their project, how they had opened up about their mothers. He had never talked about his mother or what caused her death to anyone.

His heart fluttered like the wings of a butterfly when he thought of how he accidently burned her knee, he wanted to kiss her terribly that time. Stiles inhaled her jasmine scented hair once more, it was such a comforting smell. The first time he smelled it was the night of her party, when she tripped and he had caught her. She had rested her head on his chest; much like she was doing now. Stiles remembered the night she was attacked, his smile was no more as he thought of how badly he wanted to protect her, hold her, never let her go. He wasn't crushing on Nikita, he was falling for her hard, falling madly deeply. She had a hold on him, and he didn't mind at all.

Stiles' brow hitched up as he could feel her smiling against his chest, he pulled away from her "What's so funny?" She looked up as the confetti fell freely from the ceiling, tickling her nose; boy did she look adorable.

Niki bit her lip and looked at him with a coy smile "I could hear your heart beating, fast."

This was his moment, and he wasn't going to mess it up. Stiles leaned in close, the tips of their noses were just barely touching….She didn't pull away. His lips teasingly brushed against hers, but Stiles was too scared to go in all the way.

"You coward!" Stiles thought to himself. But he had never kissed a girl before, unless he counted his cousin Gertrude when they were kids; what if she could tell? Stiles' eyes shot open as her lips pressed against his. He immediately pulled back, completely shocked, did she really just make the move?

She looked just as terrified as him, but Stiles wasn't going to let this go. Confidence shot through him like a geyser as he grabbed her and kissed her deeply. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her fingers ran through his buzzed hair. Stiles was lost in euphoria, never wanting this moment to end. This time she was the one to pull away . Stiles stroked the side of her cheek, her fair skin felt like silk. Nikita closed her eyes and held his hand against her cheek with both of her hands. It was a beautiful sight as they both relished the moment, Stiles couldn't help but to smile. When she opened her eyes she looked concerned, almost sad….This was not good.

He squeezed her hands, showing genuine concern "What's wrong?"

Nikita shook her head "I can't." she whispered as she backed away from him, he reached out and grabbed her hand. But she pulled her hand away, frantic like a deer "I-I'm sorry…I just…I just need some fresh air."

His hand fell to his side, somehow he had managed to screw up royally. Everyone around him was still dancing, lost in the melody of a love song. A moment ago he was the luckiest man in the gym, she didn't bother to turn around and look at him as she ran off the dance floor.

He watched his dream girl disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think, and let me know if you gave the song a try. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, it was a lot of fun to write :]<strong>


	14. Fall From Grace

**Hey everyone, my last chapter didn't do so hot. Lots of readers, but little reviews :[ So if you could provide some feedback that would be great, or i'll just shrivel up in a ball and just chill in the corner . The first time i wrote this chapter was back in June WOW! It was the easiest chapter for me to write, this time around it was terribly difficult. I racked my brain trying to get this chapter right, and I admit it's still not to my liking :-\ I was lucky to have a few writers look over this and give me their suggestions, thank you guys. This is yet another chapter where it was timed to the selected song. I'm a slow reader most of you are fast, so it's up to you to get the timing right. But if you do, it's pretty magical :]**

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrilege – Yeah Yeah Yeahs<strong>

Stiles stood alone in the center of the dance floor, time had stood still as he watched the girl of his dreams run from him. Everyone around him was happy, holding their loved ones close. The heartbroken teenager stuffed his hands in his pockets. As his head hung low in shame he walked to the table, barely picking his feet off the ground. Scott and Allison were giggling as they ran off the dance floor hand in hand. Stiles was happy for his best friend, but watching the two of them was making him feel annoyed.

A hand grabbed him before he made it to his seat, nails dug into his biceps; it was Lydia "Where did he go Stiles? All I wanted was one slow dance!" she was irritated over Jackson slipping out of the dance. He pulled his arm away, out of her grip in annoyance "I don't know Lydia, nor do I care; knowing him he's probably under the lacrosse bleachers getting drunk." His answer didn't seem to please her as she gave him the dirtiest glare and made her leave.

But really Stiles didn't care, he had his own troubles to worry about. He took a seat next to Danny and his date Theo. Stiles looked to Danny "Do you find me attractive?" he needed some sort of confidence booster, he was sure he could find it in good old Danny.

Lo and behold Danny scrunched his nose in distaste "Sorry Stiles, you're not my type." Theo however leaned in "You're defiantly my type." It still didn't make him feel any better. Danny looked to his fallen friend "I saw the whole thing." Stiles sat up straight, he was defiantly talking about the kiss; Danny nodded in understanding.

"Why did you let her leave, Stiles?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

Danny's smile grew " I know everything about everyone Stiles, and she's my best friend. I see the way she looks at you, she never looked at Jackson that way."

Stiles shot out of his seat like a rocket "Danny, don't joke around right now."

Danny only let out a chuckle "Stiles….There is something there." Theo started bouncing up and down in his seat, all giddy like a child "Oh I love romantic shit so much, go chase her Cassanova!" Stiles didn't need to be told twice as he ran out of the gym to find her.

* * *

><p>Niki's POV<p>

She took the back door out, where she could be left alone with her thoughts. A gaggle of drunken teenagers walked out, one grabbed a lunch bench and threw up. He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, as soon as he spotted Niki he burst out in laughter "Hey, you're the girl Jackson dumped, that was tragic." He burst into a howling laughter, joined by his friends.

Niki gritted her teeth and began to walk away, flicking them off as she walked further and further from her campus. There was one place where she could be left alone, think in solitude, the preserves. She immersed herself deep in the woods. She went far enough to stray away from the music, from the annoying classmates. Her nude heels sunk into the wet earth with every step, she could care less for her heels. A mossy tree provided her something to lean on as she began to process her thoughts.

Stiles had kissed her, she had kissed him…She enjoyed every second of it. Her finger traced her lips where his were only moments ago. She felt a pang of guilt for leaving him like that, but she had panicked. Stiles was the first person to give her attention since Jackson. She didn't want to admit it, but she wasn't completely over Jackson. After being dumped out of the blue she still needed closure, a small part of her wanted to know what she did wrong.

It wouldn't have been fair to Stiles if she was still hung up on Jackson. But Allison was right, Stiles was fiercly loyal, and a genuine guy. Niki closed her eyes and replayed the kiss over and over in her head, her smile growing by the second. Jackson had never kissed her the way Stiles did, with so much want and passion. When Jackson held her she felt happy, but when Stiles held her she felt safe, relaxed…And even loved.

That word, she had never used it before except for with her mom. The idea of a boy loving her scared her, what if she could never return those feelings? But when she thought of his friendly brown eyes it made her heart flutter; Niki was smiling like a fool "He loves me." She whispered into the cold night air, it felt great to be loved.

"Who loves you!?" Niki jumped as she let out a yelp, Jackson had his hand against the tree, pinning her to the bark. Leave it to Jackson to ruin a defining moment, he always knew when he was wanted.

"Why are you outside!?" Niki barked at him. Jackson gave her an incredulous look as his lips curled up "I'm sorry, is this preserve part of your property?" his shaky hands lifted a round silver flask to his lips, he seemed scared.

"Does Lydia know you're out here drinking?" Niki used a softer tone, maybe she could ask him to leave nicely.

Jackson let out a snort of laughter "You think I care?" An awkward silence fell between the two of them, a friendly smile appeared on his lips as his hand stroked a strand of hair off her face. She was not going down this road again "Well it was nice talking to you, but I prefer to be alone." To her surprise he didn't lash out with a bruised ego "That's fine, but you should go inside, it's really cold out."

"Jackson, I would rather freeze my tits off than go back inside with you." Her words were bitter on her own tongue, but the look on Jackson's face was well worth it. He clenched his jaw, trying his best to come up with an insult. To her surprise he shoved his flask in Niki's hand "Fine, drink this to keep you warm." With that he was gone. "I think I will!" Nikita shouted over her shoulder as Jackson disappeared towards the school. The metal cap was twisted off as Niki let the lukewarm liquor trickle down her throat. The Tequila burned her throat and warmed her belly, she was going to need some liquid courage if she was going to go back inside and apologize to Stiles. Niki took another swig, she wanted to feel relaxed…Not dull her senses. "Suck it Jackson!" she shouted as she threw the flask as far as she could.

"I should go." She thought to herself, she had promised both Derek and Walt she wouldn't wander into the preserves. "I'm going to march right in there, apologize to him, and kiss him as much as I want." For a moment she allowed herself to embrace nature, it had been so long since she had been in the preserves. It was eerie and dark, the only sound heard was the orchestral chirping of crickets accompanied by curious owls. Most people would be scared of the preserves, especially at night. But this was comforting to Nikita, this was hers and Cora's playground. The scent of Pines and moss filled her senses, a scent tied strongly to her childhood memories.

The sudden sound of twigs snapping made her body stiffen "Jackson, leave me alone."

But it wasn't Jackson as a faint low growl was heard. Immediately Niki's eyes shot wide open as both her hands covered her mouth from screaming. She knew that growl, she had heard it before…The night of the video store. Niki shook her head, this wasn't possible "They told me that thing died, they told me it died in the school parking lot." The growl came closer; this was actually happening.

Slowly and silently Niki reached down to take her heels off, her only chance of survival was to outrun the beast. The creature had come from behind, from the direction of the school; she could either run to the main road where she was bound to see people, or run to the Hale house from here.

Niki bolted.

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

Stiles poked his head outside to the front entrance of the school, a group of girls were taking selfies "hey, any of you seen Nikita Grace?" her name was well known enough for people at their school. But none of them had seen her. Stiles ran to the parking lot to see her mini cooper was still there "So she's still here."

He scoured every corner of the school, the one place he hadn't checked was the girls bathroom. Stiles waited patiently outside the door as gaggles of girls entered and exited the bathroom. Stiles' head perked up when he saw Jackson.

"Where did you go!?" Jackson looked pale as he avoided the question, something was very wrong.

"I-I saw Chris Argent out there."

This was beyond terrible "Have you seen Niki?"

Jackson nodded "She's outside, have you seen Lydia?"

Stiles' brow hitched up "I told her you were probably drinking under the lacrosse bleachers…Where exactly did you see Niki?"

Jackson ran his fingers through his blonde hair, trying to ease his nerves "In the preserves, she's on her way back here."

Stiles backed away slowly, his eyes went wild with fear as he finally understood what was happening, Peter was playing them….Allison was just the decoy.

* * *

><p>Niki's POV<p>

***She raced through the woods running as fast as her strong track legs let her; if she had not been so athletic she would have tired out by now. Gritting her teeth she ignored the feeling of sharp twigs and jagged stones tearing the bottom of her bare feet. The creature was chasing her farther and farther into the woods, but not once did Niki look back, if she looked back she would meet her certain death. The deeper she ran in the woods the darker it became, only a sliver of moonlight to guide her.

The thick fog wrapped itself around her like a silken cloak, skewing her vision and senses. Niki sped up as fast she could, giving it all of her strength. If she was going to survive she had to outsmart the dull blood thirsty creature. She hid behind a tree as the creature ran past her, clearly missing its mark.

Niki let a sigh of relief desperately trying to control her rapid beating heart. She had to find the Hale home, and pray and hope that Derek would somehow be there. She began to run west, in the direction of his house, she would be there in a few minutes. The creature leapt off a rock and landed in the shadows in front of her. Niki let out a blood curdling scream as her feet scurried away, forcing her to run in the opposite direction she intended. The shadowed beast was toying with her as she was given a head start, running towards her impending doom.

Once again the animal was after her. Niki's lungs felt ablaze, face numb and windswept from the cold, feet stinging like they were running on lumps of ignited coal. Tears streamed down her face as soon as she realized she was slowing down, this was a battle that could not be won.

Her clumsy feet could hardly keep up the pace as a stray root caught her ankle and beckoned her to the floor; the solider had fallen. Niki scooted backwards as fast as she could, her strength had abandoned her as she tried to get up, but gravity kept fighting back. Her hand slipped off the edge of the world, she looked behind to see she was on the edge of suicide hill. The drop was large, people who had jumped before either died on impact or lead their lives in wheelchairs.

The beast had outsmarted her, she was trapped as it started to close in on her. Niki's finger wrapped around her silver necklace, looking for some sort of solace, some sort of courage.

A thread of courage pulled her up on shaky jelly knees and picked up a rather large branch. With all the force she had left the branch cracked on the top of her knee, split in two. The courageous teenager held the branch in her hand like a makeshift spear, if she was going to die, she would go out in a blaze of glory.

"C'mon!" Niki screamed provoking the beast veiled in the shadows "You coward!"

It slowly emerged out of the shadows and let the moonlight wash over its hideous form. Niki let out a shrill earth shattering scream, it was some grotesque looking monster, like a mutated wolf. Its blood red savage eyes locked on her as it came closer, Niki backed up as far as she could, the back of her feet hanging over the edge of the hill. Tears streamed down her face as her shaky hands held the spear and jabbed the air a few times.

It did nothing to scare the beast, the creature leapt forward and stood on its back legs. Niki's throat was raw, the scream stuck in the back of her throat trying to claw its way out.

The beast opened its mouth wide with a roar, its razor sharp teeth gleaming in the moonlight. It jumped forward with its iron jaws open as the teeth closed in on Niki's arm. The wolf missed Niki by a hair as she took the risk.

Niki pushed herself from the edge.

She landed on her back with a sickening crunch. Her body was still in shock as she looked straight at the moon. Right away Niki was able to diagnose herself. Her shoulder was dislocated, both arms…Broken. Right ankle, snapped. Ribs…Broken. Niki desperately tried to move her toes, she couldn't feel her legs…She had broken her spine meaning she was paralyzed. That's when waves of pain hit her over and over again. Her skull was cracked, filling up with blood, in moments she would be dead.

Blood rolled out of her nose and ears as another giant wave of pain tore through her body, Niki couldn't help but to scream and grit her teeth. With every scream her ribs would hurt more and more, unknowingly poking at her lungs. Every inch of her body felt like it had been dipped in battery acid and lit on fire.

The rough footsteps of the beast were now coming near her, as it had scaled down the hill, she was completely helpless. The only thing she could do was scream and cry for help, but that was a mistake as her rib punctured her lungs, blood started to overflow out of her mouth. The creature was at her feet now, studying her as Niki lay motionless, choking on her own blood. The beast perked it's head up as they both heard fast footsteps coming towards them…human footsteps. The wolf growled loudly then scampered off, leaving her to die.

Niki couldn't breathe, the hot metallic blood was suffocating her, she was coughing and spitting up.

The warm blood gurgled and bubbled in the back of her throat as her face went blue. Just when she was about to give up someone placed two fingers under her chin and rolled her head to the side, letting the blood escape out of her mouth. She looked to see the white orchid corsage Stiles had given her was sprayed in her own blood, it was no longer pristine.

Her limp broken body felt cold, tear filled eyes rolled to the back of her head as darkness soon embraced Nikita Grace.

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

Feet pounded into the hard pavement like thunder as Stiles ran across the parking lot. Beacon Hills High was practically surrounded by the preserve, she could be anywhere. His best guess: she was in the preserves behind the lacrosse field.

The steady rhythm of his feet echoed off the hard ground, soon muffled by wet grass. There she was in the middle of the lacrosse field, surrounded by darkness and standing helpless and confused.

"Niki!" Stiles shouted, but she was too far to hear him.

Stiles ran even faster, nearing to the lacrosse field. The field lights switched on, obscuring his vision as tiny red dots danced behind his eyelids. After a moment his sight adjusted to the bright lights. His eyes shot wide open, it wasn't Nikita…It was Lydia. He cried out her name as he ran even faster, his throat raw and scratchy. Lydia turned to face him, unaware Peter was approaching her.

"LYDIA! RUN!"

Stiles watched as the strawberry blonde hit the ground, blood soaking through her white dress.

he slid on his knees on the slick dewy grass, hovering over her body in a protective stance. Peter crouched next to Stiles, Lydia's blood covered his smug smile.

"P-please don't hurt Lydia." Stiles begged.

Peter stroked her brassy hair with his blood stained fingers, he let out a sigh as he looked to Lydia with a sorry expression "This one didn't put up a fight like the other one. No…This one was easy prey."

Like a punch in the gut Stiles almost doubled over as he realized what Peter was talking about "Wh-what did you do to Niki?!" Peter was still too busy admiring the mess he made as he stroked Lydia's perfect unblemished face with longing.

"What did you do to Niki?." Stiles asked once more. Peter let out a sigh "Let's just say things didn't go like I had planned, she would have been perfect. Your friend here is plan B."

Stiles felt an undeniable burning rage within him "HOW COULD YOU!?" A gasp escaped from his lips as Peter grabbed his tie and pulled him in close "She wasn't supposed to fight back! She was supposed to be in my pack! Now shut up and tell me where I can find Derek!" he gently raked his claws over Lydia's throats, threatening to slice her wide open " help me find him, or she gets it!"

With quivering lips Stiles tried his best to formulate a sentence "wh-what? I don't know how to do that."

Peter rolled his eyes "Because even if I couldn't hear your trembling heart, I would still be able to tell you are lying. Tell me truth Stiles, or I rip her pretty little throat out."

The taste of bile loomed on the tip of his tongue, never had Stiles felt so afraid " Okay! Okay! The night Derek went missing Scott's phone went missing as well. Scott has a smart phone, it has GPS built into it…We're pretty certain Derek has it."

Peter grabbed the back of Stiles' shirt and pulled him off the ground "Good, let's go."

"W-wait! What about Lydia?"

Peter's patience was wearing thin "She'll live."

"And-and Niki?"

Peter hung his head as he dragged Stiles off the field "You won't be seeing her again."

* * *

><p><strong>:] Hope you all enjoyed that, please let me know what you thought! One more chapter until i'm done with season 1, then my favorite season! If you're still in a suspenseful mood check out my one shot The Bite and let me know what you think, and these awesome stories:<strong>

**-The Serpent and the Butterfly - XxBriannaXx**

**-Shewolf - Vcarp1993**

**-Darkness will come - KoloWolfik**

**-Holding out for tomorrow - Artificial-Paradises**

**- Blue eyes of an innocent killer - ZOMBIEASSASINNINJA**

**- Worthless Sanity - StoryOfSurvival**

**Sorry if i missed anyone, once again thank you.**


	15. All roads lead to-

Thank you to those of you who left me reviews, it honestly helps inspire me and my writing. Sadly this was one of those chapters I really wanted to get out of the way except for the last part. I'm sorry if this chapter comes off as lackluster. This is the last chapter for season 1, I can't tell you all how excited I am for season 2! :]

* * *

><p><strong>Everlove – Cities in Dust.<strong>

The drive was silent except for the sound of Stiles' beating heart, and the irritating tapping sound of Peter's claw against the window. With every tap of his claws little red droplets would be left behind on the glass. Lydia's blood….or could they possibly be Niki's blood.

Finally Stiles broke the silence "Why Nikita?"

Peter however was more focused on the blurry tree line as they raced down the street "She has a third degree black belt, she's the fastest girl in her cross country team, and she has strong connections to my family. Turn her into a werewolf and expose her to Kate Argent then you have yourself a killing machine." Stiles' grip hardened on the steering wheel as he bit the inside of his cheek.

Peter let out a sigh "I should have known she would put up a fight and go out with a bang, so I settled for the red head; at least she has smarts."

Stiles swallowed hard and asked the question he feared most "H-how did it happen?" Peter faced him completely lost in his own thoughts of vengeance"Hmm?"

"How did she die?"

The Alpha looked out the window wearing a sorry expression "She fell. She fell off the edge of Suicide Hill. She's either dead or about to die."

"And you didn't go back to save her!?" Stiles shouted as his hands gripped white to the bone on the steering wheel.

"There was someone there…Something there." Peter barked back.

Stiles shot him an incredulous looks "You're an Alpha! The apex of all creatures! King of the food chain! The big bad wolf! You left her because _something_ was there!?" With that Stiles made a sharp U-turn causing Peter to topple over in his seat. His car made a high pitched sound as the tires left a skid mark on the asphalt "We're going to go get her!"

Without hesitation Peter placed his sharp claws on Stiles' throat "Turn the car around or I swear I will carve out your Adam's apple." Stiles held his breath and reluctantly turned the car around.

After twenty minutes of driving the two arrived at a parking structure. Peter forcefully opened the driver's seat door and grabbed Stiles by the scruff of his neck, dragging him to a grey Mercedes.

The Alpha patted himself down, slightly confused.

The scrawny human stifled a laugh "Lost your keys, huh?" Peter rolled his eyes as he slammed his hand down on the trunk, popping it open. Cold hollow eyes stared back at Stiles, causing him to stumble backwards and double over; Peter's nurse was stuffed in the trunk.

Peter however was unfazed as he pulled a laptop out of her lifeless grip. Stiles was trying to control his gag reflexes "Do all werewolves go for Mac? Or is it just a personal preference."

Peter's eyes flashed a ruby red as a warning. "Even in times of danger you still manage to be sarcastic, don't you Stiles?" Trying not to press his luck Stiles decided to shut up and watch the Alpha press various keys on the computer. The teenager's mind kept wandering to Niki, lying at the bottom of the hill. It took him everything to keep a brave face and hold his tears; but Peter's senses picked up the acrid scent of fear right away.

"I need Scott's password."

Stiles had the upper hand here, or so he thought "I don't know it." In a blink of an eye the side of his face was pressed against the cold trunk of the car, Peter's sharp grip holding him down.

The Alpha growled, sending shivers down Stiles' spine "I don't have time Stiles, but I'll make time to rip out your throat"

Stiles reluctantly typed in the login and the password only to hear Peter groan in frustration "His user and password is Allison?"

A faint smile pulled at the corners of Stiles' lips "You still want him in your pack?"

* * *

><p>Derek's POV<p>

The weight of the world literally felt like it was resting on his shoulders. Derek was drained of any strength; even lifting his head up was too great of a task. The electric currents ran through his body like blood cells, keeping his strength and abilities at bay. He had been hidden away in the Argent basement for what felt like days now. Each passing day his pride had been worn and beaten, he had believed he could escape on his own. Alone, a word he was very familiar to, a word that had become his identity. Ever since the fire he and Laura became very independent, always finding ways out of trouble on their own. But he was defeated.

Derek closed his eyes and let his body go limp; there was no point in fighting anymore. For a moment he saw his mother's face in his memories. Her black silken hair dancing in the summer breeze, her green eyes glimmering in the sunlight. "A man can be destroyed, but not defeated; Derek."

Derek finally understood the way out. It took everything for him just to lift his head and let out a loud howl. It echoed through the night sky and radiated all around Beacon Hills for wolves to hear.

* * *

><p>Walter's POV<p>

"What do you mean Jennifer has checked Peter Hale out!?" Walter decided to check up on Peter during his dinner break, only to find him missing. "She does not have the right to check him out!" he couldn't help but to shout at the trembling nurse behind the counter, but he was slowly putting the pieces together.

With a shaky finger the nurse pushed up her glasses "Actually Dr. Grace, Peter Hale checked himself out." Walt stumbled backwards as realization hit him square in the face.

The speaker above his head went off, startling him. "Dr. Grace, please report to the E.R immediately."

The doctor took the elevator up trying to calm his nerves "Peter is not the Alpha, Peter is not the Alpha." He kept telling himself, he would make it his daily mantra if he had to. Peter would never kill his own niece, he would never-

Walter looked at the back of his hands, shaking to no end. The elevator door opened as a bustle of people ran through the halls in panic. Walter opened the door to the E.R room to find a gaggle of nurses and Brody giving oxygen to a girl soaked in blood. She looked to be about Niki's age. Walter walked closer to find that it was Lydia Martin; a bite mark marred her abdomen. A wave of nausea swept over him as he stood still and watched the scene unfold in front of him. Dr. Jones bundled up a towel and firmly held it against her bite mark, trying to slow the bleeding. Walter rolled on a pair of latex gloves "All nurses out!" His baritone voice echoed throughout the room, startling all the nurses. They scurried away like frightened animals as Brody swept the beads of sweat off his furrowed eyebrows.

"Another animal attack." Brody growled "Tell me why an innocent sixteen year old girl is on our table?"

Walter was racking his brain trying to find possible answers to Brody's questions. His unsteady hands found the needle and sutures. He took a deep breath trying his best to control his hands; it would take great concentration to stitch her up. Both Brody and Walter stopped stitching the girl when they heard shouting right outside the room. "Brody, take over; I'll be right back." His friend nodded in understanding.

Walter busted through the double doors in a furious mood, only to see Sheriff Stilinski throttling Jackson Whittemore by the collar of his shirt. "What happened to the girl!?" The Sheriff shouted in Jackson's face, the teenage boy looked pale as chalk as Nurse McCall tried her best to diffuse the situation.

"I-I went looking for her and I found her-

The Sheriff's eyebrows hitched up in disbelief "You're telling me you found her like this?" Walter felt sick to his stomach, he knew Lydia and Jackson well, both being associated with his daughter.

A whisper as light as a feather escaped his lips "Nikita."

Both the Sheriff and Jackson looked to Walter in confusion. "Jackson, my daughter went to the dance with the Sheriff's son?" The Sheriff finally let go of Jackson as he seemed to understand something was terribly wrong. Jackson gulped loudly as he nodded his head.

Walter took a step towards the boy, his olive eyes burning holes into Jackson "When did you last see her?" Melissa rested her hand on Walt's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"I-in the preserves."

Walt's hands slowly curled to fists "You left my daughter in the cold? In the middle of the ni-"

"I-I gave her some alcohol to keep her warm." Jackson spat out, still confused by the situation.

The Sheriff's mouth dropped open in disbelief as he ran his fingers through his hair "You're telling me you gave alcohol to a minor, then left her in the middle of the woods the same night your girlfriend was attacked?" Jackson just stared with wide eyes as he figured out what was going on; Melisa McCall's jaw dropped "Oh god."

Sherriff Stilinski went pale, with shaky hands he turned on his radio "I want a search on the forests surrounding Beacon Hills High and somebody find my son."

Walter's face however remained as calm as still water, he was in too much of a catatonic state to show any sense of emotion. From the corner of his eye he saw Brody wheel out Lydia to the recovery room. His feet guided him to the window where he could watch Lydia sleep. His eyes played a cruel trick on him, Niki was laying in the bed, covered in blood, throat torn out. Walter squeezed his eyes shut trying to ride the image, burn it out of his head. That's when Melissa's gentle touch snapped him back to reality, her lips were moving but Walter couldn't hear a word she was saying. Never had he been so terrified in his life, Nikita was all he had left, his only child, his heart…his soul. Melissa let out a gasp as Lydia began thrashing about in the bed, she was going into shock. Brody ran back into the room as Walter followed close behind, by the time they had entered the room her stats were back to normal. Slowly and carefully Walter peeled back the bandage covering her wound expecting it to have healed itself by now. Walter's eyes grew wide as Brody peered down as well, the two exchanged confused glances. The bite mark was still red and inflamed, fresh as ever.

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

A blanket of calmness rested between the two of them as Peter looked up at the night sky. "Did he see something?" Stiles looked up at the same night sky…There was nothing "Maybe he hears something."

Peter's attention turned back to Stiles "I best be going now, but one thing…before I go." Peter's fingers curled around Stiles wrist with no intent on letting go, Stiles' hand recoiled like a snake, but Peter had him hooked "I like you Stiles, that is why I'm offering you the bite.

Stiles stared at him blankly, contemplating the idea; It was as though Peter had read his mind "You'll be so much faster, so much stronger. Hell…If you were a werewolf you could have protected Nikita from her dire fate." There was no fight or protest from Stiles' end as Peter dipped his head and opened his mouth. Stiles pulled back his hand "I don't want to be like you."

The Alpha shrugged his shoulders as he rolled up his sleeves "Such a shame, this is where we part; Stiles." Stiles watched as Peter got in his car and drove out of the parking garage. Beacon Hills Hospital was only a few blocks from where he stood, he knew his father would be there…Maybe he could get a search party for Nikita.

Stiles stormed through the Hospital halls in search of his father. Peter said Nikita was dead by now, but Stiles held onto a shred of hope, it was all he had keeping him from a mental breakdown. Jackson was on his flank like a lost puppy "I had no clue all of this was going to happen! Where are you going!?"

"To find my father, now shut up and let me think." Stiles snapped.

"He's not here, I think he's patrolling the preserves for Niki."

Stiles let out a sigh of defeat "I need to go find her, now." Jackson scratched at the back of his head in confusion "And what do you want me to do?" There was genuine concern and fear disguised in Jackson's voice. "I'm going to go find her, you help Scott with anything he needs." Jackson nodded in understanding. The two of them were walking towards the exit when a pair of hands dragged Stiles into a vacant room. Both Jackson and Stiles were thrown onto a gurney, Chris Argent had been waiting for them. His cold grey eyes swirled with anger and menace as he looked the boys up and down 'Have any of you seen Scott?"

Stiles was quick to answer, lying was his second best talent, next to defeating dragons in Skyrim "Nope." Jackson shook his head side to side "n-No, I haven't seen him…All day." Stiles let out a groan as he face palmed himself, Jackson was good at many things, but telling lies wasn't one of them. A loud yelp escaped from Stiles' lips as Chris Argent held him up by the collar of his shirt, the tips of his toes were barely touching the ground "Has Scott tried to kill you!? Has he!?" The hunter's face was going a slight red with rage.

Stiles tried to wriggle out of the grip "Once, but I chained him to the radiator and figured it out. I could have just locked him in the basement and lit the house on fire though, sound familiar Argent?"

Chris let go of Stiles as his face softened "That wasn't us." Us referring to his entire family. Stiles let out a snort of laughter as he looked side to side "Yeah, because you guys have a code you never break…Right?"

The hunter's eyes narrowed to two slits, carefully peering at the odd teenager in front of him spewing non-sense "Never."

Stiles took a step closer to Chris "What if someone did?"

"Like who, Stiles?"

"….Your sister."

* * *

><p>Derek's POV<p>

A flick on his nose caused him to wince in his unconscious state, another flick to the nose forced him to open his heady lidded eyes. Scott McCall was standing before him with a sheepish grin plastered on his face, two beaten Argent guards were groaning at his feet. Derek's eyes lit up, he had never been so happy to see Scott. "Get me out of here." Derek hissed, without a word Scott broke the chains right off.

* * *

><p>Scott's POV<p>

"He'll be here, I know he will." The Beta growled as the two of them walked through the preserves, to Derek's burnt down home. Scott's stomach was in knots, every bone in his body was trembling violently. Allison had just discovered his true form, the carefully placed veil ripped off her eyes. She looked horrified, panic-stricken, even disgusted at the sight of him, it broke his heart in two.

"I hope so." Scott muttered under his breath, he was going to find the Alpha….and then what? Kill him so he could be with Allison? Kill an actual person? Scott was the kind of person to trap a spider in a jar and set it free rather than kill it. Derek stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes narrowed to slits as his head perked up. A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat making Scott's body stiffen with awareness…Something was wrong. A whizzing sound shot past Scott, knocking Derek onto his feet. An arrow had dug itself into Derek's shoulder.

Scott's eyes widened as Kate Argent emerged from the thicket, Allison right behind her with a crossbow in hand. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, unable to utter a single word. His eyes followed Allison's finger as she pulled back on her bow.

Kate stood behind her niece, like a red devil on her shoulder, whispering orders in her ear "Good shot sweetie, now go for the legs."

"Allison, no!" Scott shouted as she loosed the arrow right into Derek's leg.

* * *

><p>Allison's POV<p>

She marched towards Scott with her bow ready and loaded. Never had she been so confused and angry in her life. It was only a few days ago when she was exposed to the world of the supernatural, finally exposed to all the secrets.

Secrets, they were around her all the time, and right now she was staring one in the eyes. Scott stumbled backwards and fell to the floor "Allison, wait! I can explain!" His begging only made him look pathetic. Her anger boiled to the surface " Just stop!" everyone had been lying to her, but she never thought Scott would be one of them, she trusted him, she loved him. "You lied to me." It took her everything to keep her voice stern and strong, when all she wanted was to curl in a ball and cry.

Scott raised his hands in surrender as he looked to her with his brown puppy eyes "I was going to tell you everything at formal Allison. Everything I told you was true, I love you Allison-"

"I don't believe you." her voice laced with venom as she gritted down on her teeth.

Kate circled around Scott like a predator "Thank god, how about we hurry up this episode of Dawson's Creek? Shoot him already." Allison's face contorted in confusion, she never wanted to kill Scott "What are you talking about?"

Her Aunt's sweet façade melted away, instead replaced with one of pure hatred "I'm talking about this." Allison let out a yelp as Kate's gun unloaded into Derek Hale's stomach. The gun was immediately pointed at Scott, Kate let out a sigh "Fine, you've twisted my arm…I'll do it for you."

"Kate!"

Allison turned to the side to see her father pointing a gun to Kate "I know what you did Kate, put the gun down." The two siblings glared each other down for a moment until the huntress spoke up "I did what I was told to do…And I would do it again if I had to."

Chris calmly walked towards his sister, hoping to rid of the gun "No one asked you to murder innocent children, ones that were human. And look at you now, holding a gun to a sixteen year old boy." This did nothing to sway Kate of her decisions, instead her finger tightened around the trigger.

Kate jumped as Chris shot at a tree right next to her, he meant serious business.

All of a sudden the door to the Hale house flew open, a weary sense of dread enveloped Allison as she ran to her father's side. Scott scurried to his feet as a growl escaped his lips. In the blink of an eye Allison was on the floor, along with her father and Scott. Kate was the only one left standing, a lone solider on the front lines "C'mon!" Kate shouted provoking the beast as she cocked her gun. Allison's jaw dropped to the floor as the man from the mall approached Kate. Her Aunt let out a scream as Peter crushed her arm, forcing her to drop the gun. He managed to drag her into the house without any troubles. Allison jumped to her feet and ran into the home.

A Cheshire smile formed on his face as if he had been awaiting her. The Alpha's claws were pressed against Kate's throat, Allison had never seen her aunt look so fearful. Peter's fixed gaze on Allison flashed a ruby red as he pressed his lips against the bottom of Kate's earlobe in a menacing seductive manner "Such a beauty she is, She looks just like you." Kate let out a whimper as she struggled to get out of his grip

The weary teenager took a step towards her aunt, but Peter let out a spine chilling growl as a warning "You know Allison, I had a niece who would have been around your age…Cora Hale was her name." Peter looked around the burned house as if he heard something.

"You know I sometimes hear her and Nikita's laughter in my head, one of the few memories I cherish." Allison's mouth hung open as she figured out the initials on Niki's necklace, It was Kate who burned down the Hale home.

"Allison get out of here." Her aunt pleaded.

"She's not going anywhere!" Peter shouted, a vein throbbed on his temple "I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself Kate! Say you're sorry, say you're sorry for leaving me burned and crippled for six years, for decimating my entire family!"

Allison held her breath, hoping and praying her aunt would drop her wall and forget about pride. She always looked up to Kate, she was always so tenacious and brazen, a hero in her eyes. But now she looked so meek and powerless.

Kate locked eyes with her niece, with quivering lips she whispered her last words "I'm sorry."

Peter sighed with gratification, in quick move his claws raked across Kate's throat. Her flimsy body fell to the floor with a thud, lifeless eyes staring right back at Allison.

Allison couldn't help but to cry out for her dead aunt as Peter started stalking towards her. Both Scott and Derek entered the room, completely wolfed out. Without a seconds hesitation Allison ran out of the house and to her father's side as he slowly came to. Jackson's car raced up to the driveway "Where are they!?" As if on cue Scott was thrown out the window with a crash.

The jock rummaged through his trunk "I think I got it." He pulled out a gasoline canister "Allison ready your bow." Allison drew her bow as Jackson ripped the bottom of his shirt and tied the cotton strip to the arrowhead.

The alpha broke through the door with a loud roar red eyes swirling with lust for blood. Jackson hurled the canister right at the beast, who managed to catch it in its grips. The cotton strip was lit up as Allison loosed the arrow at the canister.

Both Jackson and Allison ducked for cover as Peter was engulfed in flames, his painful cries filled the night sky. Allison felt nauseous as the smell of burning flesh filled her senses. He stumbled around crying for help, and all they did was watch. Finally the fire simmered down as Derek walked to his uncle.

Peter lay on his back, looking at the bright moon, a sad smile painted on his face. Derek stood tall before him, looking down at his uncle in disgust.

Scott jumped to his feet "Derek what are you doing!?

Derek raised his claws to the moonlight and struck down across Peter's throat. Peter's thin lips formed into a smile as he grabbed his bleeding gash with both hands. Red silk ribbons of blood seeped between the cracks of his hands. "She was going to be great, she was going to be unstoppable, she was going to be my partner in crime."

Derek's brows stitched together…Peter's partner in crime? "Who are you talking about!?" Derek demanded. Blood began to gurgle and bubble in the back of Peter's throat, making him unable to talk or breathe. His body went limp and cold.

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

The smell of burning rubber wafted into the air as the blue jeep came to a screeching halt at the edge of the preserve. There he found his father , five squad cars, and two search dogs waiting. Stiles jumped out of his car as his father ran to him "Where were you!? How did you lose Nikita!?" Stiles felt a pang of guilt radiate through him like never before.

The Sheriff gathered the search party "Alright everyone, let's begin the search, keep your eyes peeled for Nikita Grace. A Sixteen year old girl with long brown hair and green eyes. About five foot six, last seen wearing a pale pink dress."

The morning sun was peering out from behind the tree line, fingers of light reached out across the land. Stiles' eyes were burning from lack of sleep, but his senses were sharp as ever as they entered the preserve. Detective Moore was on the case, she was only called in for extreme cases…This was not good. Her eyes were scanning the preserves like a hawk, bright blue eyes; always searching. The older woman tied her silky raven hair in a knot and rolled on a pair of black latex gloves, getting ready to do what she always did best, find and solve.

***Stiles knew they had to reach Suicide Hill, he would have to find a way to lead them there without it looking like he had any knowledge of her whereabouts.

"Sheriff!" A young deputy with an accomplished smile ran up to them, a silver flask in hand "I found this!" Detective Moore let out a groan of frustration as she snatched the flask out of his hand "Moron, learn to use gloves, and leave the evidence to me."

Carefully she slid the flask into a baggy and tucked it away in her coat. Stiles was holding his breath, hoping the search would go faster. Sheriff Stilinski hallowed his hands to amplify his voice "I want all of you to go west, my son, Detective Moore and I will go north."

"Finally." Stiles thought to himself, he had never been so anxious and jumpy before. As they journeyed north Detective Moore came across a pair of nude Heels, Stiles recognized them immediately. Detective Moore held a shoe up with the end of her pen and studied them closely "hmm…size eight, average size."

Their pace picked up, but Stiles couldn't stand it anymore.

He broke out into a run, completely deaf to his father's shouts. He didn't care anymore about remaining inconspicuous, he had to find her. Heavy feet pounded into the dead leaves resting on the soil, Stiles was nearing Suicide Hill.

Stiles doubled over as he reached near his destination, his frantic breathing and pounding heart broke the eerie silence of the woods. Tears started to form in the corner of Stiles' eyes, none of this felt real until now. He held his breath as he took a cautious step towards the edge of the hill, ready to see her limp cold body, ready to accept the fact he had messed up.

"Stiles!" his father's shouts echoed throughout preserves as him and Detective Moore ran to his side.

Stiles' heart lodged itself to the back of his throat as he stared wide eyed at the empty ground at the bottom of Suicide Hill…Peter had lied.

Nikita was nowhere to be found.

His father was red faced and panting, trying to catch his breath "Why did you run?"

All he could do was shake his head in confusion. Detective Moore however crouched over the edge like a gargoyle statue, perching on the edge of the world. Both Stiles and his father exchanged glances as Detective Moore started to scale down the hill. Sheriff Stilinski never questioned the detective, her odd ways always found answers. Stiles scaled down as well, hoping to find answers and clues to her whereabouts. After a few minutes all three of them were at the bottom of the hill.

Detective Moore crouched to the ground as she studied her surroundings. Stiles wanted to study by her side, but he let her ponder in her brilliance. Detective Moore's bright blue eyes darted between the top of the hill and the ground, slowly putting the pieces together.

"There's an indent in the shape of a body in the ground….someone fell."

Stiles' world came crashing down on him as he fell to his knees, his frightened eyes landed on a white orchid corsage sprayed in blood; the same corsage he had given Nikita.

Detective Moore spotted the flowers right away and stored them in a plastic zippy "A fall like that would cause a severe brain injury. Judging by the blood splatter patterns on the corsage I would say it was a nasty fall."

"Where did she go?" his voice came out raspy as it pushed past the lump in his throat.

Detective Moore's bold brows knitted together "foot prints."

Stiles sprung to his feet as he and his father ran to the Detective's side, sure enough there were footprints leading out of the preserves.

"Size eight, female, she was limping." The detective pointed to a clear pair of foot prints "The left foot is deeper than the right, she's injured." The three of them followed the footsteps, the only sliver of hope in finding Nikita. Their hope was soon tarnished as the footprints lead them to a wide road.

The Sheriff ran his fingers through his sandy hair "She could be anywhere…injured and alone." Stiles could hear his father's voice crack, and it hurt him, it broke his heart. Detective Moore placed her hand gingerly on Sheriff's Stilinski's back to offer comfort, the two of them dialed in on their radios; leaving Stiles alone with his thoughts.

Nikita survived Suicide Hill, but now she was missing and severely injured. All because he had a moment of weakness and let Peter trump his intelligence, Nikita was his weakness. This…This was his entire fault.

The teenager looked at the back of his hands, but his vision was hazy. It was an early sign he was about to have a panic attack, he used to get them often after his mother had passed away. His father was the first to notice as he ran to his son's side "Son, just breathe, count to five. We'll count for you." A firm hand was pressed on Stiles' chest, trying to calm his breathing.

"One" Both Detective Moore and his father started the count for him.

His heart rate picked up as the sound of his pulse pounded like a drum inside his head.

"Two" Stiles' breathing became frantic as his body was taken over by violent trembles.

"Three" Beads of sweat formed on his brow as his body temperature rose. Counting wasn't working, it was getting worse and worse. Stiles stumbled backwards as his vision started to tunnel.

The shouts of his father urging him to breathe were barely audible. Hands shook his shoulders, but he didn't want to be touched, he felt confined, he felt claustrophobic. Stiles sunk into darkness as his body hit the floor.

**I love torturing Stiles, always a fun time! Season two will be up before you know it :]**


	16. Nowhere to be found

**I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope it shows. Thank you for all of you who supported season one of my story; all of you are amazing. I'm sorry to say that this chapter, and the next will be short. But hey! we're officially on season two :] my favorite season to write, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Done all wrong - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club<strong>

* * *

><p><em>***The light summer breeze blew through her silken hair, releasing the intoxicating smell of jasmine in the air. Stiles closed his eyes as he took in the scent, goose bumps rose to his skin as dopamine swam through his veins and to his brain. He was leaning against the hood of his jeep as he held Niki in his arms. She sighed as she leaned her back further into his chest, admiring the stunning field of vibrant wildflowers before them. Stiles buried his face in the crook of her neck, using his long lashes to tickle her.<em>

_It worked as she let out a giggle. There was nothing more he loved than that sound, it made him smile even wider. She turned around and faced him, her lips dragged across his "I can feel you smiling" Niki purred._

_Stiles gently cupped her face as he pressed his lips against hers, he could get drunk off of her kisses. She pulled away with a coy smile as she walked into the field of flowers. It was a gorgeous sight seeing her in a white dress, immersing herself in the sea of white, purples, and yellows. The flowers kissed the palms of her hands, ticking them, causing another set of giggles. _

_She stopped in the middle of the sea and gave Stiles a "come hither" look. He joined her in the middle of the field as his lips found hers yet again. Her hand ran through his hair as she pulled him in close, deepening the kiss. Stiles could feel the heat of passion radiating through his body as they kissed harder, with more lust and need. They ended up on the floor with her straddling him, she pinned his hands down to the ground "I win!" she declared as her single dimple emerged "What do I get?" Stiles let out a hearty laugh as he pulled her down. She let out a sigh as she rested her head on his chest "Thank you for bringing me here." This time he could feel her smiling as she listened to his beating heart, beating only for her. The sun was sinking before them, creating an ethereal golden glow all around them. Stiles breathed in deeply, he knew her head was lifting and falling with his chest. He closed his eyes as he listened to her heart warming laughter, suddenly the laughter stopped. Stiles sat up, Nikita was missing. He opened his mouth to shout out her name, but nothing came out…Not a sound…_

Stiles' POV

His eyes opened to the glowing stars above him…Glow in the dark stars to be exact. A sigh escaped his lips…It was only a dream.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake! You've been asleep for eleven hours!" Scott was pacing back and forth in Stiles' room in sheer panic.

Stiles slowly sat up as he stretched his arms and legs, taking his time with getting out of bed. Scott clenched his jaw in annoyance "Can you go any slower? Everything is a mess right now! Jackson received the bite, Peter is dead, I am forbidden from ever seeing Allison again, Lydia was attacked, and Niki-"

Stiles' eyes widened as he shot out of bed, how had he forgotten about Niki? He ran to his closet and pulled out his red hoodie. Mindlessly he put on his mismatched shoes in a hurry and he bolted for the door. However Scott pulled him back by his hoodie "Dude, you need to eat first." Stiles shot his best friend a death glare as he grabbed the collar of Scott's shirt "Are you kidding me right now? Niki is out there, injured, alone, and confused."

The beta's eyes flashed a golden yellow and his canine teeth extended in warning "You need to eat…now."

Stiles kindly straightened Scott's shirt, slightly fearing him "you're absolutely right, pal."

Scott watched in disgust as Stiles tilted the bowl of cereal to his lips and inhaled whatever was left.

Stiles wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve "run the plan by me again."

The Beta got up from his seat " check on Lydia, meet up with Allison to track down Niki, Argent funeral tomorrow." Stiles' father entered the kitchen and went straight for the alcohol cabinet, without greeting the two boys. It had been years since the Sheriff had a drink, clearly there had been no progress with the disappearance of Nikita.

* * *

><p>Walt's POV<p>

He ran to the bathroom in time to throw up in a stall. Walt's fingers wrapped around the cold dirty porcelain as he emptied the contents of his stomach. It had been twenty four hours since Nikita's disappearance, and there was still no clue to her whereabouts. The Sheriff had done a good job with keeping the press out, but Walter was still unconvinced of his search efforts.

He could hear Brody Jones pacing right outside his bathroom stall. Brody was a true friend, he had stayed by Walt's side all night and day. His son Alex finally came home the other night, but Brody refused to leave Walt's side. The Police tried to convince Walt to go home, in case Nikita showed up. But he knew she wouldn't show up at home.

Walt leaned his head against the stall door as he slumped to the floor, completely weak and sleep deprived "Brody, go home, please go see your son…Spend time with your family."

Brody's pacing stopped as he spoke up "I'm not leaving Walt, you need me, that Lydia girl needs me, my son will understand."

There was no winning with Brody, the man was as stubborn as a mule "How about this? You go home and see your son, and I promise to take a nap in the resting room."

A moment of silence fell between the two of them "fine, promise me you'll go get some sleep." And with that Brody walked out of the hospital bathroom. Walter got up and walked out of the bathroom stall. Cold water ran past his lips as he washed his mouth out with the tap, the taste of rust bitter on his tongue. Two baggy bloodshot eyes looked right back at him, the eyes of a failure parent. Walt stared back at his reflection in the mirror, belittling himself in his mind. He stood there in silence for minutes, the only sound was the sound of an irritating leaky faucet. That's when he caught the figure in the corner of his eyes, Walter turned around and grabbed the figure by the collar of their shirt and pushed them again the wall.

It was Derek Hale.

Walter gritted his teeth so hard he swore they would crumble as he pushed Derek up against the wall harder. "How could you let this happen!?" he spat "How could you have been so oblivious." He was projecting all his fear and anger onto Derek. Walter had been just as blind and oblivious as Derek, perhaps worse.

Derek's face however was calm and hard, absent of any emotion. "I didn't think this would happen. It was Peter, he wanted to give her the bite." All of Walt's suspicions were true, it was Peter.

Walt finally let go of Derek as the werewolf cleared his throat "He wanted to turn her into a weapon against the Argents. She was already athletic and knew how to fight. If he had turned her all her skills would have heightened."

Walter grimaced as he turned around, he couldn't even look Derek in the eyes "I don't want to hear anymore, go, get out of here, go find her!"

Derek hung his head low as he walked to the door "I'm sorry Mr. Grace" he mumbled right before he left. Walt felt the guilt within him "No, I'm sorry Derek." But he was already gone. The doctor walked out of the bathroom and decided to check up on Lydia one last time before heading to the resting room. He opened the door to see Scott McCall and the Sheriff's son crouching on the floor. Immediately he rolled his eyes, the two boys knew Lydia wasn't allowed to have visitors "Out you two, now!"

Scott jumped up with a worried look on his face "Please don't tell my mom." With that he raced out of the room with Stiles right behind him; but Walt grabbed his arm. The pale boy looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

With narrow suspicious eyes Stiles peered down the hospital corridor "coast is clear wolfy." Scott darted past him and opened the door to Lydia's room, while Stiles nearly tripped over his shoe laces. They were both in her hospital room, Stiles crawled across the floor to the foot of her bed. Both boys slowly got up from the floor and peered down at a sleeping Lydia. Stiles let out a sigh "Wow, she's actually not that bad when she's sleeping."

Scott scratched his head in confusion "she's not even talking…" A sheepish grin formed on Stiles' lips "I know. Now remove that bandage." Scott shot him a hesitant look "me? I don't want to touch it."

"Yes you!" Stiles whispered loudly "I'm not good with blood, you know that." Scott let out a groan as he slowly lifted the bandage. Stiles flinched, the bite was still fresh.

Both boys dropped to the floor when they heard footsteps coming towards the room. Walter Grace stood before them, completely unimpressed. Scott shot up "Please don't tell my mother!" with that he ran out of the room, Stiles scurried to his feet but Walter grabbed his arm.

"Are you alright?"

The question surprised Stiles, no one had asked him about his well being yet "Not really…Are you?" Walter shook his head, his brown hair fell over his olive eyes, holding back tears.

"Mr. Grace, I can't tell you how sorry I-"

Walter placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder "It's not your fault Stiles, no one could have prevented this."

Stiles felt a lump grow in his throat, if he had opened his eyes he would have seen this coming "I promise to find her, I promise I will bring her back to you."

He ran all the way out to the parking lot to find Scott and Allison waiting for him "did you bring it, Allison?" The brunette pulled out a white sweater from her bag. The boys had asked Allison to sneak into Niki's room and retrieve an article of clothing…They were going hunting.

The cold night air washed over Scott's face as he held his nose up, trying to track her scent. Stiles was driving as fast as ever, listening to his friend giving him directions "Okay stop here!"

They were back at the main road where Stiles had his anxiety attack when they lost Nikita's foot prints. Allison turned on her flash light and shone it on the black asphalt as Scott sniffed at the air "She went up the road." Unexpectedly he broke into a run, both Allison and Stiles struggled to keep up with him. Scott ran into a different set of preserves hopping over rocks and brambles as he followed the scent. He came to a halt when he reached a creek, the vivid moonlight reflected perfectly in the clear water. Stiles and Allison finally caught up to him, both completely breathless.

Scott's brows furrowed as his nose scrunched. He turned east and sniffed the air, he turned west and sniffed the air, did a complete three-sixty and sniffed around. Stiles' face distorted in confusion as he lifted his arm and smelled his arm pit.

Finally Scott spoke up "Her scent it everywhere. It's all over the place…It's like she backtracked and walked all over so we can't find her."

Stiles buried his face in his hands as Allison rubbed his back for comfort. She was in distraught over her friends disappearance as well "Why would Niki not want to be found?"

**Can't wait to update with the next chapter! :D Please let me know what you think, your reviews help inspire me to write; especially those giving me advice! **


	17. Walk

**Hi everyone, I got only one review for my last chapter, which freaks me out because it was my first chapter for season 2 :[ I'm totally insecure and would appreciate support and most of all feedback. Yes this is a chapter, not a teaser even though it's really really short.**

**If I Had a Heart – Fever Ray**

_It hurt, everything hurt. Her body ached and quivered so hard she swore her bones would turn to dust and wither away. Coldness wrapped around her like an old familiar friend, her warm breath fogged in the night sky. She pursed her blood crusted lips together, the taste of rust loomed in her mouth._

_Where was she?_

_Her surroundings didn't look familiar, wiry dead trees arched in front of her, creating an ominous path to follow. Her toes dug into the soil, this wasn't Beacon Hills. The Beacon Hills preserve floors were always covered with pine needles, but the earth here was soft, wet, and mossy. A tear rolled down her cheek as her breath hitched in her throat…She wasn't alone. A presence was behind her, non threatening; but intimidating._

_Niki slowly turned her head around to try and steal a glance "Don't even think about it." The voice warned. Quickly she turned her head back, not taking any chances. It was a man's voice, one she had never heard before…or had she?_

_It was hard to tell with her head pounding like a drum, her heart beat was even louder , faster than the fluttering wings of a hummingbird. She couldn't help but to let out a sob, her right hand covered her mouth, trying to muffle her cries._

_The stranger swept the dark curtain of hair away from her face with long icy fingers. He rested his chin on her shoulder, Niki's body was as stiff as ever. She could feel his warm breath on the shell of her ear, it sent icy shivers down her spine that caused her to cringe in fear. His hand slid down her goose bump covered arms and held her hands pinned down to her side. A gasp escaped her lips as he forced a fistful of coins in her hand._

_"Walk." He ordered in a gruff voice. But it was the dead of night, Niki was in pain and completely lost. _

_"Wh-where." _

_"Right foot, left foot." He growled, with that he gave her a gentle nudge, Niki winced in pain as she began her journey into darkness, never looking back._

**Hope you enjoyed that little chapter, i'll try to update before I leave for Coachella thursday. Otherwise it'll take me a while to update again. Thank you for reading!**


	18. Night Call

**Hi everyone, sorry for not being around. I was off to Coachella from thursday until monday night, then I had lots of catching up to do with homework! I see a lot of people haven't updated their stories in a while :-\ I need some reading material for inspiration. So I know it's very unconventional of me to update on a saturday, call this self sabatoge if you want haha. Thank you so much for leaving me reviews for the last chapter, it was super kind of all of you. I enjoyed writing this chapter while listening to this song, ooooooooooooo the feels :]**

* * *

><p><strong>The Cold - Exitmusic<strong>

Silent steps lightly treaded across the dimly lit street, not a soul was awake at this hour. The Alpha slid past the cemetery gates like an alley cat, unnoticed, hidden amongst the shadows. Niki had been missing for five days now…Five. He had been so overzealous when he had obtained the powers of an Alpha, that he immediately turned Jackson. Jackson was a weasel and with no use, and Niki was still missing.

Scott and Stiles spent every night looking for her but there was no point; she didn't want to be found. Not even Derek with his new found Alpha abilities could track her down. He wasn't going to give up on her, she was family, he was going to bring her home…And he knew just how.

Derek stuffed his hands in his pockets as he stalked across the cemetery . Carefully he hid behind a weeping angel statue.

He may have not been able to track her scent down alone, but with a pack he would increase his chances of finding her.

His first victim was alone digging up a grave. A young boy by the name of Isaac Lahey, an easy target, an easy Beta. Derek's eyes glowed a savage red as his canines grew.

* * *

><p>Scott's POV<p>

A part of him felt missing, rather hallow. Niki's disappearance had affected everyone in Beacon Hills. Scott may not have been close to Niki like Stiles and Allison were, but a part of him felt responsible for her. If he felt so empty he wondered how Stiles was feeling. His heart broken best friend slumped against a locker and watched students pass by. Everyone was dull and sulking, hardly picking up their feet; Niki's disappearance had affected many people…Except for Jackson Whittemore.

Jackson walked down the hall with a brand new leather jacket, a million dollar smile, and a pep in his step. Scott's eyes burned a hole in the jock as he practically frolicked down the hall, Derek should have never bit him. Derek should have never wasted his time with Jackson, Scott should have stopped Peter, he should have been smart enough to understand that Niki was a pawn all along. So many things he could have done, just thinking about it angered him. Scott could feel his eyes glowing amber with rage, he quickly stuck his head in the locker.

"We'll find her." Stiles' voice was hardly audible, but reassuring . Stiles was the only spark of hope left, the only thing fanning the flames. His faltering voice gave Scott a thread of confidence, just enough to hang on.

Scott felt Stiles place his hand on his shoulder, glowing eyes faded back to brown "I'll find her, Scott."

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

The elevator doors opened to the third floor of the hospital, Stiles walked down the hall with a balloon in hand. He had decided to check up on Lydia while Scott scoured the preserves again, Stiles would only slow him down. There was nothing more he hated than hospitals, his childhood was plagued with images of CAT scans, emergency rooms, and tubes. He approached Lydia's room only to be stopped by a stern Melissa McCall "Not now Stiles, she's in the shower." The teenager hung his head as he dragged his feet to the nearest vending machine, on a mission to find and devour a snickers bar. Just his luck, the retched little bar of scrumptious chocolate was lodged between the glass and the spring.

Stiles gritted his teeth as he lightly banged his head against the vending machine a few times, to his surprise the bar fell. A small smile of victory formed on his lips as he rubbed his raw forehead.

Right as he bent over to retrieve his reward a blood curdling scream ripped through the air and sent a pang of terror to his heart.

"Lydia!"

He ran to her room and tried to open her bathroom door, but it was locked. Dr. Jones and Melissa ran into the room to Stiles' side. In a blink of an eye Dr. Jones kicked down the door with ease like it was made of cardboard. Lydia was crouched in the corner of the of the shower as water cascaded down her naked body. Her eyes wide with fear, her lips trembled trying to whisper jumbled words.

Her wet hair was plastered on her face as tears streamed down her cheek "I saw..I saw."

Melissa cloaked her nude form in a large towel as she rubbed her back soothingly "What did you see, Lydia?"

But she could only repeat the same words "I saw, I saw."

* * *

><p>Derek's POV<p>

The cream tangerine sky darkened as the sun sank past the tree line. Derek was on his porch enjoying the view one last time. This was the last time he would come back to this retched place, it was filled with nothing but anger, violence, and ash. He had a new place, not so conventional or comfy…It was an abandoned subway station.

Derek's head lifted to the night air as he heard the sound of a chamber being loaded…hunters. They were no doubt after him, looking for vengeance for Kate Argent. But it was the familiar scent of Scott McCall that worried him, the young Beta was tracking down Niki, unaware of the hunters. Derek leaped off the porch and landed on his fist as he slowly began his wolf like transformation. He had to find Scott before it was too late.

The Alpha lopped on all fours with such great speed that the trees seemed to blur past him. With a leap in the air he tackled down the clueless Beta, sending them both tumbling and crashing on the floor.

"What the hell Derek!?" Scott practically spat at him. The teenager stopped resisting when they picked up another scent…Another wolf.

Derek and Scott scurried behind an oak tree as they watched an Omega run straight into a trap. The Wild beast hung freely by his ankles, suspended in the air. Scott being the naïve tender hearted boy tried to run and save the stranger. But Derek's vice grip on his hoodie held him in place "We have to help him!" Scott pleaded. But it was too late as a group of hunters approached the helpless beast. Derek's face remained hard as stone, to his lack of surprise Gerard Argent was the leader of the group. The Alpha gulped hard as memories of the Argent Patriarch terrorizing his family played vividly in his mind. Derek's hand wrapped around Scott's mouth as he started to pull the two of them further into the shadows, he was not taking any risks of being seen.

Derek's eyes widened as Gerard shouted the words "There is no code!" with that he swung a great sword, cutting the Omega in half. Scott doubled over as Derek clenched his fists, hatred burned behind his red savage eyes. Scott looked up to him, his face pale as chalk "Th-That's Allison's Grandfather."

The Alpha could have been smug and say "I told you so." But instead he rested a hand on Scott's shoulder "We're in big trouble."

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

***Red lines of yarn stretched out like thin crooked fingers over a large map of Beacon Hills. Stiles was relentless as he tried to figure out Niki's whereabouts. Sure he didn't have super sensitive smelling or hearing, but he could still help with the power of deduction. His room was a mess, it had been for days with piles of unwashed clothes and homework scattered about.

The first push pin was pressed into Suicide Hill, where she fell. From there the yarn went all the way to the creek where Scott lost her scent, from there the yarn fanned out like a web of crimson. There were three cities surrounding Beacon Hills: Crystal Falls, a town of rich Yuppies, Black Star Canyon; a haunted town filled with urban legends, and folks polishing their guns on their porches, or Brookside, a young college town. Stiles narrowed his eyes as his fingers traveled along the red fiber as thought dawned on him; she could still be in Beacon Hills. Beacon Hills had plenty of abandoned warehouses, malls, even subways.

Just then the front door slammed open, Stiles looked to the clock, it was after two a.m. Meaning all the bars were closed, meaning his father was home. ..

Stiles' body stiffened as he listened to the sloppy footsteps stumble towards the kitchen. His father hadn't had a drop of liquor in years, but with Nikita missing and the Chief of Police hounding him every waking second it was hard not to fall back into old ways. Stiles made his way downstairs to see his father's face buried in piles of paper work.

"Dad, how did you get home?"

His father looked at him with a weak smile and glazed eyes "A young gentleman was kind enough to drop me off home." The smell of whiskey was practically radiating off of him. Without a word Stiles went to the fridge and made his father a sandwich. Carefully he cut the crust off and cut it diagonally, just like his mother used to do.

The two men sat in comfortable silence as they enjoyed the sandwich together, not a word was spoken until they were done.

"It just doesn't make sense." The sheriff muttered as he ran his fingers through his sandy hair "She's here one day, gone the next….how is it even possible?" His hand reached out for a bottle of whiskey, which Stiles carefully pushed away.

Stiles used a soft voice, any harsher and it may set his father off. "C'mon dad, you need to sleep."

To his surprise his father listened as he got up, a little too fast as he stumbled backwards. Stiles caught his arm and balanced him. The two of them made it up the stairs with difficulty as his father swayed back and forth. His father's eyes were plastered shut as his lips quivered "Stiles….I just want you to know."

Immediately he felt an emotional moment coming, but Stiles wasn't emotionally stable to handle his father breaking down in front of him.

"I want you to know how proud I am of you, I don't say it as often as I should."

A lump started to build in the back of his throat as his eyes stung with tears, but he had to stay strong for the both of them. Stiles bit his bottom lip trying his best to keep his emotions in check as he tucked his father in bed. His soul cringed as his father looked to him with sleepy eyes "You'll make an amazing detective one day, son. And…And whenever I look at you…I see your mother."

Wordlessly Stiles turned off the lights and headed out the room, the walk back to his room felt like it took forever as he choked back his tears. He had to stay level headed, for his father's sake, for Scott's sake, for his own sake….For Niki's sake.

Stiles collapsed face first onto his bed as he let out a groan into his pillow, he hadn't slept since she disappeared. He wanted to dream of her again, hold her again, kiss her again. But the hallow cavity in his chest kept him up all night, the idea of her being lost, hurt, and terrified tore him to pieces.

With every blink of an eye his eyelids grew heavier and heavier until he finally surrendered to sleep, hoping to see her in his dreams once more.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bzzzz…

Bzzzz….

Bzzzz…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stiles shot up from bed as his cell phone vibrated in his room. His room was so messy he had absolutely no idea where it could possibly be. He groggily followed the annoying sound, it was buried in a pile of dirty laundry. With a groan and half lidded eyes he began to dig through the heap of clothes. He pressed the phone to his cheek to hear absolute silence.

"Scott it's 3 am, I swear if this is about Allison I will skin you alive and make myself a parka."

The voice on the other end finally answered "S-Stiles? "Stiles..I-Im s-so cold."

Stiles' eyes shot wide open as a female was sobbing on the other end, this must have been a trick, he must have been dreaming "Niki!?"

"Stiles..I-Im s-so cold."

**Hehe thanks so much for reading, I can't wait to begin the next chapter :D leave me some love!**


	19. Oblivion

**Hey everyone, first update in Almost a month! I have not abandoned you :) as you know I officially have no computer, fml. This was my favorite chapter to write solely because of the song I used, so PLEASE give it a listen, especially while reading. I apologize for any errors, this was written on my cellphone :(**

**Oblivion - M83**

"Niki! What do you see!?" he couldn't help but to shout, he needed to know her location. The other end of the phone remained silent for some time, he could hear her faint breathing. Sheets and Sheets of rain cascaded onto the windshield of Stiles' car as he raced down the street. White knuckles held onto the steering wheel, with the dangerous weather condition it would be easy to hydroplane the car.

"I'm so cold Stiles, everything hurts." She let out a heartbreaking sob. Stiles pressed his cell phone closer to his ear, he could practically hear her teeth chattering. " Niki, please, I need you to look around."

Lightning tore through the sky as Stiles drove into darkness, in no particular direction. It had to be one of those abandoned distilleries.

"An autoshop."

Instantly he slammed down on the breaks of his car, sending his car skidding across the road. He braced himself for impact as a tree came to his view, but luck was on his side as his car stopped short just mere inches from the tree. Stiles' head rested on the steering wheel as he tried to calm his shaky nerves from the near death experience. It didn't matter, he had to find her.

A whimper was let out "BSC Auto…." A loud clank sound on the other end made Stiles jump, it sounded like she had dropped the phone.

He whispered her name, hoping she would whisper his back.

The line went dead.

* * *

><p>Walt's POV<p>

He was back in the shell of a house. He was forced to take a week long break from the hospital. The distraught father sat at the dinner table, with a cold cup of coffee in hand. Walt thought back to his favorite days when this house used to be filled with the sound of his daughter's laughter. This house was once a home, a family used to live here. His friends used to visit, he would throw slabs of steak on the grill while drinking a beer with his best friend Connor Hale. Things were great until Sarah learned about the Hale family secret.

He had assured her they were harmless and still their best friends. She wouldn't have any of it; Sarah tried her best to keep her daughter away from the Hale family; but Niki and Cora were inseperable. They would constantly fight, night after night. He would bury himself in work just to avoid her, she would accuse him of jepordizing their daughter's life by letting her near those "animals".

It all came crashing and burning down, just like the Hale house. That was the last straw, that was when Sarah learned about hunters. It took her only hours after the fire to file for divorce; Walter knew it was the right thing to do. He was sitting in this exact spot as his wife walked out of the home with his daughter, Niki cried for him…But he never turned around.

Sarah always knew best...

And now here he was, his daughter missing as he sat in this ghost house with empty rooms.

"Walt…." A calm voice shook him out of his thoughts and memories. He looked up to see Melissa's beautiful face sitting across from him. Her small warm hand covered his cold hands, a slight smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Although he felt hallow inside, her smile always found a way to warm his heart. She walked to him and planted a kiss on his forehead. "I have to leave soon. I have to check on inventory, there have been cases of missing blood bags and samples, and several tongue dispensers."

Walter couldn't help the smirk on his face "You know how forgetful Marla is, she's the oldest nurse we have…But tongue dispensers?"

Melissa shrugged causing her dark curls to slightly bounce "I understand it, sometimes when I'm frustrated I go back there and snap them."

He let out a chuckle, Melissa's smile widened "So let me get this right, you snap them one by one?"

Melissa let out a laugh as she covered her face in embarrassment. His hands peeled hers away from her face, revealing her infectious smile. Walt's brows furrowed as he studied every delicate feature on her face "The prettiest girl in the world is not allowed to hide her face." A slight blush revealed itself on Melissa's face just before she leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

*** He was in pure agony as he racked his brain, trying to figure out what BSC Auto meant. Of course his phone wasn't getting any internet service, it was up to him and only him to find her. His head slightly banged against the steering wheel as he was beating himself up mentally and physically…Any harder and the air bags would deploy. His head perked up as he had a thought. His father's squad car… It was years ago when the airbags needed to be fixed, the air bags had to be shipped in from one city over…BSC.

"Black Star Canyon…."

He knew where she was. The engine came to life as Stiles raced down the road, he made a sharp U-turn, almost tilting his jeep in the process. Stiles couldn't help but to let out a maniacal laugh, he knew she was still alive, he knew he would be the one to bring her home, he would finally find her. Stiles drove so fast that the tree line began to blur past him, like a dark oblivion.

The relentless rain soon subsided to a drizzle as Stiles parked his car at the auto shop. There was no sign of her, she was nowhere to be seen. Stiles ran to the auto garage and banged on the metal garage, there was no answer. He ran to the front door and peered inside, but there was no one there.

Stiles spun around, looking at his surroundings. She had to be here, was this some cruel sick joke? Was she even on the phone in the first place? Or was he having a mental breakdown? Hearing things that actually weren't there. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, that's how it all started for his mother, she started hearing things in her head. After a few weeks she gradually started seeing things that weren't actually there. He must have been falling on the same slippery path as her.

The rain picked up again as it blurred his vision. His shirt and pants clung to him tightly as Stiles rubbed away at his eyes and ran around the auto shop. That's when a lone phone booth caught his attention across the street. It sat illuminated under an average street light. Glass panels on all four sides, the bottom half striped with black panels. It only made sense for her to be in the phone booth, how else was she able to call him?

His body stiffened like a statue as his heart sank to the pit of his stomach….There was no one in there. Stiles fell to his knees in defeat, he really was going mental. Never had he felt so close to an answer, then have it yanked from him. For a moment the world fell silent around him, except for the deafening sound of his heartbeat and frantic breathing. He couldn't help but to feel like a failure, he had failed Scott, he had failed his father, and he had failed Nikita. Icy fingers slowly tightened its grip around Stiles' lungs as the simple task of breathing became a challenge. Now was not the time for another anxiety attack.

Just then a figure slowly rose up inside the phone booth. Stiles' eyes grew wide as his breath caught in the back of his throat. The rain distorted the image, but it looked to be a young lady in a dress.

"Niki!" he shouted her name as loud as he could. Even though he was far…he heard her voice, calling out to him.

Stiles got up and ran as fast as he could towards her. The rain was blinding at this point, but he cut through it like a swift bullet. He didn't care, he wanted to hold her in his arms, he wanted to keep her safe; he never wanted to let go of her again.

She opened the glass door and almost collapsed out, gasping for air she desperately grabbed onto the door for support. Hair curtained her face as she looked down to the floor, completely weak and injured. "Niki!" Stiles yelled again, he knew it was her but he wanted her to look up, he wanted to see her face, he didn't want this to be his mind playing tricks on him.

Her head lifted, her eyes met his. This prompted Stiles to run faster, even though his lungs felt ablaze, he kept running. She stepped out and limped towards him, wincing and whimpering in pain. The rain washed her body clean, getting rid of the tear stains, dirt, and dried blood on her face. He ran to her and cupped her face in his hands. It was her, it was actually her. Her olive eyes swirled with fear and confusion, he didn't know what to tell her, he was just as scared and confused as her.

There she was…Shaking all over. Her lips blue and quivering, her teeth chattering, her pink dress was now a faded grey, the top half of her dress stained with blood, the bottom of her dress shredded and torn, and her hair was caked and knotted with mud.

Stiles' brows furrowed as he noticed a strip of her dress was wrapped around her head, like a bandage. Niki grabbed Stiles' soaking shirt with her left hand, her right hand balled into a fist. Stiles pulled her in close as she rested her head on his chest, his name escaped her lips. Stiles could feel tears stinging at his eyes as she burst into uncontrollable sobs "You're with me now, you're safe Niki." He assured her as he rubbed her back, her skin was ice cold. Her small frame shook like a leaf in the wind, even though Stiles could feel a lump in his throat he couldn't help but to smile. He felt the weight of the world lifted off his shoulder as he held the girl of his dreams. Her body went limp as her strength gave out, Stiles caught her just in time. She was weak, starved, and dehydrated; he needed to get her to a hospital.

Stiles scooped her body and carried her bridal style, her head tilted all the way back, facing the stars…Never had they shone so brightly through the thick stormy clouds.

Niki's right hand slowly uncurled as coins spilled out of her grip, they hit the wet asphalt making a clinking sound, leaving a trail to follow.

**Leave some love! Also please check out my series of Nikita Grace one shots, some dribbles, some fluff, and some new characters. Each one shot will contribute to the plot :)**


	20. Scalpel

_The Moon's reflection in the creek looked like shimmering coins, waiting to be discovered. It felt like her body had been run over by an 8 wheeler truck as she lay limp like a rag doll in the stranger's arms. "you'll be okay." his scared voice assured her, but she knew she was far from okay, she was slowly dying. Niki closed her eyes for what felt like a few seconds, it could have been eternity as they flew wide open to a bright light looming over her. Desperatley she tried to move, but her lower half was paralyzed. All she could do was scratch at the surface she was laying on. The wooden grains were smooth under her nails, she was laying on top of a dinner table. _

_"oh god! Oh god we need to save her!" the stranger was in sheer panic. _

_A chuckle echoed in the room, a voice she had never heard before. It was gruff, demanding, almost intimidating "tell me, when did you turn so devout? There's no hope for her, you should put her back where you found her." the two went bickering away as Niki started to sob quietly. Cold fingers moved her hair out of her face as her head lolled side to side. The second stranger hovered his face right above hers, but everything was blurry. _

_"Are you scared Nikita Grace?" his voice softer this time full of childlike curiosity._

_All she could do was shake her head. The world around her started to spin faster and faster, she was slipping back into darkness. _

* * *

><p>Niki shot out of bed gasping clutching the hospital sheets tight to her body. The heart monitor next to her bed mimicked her racing heart. A bead of sweat rolled down the valley of her back as she replayed the nightmare, "Are you scared Nikita Grace?" echoed in her head.<p>

"Niki?" a small voice squeeked to the right of her, Lydia sat next to the door, looking scared and confused. Niki had to rub her eyes to make sure she was seeing things properly. The last time she had seen the redhead was when they were throwing verbal daggers at each other at the dance. But there was sincere worry in her once best friends eyes.

" was it a nightmare?" Lydia bit her bottom lip as a shy dimple flashed for a second.

But Niki was too confused to properly form a sentence, her eyes grew wide as she eyed a hospital bracelet on Lydia's thin wrist. Lydia looked down to her own wrist, her smile faded instantly "animal attack."

With her mouth slack jawed Niki stumbled on her words "animal attack?"Lydia lifted the hem of her shirt revealing an angry bite mark on the side of her abdomen "same night as your fall."

Now Niki was completely confused as her brows knitted together. Lydia immediately read her confused face " what do you remember Niki?"

Just scouring her brain for answers was painful enough, her head was throbbing "I remember us fighting, Stiles and I...Jackson handing me a flask." Lydia's brows pinched together as she leaned in close. Niki's head perked up" the last thing I remembered was Jackson handing me a flask"

Her fingers slowly crept to the back of her head, it was wrapped in thick layers of bandages. The look of sheer panic slowly emerged on Niki's face, Lydia quickly appeared next to her side, stroking her hair and comforting her. " it's okay Niki, we don't have to talk about it."

Niki bit her bottom lip as she nodded " that night I said some horrible things to you, Lydia." she patted her bed, signaling Lydia to lay next to her.

A wide smile appeared on Lydia's face as she gladly accepted the peace treaty." I've been horrible to you Niki. It's just I was so humiliated that day you called Jackson and I out in front of everyone. And...I was so scared Jackson would leave me for you."

Niki couldn't help but to frown "you went after him eight hours after he dumped me..."

Lydia looked down in shame " Ilove him Niki, I've loved him since middle school. I've always been to shy to admit it, I saw my opportunity and had to take it."

"you really do love him?"

Lydia nodded. It was in that moment Niki realized she couldn't stay mad at Lydia, Niki could never give Jackson the same love Lydia could. All she cared about was the fact she was alive, Lydia was alive, and she had to appreciate each and every moment with the people she loved.

"let's see what's on TV?" Lydia used her perkiest voice to change the dreary mood. She flipped through multiple channels, none good enough for her taste.

"this is terrible, they are playing twilight on two different channels, and Jerry springer on the rest"

Lydia's eyes grew wide as she covered her mouth, immediately Niki's body stiffened to her reaction.

"Lydia? What is it!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lydia let out a squeal of excitement " The notebook is on!" Niki laid back in bed and pressed a pillow down on her own face, hoping to end her misery.

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

"This must be equivilant to scoring the winning goal." Stiles thought to himself as he walked down the halls of Beacon Hills High. Everyone was patting him on the back and congratulating him on finding Niki, never had he felt so heroic.

A group of girls that would normally ignore him approached him, all swooning over the story of how he found her. "And I fell to my knees in the rain, I thought I was going crazy." Stiles explained the story...with a tad bit of exaggeration, but the girls were eating it up with their constant "awww"

Stiles out a yelp as he felt someone grab his collar and drag him away from the girls. "damnit Scott, why? WHY?"

The Beta rolled his eyes as Stiles let out a rant "because you're getting cocky, and we're in deep shit." Scott motioned his head towards the principle's office. Stiles peered around the corner, his knees almost turned to jelly when he saw what Scott was talking about " that's Allison's grandpa!"

Scott nodded slowly, looking pale as chalk " yep, same one who split the omega in half." Stles bit down on his fist in frustration, for once he truly didn't know how the were going to get out of this mess.

* * *

><p>Walt's POV<p>

It didn't matter if his face was hurting, he couldn't help but to smile. His daughter was back, safe and sound. The footsteps of Dr. Jones and Dr. Grace echoed down the busy hall "is that boy still sleeping outside her door since she's been back?"

Walter couldn't help but to laugh "the Sherriff's boy? Yes. Good kid, but he needs to find a hobby other than being a pain in my ass."

Brody let out a hearty laugh " you should be thankful towards him."

Walter's smile widened " I will always be greatful towards that kid."

He and Brody walked to Niki's room to check up on her and change her bandages. Lydia was sleeping next to Niki, the two friends were cramped next to each other on what little space the bed could offer. Niki wasnt allowed visitors yet, she must have snuck inside. Brody gently rocked Lydia's shoulder waking her up. The teenager slowly rose to her feet with an innocent smile on her face "I'm sorry, I just really wanted to see if she's okay."

Walt couldn't be mad at her, she genuinely was concerned " it's alright Lydia, now let's see that bite mark."

She slowly lifted the bottom of her shirt while Brody examined the mark " I'll have nurse McCall clean it again and apply anti-scarring cream, but you're healing nicely. In fact we can release you tomorrow."

Lydia's smile fell " wait what?"

Brody patted her back " that's right, you're a free woman tomorrow"

Lydia shook her head " please can I stay until she's released?" all three of them turned to look at Niki who was stirring in her sleep. Lydia wrung her fingers in her hand looking nervous as ever.

Walt's brows furrowed together " what's the matter Lydia?"

Lydia inhaled deeply " well, when we go back people will ridicule us immediately, we will be the weirdos...and I can't...do it on my own."

Brody and Walt exchanged a look of understanding, Brody cleared his throat " fair enough, looks like you're here for a few more days, now run along now; Nurse McCall is waiting for you." Lydia left the room with a wide smile of success.

Walt couldn't help but to laugh as he rolled on a pair of latex gloves " I forgot how much it sucked to be a teenager."

Brody stood on the other side of Niki's bed and rolled her to her side while Walt checked her stats. Walt noticed his friend looking forelorned " what is it Brody?"

But he only shook his head " nothing"

" I've known you for years my friend, what is it?"

He looked to him with a sorry expression " I just want you to know what they are saying about your daughter before the sheriff comes to question the two of you tomorrow."

Walt put down the clipboard and walked towards his friend " what are they saying?"

Brody as always was as calm as the dead of night " several witnessas saw her fighting with Lydia prior the dance and the night of. A few witnesses saw her drinking at the dance. And a flask was found with her lipstick on it..."

This was the most absurd thing Walt had ever heard " you're telling me she got drunk and fell?"

Brody looked somewhat bothered at this point " no I'm saying a teenage girl who's best friend died in a fire, who recently lost her mother, whose life was uprooted, who was in a prior animal attack, whose boyfriend dumped her publically may have had a moment of weakness and decided to run from it all."

Walt ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as Brody began to slide off the bloody bandage " so, that's what they've been saying.."

Brody didn't respond as his eyes grew wide " this can't be real."

Walter immediately ran to his side to get a good look at Niki's stitches " oh god...no."

His work partner ran to the door and locked it while Walt looked at the dissolved stitches " how did this happen!?"

Brody shok his head " I don't know."

" how am I going to explain this tomorrow when the Sheriff pays her a visit?"

Brody handed him a scalpel and nodded, Walt understood what he had to do in order to protect his daughter as he ran the sharp edge carefully against her scalp.

**hey everyone, hope you enjoyed te chapter, once again I'm writing from my phone, so I'm sorry for any small errors :-/ please leave reviews, I need motivation more than ever :-)**


	21. Silver and Cold

**I'm back :] My computer is slowly reviving itself! Thank you to all of you who were kind enough to leave me reviews for the last chapter. Really you all restored my motivation! SO MUCH SO that I've been doing some art for this story, you can find them on my tumblr, or my FF profile soon. Also I have posted a series of one shots that accompany this story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

" what was the last thing you remember?"

Niki sat on the hospital bed as the Sheriff stood next to the window, the golden sunlight silhouetting his tall figure. Her fingers curled around the chain of her necklace as her anxiety started to kick in. The same question had been handed to her since she was found, but everything was so foggy. "I remember Jackson handing me a flask..." That was the simple truth. "And then...I woke up here."

He only nodded as he jotted down notes, Niki raised her chin to get a good look at his clip board but he tilted it away. The curious girl wiggled her toes, thankful for the simple sensation. Night after night she had the same terrifying nightmare, where she was helpless,broken, and paralyzed on a table; she can hear the strangers voice asking her "Are you scared Nikita Grace?"

The Sheriff took account of her injuries: twelve stitches on the back of her head, sprained wrist, and a sprained ankle.

"you're lucky Niki, you sure are a survivor." his eyes narrowed on her "most of those who...Fall don't survive, those who do...suffer worse injuries." Niki swallowed hard, the word fall sent chills down her spine. The word would haunt her for a lifetime, fall.

"you must have grabbed a root or branch right before impact." the Sheriff was pondering out loud as he paced back and forth "it wasn't the mountain lion, there were no animal tracks found near you." just hearing the word mountain lion made her stomach churn.

He saw the uneasiness on her face "alright Niki, we're done here. You must be excited to finally have visitors."

Indeed she was, there was one person in particular she was excited to see "can't wait." Niki responded in a cheery voice. The Sheriff nodded his head with a curt smile, just before leaving he turned to look over his shoulder " Niki...If you ever need someone to talk to-"

His words meant a lot to her, but there was something she wanted to know, just one thing "What happened to me that night? what are people saying?" The chain around her necklace was woven tightly around her index finger, slowly cutting circulation.

The melancholy look on his face was all Niki needed to confirm her suspicions...whatever people were saying clearly wasn't good. The Sheriff opened his mouth to respond, but his walkie went off, forcing him to leave her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Jackson's POV<p>

It happened again...

This time it happened in the middle of chemistry class, where everyone was present.

"Uh...Jackson...You're bleeding." Danny pointed out, with a concerned look on his face. Jackson felt a trickle roll down his upper lip, the taste putrid and rotted. Without another word he ran out of the classroom and to the bathroom. Black ink like liquid oozed out of the cracks of his fingers as he held his bleeding nose. This wasn't the first time this has happened, and deep down he knew it wouldn't be the last.

"Is this a punishment? Is this what I get for dumping Nikita? Is this what I get for cheating on her? for leaving her in the woods alone? No...This must be my punishment for wanting greatness, for wanting power." Jackson thought to himself as he gripped the edge of the sink, black blood splattered against the stark white basin.

The blood started to gush out uncontrollably, Jackson stumbled backwards into a bathroom stall, searching for toilet paper. Locking the stall behind him he fell to his knees as he stuffed toilet paper in his face. A knock was heard on the stall "I'll be out in a minute." His voice shaky and weak.

Another knock cut through the silence, this time more aggressive "I said one moment!"

Before Jackson knew it the door kicked open and he was yanked up by his collar. His eyes shut as soon as he was shoved against a wall.

"Open your eyes, coward!" Derek Hale was in his personal space with an arrogant smile on his face "You're looking a little pale there, Jackson."

Jackson tried to push Derek away, but was once again pushed up against the wall "I'm fine, get off of me." This time the Alpha let him go.

"You need to tell me if something is wrong, you're with me now." A low growl rumbled in the back of Derek's throat, making Jackson's knees wobbly. But Jackson would never show fear "With you? What am I? your little pet? You don't even possess an ounce of leadership quality." It was Jackson's turn to smirk and walk away, but before he could Derek grabbed the bottom of his chin and forced the jock to stare at his own reflection, blood was trickling out of his right ear.

He was falling apart, deteriorating "What's happening to me!?" Jackson demanded.

Derek's face paled over as he started to back away, like Jackson was patient zero of a deadly virus "I-I don't know, your body is fighting the bite."

The Alpha bolted out the door leaving Jackson scared and confused.

* * *

><p>Scott's POV<p>

She looked so beautiful with her dark glossy hair and cherry red lips. both her dimples emerged as a coy smile let him know she was thinking of him. He wanted to touch Allison he really did, he wanted nothing but to kiss her. But there were too many people in the school hall, surely their covers would be blown. They had after all "broken up."

The Beta let out a sigh as he leaned against his locker, watching her walk away. Just the way her hips swung side to side had him drooling.

"Dude!"

Scott jumped at the sound of Stiles' voice, as his best friend clapped his shoulder "I FINALLY get to see her today." The two of them made their way to the locker room.

Stiles was all smiles, beaming brighter than a lighthouse, but there was no room for Scott's elation. It was hard to be overjoyed when Allison's psychopath Grandfather was the school's principle. "Do you think she knows?"

his best friend looked at him with the same sheepish smile "Know what?"

"That she was attacked by a werewolf..."

The sheepish smile fell "I-I don't think so. I mean...I should tell her though, right?"

One by one their lacrosse mates entered the locker room, ready for another day of practice with the ever charming Coach Finnstock.

Scott quickly shook his head and lowered his voice to a whisper " You cannot tell her anything, you'll just be putting her in danger." The look of uncertainty was plain across Stiles' face as he took a moment to take it all in "Stiles!"

His best friend let out a frustrated groan "fine!"

A familiar smell hooked itself onto Scott's senses, a scent he knew all too well. Stiles noticed his best friend's perplexed expression "What's wrong?"

The Beta sniffed the air once more "There's someone in here."

Stiles' head whipped side to side as he looked around, the locker room was full of teenage boys, getting dressed. "Gee, you and your incredible wolfy senses."

Scott shook his head "No, I mean there's someone in here...Who's like me."

* * *

><p>Niki's POV<p>

Niki looked over to the table where her presents were piled up: A vase full of sunflowers from Jonesy, a cluster of balloons from Scott and Melissa, a stuffed animal from Allison, and a stack of Nylon Magazines from Danny..."bless his happy heart." Niki thought to herself as she thumbed through a magazine.

Her days at the hospital had been slow, but today she finally had visitors. Everyone she had wanted to see had shown up...except for two people.

Derek and Stiles.

It was hard not to be saddened, Derek had been like a brother to her. And Stiles was...Stiles.

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she remembered the way Stiles held her as they danced the night of Winter Formal. The warm rush of happiness swam through her veins like minnows as she recalled the memory perfectly, the way their quivering lips met, she could almost taste those lips.

But a cold chill radiated through her body as a peculiar feeling of fear and uncertainty took over...She couldn't remember much of that night.

Her attention turned to the T.V, Buffy The Vampire Slayer marathon was on; the perfect way to distract her from her morbid thoughts. But it was too hard to concentrate when her stomach was growling like a bear.

Between the mystery meatloaf and the grey mash potatoes,hospital food wasn't the greatest...

Just then the door burst open, scaring Nikita half to death. Stiles entered the room, red faced and panting, holding onto a bag of fast food. The intoxicating smell of greasy food wafted into the small room causing Nikita's stomach to growl louder.

"I'm so-" He doubled over to catch his breath "I'm so sorry it took me so long to get here."

Niki tried to hide her giddy smile, trying her best to play cool by slouching back. It was confusing to decipher if the tumbles in her belly was a bundle of butterflies or hunger pains.

But no matter how hard she tried to act unimpressed she couldn't help but to smile, her single dimple emerging.

"You found me, Stiles." or so she was told, Stiles had found her in another city, in a lone phone booth, with a fistful of quarters.

The awkward teenager stood abashed, his cheeks growing a rosy red "well...I..." Stiles stumbled over his words as he leaned against the table, knocking over a pile of presents. Niki couldn't help but to laugh at has bashful ways, it was sweet and endearing.

Niki cocked her head to the side, motioning Stiles to sit next to her on the hospital bed "Care to join me, Stilinski?" he practically dove right into the bed.

"I figured you were starving." with eagerness Stiles pulled out two burgers as Niki surfed TV channels.

"You have no idea, I feel like I've been eating cardboard for days." the two ate their meals as Stiles retold his heroic tale of how he found her, his eyes lighting up with a spark of excitement when he got to the best part, the part where he held her.

"This is Sooki Chung with Beacon Hills Local News! The search for Nikita Grace is now at a close."

Both Niki and Stiles turned their attention to the TV, Stiles's face had panic written all over it.

"Uh...Niki, how about we watch something else?"

But Niki was too invested now as she leaned towards the T.V, eyes wide with want and curiosity.

There was something about the reporter that irked Niki, maybe it was the twisted smile she wore, maybe it was her outdated perm. "This miraculous story of survival and insanity has caused some controversy. Does this sixteen year old girl's story reflect the teenagers of today's society?"

Stiles grew frantic by the second "Hey, how about we turn off the T.V and just talk for a few seconds? Maybe we can talk about how we plan on making Mr. Harris's life miserable?" Carefully he placed his hand over hers in a desperate attempt to pry the remote from her grip, but she had no intentions of letting go.

The reporter carried on " Nikita Grace vanished the night of her Winter Formal, where witnesses saw her drinking and arguing with another student. Her desperate cry for attention and failed suicide had the B.H.P.D searching for almost a week. It was a few days after her disappearance evidence found the late Kate Argent guilty of burning down the Hale house. How did people not see the signs pointing to Nikita Grace's depression-"

Niki finally let go of the remote, causing it to fly out of Stiles' grip. The batteries popped out of the remote and rolled away, Stiles cursed under his breath as he got on all fours to pick them up "Niki, don't listen to them, they don't know what they're talking about."

It was too late, she clung onto every word like it was a tether to life " I-I tried to commit suicide?" her voice so feather light, Stiles didn't even hear her.

The room started spinning, Niki's face went pale as chalk, the heat of nausea wrapped itself around her"I, I think I'm going to-"

Stiles understood as he helped her out of bed. With every step Niki winced in pain as she put slight pressure on her sprained ankle. The bathroom looked so far as she clung onto Stiles' arm for support "You'll be alright, Niki." his words warm, but offering to relief.

She closed the door behind herself, her vision tunneling to a pin point.

White knuckles gripped the edge of the porcelain bowl as her stomach emptied itself. It felt like she was strapped on a tilt-a-whirl from hell, a never ending roller coaster. Niki wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as her mind went a thousand miles per hour.

"It was Kate, It was Kate." she whispered to herself, it was Allison's aunt who killed the family she held dear. That wasn't the only shock, Niki didn't fall off Suicide Hill...She jumped. "Oh god, I sat with her." Niki thought of the first time she met Kate Argent, she shared words with the woman who decimated the Hale's. Again she keeled over and threw up.

The weak girl hoisted herself on wobbly knees and turned on the tap. The water trickled to the back of her throat, the taste of rust looming on the tip of her tongue. Water gathered in her small feeble hands, just enough to splash on her face. The cold sensation woke up her senses right away, although none of this made any sense. Was her life so pathetic that she would just throw it away? when things were starting to pick up?

"I'm not crazy." She told her reflection "I know, I'm not crazy." She repeated, reassuring herself.

Stiles lightly knocked on the door "Niki, are you okay?"

Her fingers slipped under the bandage wrapped around her head, to feel the stitches. To her surprise they were already dissolving "Y-yeah just give me a-"

It was there on the corner of the basin, it shined so vibrantly. Niki's eyes narrowed on it, how did it even get here? Who put it there?

Why was she so curious about a simple quarter?

she held it between her thumb and forefinger, held it to the light as she examined it, it was sparkling silver and cold. The hairs on the back of her neck were on end, another wave of nausea hit her like a brick as Nikita found her head in the toilet once more.

**Hehe :] Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please read and review. Next chapter: Niki will go back to school and the chaos begins!**


	22. hello, Mr Hottie

**_Hey everyone, thank you so much for leaving me love and reviews. It means so much to me. Seriously big thank you to: Brianna (who helped me so much in this chapter) Pokemonrul432, Emma, XxGirlonfireXx, Vacarp1993 , Artifical-Paradises, and WickedlyMinx. You guys are all so awesome!_**

**_I was so excited to write this chapter, and I hope that comes across in my writing. For those of you who have read the original this is the chapter where your favorite character is introduced ;]_**

**_If you haven't please check out my Nikita Grace one shots titled :The one shot collective. Please check out my FF profile for fan art, polyvore and tumblr link as well!_**

**_DNA - The Kills_**

* * *

><p><em>"Are you scared Nikita Grace?"<em>

She shot out of bed, wheezing, her own hands clasped tight around her neck. The same recurring nightmare constantly haunting her, disturbing her every morning. The alarm read 6:00 A.M, an hour earlier than she intended on waking up. Long track star legs stretched out of bed, the floor tiles felt cold under her feet; slowly waking her senses. With groggy eyes she stared into the bathroom mirror, taking in her freshly dyed hair. It was last night when her and Lydia were released from the hospital, Niki wanted a change; she wanted to go darker.

It wasn't the smartest choice with stitches still dissolving on the back of her head, in fact she was in pain for a few hours after; Lydia did warn her, even using the words moronic and painful. But still, she loved her dark brown tresses, her light brown hair was no longer.

Change was needed, her first day back at school was today. But inside Niki new this wasn't just about change, it was a disguise in hopes she would go unnoticed today.

All eyes would be on her, but even soshe was going to shine brighter than any diamond, no rumors would get her down. Niki pulled a chunky knit orange sweater over her head and slipped on her blue denim jeans, although they were awfully big on her now. Jumping down the stairs, two steps at a time she ran through the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast on her way out. She was almost out the house when Walter, red faced and panting, jumped in front of the door before she could make her escape.

"Maybe you should stay home."

Niki rolled her eyes as she tightened her back pack."Gee Walt, one would think you were out chasing the ice cream truck, anyways I'm ready to go to school now." Her voice full of confidence, if only he could hear how loud her heart was beating.

Her father let out a sigh "I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all." An endearing smile spread across his face, he truly meant it. She wasn't sure what came over her but her arms wrapped tight against him. Though the two had often been distant, they were finally growing close ever since her incident. Niki truly was learning how to love those around her.

"I'll be fine." She assured him just before leaving.

* * *

><p>She was not fine, far from it.<p>

Her and Lydia crossed the school parking lot, heads held high. But the stares were burning into her, making her crumble inside.

"Just keep walking." Lydia assured her "They're only looking at us because we lost weight, guys want us...girls want to be us."

Niki nodded, but she knew that wasn't the reason.

The whispers around them got louder almost like static white noise "Isn't that the girl that tried to kill herself?" One girl whispered to another. Niki pretended not to hear, but it was hard to ignore it all. She was a freak with a red X marked on her back, a target for all to stare at.

They got to the front door, her friend turned around with a sorry expression on her face "I'm going to go join Jackson now, are you okay on your own?"

"Yeah, don't even worry about it." her nerves were shot, but she wasn't going to let fear make a coward of her. Lydia left her,alone and helpless like an injured deer. The scrutinizing stares were burning into the back of her head, she didn't need to turn around to tell.

Niki could either push through the doors, or turn around and go home. For a moment she stared at the blue chipped paint on the double doors, just on the other side would be a sea of people, ready to tear her down.

She carried on and pushed the doors open, the hall went silent, every eye on "The girl who jumped"

With feet planted firmly on the ground she found it hard to move, frozen in place. All she could do was stare at those who's eyes were boring into her soul.

"Nikster is in the house!" Jonesy's unmistakable voice echoed throughout the crowded hall, he threw all of his papers in the air with glee as he ran towards her. He picked her up like she was made of air and swung her back and forth in a tight hug. She couldn't help but to smile, he was truly happy to see her.

"Did you miss me Jonesy?"

"I'm so glad you're back!" he threw his hands in excitement once more.

Mr. Harris walked by with the most agitated look on his face "Mr. Jones! You pick up your papers right now or you will serve detention every day for your meaningless miserable life."

"Yes sir!" Jonesy obliged with a smile on his face, Niki bent down to help him pick up his papers "So you're back for good?"

She pushed back a strand of hair behind her ear "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good...I would hope not." His hand gently rested on hers "I really like your new hair."

but she was too distracted to notice as Allison stood at the end of the hall. The huntress gave Niki a small wave, unsure of her relationship with Niki.

Niki ignored her, the fact Allison's aunt decimated the Hale's was too much.

"She's still on your shit list?" Jonesy asked as the two of them got up, Niki bit the corner of her lip not wanting to answer "You should take it easy on her."

Jonesy defending Allison was the last thing Niki wanted to hear "Her aunt killed my best friend and her family." Niki spun the combo to her locker.

"Her aunt did, not her..."

His words pained her, as they were true. But she was too stubborn to admit to it. "Damnit Jonesy, I hate it when you're right." Niki muttered under her breath. Her stomach growled making her cringe in embarrassment "And why am I so hungry today?"

Jonesy let out a laugh as he dug around in his backpack "I think I have half a poptart in here, not sure how long it's been in the bottom of my bag though." As she opened her locker a blue brochure stuck out; someone must have shoved it in there through the grates.

Eichen House, it read.

A health ward for those with behavioral and psychological needs. A group of jocks burst into a gaggle of laughter, clearly the culprits behind the brochure. The heat of embarrassment slowly crawled up her neck, she could hear them laughing, everyone laughing. The sound was almost deafening, the cackling sounds wouldn't get out of her head.

Every inch of her body was trembling as the corner of her eyes stung with tears, the laughter was getting louder and louder. There was no escape from her class mates, all of whom were red faced and hysterical...Pointing at her. A hand belonging to Jonesy rested on her shoulder, for a second she drowned out the laughter as her vision began to fog.

Enough was enough.

Niki slammed her locker door shut with such ferocity it rattled all the other lockers nearby. A wave of silence washed over all of them as people stared in awe, the only sound was her heart beat pounding like a drum

She had struck the fear of god in them, and boy did they look scared. It was better to be feared than loved anyways; for a second she felt a sense of accomplishment a sense of power.

"I hear they serve wonderful meatloaf at the Eichen House." One of the jocks started, once again the hall echoed with hyena like laughter. Tears began to blur her vision, she had to get out of here fast. Before she could make a move Jonesy snatched the brochure out of her hands and ripped it to shreds. In one swift motion he peeled off his leather jacket and shoved it in Niki's hands.

In the blink of an eye he lunged at one of the jocks, holding him up by his collar. The Jock's toes were hardly touching the ground, Niki couldn't help but to gape in wonderment at Jonesy's brute strength.

"Listen you pathetic moron, you and your friends will never talk to her again, you will never look at her again, in fact I don't want you breathing the same air as her; keep your distance."

The scared teenager nodded his head in understanding, wide eyed and trembling.

A wicked smile worked it's way on Jonesy's innocent face, one Niki had never imagined to exist.

"Good." With that he dropped the boy to the floor. The hall quickly emptied as people scurried away like frantic worker ants.

It was then Niki realized how much she had actually missed her friend, Jonesy.

The two left the hall for their class, unaware of the dent Niki left on her locker.

* * *

><p>Stiles's POV<p>

Stiles was excited for Niki's first day back at school, he couldn't wait to kiss her and hug her " Wait I can do that right? Are we a couple?" They hadn't really talked about where they were standing in terms of their relationship, even with the obvious chemistry between the two of them. But it was no matter, he had all the time in the world, and truth be told; he enjoyed the chase.

Stiles looked down at his phone to see if he got a text from Niki…nothing yet. It didn't matter, he was on cloud nine; even Coach Finstock's lame jokes and verbal diarrhea couldn't bring him down.

Stiles bumped into someone and almost fell backwards.

" Stilinski, never have I met someone as ignorant and asinine like you, you make me weep for the future." It was the unmistakable monotone voice of Mr. Harris, who narrowed his eyes to slits and practically growled at Stiles.

With the biggest grin on his face he rested a hand on the teacher's shoulder "Oh Mr. Harris, you say the darnest things!" cloud nine never felt so good,ten more minutes until he sees the girl of his dreams.

Mr. Harris pushed his glasses up with his finger " You think this is funny?"

Stiles let out a chuckle and patted his teacher on the shoulder " You are nothing but a handsome ball of sunshine Mr. Harris " Stiles went on his merry way humming all the way to his class.

He heard Mr. Harris shouting down the hall " Get back here!."

Stiles got to class early and sat eagerly behind his desk, but not before dousing himself with his father's cologne. He wanted to smell fresh and manly for his mademoiselle. His smile fell when his best friend sat right next to him "Scott, what are you doing?"

One by one the class began to fill up. Scott scrunched his nose as he squeezed his eyes shut, his super sensitive sense of smell was particularly sensitive today "Is that cologne you're wearing? or car polish?"

The spastic teenager gripped the edge of his seat as he leaned towards the Beta "Scott get out of that seat."

"What? Why? I sit here every day." Scott's brown eyes widened with hurt...He was trying to do the puppy dog stare, but Stiles was immune to it.

"Because my girlfriend probably wants to sit next to me, that's why."

A cocky smile tugged at the corner of Scott's lips "Last time I checked she's not your girlfriend."

Stiles gripped the edge of Scott's desk and began rocking it back and forth in attempt to tip him out of his seat "Last time I checked I'm going to skin your wolf ass and make her a parka; now get out of that seat."

"Nope." Scott leaned back in his seat, getting comfortable.

She would be here any second now "Get ouuuut." Stiles whispered loudly. With one quick shove of the desk he managed to tip Scott out of his seat. Just in time as Niki entered the class with Jonesy and Lydia in tow "Hey Niki, I saved you a seat." Stiles couldn't help but to smile widely.

"I hate you." Scott muttered as he picked his books off the floor.

"Stilinski." she greeted him with her dazzling smile as she took the seat next to him.

She was making him nervous all over again, but he enjoyed the iron butterflies crashing in his stomach. He couldn't help but to admire her new dark hair, the skin tight blue jeans hugging her every curve. But she noticed his stares all too soon as she raised a brow.

It was time to sink or swim for Stiles "So, Niki, Nikster, I-I was uh, I was wondering if you would want to go skating...ice skating actually...with me" He didn't give her a chance to reply before he added in some more nonsense, "Or not...if you don't want to. It's completely your choice- I'm all for a woman's choice...voting...Yay women's suffrage!" A weak fist pump was thrown in the air.  
>Scott face planted onto his desk as he listened to his best friend fail miserably.<p>

Niki kept a straight face, trying her very hardest to mask a smile "Are you asking me out on a date?"  
>"Yeah, definitely." he replied quickly, "I mean, yeah, that-that'd be nice."<br>She let out a sigh, blowing a strand of hair out of her face "Stiles, after what happened with Jackson...I've decided to persue...something different."  
>Stiles's brows knitted together in confusion, it had to be Jonesy, she was must have been talking about Jonesy. Stiles' eyes landed on the "alternative jock" sitting smug and pretty in the front row. The way Jonesy acted so cool and calm irritated Stiles, people only loved him because he was a talented musician and athlete with a rock hard body who was humble enough to be part of the year book club and run charity events with his mother...So what?<p>

His attention returned back to her " d-different? I'm different, I like Pringles and Nutella together...That's different."  
>She bit her bottom lip in a coy manner, she was having fun teasing Stiles. "Like the female persuasion."<br>Immediatly his face fell, he did not see that coming. Although he felt defeated, the idea of Niki with another girl was sort of a turn on.

Niki saw his worried expression and burst out into laughter, her hand rested on his as their fingers naturally intertwined "I'm kidding Stiles, yes I would love to go on a date with you."

The blush from Stiles' cheeks slowly vanished "I mean if you want to go after a girl I wouldn't stop you, as long as I get to watch."

Her jaw dropped open as she let out a laugh "pervert!"

He shrugged his shoulders with a smug expression on his face "I'm just a man Nikita, I can't help it."

The brilliant dimple he loved so much appeared as she let out a giggle "I'm so sorry to crash and burn your dreams."

"It's alright Nikita, I'll forgive you this one time."

for the rest of class the two "paid attention" as Stiles day dreamed about his upcoming date and Niki chipped away at her nail polish. The sound of shallow breathing grabbed both of their attention, even Scott perked up in his seat.

Lydia had white knuckles wrapped around the edge of her seat as tears streamed down her face. Niki leaned forward in her seat to whisper calming words in her friend's ear "Lydia? Lydia, what's wrong?"

The red head only shook her head, her face paled over as beads of sweat formed on her forehead. A blood curdling scream ripped through the air, causing everyone to turn around and look.

* * *

><p>Niki's POV<p>

The silver spoon dug into the carton of ice cream as Niki sunk deeper into the couch. School had been rougher than she wanted to admit, with all the judgemental stares and whispers. There was nothing she wanted to do, other than mope around and binge watch The Walking Dead while wearing a raggedy pair of sweats. Her morbid fascination with humans rising from the dead and roaming the earth kept her ass glued to the couch, and Daryl Dixon's good looks and strong arms weren't helping either.

There was one silver lining to her day, it came in the form of a goofy bumbling boy,Stiles. He had made her heart flutter, and that feeling was the only thing keeping her sane. But all the bad was outweighing the good.

Chocolate ice cream dribbled off the end of her spoon, landing on the hem of her sweater. Niki shrugged as she carried on with the show, completely careless and beaten down. Her fingers gently caressed the back of her head, where she felt the gnarly bumps of stitches on her scalp. It sent shivers down her spine thinking of her grotesque fall.

Walt was sitting at the dinner table pretending to read the newspaper, sneaking glances from the top of the paper like a peeping Tom.

"What?" Niki groaned, waiting for a fatherly lecture.

Walt gently folded the newspaper and put it down "Maybe you should put the ice cream away, and go out."

But she only scrunched her nose in distaste as she held the tub of ice cream close to her chest, like it was a newborn "I hate the sun, I hate people." again another spoon of ice cream was shoved in her mouth. Her stomach groaned loudly, it was like nothing satisfied the hole in her stomach.

A slight smirk appeared on her fathers face "I probably shouldn't have called him then..." He picked up the paper and went back to reading.

Her olive eyes narrowed on him with pure suspicion as her body stiffened "Call who?."

But he only snorted a laughter.

The grip on her tub of chocolate ice cream tightened "Walter Elliott Grace! Who did you call?"

"Oh my god, Niki what the hell are you wearing?"

Danny's voice caused Niki to almost jump out of her seat, he had entered through the backdoor without so much of a sound. He walked towards her, his face twisted with slight disgust "Did you find your outfit in the lost and found?" Niki would usually blush at a comment like that, but she was completely shameless at the moment as she shoved more ice cream in her face and returned her attention to the T.V. Danny let out a sigh as he gave Walter a sorry look "This is worse than I thought, i'm going to need backup."

His hand dug into his pocket to reach for his phone.

"Don't you dare text Lydia." Niki's voice full of warning. Just then her phone went off with a text from Lydia reading "Stop being a slob, i'm coming over!" Niki's eyes went wide as she read the text over again, her eyes went back to Danny who still had his hand in his pocket.

It was then she understood her friend had texted Lydia in a matter of seconds with his phone still in his pocket.

"Damn...You need to teach me how to do that."

Danny let out a laugh, both of his dimples emerging "I promise to teach you if you get dressed and go out with us."

"No." her answer, blunt and short.

Her friend let out a sigh as he sat next to her "Look, I know you and Lydia had a terrible first day back, but you can't let people get you-" His sentence came to a halt as soon as he spotted the brown stain on her sweater "What...What is that?"

Niki shrugged as she poked at the stain, then brought the hem of her sweater up to her mouth and licked at the brown spot.

Danny let out a gagging sound "Please tell me that was chocolate."

She let out a chuckle "I can neither confirm or deny that."

Her friend grabbed at the tub "I am confiscating the ice cream."

The two struggled for the ice cream as Danny crawled on top of her, Niki got one last scoop in her mouth, only to be hit with a terrible brain freeze. As she curled up in a ball Danny let out a throaty laugh "That's right, relish the pain."

* * *

><p>Danny was right, a little trip to the mall was all she needed for a little pick me up. She wore a pair of high waisted black jeans, a purple galaxy print sweater with a black bow around the collar, and her favorite pair of black oxfords. Just getting out of the sweats alone felt refreshing, she even sported her purple Polaroid camera, snapping pictures left and right.<p>

Danny and Niki sat on a couch inside a Forever 21 while Lydia tried on multiple outfits, the two giggled away as they tried to take selfies with the polaroid. Both she and Lydia had an awful day, but Lydia was always one to bounce back fast. It was her denial, the queen bee would never admit to any kind of defeat. And although Niki wore a mask of smiles and giggles, she couldn't help but to hurt on the inside.

"Lyyydia, how much longer?" Danny whined.

"Just a minute, don't get your panties in a twist." Lydia shouted from behind the dressing room door. Niki however was too restless to wait, instead she got up and started taking pictures of things she liked. The outfit on the mannequin, the glass display, a woman wearing a neon pink tank top with neon green shorts, the little boy who could hardly keep his scoop of ice cream on the cone. Without realizing it she had wandered out of the store whisked away by her natural curiosity of the people around her. Leaning against balcony of the indoor mall, Niki peered down to the first level.

Hundreds of people walked up and down like mindless herds of sheep. Niki noticed the majority of people were sporting dark and dull colors, it was afterall Winter. But one person in particular wasn't moving with the current of people, his baby blue shirt stood out amongst the monotone shades of grey. There was something intriguing about him, it was the stillness in his body, it was the way only his head would move; to watch the everyday people around him. Everyone went on with their daily business, except for him, he seemed frozen in time.

Carefully she took a picture of him, capturing the side of his face. The film rolled out of the camera, Niki held the polaroid between her thumb and index finger as it slowly developed; revealing a handsome man with a contempt expression on his face. Her eyes traveled south to see him staring right at her, she could only stare back like a deer caught in the headlights. A smile slowly tugged the corner of his lips up, there was nothing intimidating about him, but there was no warmth to him either. To her surprise he gave her a small wave, she couldn't help but to give a half wave back.

"There you are!" Lydia's perky voice snapped her out of her daze. Her two friends joined her, looking below to the first floor "Who were you waving to?" Lydia's strong sense of curiosity always brought on blunt questions. The three of them made their way to the escalator, taking them to the first floor.

"Was it some hot guy?" It was like Danny read her mind as he gave her a cheeky smile and a nudge to her shoulder.

Niki looked around to see he was gone "You don't even know." She pulled out the polaroid, Lydia was quick to grab it. Her green eyes widened with interest "Wow, look at Mr. Hottie." Danny grabbed it next "Okay, can we please go find him?" his eyes narrowed as he searched the crowd.

She let out a snort of laughter "Lydia, you're taken. And Danny, something tells me he doesn't play for your team." Danny and Lydia both let out a groan.

"But he's a fine piece of art." Danny whined.

Lydia pursed her lips as she looked over the photo "She's right Danny...But she forgot herself...You're not in a relationship, Niki." It was true, Niki wasn't in a relationship, she wasn't exactly ready for one either; but she could only think of Stiles, and thinking of him made her happy. Before she could protest the strawberry blonde shoved the polaroid in Niki's front pocket.

"Niki?"

She turned around to see Jonesy standing there with a shy smile on his face, his dark blue eyes lit up with amusement "I'm glad to see you're not feeling down, after what happened today."

Before she could respond an older blonde woman approached them. Her golden spun hair cascaded in loose curls past her shoulders, modelesque hips swaying side to side in a tight black pencil skirt. Her blue eyes widened when they landed on Niki.

"Oh my lanta! You must be Nikita Grace!" her thick southern accent took Niki by surprise "I'm Olivia Jones, Jonesy's mother! Look at you, you look just like your father!"

She could hear Danny and Lydia trying to suppress their giggles, Niki was always told she looked like her father.

The kind blonde woman extended her hand and shook Niki's "We were just buying a new dinner table, Jonesy over here thinks it's okay to smash the dinner table with his guitar." she shot Jonesy a death glare as he shifted uncomfortably, his cheeks turning a rosy red.

Olivia's head whipped side to side, clearly looking for someone "Alex, get over here and meet Dr. Jones' daughter!"

***Her breath caught in the back of her throat as Mr. Hottie approached them. Suddenly it became clear;Mr. Hottie was Jonesy's older brother. She felt Lydia's nails digging in her arms, all three of them found him to be attractive right away. It was his angelic face, his thick lashes, his pretty boy smile, that sharp jaw line,the sandy brown shaggy hair that fell just above his innocent blue eyes. He approached them and extended out his hand towards her, the blue shirt he wore matched his eyes so perfectly, and showed off his sculpted biceps. He had to be in his mid twenties, no older than Derek.

Niki stood slack jawed as she looked at his hand, still waiting on a shake. A smirk spread across his lips as he arched his right eyebrow, a silent way of asking "Are you going to shake my hand?"

It wasn't until Danny elbowed Niki's rib she finally shook his hand "I'm N-N-" Never had her tongue felt so clumsy "You idiot!" she screamed at herself mentally.

"Nikita Grace." he finished her sentence, she looked at him in confusion "You were on the news." He assured her.

"Great, another person who think's i'm a total freak." Niki thought to herself.

"Oh this is great!" Olivia was bouncing on her high heels in excitement "I'm going to throw you and your father a dinner party on Friday! I know all your father's favorite foods. He really seems to enjoy steamed sugar peas and carrots and-"

Niki zoned out as Olivia rambled on about food, her eyes still locked with Alex's. He started to roll up his sleeve in a slow sensual manner while keeping his gaze on Niki. She could feel her body heat rising, he was toying with her in the most subtle manner, trying to make her squirm...It was working. Jonesy noticed right away and stepped in between the two.

"So guys, I have a concert coming up, I hope all of you can come." Jonesy's effort wasn't good enough as Danny, Lydia, and Niki were still in awe with Alex. It wasn't his good looks that had captivated Niki, it was his bold confidence. She had never met anyone with so much back bone, and he had only muttered a few words.

"What the F?" The annoyed younger sibling mouthed as his eyes narrowed on them.

"Actually, I'll call your father right now!" Olivia chimed in, the older lady excused herself.

Jonesy looked beyond annoyed as he impatiently tugged Alex's arm "We're gonna go now."

Still the three teenagers looked at Alex like he was a Greek God carved out of stone. for half a heartbeat his smile fell as his strong brows stitched together, he was over their constant staring "I would say take a picture, It'll last longer." Niki didn't have time to react as he pulled out the polaroid from her front pocket "But it looks like you already have." Lydia and Danny let out an audible gasp as Niki's cheeks flushed a beet red.

With a wink he put the picture in his back pocket"Take care kids."

It was plain to see, the boy was bad news.

The two brother's left them, as soon as they were out of sight Lydia let go of Niki's arm with a squeal "He's so fine!" Niki stood frozen, still unsure of what happened.

"Please take me to that dinner party with you." Lydia begged.

"He called us kids...That bastard" Niki seethed, still in disbelief she was so swept up in his good looks; he clearly was Jonesy's brother.

Danny wrapped his arms around both girls, pulling them close "Please, he was checking me out."

* * *

><p><strong>Alex Jones will be played by the ever charming Chace Crawford ;]<strong>

**Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's frustrating i'm moving Stiles and Niki so slow, but have patience :] Next chapter we'll have some Derek YAY! Please leave me some love, motivation and inspiration is always needed.**

**I love helping my fellow readers, they do after all help me! So please check out these wonderful stories.**

**The Serpent and Butterfly - XxBriannaXx**

**Numb - Pokemonrul432**

**Holding out for tomorrow - Artifical - Paradises**

**Black Roses - City of books**


	23. Red Savage Eyes Revisited

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter, it means so much to me. I'm really excited to present this chapter, it's a looooong one. But I really enjoyed writing it, I hope you all enjoy reading it :D**

**Also I made my first video for this story, please check it out on my profile and let me know what you think! Hopefully this chapter receives lots of love!**

**This chapter is special because I get to use ArtificialParadises' OC character Celia Monroe! Thank you!**

**Song of Joy - Nick Cave and The Bad Seeds ( I just love creepy songs once in a while)**

* * *

><p><strong>Crash!<strong>

The plate smashed well above his head and splintered into tiny pieces. Isaac clung to the wall, making himself a small target for his father's violent ways.

"If you weren't born maybe Camden would be here!" His father shouted as a cup hit the wall, right next to his face. A shard scraped past the Beta's cheek, drawing blood.

"I'm going to go get the chains, you're going straight to the Ice box tonight!"

The box, the dreadful box. Where Isaac had spent many hours a week inside that hellish broken ice chest, desperately trying to claw his way out.

claws...

Isaac stood up as he looked at his hands, there was no reason for him to be cowering in a corner anymore. He wasn't some pathetic helpless little boy anymore, he was given a gift by a gracious Alpha...His father stared wide eyed and speechless as the cut on Isaac's cheek slowly began to heal itself.

"How...How is that happening?"

Without hesitation Isaac made a run for it, bolting straight out of the house. His father's shouts right behind him, Isaac had to get away. There was no way to explain to his father, and his father would only exploit him for money. Grabbing his bike off the rack Isaac peddled harder than ever in the spiraling downpour. Bright headlights belonging to his father's car reflected off the oil slick pavement, distorting his vision.

But that didn't stop him, the very idea of his own father catching up to him and what he might do, or running over him only urged Isaac to move faster. Isaac made a sharp left, the sound of screeching rubber tires bounced off the walls as his father followed. He had reached a dead end, a chain link fence separated him from salvation. Without a seconds hesitation Isaac ditched his bike and effortlessly scaled the fence as his father's car pulled up.

"Isaac! Get back here! It's okay! I forgive you!"

But Isaac knew better than to trust the man who had been hurting him all these years. He had to keep running, He could never look back. It was only after he passed a few blocks he heard a scream. Isaac's head perked up as he stood still, with an exhale he listened carefully. He heard the scream again...It belonged to his father. He turned around and ran back to where he last saw his father, his feet hitting puddles and pavement.

Isaac's fingers curled around the chain links of the fence as he peered over. His curious baby blue eyes grew wide as saucers, his father laid sprawled across the street in a puddle of his own blood. A pair of clawmarks were visible, starting from his throat to his belly.

"Derek." Isaac whispered as though the Beta would find him and save him. He set out running, towards the only safe place he knew, Derek's place.

* * *

><p><em>***The stranger hovered his face right above hers. All she could see was a tiny pin point of light as her vision was starting to tunnel, any second now and she would be out of consciousness. Her fingers, the only thing that were mobile, scratched at the wooden surface she lay on...A desperate and pathetic attempt at an escape.<em>

"_Are you scared, Nikita Grace?" The morbid subtlety of amusement laced in his voice was hair raising._

_She shook her head._

"_Good."_

…_The world started spinning faster and faster, her head lolled side to side…slipping back into darkness….._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_._

_Her fingers dug into the cold wet earth, she tried hard to move her toes but had no luck; her body was still completely immobile, paralized. She opened her eyes only to once again meet the night sky, how long did she pass out for? was she back at the bottom of Suicide Hill?_

_A wave of excruciating violent pain shot through her entire body like lightning tearing through the sky, she clenched her teeth trying hard not to cry. The shock phase was over; it was now time for her to face the endless pain. The excruciating kind of pain that would bring grown men to their knees begging to be put out of their misery, stabbing unimaginable pain._

"_I'm sorry you're awake to experience this, this must be terribly frightening for you. __I thought you would like some fresh air, look how beautiful it is outside! Look at that moon!" The stranger's voice was filled with a sick and twisted sort of excitement, this must have been highly amusing for him._

_The full moon illuminated the black silken sky like a nightlight. _

_"If this is the last thing I ever see before I die...So be it." Niki thought to herself._

_Her vision started to get cloudy, as thick fog surrounded her. Although her body was freezing cold her face felt unusually warm and humid. She started to feel stuffy, it was getting harder and harder to breathe._

_The helpless girl's eyes widened in sheer terror, she started panicking as the realization crept up on her...It wasn't fog clouding her vision, it was her own breath. Her hot breath was clouding the plastic wrapped around her head; it was rising and falling with every rapid breath. Each breath she took seemed to make the plastic cling tighter to her mouth, to her nose, tighter and tighter._

__up, down, up, down.__

_She tried hard to move her hands to rip the clear plastic off her head, but both of her arms were broken; the white hot pain was too great. The helpless girl could only sob, she should have let the savage wolf kill her; the suffering was too much._

_up, down, up, down the plastic went._

_She shed a tear and turned her head to the side, even though the plastic distorted her vision she could see the stranger. He was moving his arms, she wanted to know why. why was she here? Why was she chosen for so much suffering? Why was he doing this to her? Her short breaths were echoing in her ears. All she wanted was to go home._

_His back was towards her as he stood tall "Why are you doing this to me?" her voice muffled by the plastic._

_He ignored her and bent over to pick something up. _

_**"Why are you doing this to me!?"** She screamed_

_He chuckled to himself, and dug a shovel into the earth._

Niki rolled onto her back as she reached for her sheets, it was a cold hazy morning. The birds were already awake and chirping their songs. Her teeth began to chatter as her hands desperately tried to grab for the sheets, instead she got a fistful of something else...dirt.

Green sleepy eyes slowly opened to see a canopy of trees overhead, golden leaves descended from above, gracefully spiraling down on her. A slight smile worked it's way on her face, it was a beautiful view to wake up to...The teenager shot up in panic, how was she in the middle of the preserves? An odd feeling came to her. Her head whipped side to side, observing her surroundings.

And there it was...

Suicide Hill, she was sitting at the bottom of Suicide Hill. "Is this where I fell?" Niki thought to herself as she ran her hands over the dampen earth, an icy chill caressed her as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on ends. The sudden change in weather snapped her back to reality as rain began to drizzle down on her. She was only in her white silk pajamas, without shelter from the rain she could easily catch pneumonia.

Bare feet pounded into the ground as Niki ran through the preserve to find the road, an old familiar feeling, or what one would call a deja vu.

The dream, she had, the same reoccurring dream night after night felt so real. Only this time it was different, this time it grew darker and more disturbing.

"Are you scared, Nikita Grace?" The eerie voice echoed in her head.

Of course she was scared, her world and reality were starting to slip. By the time she reached the main road the rain was coming down in thick sheets, soaking her from head to toe. Cars zoomed past her, people going to work, or dropping their children off to school. The teenager held herself close, quivering like a leaf. Her sleepwear now transparent from the rain, if anyone were to see her right now...

A white Maserati zoomed past her, only to come to a screeching halt ten yards away from her. Niki's breath hitched in the back of her throat as the Maserati sat parked, the fumes from the tailpipe fogging the cold air. Suddenly the car went into reverse, out of fear Niki took a few steps back, unaware of what to do. The white car pulled up right next to her, her scared reflection visible in the passenger window.

Slowly the window rolled down, Niki let out a sigh of relief...It was only Jonesy's older brother. He must have come back from a party or a rager, his shirt was hardly buttoned, his well toned chest exposed and peppered with red kiss marks, trailing all the way up to his face, and his hair was a mess. Niki didn't look any better in her soaked pajamas, mud caked bare feet, leaves and twigs in her eyebrow arched up in confusion as he looked her up and down, a smug grin appeared on his face "You look like shit."

She inhaled sharply as her small hands curled into fists " Can I possibly get a ride?" Niki asked through chattering teeth.

No answer was needed as he popped the door open for her "Get in."

Loud aggressive music blasted from his speakers as Alex sped up around a dangerous corner on the wet asphalt. Niki grabbed the edge of her seat in fear, the last thing she needed was to be in another accident. The music was raking her ear drums with shouts and heavy guitar riffs. He looked to her with the same amused smile from earlier "What's wrong? Sad we're not listening to your indie garbage? Sorry, I have no Radiohead for you."

All she could do was bite her tongue and hope she would get home soon, School would be starting in ten minutes. Instead he passed the street going to her house "Where are you taking me?"

"My place is right around the corner, you can get yourself cleaned up." He shot her a look of disgust.

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

" I don't understand what's happening to Lydia." Scott muttered under his breath as he watched the next student tighten the harness around their waist.

Stiles, Scott, and Allison stood side by side in Gym class watching other students tackle the rock wall, waiting their turn.

"She's traumatized over what happened...That night." Allison chimed in "The poor girl is probably suffering from PTSD."

"I think we're all suffering from PTSD after that night." Scott mumbled.

Stiles was too nervous to listen in on their conversation, Niki hadn't shown up to school yet and wasn't responding to any of his texts. It was hard to concentrate on anything when his mind was clouded with thoughts of her in danger.

"What about Niki?" Scott whispered.

Finally Stiles' attention was caught "What about her?" he asked in a defensive manner, so defensive it took both Allison and Scott aback.

Scott chose his words carefully, not to anger his best friend "I mean...She basically fell off of a cliff and walked away with a scratch, went missing for five whole days and doesn't remember any of it."

Allison chewed on her sleeve feeling anxious as well "She still has stitches on the back of her head, Scott. You think she's something?"

The Beta shook his head "She doesn't smell any different. But you even said so yourself Stiles, Peter told you she fell off Suicide Hill; the last he saw her she was slowly dying."

Stiles' right eye was twitching with frustration at this point "That's because she's not any different. And you believe what Peter says?"

Scott's face fell as he dug his hands in his pockets "No...It's just...Watch after her, that's all. I know her and I don't talk much, but I still feel responsible to what happened to her...Lydia as well."

Stiles gave his best friend a pat on the back, a show of comradery "It's not your fault."

"She hates me." Allison whispered as her head hung low "She won't even look at me."

"She doesn't hate you, she's just confused." Stiles tried to reassure Allison, but he was unsure himself.

Coach Finnstock blew his whistle, grabbing the attention of the three teenagers. "Stilinski! Reyes!" Stiles was never the most athletic, or particularly good at lacrosse, but he never had a fear of heights; this would be easy. Unlike the girl next to him, Erica Reyes. The quivering blonde looked nervous as Coach Finnstock helped secure her harness. Stiles started without her, climbing the plastic forms with ease.

The whole way up all he could think about was Niki and her whereabouts. Maybe she's with Jonesy "they would make a better looking couple." Stiles thought to himself. A few minutes had passed and Stiles found himself back on the ground. Erica however was stuck on the rock wall, hesitating her descent from the top.

He felt terrible for her, she looked so terrified. Erica Reyes was a shy quiet kind of girl who kept to herself, mostly recognized by her blonde mess of hair; and her rare epileptic fits.

"Just ease yourself down, you're okay, Erica." Stiles shouted through hollow hands.

"Coach, you should really get her down from there, she has epilepsy." Allison piped in.

Their Coach's face paled over as he looked up to her "Why doesn't anyone tell me any of this?"

Everyone watched helplessly from below as the the panic stricken girl began to hyperventelate "Just let go." Scott urged on. Numerous groups of students got out their cell phones to record the "spectacle"

"Put those down! that's not funny!" Allison seethed from where she was standing.

Finally the frightened girl let go, safely and slowly she descended down to the mat. Stiles' heart sank as he watched her run out of the gym with tear filled eyes.

* * *

><p>Niki's POV<p>

Niki stepped out of the shower and wrapped a soft towel around her body. The mirror's fog was wiped away with her hand, only for her to be greeted with her own tired reflection. She would have to go back to school today, but all she wanted to do was hide in a cave and stray from society. Stiles, the only reason for her to even show her face to Beacon Hills High. Everyone believed she was crazy, maybe Stiles thought she was crazy too.

White knuckles wrapped tight around the porcelain sink "I'm not crazy." she told herself silently. But with anger boiling in her, lack of sleep, and a never ending hunger Niki pointed to the mirror "YOU ARE NOT CRAZY! OKAY!?"

"I don't think you're crazy..."

Niki let out a scream at the voice behind her and almost dropped her towel, spooking Alex who took a few steps back and fell into the tub; taking the shower curtain down with him.

"What are YOU doing in here!?" Niki screamed as she clutched the towel closer to her wet body.

An annoyed look pained itself across his face as he rubbed the back of his head "Jesus Christ kid! I heard you shouting and thought you needed help."

Instead of easing himself out of the tub he reached in his pocket and pulled out a joint and casually lit it. Niki knew what weed looked like and smelled like, but never cared to try it for herself.

"What are you doing?"

The arrogant man inhaled the smoke slowly "Smokin a toke in my bathroom, what are YOU doing?" He asked as the smoke exhaled through his nostrils like a dragon, swirling up towards the light. "Anyways, I washed your little princess jammies for you."

She rolled her eyes, it didn't make sense, he was handsome like Jonesy, but their personalities were completely different. His ocean blue eyes looked her up and down, examining her. Niki stood before him, naked and wet; only a towel covering her body. A roll of smoke blew out of his mouth and whisped around her.

Niki cleared her throat "I'm at least seven years younger than you."

He only let out a chuckle "cool it Jailbait, you're not my type."

For some odd reason she was slightly taken aback and a little offended "Whatever, i'm gonna go get dressed."

"Good idea, Jailbait...I'll be right here."

After changing Niki went downstairs to the kitchen. Her stomach was growling, feeling completely empty like she hadn't eaten in days. Lately her appetite had grown tremendously, but it seemed like nothing could keep her satiated "Maybe there's something in the fridge?" Niki wondered to herself.

Her fingers wrapped around the fridge handle, she slowly opened it.

**SLAM!**

Niki jumped back as Alex slammed the door shut "What the hell Alex!? What! you have a body in there?"

His brilliant blue eyes lit up in amusement "Several, actually. Didn't your father ever teach you not to rummage through people's stuff?"

At this point she was seething, there was nothing more she would like to do than to smack him in the face with a frying pan. Immediately he saw her anger, his face softened as he heard the growl in her stomach "I'm sorry, let me grab you something to eat." Her brows hitched up in confusion, his personality flipped like a coin, was he actually being nice?

"Here, my mom makes these all the time at her bakery." He handed her a gorgeous gourmet red velvet cupcake. She looked at it as though he had handed her a live grenade without the pin "It's not going to bite you, go ahead...try it."

No girl can say no to a red velvet cupcake, Niki sunk her teeth in the spongey cake. It felt as though her taste buds were dancing with joy, the cake was melting into her mouth, the rich buttercream was like silk. Niki was in pure cupcake bliss, for the first time the hunger went away. She actually found herself picking bits of the cake off the wrapper, it was gone too son.

"Did you enjoy that?"

She nodded her head with a smile "That was amazing, thank you."

His soft expression fell and was replaced by annoyance "glad you enjoyed it, now get out of my house."

Just like that his asshole self was back "Wh-what?" Niki was in disbelief.

He grabbed her arm and his car keys "Let's go, I have places to be and ladies to make love to; and you're just a waste of time" Niki let out a groan of frustration and muttered curses under her breath.

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

He watched in awe as his best friend literally smelled the air in the boys locker room, Stiles could only imagine what that must have smelt like. Probably a pleasing mixture of jock strap sweat, dirty socks, and an abundance of Axe body spray.

"Are you sure there's another...you know...another you in here?"

Scott nodded his head as he scoped out the room "I'm positive, and i'm going to find him."

Both of the boys ran out to the lacrosse field, their team mates already waiting for them. Although Coach Finnstock was blubbering about his left nut and winning the next game Stiles was watching his best friend. Scott was stiff and alert, his eyes glued onto Jackson, who was talking to Matt.

That was something you don't see every day, the popular jock talking to the year book nerd; unless it was Jonesy of course. Stiles may not have super sensitive wolf hearing; but he wasn't bad at reading lips. "Oh hey Matt, want to take a stroll under the moon light?" Stiles mimicked Jackson's voice "Don't be stupid, Jackson, everyone knows there are things that go bump in the night."

Scott slapped his chest "Jackson's asking to borrow Matt's video camera."

Stiles rolled his eyes "Probably to record his and Lydia's bedroom adventures, sick. Let's go back to finding the new Beta."

"Don't worry, I have a plan."

It took everything for Stiles not to burst out in laughter, he was always the idea man. "You? You have a plan? This should be interesting..."

And what a plan it was. Stiles stood back as he watched Scott tackle down lacrosse players one by one, getting a good sniff at each confused victim. Stiles couldn't help but to cringe as Danny was the next to topple over. That was a bad idea, Danny is the school saint, EVERYONE LOVES DANNY.

Stiles buried his head in his hands, this plan was going no where. That is until his head perked up to see both Scott and Isaac staring each other off. Both of them on their hands and knees, ready to pounce; Isaac's eyes glowing like two amber lights.

"Please don't do anything stupid, please." Stiles whispered over and over, not sure if he was talking to Isaac or Scott. It was then his father and four other officers behind him approached the two.

Stiles watched as his father bent down to Isaac's level. "Isaac Lahey, we need to talk."

"It's him, it's Isaac" Scott whispered to his best friend as they watched Isaac Lahey walk away, to the principal's office "We need to find out what's happening! Tonight is the full moon!"

Stiles didn't respond as he ran his fingers through his short hair. Scott was wringing his fingers, ready to explode with nerves "They're taking him to the principal's office...Gerard Argent's office!"

It was Stiles' turn to devise a plan "Follow me wolfy, let me show you how it's done."

The two of them crept behind their coach, Scott right behind Stiles. With all his might Stiles grabbed the hem of Coach Finnstock's shorts and yanked them down.

"WHAT THE!?" Coach quickly pulled his shorts up, but it was too late.

"What has been seen can never be unseen!" Greenberg screamed as he shielded his eyes.

"He really does have one nut!" Another student screamed.

"Which one of you idiots did that!?"

The two boys pointed at each other.

* * *

><p>Niki's POV<p>

She finally arrived to school, sixth period was about to start, there was no point in her being here. But she really hoped there was an off chance of seeing Stiles. After waking up at the bottom of Suicide Hill, her reoccurring nightmares, and her pleasant run in with Alex; she needed a good hug, and he always made her feel better.

Niki crossed the school parking lot, her red skirt flapping gently in the cool breeze. She couldn't help but to chew on her sleeve, a bundle of anxiety was building in the pit of her stomach. Not even a minute at her locker a flash went off, skewing Niki's vision.

"Sorry, I should probably give you a warning, but I really enjoy candid shots." Matt smiled at her, his camera in one hand his backpack in the other. Matt was a friend and fellow Year book student with Jonesy, they had only met a few times. Niki couldn't be mad at him, he was always so nice to her "It's alright Matt, just try not to blind me next time."

"I can't make any promises Niki, mind if I snap a few more for Year Book?"

"Sure why not." She pretended to take a few books out from her locker while Matt snapped away, happy and satisfied "Try not to make me look bad!"

He let out a chuckle "No one could ever make you look bad."

A sudden blush took to her face, she would never get used to getting compliments, especially after her accident. With a sudden goodbye Matt ran off to class.

Not only a moment after Mr. Harris had found her "Nikita, skipping school?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Harris, I had a rough morning." She knew very well he didn't have a heart, but maybe he would just let this slide.

His dark eyes narrowed on her locker "Did you do that?"

The dent on her locker from yesterday when she lost her temper, how had she not seen it?

Before she could utter a single word he pointed to the principal's office. Wordlessly she hung her head in shame; there's no point in putting up a fight when the world is already against you.

Sitting outside the office, waiting her turn, Nikita began to play with her necklace. Not only was her life a complete mess, but there were people missing from her life, people like Derek Hale. Who had never once visited her since her accident. There was once a time where she considered him to be a brother, to be family. She could feel rage and heart break boiling beneath her skin, she couldn't help but to chew her bottom lip. Chewing so much that she drew blood. The warm metalic liquid dissolved on her tongue, dancing across her taste buds.

Her stomach let out a loud growl, probably demanding more red velvet cupcakes.

The door to the Principal's office opened, Sheriff Stilinski and a few men ushered out a fellow student, Isaac Lahey. Her and Isaac never talked, but she had seen him in Chemistry class a few times. Nobody seemed to take notice of her presence...Not even the always friendly Sheriff Stilinski. Whatever this was, it must have been serious. Niki got up and watched them walk Isaac out the front door, he looked to her right before disappearing beyond the school doors, never had she seen such a look of helplessness.

A moment after the men had left Stiles and Scott came running down the hall, taken by surprise when they caught sight of Niki.

Stiles eyes widened and a smile spread from ear to ear "There you are."

They both ran towards each other, embracing one another in a tight hug. Just the smell of him was calming as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He pulled her away to get a good look at her, examine her, see if anything was wrong "Why are you here?"

"I basically ditched class all day." She couldn't help but to feel guilty, Stiles had every right to be worried about her.

Once again he pulled her in, her head rested against his chest "I was worried for you." She didn't need to hear his words, when his heart beat was speaking louder.

Her face contorted in confusion "Wait a sec...What did you two do?"

The most devious of smirks formed on Stiles's face, Niki placed her hands on her hips "Stiles Stilinski, who did you light on fire?"

Scott shuffled uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his neck "We sort of pantsed Coach..." It was hardly a mumble but Niki understood him.

"It was my idea." The look on Stiles' face was equivalent to a third grader receiving a golden star sticker.

A playful smile spread across her lips, her single dimple emerging "Should I be concerned you're smiling like a maniac?"

"Only If you're not into an evil genius."

"Your recklessness and rebellious ways are such a turn on, won't you teach me how to live life on the edge like you?" She said breathlessly, trying to keep a straight face.

With a scowl on his face Scott practically shielded his eyes "Get a room, you two."

The door to the principal's office opened, signalling them inside, the three of them entered without hesitation. The first thing Niki was greeted by was the name tag on his desk "Great, another Argent." She thought to herself.

He was an elderly man with thin white hair, and friendly smile on his face "Well I've certainly never had three students in here before, please sit down."

Niki sat down, the two boys on either side of her. She could already sense a sort of tension in the air, thankful she wasn't the only one who took a sudden disliking to Gerard Argent. The fake smile he wore grew more and more irritating by the second, Niki found herself scratching the wooden arm of the chair, already looking for a way out.

His eyes peered over paper work, staring at them, back and forth. "Scott McCall, not the most academically accomplished student, but I see you are a star athlete." A normal teenage boy usually revels in the glory of being a star athlete, but not Scott. His face was as still as calm water, observing the man in front of him.

Niki looked to Stiles who was acting more jittery than ever, his knee bouncing up and down to a fast paced rhythm. He had absolutely no clue what to do with his hands, on the desk, on the arm of the chair, folded on his lap. His nerves were starting to rub off on Niki who could feel a knot tightening in her stomach.

The old man squinted at the paper in front of him"Stiles...Stilinski... Is that really your name?"

Stiles exhaled heavily from his nostrils in annoyance "Yes, that is my name."

"I see, you have top marks in everything, great test scores." A sly smirk spread across his lips as he basked in his own glory and accomplishments "But I see you don't participate in any extracurricular activities. Maybe you should try out for the Lacrosse team."

Stiles' smile fell "Actually I am in-"

"Nikita Grace!" He read her name out loud, his voice caused her to jump " Average grades, you're involved in Track and Field, Cross country, and the Art Club." He leaned in close, his dark brown eyes boring into her soul "I've heard about your accident." Niki's face went beet red, it was the last thing she wanted to talk about

"Well the whole town has heard about it." his tone was sad, but Niki swore she saw him smile for a millisecond; was he mocking her?

Niki's fingers wrapped around the wooden arm of the chair, her grip so tight it was white to the bone. She hated this man, she hated this school, she hated this town. She looked to Stiles who had a death glare set on the older man, she had never seen Stiles look so angry. His hand gently rested on top of hers, the warmth bringing her a second of comfort.

"Do you remember anything about that night? Anything at all?" He was prying into her life and she hardly knew him.

"I would rather we not talk about that night." She forced the words through gritted teeth. The constant drumming of her heart beat was rising, faster and faster. Scott looked to her with worry behind his eyes, as though he heard her heart.

"Well If there is something you want to talk about, now would be a good time." He wasn't letting this go, he was suspicious of her; just like everybody else.

"Actually...There is."

A spark of hope glimmered in his dark eyes "Yes?" What was he expecting? A confession of her whereabouts after her fall? What actually happened that night?

"Your daughter killed my best friend and her family."

All three men in the room dropped their jaws to the floor, Stiles started squirming in his seat even more.

Niki shrugged her shoulders and put on her most dazzling smile "What? Well the whole town has heard about it." She mocked his very own words. Scott's face went pale as chalk, trying to comprehend the words that just came out of her mouth.

The heat on the older Argent 's face was rising, coloring his cheeks a rosy red. up and down the vein on the side of his neck went.

"Whats wrong? You look like you cracked a cyanide pill with your teeth." The words left Niki's mouth so effortlessly, she was surprised by her own brashness. It was almost like someone else was talking in her place. Maybe those few hours spent with Alex was starting to rub off on her.

Finally he cleared his throat "Niki, I understand you've gone through really rough times. So I will let your crass attitude slide this one time. But from now on you will be visiting our school psychologist, Mrs. Morell every Thursday after lunch." Great this was the last thing she needed, like she wasn't a freak enough already.

"You two. I need one of you to stay behind for detention." Scott looked to his best friend, Stiles sunk in his seat "I volunteer."

"Scott, Niki, you two are excused, I hope to never see any of you in here again.

She didn't hesitate to run out of the door, her anger felt so bottled up she feared of what might happen. Scott ran after her, his heavy foot steps following hers. "Hey! Wait!"

He caught up to her as she walked to her art class, the last class of the day "Are you okay, Niki?"

"I'm just great!" She exclaimed as she threw her hands out.

"Really?"

"Yeah i'm just a bag of fucking sunshine ready to explode, and rain candy upon all the good little children of Beacon Hills."

His face blank...

Dark brown hair whipped to the side as she turned to look at Scott with a quizzical glare "No offense Scott, but our parents have been dating for a long while; why the sudden interest in my well being?"

" I uh." Scott seemed to have difficulty forming a proper sentence, his eyes kept gazing to the front door of the school where Isaac was taken out minutes before. "I...I need to go."

Niki's brows knitted together in confusion as she watched the frazzled boy run out the school door "Whatever." she mumbled.

Relief came in the form of sixth period, art class. The only safe space she knew, a place to clear her thoughts and get lost in an endless Pantone bliss. The first thing she noticed upon entering class was the lack of peers at her usual table. She was alone, ostracized from the rest.

"Good." Niki thought as she sat down and pulled out her "I don't want anyone around me anyways." But that was a bold faced lie, the pain of rejection penetrated skin deep, but she'd be damned if she let her mask of confidence crack.

Niki pulled out a fresh sketchbook, one with crisp white pages. She had lost her old sketchbook some time before the accident, all of her hard work...Gone.

To her surprise some bold individual braved social High School norms and decided to take a seat next to her. Her hair was up in a mess of dark brown braids, and she wore a pink sweater with a navy scarf.

"You don't need to sit here." Niki whispered to the girl, who looked at her with brilliant blue eyes "You can pretend this never happened."

The girl looked to her with a sweet smile as she pushed a 6b pencil in her braid "Nah i'm fine here, plus I can't stand arrogant people."

Both of them turned around to look at a group of art snobs staring at them and bickering away , clearly judging them" Art Hipster Bourgeoisie." Niki whispered.

"Ignore them, I'm Celia by the way." Her voice was cheery and she even extended a hand. Niki took it gladly, happy to accept any kind of friendship at this point. She brushed a strand of loose brown hair and pulled out a sketchbook from her backpack "I found this in lost and found, it belongs to you...Right?"

Niki's eyes lit up as Celia handed her the lost sketchbook, clutching it close to her chest "Thank you, thank you!" a squeal of delight slipped out as she opened it up. Celia leaned in, curious at Niki's talents and abilities.

Her blue eyes widened and she pointed to a life drawing of Jackson "YOU did THAT?"

Niki couldn't help but to scowl, the shading and details were immaculate but the subject wasn't the greatest. The two of them flipped through the pages marveling over different sketches and drawings together. Until they got to a particular page near the back, a blood curdling scream escaped from Niki's lips and ripped through the air causing everyone to stop and stare.

She fell to the floor wide eyed and trembling, as a rush of tears streamed down her face, still screaming. Celia dropped to the floor trying to hold her, trying to comfort her; to not avail. Niki ran out of breath and inhaled sharply, trying to catch her breath. For a moment she was taken back to the night her and Jackson were attacked in the video store. Red eyes, blood, red, savage eyes. The strangest sensation rolled down her spine, a second of sharp pain. Students and her art teacher flocked to her, surrounded her, making it harder for her to breathe. She felt like she was being asphyxiated, like someone put a plastic bag over her head

"I can't be here right now."

Quickly she grabbed her bag and sketchbook and headed out the door. As she stormed down the hall she took a look at the old sketchbook, the page that had frightened her so much. Her fingers ran over a drawing of red beast like eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that :] There will be plenty of mystery from now on ;] Let me know what you thought of this chapter, hope your eyes didn't burn out of your skulls from reading all 6,442 words! PS: Alex is played by Chace Crawford.<strong>


	24. Blue rare

**Thank you to the few of you who were kind enough to review my last chapter. I really hope this chapter garners more readers and reviewers, some love and motivation is needed to keep me going :] I made careful considerations for the song, it felt right; so please give it a try and let me know what you think! I peppered in some good amount of drama in this chapter ;]**

**Twice- Little Dragon**

* * *

><p>"What just happened?" Niki asked herself as she ran down the school halls.<p>

She just had a complete meltdown in her art class only seconds ago, over a simple drawing of red animal like eyes; that she herself drew a few months ago. There was no way to explain what had happened, it must have been all the stress and anxiety. Wiping a tear away with the back of her index finger she pushed through the front doors of the school.

Her eyes must have been playing tricks on her, Niki stood in shock as she watched Scott jump into Derek's black Camero.

"No fucking way." she whispered as she ran down the steps, Derek wasn't going anywhere without talking to her first. The engine of the black Camero started as it slowly rolled down the street.

But Niki was fast, faster than most.

She caught up to the car and slammed her hands down on the hood of the car. The black car came to a halt, both of the boys looked terrified inside. Finally one of them mustered some courage, the ever stoic and brave Derek Hale poked his head out the window "...Kiki?"

With teeth gritted tight Niki slammed her palms on the hood of the car again. Kiki, the nickname Cora had given her when they were kids, just hearing it put a tight knot in her stomach "Don't call me that!  
>Turbulent anger was boiling to the surface, and Niki couldn't help but to lash at them "Aren't you a little too old to be hanging out with High school students, Derek?" The two boys looked at each other, like she was an obstacle in their way.<p>

"And you Scott, when the hell did you start hanging out with Derek Hale?"

Scott got out of the car with a sorry expression on his face "I know this seems a little confusing right now, I know everything is a little jumbled right now." He did his best to calm her and comfort her, but it was no use as she grew even more worried.

"Someone tell me what's going on!"

Derek got out of the car and crossed his arms "Niki, why are you doing this? There's no need for you to worry, we're just two guys hanging out."

Tears stung at her eyes as she tried her very best to hold them back, she didn't believe him for a second "Why didn't you visit me while I was in the hospital?"

The Alpha took two steps towards her, she took three steps back "Where were you when I needed you?"

Her words pained him, she could see past his hard exterior, he could never fool her "I meant to...It's just... I"

"You what?" Her green eyes were burning with anger.

Scott cleared his throat and looked at Derek. The Alpha ran his fingers through his midnight black hair "Never mind, we need to go." His voice blunt and straight to the point.

Niki's small hands curled into fists. "Fine, leave, that's all you're good at."

It caused him to stop in his tracks before entering his car "Please turn around, please turn around." She begged inside her head " Tell me you're sorry, tell me everything is alright."

Sorry never came as he hopped in his car and drove away with Scott, leaving Niki in the dust and fumes of his tail gate. Her arm fell limp to her side as she watched them drive off into the distance.

"This can't be happening!" She screamed as she kicked a garbage can over.

* * *

><p>Scott's POV<p>

Derek and Scott had finally come up with a plan to rescue Isaac, they only had a few hours left to execute their plan before the full moon. But first the Alpha had something he really needed to show Scott. They ducked under the yellow security tape and entered the Lahey home.

Scott's voice broke the eerie silence surrounding them "That was really close...the thing with Niki."

"She cannot know what we are, ever." Derek practically growled, Scott nodded his head; he knew it would put her in danger.

The two of them walked down to the darkened basement "How do you know Isaac didn't kill his father?"

"There are ways to sense things without tackling people down and sniffing them."

The basement was dark and smelled of bleach, the hair on the back of Scott's neck were raised. He didn't like it here; there was something eerie and wrong about this place. He crouched down to see a smashed TV on the floor, in front of it he found nail marks…like someone was being dragged. Scott saw a freezer in the corner of his eyes, something was luring him towards it…Are these the senses Derek was talking about?. His fingers ran over welted plastic, Isaac must have tried clawing his way out of here... It was then he understood what the ice box was for.

Scott was still an unexperienced Beta, this full moon would be hard for him to control. Derek had left him to go rescue Isaac, but Scott needed someone to hold him down, to be his anchor. His head perked up as he heard Allison's soft footsteps descend into the basement. She wore a sad smile on her lips, and chains in her grips.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The huntress sighed as she edged closer to him.

The Beta cupped her face with his hands, he could feel his yellow eyes starting to glow, like two reflectors. His teeth already elongating, time was not on his side. "I don't want to, I have to."

Slowly Allison helped ease him inside the freezer, before she closed the door she gave him a longing kiss. The last bit of light diminished as the door closed on him, the heavy sound of chains scraped above him. He was locked in...So this was what Isaac felt. The transformation hit him, like a spark jolting through his body. Scott's claws extended as he let out a roar, his body lusting after blood and violence as he thrashed around.

A scream ripped through the air...Allison!

Scott began thrashing even more, pounding on the door with all his might. It burst open, Scott ran up the basement stairs and to the kitchen where he heard Allison. She stood scared, pointing at the most hideous sight. A lizard like looking creature hung to the side of the wall, its tail coiled around its own body. It's yellow slitted eyes were filled with certain rage as it glared at Scott,like it knew him, like Scott had personally angered the creature. Scott let out a single roar, it hissed before scurrying away.

* * *

><p>Niki's POV<p>

Bright eyes were hidden under grey colored sunglasses, darkening the already gloomy sky "So you really like Melissa, huh." Niki asked as her finger followed a rain drop rolling down the window of Walter's car.

The two were on their way to the Jones family residence, where they were invited for dinner.

An endearing smile spread on his face, his crows feet and smile line emerged, and behind those olive green eyes danced a spark of happiness. It happened every time her name was even whispered. "I wouldn't say like, try the other L word."

"Lump? Lesbians? Llama?"

Her father let out a snort of laughter "I thought you like her."

With her index finger Niki pulled down her sunglasses to look at her father "I do, it's that son of hers i'm not too sure about." Niki was still angry from earlier today, and truth be told she was a little jealous that Derek was spending his time with Scott now.

"Scott? he's a good boy, good head on his shoulders.,. Although he's a little weird and slightly obsessed with the Sheriff's boy"

The beautiful house hidden in the woods came to view, only this time it looked slightly different. The green vines that had once covered the front had bloomed beautiful bright purple flowers.

Niki got out of the car and straightened her floral skirt, Walt was still in the car,busy dousing himself with a gallon of cologne. Her eyes landed on a white Maserati parked in the drive way...Alex's car. "Great, this should be joyous." She would just have to stick close to Jonesy.

Before any of them could knock on the door it flew open, Olivia standing on the other side. Her mouth opened with the biggest smile one could wear, the shrillest of screams raked Niki's ear drums "HELLO!" The blonde greeted and pulled Niki in for a tight hug.

Olivia Jones was the kind of woman who was unaware of her beauty, she looked like she just came off the cat walk. With gentle hands she ushered in her two guests "Please come inside, Walt I know Brody is missing you already."

As if on cue, Brody descended down the stairs with his dark hair slicked back and a white dress shirt, a contrast against his bronze colored skin "Nikita, you look stunning! Walter...I wish I could say the same."

Walter clutched at his heart in a dramatic manner "You hurt me so!" Olivia grabbed Walter's chin and smushed his face "What are you talking about? This handsome devil won the heart of Melissa McCall."

Brody pulled in Walter for a hug and patted his back, the two were the best of friends "Niki, my boys are waiting for you in the basement...Good luck and god speed."

* * *

><p>Slowly she opened the door, the loud creaking sound was a dead give away for her presence. The sound of Jonesy's infectious laughter filled the air, Alex's grunts cutting in every few seconds; she could only wonder what they were up to.<p>

One by one she went down the wobbly wooden steps into the dark room.

Alex was shirtless and throwing jabs at a punching bag, his abs slick with a layer of sweat, a cigarette hung in the corner of his mouth. His light brown hair was now darkened with sweat as it plastered on his face. Niki would be swooning over Alex if he didn't have such a rotten personality. Without even looking, he noticed Niki standing at the tops of the stairs staring at him like a fish out of water. "Like what you see Jailbait?" He didn't wait for an answer as he threw a right hook at the punching bag.

"Don't call her that!" Jonesy snapped at his brother. The handsome teenager was sitting on the couch while watching the classic black and white movie, Nosferatu. Alex shot his brother a dirty glare, then went back to his punching bag. The younger Jones brother patted the couch "You can sit here, I don't bite." Gladly she sat next to him, thankful to even be near his presence. Jonesy was like a breath of fresh air, just his smile could brighten the room. His upbeat personality magnetized all types of people to him, and Niki hoped she could gain his positive prespective on life. And although Jonesy was a jock and a rockstar, he was living proof that the social pyramid didn't matter.

His blue eyes lost some luster as his brows knitted together in concern "Niki, I heard what happened today, are you okay?" His voice dropped low so Alex wouldn't listen in on them, but she was certain he was listening. Jonesy's hand rested on top of hers, he gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, yeah i'm totally fine."

"Bull shit!" Alex called out from his spot.

Her cheeks went rosy as Alex called her out, Niki wished he was the punching bag instead.

Jonesy buried his head in his hands in embarrassment "Pretty sure she wasn't talking to you."

"Pretty sure she takes the award for worst actress, I've seen better acting from Kristen Stewart."

"I'm pretty sure your mother can throw better punches than you." Niki quipped back. Alex slowly turned with a raised eyebrow, taken aback by her blow.

Jonesy let out a laugh, trying his best to hold it in. The playfulness was back in his baby blue eyes. "You always find ways to surprise me Niki."

"She barks and she bites.' Alex muttered to himself. He finally grew tired of the punching bag and walked up to a mirror, his back towards them. Her eyes widened as she looked at Alex's back, his back was riddled with faint scars. He caught her gaze in the mirror's reflection " You grew up in Beacon Hills right? You know Derek Hale?"

Her eyes narrowed on him as she wrapped the silver chain of her necklace around her fingers "How do you know Derek?"

The most unsettling smile spread on his face as he buttoned up a blue dress shirt " Him and I go way back, Jailbait." She kept a watchful gaze on him, eyes following him as he walked up the steps and out of the basement.

Jonesy swept a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear "don't pay attention to him, that's him on his good day."

Niki's eyes however found a six shooter gun mounted on the wall, with a flower engraved on it. This was the third time she had seen a gun with a flower engraved on it, it looked to be the same flower growing on the Jones house.

He scooted closer to her "So uh...Are you coming to my band's show? Lugosi is second on the bill. I'll get you and your friends tickets." Jonesy seemed antsy as he fidgeted around in his seat "Or your boyfriend..."

She let out a soft laugh "I would love to see your band, and Stiles? He's not my boyfriend." It was true, Niki and Stiles had yet to put a label on their relationship. Stiles was respectful enough to not rush Niki, after what happened with Jackson she didn't want to dive head first in a relationship. She wanted to enjoy every single moment with Stiles, they hadn't even gone on their first date yet.

Jonesy's full lips pulled into a smile "Oh...Well i've been wondering...I'm not sure how to say this..." his finger pulled his collar to the side, to air out the heat building on his neck.

Niki's brows arched up as she let out an innocent laugh "spit it out already, you're making me nervous."

Jonesy licked the bottom of his quivering lips "alright...If you say so." He grabbed her face, their lips crashed like two cars colliding on the freeway. Niki's eyes remained open in shock, she finally pulled away from him. Her fingers rested on her lips, still in awe of what happened. Jonesy's hand caressed the side of her face tenderly, a part of him looked scared of his own actions. She grabbed his hand and pulled it away "Jonesy, you can't do that! i'm with-"

Jonesy kissed her again, softer and deeper this time. For a second she let herself get lost in him, then snapped back to reality. Niki pulled away and slapped him "You can't just silence a girl by kissing her! this isn't a romantic comedy!"

He jumped off the couch and headed to the punching bag, his uppercut so ferocious the punching bag flew off the hook "Shit! I didn't mean to, I just..." Jonesy turned to look at her, his innocent blue eyes dark and stormy "What do you even see in that guy anyways? He's hyperactive, a total spazz, twitches too much, and is slightly obsessed with Scott."

Niki got up, feeling a little irritated " You forgot the part where he's funny, he's caring, he's loyal, and he's smart. Do you want me to list more reasons why I want to be with him?"

Jonesy rested his head against the punching bag "No, I just hope he knows how lucky he is to have an amazing girl like you."

Niki felt awful for slapping him, she walked up to him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't." He mumbled, shrugging her hand off his shoulder. Jonesy headed up the stairs where an amused Alex waited with his arms crossed.

"Ouch, feel the burn of rejection, baby brother." He ran past Alex, almost knocking him over.

She had overreacted and was in the wrong for slapping him and hurting his feelings like that. Niki felt a wave of guilt wash over her as a lump in her throat grew. Quickly she ran up the stairs to catch up with Jonesy, but Alex grabbed her wrist.

"It's not nice to lead him on like that." He voice laced with venom.

Niki wriggled her hand out of his vice grip and jabbed two fingers between his shoulder and collar bone, hitting a sensitive pressure point. Alex hit the floor like a rock "One, I never lead him on. Two, he knew I was involved with someone else. And three, You are like gum under my shoes...Annoying as hell."

This only caused him to burst into laughter, he looked up at her from the floor "I would be lying if I said I wasn't turned on right now."

Niki rolled her eyes and ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

Stiles grabbed his car keys and ran down the stairs, two steps at a time and hopped in his jeep and put his keys in ignition.

"Stiles.."

The teenager almost let out a loud scream, Derek Hale was sitting in the passenger seat "How did you! Where did you? What are you doing!?"

Derek looked completely unfazed and bored "I'm here to help, now shut up and drive."

Stiles knew better than to argue with the Beta, his car raced down the street; passing every stop light. They pulled up in the precinct parking lot, a woman was sitting behind the desk.

He ran his fingers through his short brown hair "I heard what happened with Niki...Good job on that one, not awkward at all..."

The Alpha shot him the most dangerous glare "It's not awkward until someone says it's awkward...Idiot."

"When are we going to tell her!?" Stiles threw his hands in the air out of frustration "Don't you think it's time someone told her the truth? You know what? You need to tell her, if you don't then I will!" Stiles practically jumped out of his seat as Derek's eyes glowed a blood red and his canine teeth extended.

"Is that a threat Stiles?" Derek growled.

"Alright! Alright put those away."

Stiles didn't have a second to react as Derek grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought his face near his own "You tell her Stiles and I will not hesitate to end you. Do you even think for a second I care about your stupid little high school relationship? NO! You're not even good enough for her. I'm protecting her, and I will do anything to protect her, even if that means compromising your stupid little relationship! You're not only protecting her by keeping this secret, you're protecting Scott as well!"

The words penetrated Stiles, his heart sank thinking about not being good enough for Niki, and even putting Scott in danger. Derek's face softened when he saw the damage he did, he let go of Stiles' shirt.

Stiles cleared his throat, acting nonchalant "The code is in my father's lock box, we just need to get past the front desk."

Without a word Derek slipped out of the car and casually walked into the precinct and to the front desk. Derek may have been a brooding loner for ninety percent of the time, but still knew how to charm his way out of situations once in a while. All he had to do was smile, and he had her wrapped around his fingers. Stiles snuck past the two of them, light on his feet. As he ventured down the hall he ran the plan over and over in his head...What if Isaac tried to attack him? why was he even helping Isaac in the first place?

A hand covered his mouth and muffled his shouts. The hunter dragged Stiles down the hall, all while brandishing a syringe, threatening to inject him. Stiles tried to flail his arms and get out of the man's grips, but he was dragged all the way down to the holding cells. One cell in particular was wide open "Oh no." Stiles whispered.

Isaac pounced on the man as Stiles scurried away, watching in horror as the werewolf slammed the man's head against the wall. The Beta's attention turned to a helpless Stiles who was backed up against the wall. Isaac let out a roar, crouching low to attack him.

"Hey Isaac, it's me, good old Stiles." talking to him seemed to be doing absolutely nothing.

Derek walked in casually and stepped on the syringe, squashing it like a bug. As soon as the Beta sensed his Alpha's angry presence he cowered in a corner, shivering. Stiles' eyes widened with surprise "How...How did you do that?"

This only caused Derek to smile, something Stiles never thought he would see "I'm the Alpha."

* * *

><p>Niki's POV<p>

Dinner was even more awkward...

Niki sat next to Walt, across from Jonesy and Alex.

"So Niki, I hear you love steak, I gotta say...You have great taste." Brody slapped a piece of rare steak on her plate with a splat...very rare. The most charming smile appeared on her face "I do, this looks great." The steak looked a step below rare, blood slowly seeped out of it. She brought her head close to the slab of meat, convinced the steak was so undercooked that it might possibly moo at her.

She texted her father from under the table "what is this?"

A few seconds later she got a response "It's called blue rare steak, lightly charred steak."

Olivia began cutting into her steak, so Niki did the same, still weary of her dinner.

She looked to Jonesy and mouthed the words "I'm sorry." but he was still ignoring her. Alex's curious blue eyes darted between the two of them as though he was watching a Telenovela. His brow arched up as he held his piece of steak up, the blood splattering on the plate.

Brody broke the silence with small talk "So I hear the hospital is missing blood samples again, inventory must be a mess."

The two men looked at each other and broke into laughter "Marla!" they said in unison.

"The hospital is missing bags of blood? Isn't that really bad? Doesn't the hospital keep track?" Niki's soft voice piped in.

Walt let out a chuckle "It's nothing to worry about, they weren't for transfusions really. And it's only a small percentage missing, the hospital will never notice. And Marla Is just an old nurse, she's been at Beacon Hills Hospital for nearly fifty years now, she misplaces things."

"She sounds awful, you should fire her." Alex commented with no remorse as he cut his steak. Niki shot him a dirty glance, to which he winked at as he sipped on his wine.

Olivia offered her father a piece of steak, to which he kindly declined " Sorry my friends, but I need to watch my health and figure. That means no red meat for me or baked goods from Olivia." he patted his stomach playfully.

The Jones patriarch did not buy it for a second as he burst into laughter "Be honest Walt, this isn't for you, you're just watching your figure for Melissa, aren't you?"

"That's so romantic." Olivia cooed.

A blush crept up Walter's neck "She is the most loving woman I have ever met Olivia, she is incredibly smart and funny; she's part of the reason why I love going to work so much."

Brody crossed his arms and let out a playful pout "And this whole time I thought you loved going to work because you get to see my charming face every day."

The table burst into laughter, even Jonesy flashed a shy smile.

"She's amazing ." Walter gushed "I would shave my head for her if she wanted me to, she makes me want to be a better man. Not only for her, but for my daughter too."Walter rubbed his daughter's back in pride as Niki smiled at him, it was nice having Walt around, especially when he was a loves struck puppy.

After dinner Niki volunteered to help Olivia wash the dishes while the men kicked a soccer ball around outside in the front yard.

"Let's do dinner again, it was lovely, this time the men will do all the work." Olivia quipped as she washed the silverware.

"I like the way you think." Niki giggled. Leaning against the counter she dried the dishes with a towel, the laughter of the men was distant, Jonesy's the loudest.

She felt terrible for what happened with Jonesy, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt his feelings. But anger was simmering beneath, Alex's appalling behavior put a dampener on her day "Why is Alex such an ass?" she muttered to herself.

Olivia's head perked up, she had heard...

Drying her hands she leaned against the counter, her back facing the window "He didn't have the easiest life...you know."

Niki felt awful right away "I'm-I didn't mean to-"

"He was adopted...they both were. Jonesy and Alex had great parents, until they died in a car accident. They were adopted a year after...sadly their adoptive father found some sick pleasure in beating Alex."

Her heart dropped as well as her jaw, she was not expecting this at all, the scars on his back made sense now. Niki could feel a lump rising in her throat as tears streamed down Olivia's face.

"According to the adoption agency Alex smashed his head with a baseball bat, grabbed Jonesy, and they never looked back. Brody and I tried having a baby for years, after four miscarriages we had given up." She turned around to see Alex and Jonesy goofing around in the front yard.

"And then we found them, my beautiful boys." A smile tugged at her pink lips as she watched her sons run across the field.

An overwhelming amount of guilt washed over Niki "I'm so sorry Olivia, I don't even know what to say..."

She looked outside to see Alex looking right back at her as if he had heard the whole thing, this time he wore no smile.

* * *

><p>Derek's POV<p>

He lopped on all fours down the dimly lit street. Not a soul was awake at this hour, the whole world silent in slumber, other than the symphony of crickets playing their music. Derek found the house he was looking for and expertly scaled up the walls, until he reached her window.

"What the hell is going on?" he whispered, his warm breath fogging the window. Both Niki and Lydia were attacked by Peter. Lydia, however was immune to the bite, while Jackson on the other hand was rejecting it. Niki , was perfectly normal. It didn't make sense to him, she fell to the bottom of Suicide Hill, and disappeared for five days; and walked away without a scratch. His grey eyes looked to the full moon, if Niki was bitten then she would be out until the sun rose.

****His palm rested on the cold glass as he looked into the room. Her room was a typical teenage room filled with stuffed animals, concert posters, and books scattered upon the desk. Silently he lifted the window, just enough for him to climb through.

She was fast asleep, snuggled tight in her bed. Derek brushed a dark strand of hair off of Niki's face, she flinched at his touch. "I've missed you, Kiddo." he whispered to her.

Never had he realized how small she really was, fragile like a glass figurine. She wasn't just petite, but she was thin, it looked as though she was skipping out on meals. The dark shadows strewn across her face made her look unrecognizable, for a second he thought he saw Cora lying there. Derek had to rub his eyes to make sure it was indeed Niki, his finger ran across her silver heart necklace, the initials NGCH etched into it.

A pang of guilt resonated within him, he had meant to come see her while she was in the hospital, he wanted to...But Walter forbade it.

But Derek understood, Walter was just trying to protect his only child. If Derek wasn't so blinded with rage and vengeance he could have saved her, he could have stopped all of this. The Alpha took a seat at her desk, his eyes rested on her. She was tossing and turning in her bed "What is she dreaming of?" He wondered to himself.

Her brows pinched together as she let out a groan and a fearful cry, she was deep in a nightmare.

Derek let out a frustrated sigh, he wanted to tell her the truth. But how was he supposed to reveal a secret that had been kept from her for twelve years? Telling her the truth would put her, Scott, and Isaac in harms way. But worst of all it would send her off the edge, she was already mentally unstable, Derek could only imagine what would happen to her...It scared him.

He turned around to look at her desk, her sketchbook was wide open. There was no way not to be astonished by her natural talent, her rendering skills were mesmerizing. Derek flipped through the pages, a faint smile tugged at his lips as he looked through her sketches. The Alpha almost jumped out of his seat when he reached a dog ear page, it was a sketch of red eyes...Peter's red eyes...Did she remember seeing the red eyes the night she was attacked?

"No." Niki groaned in her sleep.

Derek's head perked up as she tossed and turned some more. He walked over to her and placed his palm against her forehead. It was often said that just a touch can help a person heal, but Derek had never eradicated a nightmare before. With eyes closed he cleared his mind and let his powers do the rest. Darkness traveled up his veins as he felt all her fears, terror, and anxiety.

Finally she stopped moving and curled up tighter in her sheets, he had taken her nightmare.

"Sweet dreams, Nikita." Derek whispered before planting a kiss on her forehead.

He had other business to attend to, a date with a lucky blonde girl at Beacon Hills Hospital, she just didn't know it yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think of the chapter, reviews are appreciated. Please check out my profile for fan art, videos, and more!<strong>


	25. The Ferryman

**_Hello everyone._**

**_So last chapter didn't have many reviews, hopefully you guys will like this chapter more. And yes I made sure it was shorter than the previous two!_**

**_BIG BIG shout out to Brianna who helped a ton! And Daystorm who basically wrote the last two paragraphs! Please check their work out, because they are amazing._**

**_Thank you to those of you who were kind and patient enough to leave me a review last chapter. My readers are amazing, So I put some cutesy stuff in there :]_**

**_Always - Panama_**

* * *

><p><em>"Are you scared, Nikita Grace?"<em>

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. There was something heavy on her eyes. Something hard resting on top of the lids, pinning them down. Feeling blindly with her fingers, Nikita plucked a pair of quarters off her face. Two warm silver quarters that should not have been there.

Someone had placed them on her while she was asleep...

Oddly she wasn't scared, in fact she couldn't shake the feeling of serenity. Maybe because she was back in her old stomping grounds, the Beacon Hills preserve; once again unsure of how she got there in the first place. Judging by her surroundings she was far from Suicide Hill, and close to the Jones house. The sun was burning through the layer of fog hanging above her, shining brightly...Just looking at the light was giving her a head ache. " I need to get the hell out of here" Niki looked at her dirty white silken pajama pants sullied with soil and dead leaves.

Niki wriggled her toes in the dirt as her stomach let out an awful hungry groan, like a savage beast viciously clawing its way to the surface. It had been a while since she had properly eaten. Slowly she got up, stretching her long legs like a feline. Her face scrunched together in distaste, the unpleasant taste of rust rested on her taste buds. Her tongue carefully ran across the bottom of her lip until it reached a small patch of dried blood. Out of horror Niki quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand, perplexed to how it got there.

The sound of a branch snapping made her body stiffen like a deer about to be taken down by a predator. Her head perked to the right to see Alex jog into the clearing. As soon as he spotted her he skidded across a patch of dead leaves to a halt and yanked out his headphones. The two of them could only stare at each other in awkward silence, both unsure of what to say. His ocean blue eyes narrowed on her as his fingers snaked through his sweaty brown hair.

He finally spoke "What are you doing out here?"

Niki couldn't help but to feel annoyed at the question, when she didn't even know why she was in the middle of the preserves " Getting fresh air…"

"You look scared."

"Do I really? Because waking up in the middle of the preserves isn't scary...At all."

Her sarcasm couldn't penetrate Alex as he shrugged his shoulders without a care in the world, without another word he resumed his morning jog; leaving Niki behind.

Niki was left slack jawed as he ran off.

Alex didn't anticipate her to catch up with him, he almost let out a loud yelp as she appeared by his side "Dammit." he mumbled. He didn't slow down or stop for her as he continued his jog, hoping she would leave him alone.

But he was unaware of her athletic abilities as she stayed by his side."You know, it's kinda weird that you just so happen to appear every time I wake up in the woods." The teenager started, but he didn't answer as he focused on his running time. "Are you stalking me, or something?"

"Are you still talking to me?" He asked in a bitter tone as he picked up his pace, but Niki was just as fast as him.

She ignored his jab and proceeded to interrogate him "Were you the one who put those coins on my eyes? that's kinda weird, Alex, even for you."

"You know what's weird? You sleeping in the woods. you should probably invest in some handcuffs or something to keep you in bed, better yet, a shock collar. Or maybe you choose to sleep in the woods, but hey, I'm not judging you. Lots of people like sleeping in the woods in silk white pajamas and coins on their eyes."

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm, I'm really freaked out." She pressed on as she kept up with his pace.

"I don't appreciate you shitting on my morning run, and you're freaked out? Try being chased by a manic-depressive sleep-deprived-hormonal teenage girl." He quipped back as he picked up his pace even more. Niki could only run for so long on her bare feet before she tired out, she watched him disappear in the fog.

* * *

><p>The stares were back...In fact they had never left.<p>

Nikita held her head up high as she walked down the school hall towards her locker.

"Like what you see?" she hissed at a nearby gawker.

People still thought of her to be a mental case, and with everything going on lately who could blame them? Niki was the mess, the attention whore who ran away for five days, even though she couldn't remember a single thing about those five days. Lydia on the other hand...Everyone felt sorry for Lydia, but people love watching the queen bee fall off the top of the social pyramid and join the lower ranks.

Niki opened her locker to see another Eichen House brochure stuffed in through the grate, her classmates sneered at her. A group of girls burst into laughter and pointed at her, like she was an animal in a cage. Jonesy wasn't here to protect her this time, in fact he didn't seem to be at school at all. He had tried to kiss her last night, and she rejected his advances...With a slap; he probably didn't want to be around her. Niki looked around the hall for her friend and noticed a certain red head was missing as well.

A girl she had never seen before approached her "I heard Eichen house is looking for a mental attention whore, you seem to fit the bill."

***Niki froze in surprise, why were people so cruel? Someone she had never met went out of their way just to bring her down. Her mouth was left open to think of something cruel to say, but she couldn't bring herself to utter a single word.

" Don't worry, I heard they already have your mother."

Niki turned around in surprise to see Stiles behind her, a smug grin on his face after he delivered the insult. The girl's face went beet red, as she had not expected such blasphemy.

Just like that Niki felt instantly better as her quick witted knight in shining armor saved the day. Nikita couldn't help but to laugh out loud, almost doubling over in hysterics; Stiles snickering behind her.

Both of their eyes widened to saucers as a student twice the size of Stiles approached them "What did you just say to my girlfriend?"

Stiles, as pale as chalk, was left with his mouth wide open "I-I."

However, Niki was far from discouraged with her new boost of confidence. She stepped towards the towering beast of a student without a trace of fear. "Are you deaf and dumb? He said they already have her m-"

Before she could finish her sentence Stiles muffled her words with his hands, trying his best to silence her before she could cause any damage.

"We should go now Niki."

The veins on the side of the Jock's neck were throbbing with anger as he curled his hands to fists "You can go, after I rip out your little twig of an arm out of its socket and beat you with it."

That was all it took to send Niki and Stiles running down the hall, while the angry Jock ran after them like a bull "Get back here!" He shouted, his angry voice bouncing off the walls.

Niki, just behind Stiles was in a fit of laughter while he led the way "Niki! Hurry! I thought you were a track star!" he shouted behind his shoulder. Even though they were in trouble, Niki found herself enjoying the moment.

She sped up to his pace with a wide smile on her face, her single dimple showing "This is so much fun!"

Stiles' right eye twitched with annoyance as he looked at her "I'm really glad you're finding so much pleasure in my impending doom, but can we speed it up just a bit?"

"Fine."

Niki sped up and grabbed the collar of his shirt, practically dragging him as she led the way. Stiles could hardly keep up with the track star, but she found the strength to keep pulling. The both rounded a corner, before Stiles knew it Niki had pulled them into a broom closet; leaving the two of them in darkness.

Stiles doubled over to catch his breath, his loud panting the only sound in the closet. Nikita rubbed his back to calm him " Do…Do you think you could possibly…Keep it down?" She asked him cautiously as he was still breathing loudly through his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah that's fine I'll just." Stiles tried breathing out of his nose, but it was just as noisy.

They could hear footsteps right outside their door, the two of them froze in place and listened. Niki couldn't shake the feeling of excitement and adrenaline, she actually felt alive for a moment. Her smile never wearing out, she couldn't help but to look at Stiles, the back of his head, how did he always find a way to make her happy? Even now…trapped in a broom closet.

Finally the Jock ran off.

"I can't believe it, what an idiot! He didn't even think to look in the broom closet?" Stiles threw his hands in the air as he started a rant "He almost killed us back there, did you see how close he got? I mean-"

"Stiles." Niki interrupted. He turned to look at her, a coy smile on her face. She gave him a come hither motion with her index finger, beckoning him towards her "Do I need to point out that we're alone? In a broom closet?"

He almost tripped over a bucket as he eagerly walked towards her, the biggest grin on his face.

Niki grabbed him by the collar once more and pulled him in close. He had a light scent to him, one Niki could never get sick of. His hands found her waist as he steadied himself to not go weak at the knees.

Niki ran her fingers through his hair, he closed his eyes for a moment to bask in the simple touch."I can't wait for our date tomorrow, Stiles."

His eyes opened, the warm chocolate eyes she could just drown in "Same here, I finally get to go on a first date with my girlfriend."

Niki's eyes widened with surprise, they had never labeled themselves, she didn't want to move too fast. But him calling her his girlfriend made her feel warm and elated inside, she liked the way it sounded "Oh, so I'm your girlfriend? Huh?"

His eyes widened as he realized the words that slipped out of his mouth "My friend girl- bro-dawg!"

She could feel his hand growing clammy as he failed to form a functional sentence. "Like a girl that's my friend, bro, and-uh, dawg? I mean i'm not calling you a guy, because if you were a guy I would be really sexually confused. You would be the prettiest guy ever."Niki had to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing as Stiles kept blubbering.

All she could do is watch his lips moving up and down, the urge to kiss him was too much. Her finger pressed against his lips "Just kiss me already!"

Stiles' thumb brushed the side of her cheek as he leaned in.

The school bell went off, causing them to both jump, her head hit the shelf behind her as she cringed from the slight pain. Immediately she thought of her stitches ripping open, by instinct her fingers went straight to her stitches.

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion…The stitches had already dissolved, weeks earlier than she had expected.

Stiles' rubbed the back of her head as well "Are you okay?"

She could only nod in silence, confused at how fast she had healed.

His fingers laced in hers "C'mon, let's get to class."

The two of them stood right outside their classroom, Stiles gently squeezed her hand "I'm sorry for sounding like an idiot back there, I sometimes get nervous and say stupid things."

Niki let out a soft laugh "Don't ever apologize for being you."

" If it's any consolation I would go gay for you in a second." Stiles jested a little too loud before entering class where students and teachers alike had overheard and burst into laughter. Both Stiles and Niki ran to their seats filled to the brim with embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Lunch break was here sooner than Niki had hoped, it was time for her to visit the seventh circle of hell...The cafeteria. Nothing looked appetizing; nothing piqued her interest as she moved down the row with an empty tray. The lunch lady gave her an inquisitive stare as Niki paid for a single red apple.<p>

The cat calls and whispers were flooding her ears as she walked towards her usual table, where a certain red head waited for her.

Lydia greeted her the only way she knew how "Remind me to raid your closet and burn your clothes in a heap of flames, maybe I wouldn't have to suffer through this miserable cold weather...I swear even John H. Mercer didn't have to put up with this icy weather." She didn't even bother to look up from her pocket mirror.

a slight smirk pulled at Niki's lips "Hello to you too, Lydia, so nice to see you... Who the hell is John H. Mercer?"

Lydia rolled her eyes " A glaciologist from the 20's, he studied the Tran arctic Mountains and the and the Interglacial-" She could see how lost Niki looked and decided to drop the subject "never mind." her attention went back to her pocket mirror.

" Niki let out a puff of air, blowing her dark hair out of her face "Right... So where's your beloved stubborn-pig- faced narrow minded darling boyfriend? What was his name? Assface? Jackass? Jackson?"

To this she only shrugged "He's having mood swings somewhere, he's been off lately."

"Imagine my lack of surprise." Niki jeered.

She bit down on her apple casually as Lydia checked herself out with a pocket mirror "So, Lydia...You're like super smart."

Her best friend scoffed while teasing her strawberry blonde hair with her fingers "I could have told you that myself."

The question was going to be awkward, but Niki knew Lydia had the answers "What does it mean when you put two quarters on someone's eyes?"

Lydia's eyes narrowed on her, causing Niki to squirm in her seat. It was a stupid question "Charon...Duh."

Niki leaned closer Ch-Charon?"

Her best friend shook her head in disapproval "Do you not pay attention in history? Charon."

But she was drawing blanks "uhh... sounds Greek..."

Lydia let out a groan.

"Yes, Greek mythology," she said and it was times like these where she allowed a glimpse of her true genius to shine. The intelligence she tried so hard to hide from the world around her. But it was always just there and Nikki felt a small thrill at hearing it now. "See, Charon was the ferryman who rode the river Styx carrying souls to the underworld. People would put two coins on the eyes of the dead to pay their way across. Supposedly, if a soul couldn't pay it would have to wander the shores of the river for one hundred years."

A feeling of fear swept through Nikki, momentarily overwhelming her. She looked quickly down at her hands, struggling to control the feeling. Coins on the eyes of the dead? The mere thought was enough to make her feel the warm weight of those quarters, sitting heavy and hard over her own eyes.

Nikki looked quickly up, prepared to confess what had happened only to find that her best friend's attention had wandered. Lydia was staring across the cafeteria and a slow, sly smile tugged at her bold red lips. "I think I'll go find Jackson. Anything else you need?"

Yes. Of course Nikita needed more. She wanted answers with a passion that surprised even her, because something strange had happened. Something she couldn't quite remember and yet, she knew it was important. But all she said was, "I'm good."

Lydia left. Just like that, she flounced off to chase after a boy who would never be good enough for her, leaving her friend to sit in abject misery and no small amount of fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think! Also I made two 8-track playlists!<strong>

**One made just for my OC Alex. The other follows the story, chapter by chapter! And if you haven't seen yet I have a video up as well! All can be found on my profile, let me know what you think! :]**


	26. Fragile hearts, fragile hands

**Hey everyone, i'm so excited to share this chapter with you! If you didn't know, I have an AMAZING Beta; Daystorm. Her writing is like wow! check out her stories please! Without her my story would fall flat. Thank you Bri for always supporting me and letting me bounce ideas off of you :]**

**Thank you to those of you who are kind enough to leave reviews, they honestly help me so much! help your fellow writers!**

**This chapter picks up right where the last one ended**

* * *

><p><strong>Baby, I call hell - Deap Vally<strong>

Not a moment later, Allison was there. She slid smoothly into the seat Lydia had just vacated. Fear turned to foreboding as Nikki waited to hear what Allison would say. She certainly didn't want to be the first to speak but the weary smile Allison offered made her heart hurt. Nikita wanted to reach out, to say something to make things better between them but she really did not know how.

"Hey, Niki," the brunette said simply.

She was making an effort, too. It was true that Allison's aunt had betrayed them all, Kate was responsible for the Hale house fire. The slaughter of Derek's family. There was so much blood on Kate's hands that it had spilled over onto the rest of them . . . the Argent's would never truly wash themselves of it.

But Allison was not to blame for any of that, and Niki found it hard to associate the massacre with the girl sitting so hesitantly right there in front of her.

"Look," Allison tried again, seeing that Niki wasn't going to say anything. "I understand you're angry with me. What my family did . . . I'm so sorry. But I miss –"  
>"– I miss you!" Nikki blurted out. "I miss you, too. I can't stand not having you around. D'you know Lydia threatened to burn my clothes today?"<p>

Surprised, Allison let out a burst of relieved laughter. "I've been stuck with the boys, but you're on your own, there. I can't handle Lydia either!"

It was just so easy! Niki marvelled at how easy it was to slip back into that comfortable, effortless banter. Their friendship, though strained for a while, had never gone away. It was always there and the realization was wonderful. Like a breath of air, sweeping away the tension. In a moment, it was like they had never been apart.

The two of them re-connected like they never had drifted. Both Scott and Stiles joined the table, happy to see the girls chatting together.

With his arm wrapped around her waist Stiles pulled Niki in close, closing the space between them "Tomorrow." he whispered in Niki's ear, making her even more excited for their upcoming date.

***The room went silent as a blonde Niki had never seen before strutted towards them, her hazel eyes dead set on Stiles. He gulped loudly as he fidgeted nervously in his seat. Every person had their eyes on her as she swung her hips seductively side to side. She wore a low cut white shirt and a skin tight leather skirt

"How does she even move in that thing?" Niki whispered to Allison.

It would be a bold faced lie to say Niki wasn't intimidated...Hell, every girl seemed to feel a little uncomfortable as her red vinyl heels hit the linolium floors. She walked over to their table and hunched next to Stiles who was sitting on the end of the bench, she gave the whole table a good look at her cleavage and her black lace bra. Her hazel eyes scanned the table, red painted lips tugged at the corners revealing a smirk. Niki and Allison exchanged glances, both of them shifting in their seats.

"Hello Stiles." She said while licking her bottom lip slowly while stroking the back of his head. Niki's face however stayed calm, calmer than still water. She had handled herself so well today that nothing was going to make her crack; and she didn't want people thinking even worse of her.

"Hello Erica." Stiles mumbled, clearly uncomfortable.

She grabbed Stiles' apple and took a slow seductive bite, all while keeping eye contact with him.

Niki remembered the girl she sat behind her in chemistry; but Niki didn't remember her ever looking like this, or acting so brazenly. Erica's attention turned to Nikita, she gave her a dirty look.

"Hey Niki, what's it like to FALL from GRACE?" Erica looked proud and amused with her "witty" insult.

Yet another person she hardly knew was trying to bring her down. The clever brunette threw her head back and let out a mocking laugh "Oh, I've never heard that one before; how long did it take you to come up with that piece of original garbage?"

Erica twirled her golden spun hair between her fingers "It may not have been original, but it got you to squirm...But not as much as this." The scandelous blonde lowered herself towards Stiles and brought her lips to his ear. Her teeth gently grazed the shell, making his whole body stiffen up "What are you doing with a girl like that, when you can have a woman like me?" she whispered.

"That's it!" Niki quickly jumped up and grabbed Stiles' lunch trey, emptying the contents, then held it out; ready to hit a home run across Erica's face. Like the fluttering wings of a humming bird Niki's pulse quickened. Her breath shorter and shorter as anger slowly emerged to the surface; like a rabid animal trying to claw its way out of her. Her brows furrowed together as her olive eyes darkened with hatred.

"Just remember, when you are crying and holding your broken nose that you asked for it!" She spat . Niki could hardly believe the violent words that had left her mouth, where was all this anger coming from?

A blanket of silence fell over everyone in the cafeteria, her whole table looked at Niki in disbelief; mouths and eyes as wide as saucers.

This only caused Erica to let out a howling laughter.

Both Stiles and Scott jumped up from their seats, ready to mediate any conflict. Stiles hand rested on top of hers, gradually pulling the lunch trey out of her tight grip, her eyes never leaving Erica's.

"Sit down Niki, please just sit." She did what she was told, not only for Stiles' sake, but for her own sake. Niki could easily take down the blonde with her nine years of Karate and Krav Maga, but never in her life had shit hit someone with the intent of hurting them; she was not about to abandon her morals for some hater.

Erica turned around and flipped her hair, walking out of the cafeteria with the biggest smile on her face.

"I hate her." Niki seethed.

Stiles threw his hands in the air "What were you going to do, Niki? Fight her? She would have literally torn you to shreds." His voice panicky and concerned.

She tilted her head in confusion as she narrowed her eyes on him "tear me apart?"

A bolt of pain hit her as she felt a kick to her shin from under the table; Scott looked side-to-side trying his best to act inconspicuous. His plan to kick Stiles and shut him up didn't exactly go his way.

"Ow! Scott, did you just kick me?"

He looked to her with a dumbfounded expression "Me? Did-did I? No...That was Allison!"

Allison looked to Niki in confusion "I'm sorry?"

"Uh we need to go." Scott got up and grabbed the back of Stiles' sweater, practically dragging him out of his seat.

"Stay out of trouble Niki, I'll be back soon, just don't go anywhere, j-just stay!"

Allison and Niki exchanged confused glances.

* * *

><p>Lydia's POV<p>

Lydia walked down the hall, looking for her boyfriend. Ever since her accident he had been nothing but distant to her, but not as much as he had been this past week. She had become a stranger to him, even when she tried her best he would push her away. Slowly she peeled off her Marc Jacobs suede gloves, her right hand were thrashed and torn. It was this morning when she woke up to her bloody hand...She had punched her mirror. And what for? she had absolutely no clue, and it terrified her. That's what she was, terrified, scared of the events taking place in her mind; or had they always been real?

She finally saw him sipping from the water fountain, unaware of her presence. With a coy smile she placed her hands over his eyes "guess who?" she whispered playfully in his ear.

To her dismay her hand was shoved away, he turned to face her with the most unsettling scowl on his face. Her eyes narrowed on a hand held camera in his hands "Did you borrow Matt's camera? Just because you're co-captain instead of THE captain doesn't mean you need to join yearbook."

His jaw clenched so tight she worried he might shatter his teeth, and for a second the image of a toothless Jackson sent a smile to her face.

"Were you in my room last night?"

The notion so absurd it took Lydia a few seconds to comprehend the venom laced words that had just left his mouth"W-Was I in your room?"

"What did you do to this?" he held out the camera "What did you do to me?" The fear, evident in his voice as it faltered.

All she did was love him, push him to succeed, to be the best athlete he could be. The red head took a few steps back, was she going out of her mind again? "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

He shoved her aside like she was nothing to him, his blue eyes avoiding hers "Stay out of my way, Lydia."

She stood there like her feet were cemented to the ground, unsure of what had just happened. It didn't take a genius like Lydia Martin to figure out that people had seen, and rumors would spread like wildfire. "What the hell is going on?" Lydia muttered to herself in disbelief.

The obnoxious sound of the school bell made her jump, to say she was on edge was an understatement. This time her heels didn't click against the floor as much as they had dragged, she wanted nothing more than for this day to end.

Thinking about Jackson was making her feel worse and worse. The things she had done just to call him her boyfriend, how she had gone behind Nikita's back to win him. She had always told herself betraying Niki was worth it, because Jackson was the boy she had always dreamed of.

In the end it wasn't worth it...It was never worth it.

She found her usual spot, in front of Nikita. Stiles Stilinski had the audacity of sitting in her area, just because Niki had taken a liking to him did not mean he was welcome. It was a phase, Lydia knew Niki was just trying to rebel against social norms by dating a bottom feeder such as Stiles. She could hear them giggling and talking about their up coming date, it sickened her. She was in denial of her burning jealousy, but she would rather be damned than to show it. Lydia turned around to get a good look at the two, Stiles' eyes were on Niki, looking at her like...

Like how every girl wanted to be looked at.

"Niki, please go eat a burger, you're making me look bad."

The smile on Niki's face fell like a swatted fly.

It was a pointless insult, it was supposed to bring her a few seconds of happiness. But it was an empty comment.

Lydia's attention turned to the front of the class...The room was empty except for a man drawing a spiral on the chalk board. The redhead froze in her seat as the strange man turned around with a sinister grin on his face.

"Wh-who are you?" She managed to squeek out, but it felt like a block of ice had frozen in the back of her throat. He gave no answer as he began walking towards her. One by one the desks flew as he flipped them over with all his might. Lydia let out a scream as she stood up and backed up against the wall; there was no escaping him or his maniacal laughter. All courage had fled her as she shut her eyes, hoping he would disapear.

"Lydia." He called her name in a playful sing song voice, taunting her "Lyyyydiiiaaa."

But Lydia would not give in.

**"OPEN YOUR EYES LYDIA!"**

Her eyes flew open to see she was still seated in the middle of the class, tears streamed down her face as the whole class looked at her with awe.

"Lydia? A-are you okay?" Niki's soft voice was behind her, her small hand rested on Lydia's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze...But it was not enough.

Lydia ran out of the class, not even looking back once.

"Lydia! wait!" Niki's voice was right behind her, but Lydia didn't slow her pace down as she ran into the girl's bathroom and locked herself into a stall. She could hear the door open as Niki ran in after her.

Her grip on reality was slipping, she was coming undone like a snagged thread on her favorite Tory Burch blouse. Lydia's knees buckled as she fell to the filthy bathroom floor and wept.

"Lydia? What happened back there?" Niki's voice bounced off the walls of the empty bathroom "Are you okay?"

"Of course i'm not okay! Everything is wrong! " Lydia snapped, how could Niki be so oblivious?

"Like what?"

There she went again, being so clueless, just like every one else. Lydia wiped her mascara runny eyes with her index finger. "Well for starters, everyone thinks i'm a freak!"

Niki let out a soft laugh " I know how that feels, you're not alone on that one..."

"Alone." Lydia whispered, not for anyone but herself to hear "Alone is the only thing I know right now, alone and scared is exactly what I feel, every day. Allison is off chasing Scott around, pretending she's not dating him. You're always making googly eyes with Stiles smart ass Stilinski; I mean who names themselves Stiles!?"

Lydia felt the lump in her throat grow even larger as she went on "And Jackson, I hardly recognize him anymore; I'm lucky to even get a word out of him." She held her hands up, the knuckles of her fingers crusted with blood after last night's freak accident "And now I have these hideous scabs on the back of my hand!"

...Silence...

She had expected her best friend to say something comforting by now, something, anything. The tip tap sound of a leaky faucet echoed in the bathroom, irritating Lydia to no end. "Niki?"

Finally Niki's voice broke the silence."What happened to your hand?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I just poured my feelings and all you care about is my stupid hand?"

" Lydia, what happened to your hand?"

The red head let out an irritated sigh, and responded with defeat " I punched a mirror."

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone, I really am."

Lydia didn't know what surprised her more, the fact that Niki didn't ask her why she punched a mirror, or the guilty tone in her voice. Using toilet paper she patted her eyes dry and pulled herself up.

"I have an idea!" Niki's cheery voice almost made her jump " Allison, Scott, Stiles and I are going Ice skating tomorrow night. You should join us, you'll have a blast!"

The idea of being a fifth wheel made Lydia scoff " I would rather wear a fake designer bag over my head."

"That can be arranged, I wouldn't mind seeing that."

She rolled her eyes "Fine! I'll go! Can you leave me now?"

Niki didn't answer, instead she walked away, her footsteps receding.

Lydia's breath caught in the back of her throat, there was one more thing left, if there was a perfect moment to tell the truth without handling reprecussions it would be now. " Niki! Wait!" The footsteps stopped.

"I have something to tell you...And you're going to hate me for it, you have every right to hate me." Just like that the tears were spilling over again.

"I slept with Jackson on the night of your party, when you two were still together."

Lydia wrapped her arms around herself, ready to be scolded at.

"I know, I always knew...I think...In the back of my mind...And it's okay." Niki spoke up, and left the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Niki's POV<p>

Niki left the bathroom feeling frazzled. She had known about Jackson and Lydia, and it was Jonesy who opened her eyes to the situation. But she had lived with her denial . . . had actually chosen it. It had felt safe and comfortable to lie to herself so that's what she did. But that was over and done with; she couldn't waste her life hating people. She couldn't let the anger take over, or else it would consume her. Already, Niki could feel that anger growing hotter and that frightened her. Life was too short for such negativity, and it wasn't about being a better person.

She did this for the sake of her sanity. She needed to let go of all that negativity.

Of course, making the decision was easy. Actually doing that was something else altogether . . .

Niki raked her fingers through her hair, over the spot where her stitches should have been. Although she was thankful for the speedy recovery, she was baffled by it. So many things had stopped making sense in her world. Nikki wasn't sure what to make of it, only that it wasn't natural for her to have healed as quickly as this.

A sudden sound caused Niki to freeze. The sound, a voice, was pitched so low it was barely a whisper of noise and Niki held her breath, straining to hear what was said and to her great surprise, she found that as soft as those voices were, she could hear them clearly . . . and they were talking about her.

"Of course it's a bad idea to tell Niki."

Nikita leaned against the wall and peered around the corner. She could just see them; Scott holding Allison close, as if to reassure her. He ran his fingers through her long, oak-colored hair in a distinctly comforting gesture but Allison didn't seem convinced. She said, "She should know the truth. Niki's deserves that much, doesn't she?"

Scott sighed. Nikita's stomach tightened and she leaned deeper into the wall, not daring to look out through more than one eyes. She was sure they would turn around and see her, but they didn't. Too absorbed by their discussion to check for eavesdroppers. Who would be listening, anyway? The hall was empty.

"You saw what happened with Lydia back there," Scott was saying. "Imagine what would happen with Niki. The more people who know, the more danger we're likely to come across. Derek agrees with me. We can't tell anyone about this."

Nikki's hands fisted with her sudden flare of temper, and she was quick to push it away before the anger could bubble over. Losing her mind now would not do her any good. So, Derek and Scott had something going on . . . she knew it! She had been so sure, and here was the proof she needed. They were together, though she still wasn't sure what exactly was happening. But they were collaborating on something.

Quick but as silently as she could, Niki turned on her heels and ran out the front door. With anger swimming through her veins, hot as molten metal and feeling so, so good, she crossed the parking lot. Her strides long and swift. Anyone who saw her would think she was on a job, that there was somewhere she needed to be, and nobody would have dared to stop her. Like seeing a man running with a fire extinguisher in his hands . . . you don't question it. You just get out of the way. But there was no one around to see Nikita fleeing and for her part, Nikki was too distracted to have notice an audience had there been one.

Her thoughts flowed freely within, one flowing onto the next. Derek and Scott were keeping secrets. They were deceiving and it made Nikita feel like a child. As if they thought she was too simple to understand and did not even deserve an explanation. It made her wonder if Stiles was a part of it. Did he know their secrets? Nikita wanted to believe that he wouldn't do that to her, that she enough to him to deserve honesty, but a flicker of betrayal pieced her angry flush. As good as her anger felt, the sudden hurt was just so much sharper. And there was no heady pleasure in pain. Could Stiles really be keeping secrets?

Hurt lodged in her throat, tightening into a ball and a single warm tear rolled over her hot cheek.

She was so focused on her thoughts and the swell of emotion within her that Niki hadn't even noticed she had approached the edge of the woods. A chain-link fence was all that separated her from the preserves, with the stark yellow ribbon of police tape warning trespassers to stay out. But Niki gazed with wide-eyed longing at the trees and the whirl of cool wind tugging at her clothes. The sweep of a breeze raking through her hair and suddenly wanted to be away from people. The forest suddenly seemed so warm to her. A safe place to go, to hide. She just needed to get away from all those who thought they knew her, who laughed at her and kept things from her. She wasn't trusted. That much was clear.

She looked at the police tape, following the flapping as it was tugged by the wind, and frowned as she considered it. It must have been put there after her accident because she couldn't remember it being there before.

'Whoever sees this will be reminded of what a colossal freak I am,' she thought bitterly. The idea stung and Niki shook her head to make the idea go away.

Nikita couldn't help herself. This day had been too much for her. There was too much she didn't understand. Too much hurt and way too many shifting emotions in the space of too little time. She was tired. Exhausted and emotionally spent. Later, that would be her excuse for what she did next. She lost control of herself.

All that pent up frustration needed to go somewhere and Niki allowed herself to scream! She screamed as loudly and as wildly as she could, while lashing out with her fists and feet against the metal fence. She kicked and kicked, and punched and hit and flailed on the fence with wild abandon. And slowly, her bewildered rage seeped out of her until all that remained was exhaustion. Finally spent, Nikita slumped against the fence and let herself slide to the ground.

Tired and panting, her face flushed from exertion, Niki closed her eyes to rest a moment. But she felt something prickling the palm of her right hand and turned to look at what was there.

And there it was, right under her hand. A small, rolled piece of paper. No bigger than her pinkie finger. It looked like garbage, like something she didn't even want to touch, but numb curiosity had her picking it up. She unrolled the wrinkled paper and looked to see. And there, written in faded pencil were words that made Nikita's heart stop beating.

Dread filled her up, where only a moment ago she had been blessedly numb.

The words read: **'I know why Lydia did it. Do you?'**

Without stopping to investigate, or even to think that she should, Niki made a run for her car. The note, those words, were for her. It couldn't be, of course. How did she happen to have her tantrum at the exact spot where the note had been left? How could anyone have predicted that she'd be there? Nikki hadn't known where she was going when she ran. She had raced away, pelting across the parking lot as quickly as her feet could take her. The need to get away paramount in her mind. The destination hadn't mattered.

The only thing she knew for sure is that the note had been meant for her and somehow, it had been delivered.

She slammed against her car, possibly denting the door from the force of her speed and clawed at the handle. She managed to get the door open and scramble in. She didn't feel safe again until that door was closed. By this point, Niki was gasping. Her chest sore. Pulse beating in her head. She might have been on the edge of hyperventilating but that was okay. She placed her hand over her heat and allowed her breathing to return to normal. She would not panic. She was okay . . .

A sharp knock on the passenger side window nearly sent her into renewed hysterics. Niki gasped, the forerunner to a scream, but then saw the familiar face peering in with friendly interest and swallowed the impulse to cry. It was only Stiles.

Stiles . . . she nearly wept at the sight of him. Despite his distrust of her, the secrets he was keeping, he felt safe. Here was someone she knew and, yes, someone she still trusted.

Seeing how Niki jumped, startled by his presence, Stiles couldn't help but to be concerned. "Whoa! What happened?

Only then did Nikita become aware of the tears drying on her face, leaving light streaks against her flushed skin. She blinked quickly and wiped her cheeks on her sleeves. "N-nothing. I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

Stiles offered her a slight frown, unconvinced by Nikki's assurance. There was a quaver in her voice. Her hands were shaking. But instead of commenting on it, knowing that Nikita would be embarrassed if he did, he changed the subject. "Is Lydia okay?"

"Yeah," Niki said, relieved. "She's great. Sort of . . . "

"So she's still off, huh?" Stiles said. He pulled on the door handle, but Niki hadn't unlocked the doors so he made no progress there. Stiles glared at Niki and she shrugged. Hit the unlock button and the locks came up with four sharp "k-chunk's".

Stiles slid into the car, taking his place on the passenger side. He glanced over at Nikita and raised an inquiring eyebrow. "So, uh . . . what you go there?"

Niki glanced down, startled to discover she was holding the note. The paper crumpled and a little torn in her fisted hand. Stiles was still staring, too interested. She couldn't think of an explanation for the note's message. She didn't want to lie to Stiles, despite everything he was keeping from her, so she did what any logical person would do . . . she tore the paper to confetti and stuffed it the pieces in her mouth. With one swallow, the note was gone. Bits of sand and a foul taste lingered and Niki's stomach twisted with the sudden realization that she might have just ingested gasoline or paint thinner or whatever along with the paper.

Ugh!

Perfect end to a wonderful week that would be, if she poisoned herself.

Stiles' mouth dropped open. "D-did you really just do that?"

"Nope," Nikki said, offering him a cheeky grin. "You imagined it."

Stiles could only stare in amused disbelief "You're really something special, aren't you..."

Her eyes narrowed on him, his slight jab at her caused her to smile even more.

From outside the car, a new voice could only just be heard through the closed windows. "Stiles! We need to go!" It was Scott, calling to his friend.

"Cool it," Stiles shouted back. "I'm coming!"

"Dude, we REALLY need to go!"

Letting out a short sigh, Stiles looked longingly at Niki. "I would like to stay and watch you eat paper, but I've got prior engagements. Talk later?"

Niki blew a strand of hair out of her face, somewhat relieved and a little guilty that she wanted Stiles gone. She had calmed down, and now only wanted to mull over the message scrawled on the note now being digested in her stomach. She knew the thing Lydia "did" the note had mentioned referred to her breaking a mirror with her fist. And no, she didn't know why . . . Nikita wasn't there when it happened. She remembered eating dinner with the Jones family the night before and going to sleep in her own bed.

Although she woke up in the middle of the forest that morning . . . and she had no explanation for that, either. Only that it had nothing to do with Lydia.

Niki started again as Stiles crawled back into the car.

"Sorry, I forgot something."

She blinked, having only a second to wonder what had been left behind before Stiles placed a quick kiss on her cheek. An affectionate peck that warmed her all the way through. She placed her hand on the spot as Stiles slipped quickly out again and knew that her cheeks had gone pink. For just a moment, one single gesture, and she'd forgotten all her worries and been happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, and let my Beta know how great she is! :]<strong>

**Also check out my profile for videos, fan work, my art, and banners!**


	27. It'll come back to you

**This is one of my favorite chapters in the story, I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you to those who still leave me love and reviews ^_^ it really gives me inspiration and hope.**

**Thank you Brianna for always helping me out and supporting me. Big thank you to my Beta, Daystorm, who made this story so special and precious. You're an inspiration! Please check out her story A Drop In The Ocean**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible- Shout out louds<strong>

It was another gloomy early morning in Beacon Hills. The world silent, just waking from slumber. Even the birds were nested away in their homes, yet to spread their wings and start the day. A few cars drove down the street, people going to work.

Derek leaned against his black Camero, his car rumbling as it filled up with gas. The tip of his keys scraped the dirt underneath his nails, until it was clean to his liking. He enjoyed the peace, the silence, the solitude. There was a time when his life was filled with noise and laughter, when he once had a family. Sometimes he tried to recall his mother's warm honeyed voice or his father's hearty laughter, but instead he was greeted with silence...Silence was the only thing he knew now.

"Two betas down." he grunted. First came Isaac Lahey, a meek boy who was nothing but obedient to his abusive father. Derek needed Isaac, not only to build a pack, but to find Nikita. His heart sank for a moment, Nikita. She was like family to him, and every time he looked at her,he saw Cora. It hurt, being around her was like being near a beacon of light, he felt a small spark of hope whenever she was near.

What if he had to wash her blood off his hands? that nearly happened with her accident and Derek was not taking anymore chances. The only way to protect her was to keep a distance from her, slowly sever his ties, and most importantly...Shield her from the supernatural world. She had been blinded to the supernatural, her father and her late mother's wishes.

The fact that she was with that meek smart mouthed Stiles was bad enough, through him she could be exposed to the supernatural. At least that kid knew how to keep a secret. And truth be told, the always loyal Stiles would look out for her, protect her; even if his arms were as skinny as noodles.

Erica was his newest Beta, as soon as he found there was a killer lizard on the loose he knew he had to strengthen his pack; although one more Beta wouldn't hurt.

A white Maserati drifted around the corner, blaring loud punk music. Birds took flight, frightened by the loud obnoxious sound "Please don't come here." Derek hoped that luck was on his side.

It certainly wasn't.

Although all the pumps at the gas station were empty, the white car pulled up to the pump right next to Derek's car "Great, what idiot is this?" Derek muttered under his breath.

Out stepped a young man wearing a black leather jacket, the words HATE scribbled on the back in white lettering. He wore a simple white shirt, denim jeans, high tops, and Ray Bans. Already Derek thought of him to be pretentious, looking like he stepped out of a photo shoot. Wordlessly he swiped his credit card and began pumping gas into his car.

It only took a few seconds for Derek to dislike the stranger. Maybe it was his sly grin he wore so proudly, looking at Derek like he knew a well kept secret. Maybe it was the irritating unrythmic sound of his nails tapping on the hood of his white car. The boy took off his sunglasses to reveal shocking crystal blue eyes, eyes that looked eerily familiar.

The top corner of Derek's lip curled up in annoyance as the man kept tapping his nails against the hood of the car, he staring Derek down. Clearly he never got the memo; you do not stare at a predator in the eyes. A clear challenge, a show of dominance.

Derek's blood, now boiling.

He caught Derek's dirty look with a smile "Oh, my bad." There was no trace of genuine concern in his voice.

The Alpha's eyes narrowed on him "do I know you from somewhere?"

But he received no answer as the stranger took a few steps towards him. The smile he had worn slowly turned into a scowl. "You're Derek Hale...Aren't you?"

Derek ignored him and turned around, tapping his foot impatiently while his car filled up.

"I guess that's a yes." The stranger's voice behind him.

Derek could care less for some fool he had never met, there were more important matters at hand, like a homicidal Lizard killing innocent people.

" Not the talkative type are we? How do you get with the ladies? Stare and brood them to death? That must be a real panty dropper."

Anger seeped out of every pore as Derek's eyes flashed a ruby red, thankful he had his back turned towards the stranger. Whoever he was, he was a pain in the ass. A sarcastic wise ass like Stiles, and asked as many irritating questions as Lydia Martin.

"I'm sure there's a woman out there, waiting for you to sweet her off her feet. Who will find your exciting personality charming." Sarcasm dripping off each word.

Derek closed his eyes as he balled his hands to fists. He breathed through his nostrils slowly and counted to ten, anything to keep his temper in control. The sound of a revving engine made him snap out of his zen like state. Derek turned around to see the white Maserati zooming down the street, music louder than ever.

* * *

><p>Niki's POV<p>

She parked her mini cooper in the Argent driveway. With a dab of her fingers she finished applying her pink lip stain, and coated it with lip venom. Only one more hour utntil her date with excitement was bubbling in her stomach, she couldn't wait to see him.

The distant sound of shouting rang clear behind her, Niki sunk in her seat and turned around. A man was dangling out of the second story window of a house. He was only in his boxers, easing himself down. A woman exposed in her pink bra was throwing his clothes out descreetly. The man dropped down below, falling in a patch of bushes. Another man poked his head out the window next to the woman "If I ever see you near my wife again! I swear I will end you!"

The man's head poked out of the bushes, Niki's jaw almost dropped. It was Alex Jones, Jonesy's older brother. He gathered his clothes and ran down the street, his laughter trailing behind him. It was like watching a live soap opera, so astonishing.

Niki shook her head, the town was getting weirder and weirder.

Finally she stepped out of the car and knocked on the front door. She was expecting Allison to pull her in and start fixing her hair for her. But lo and behold it was her principle...Gerard Argent.

"Nikita, what a pleasent surprise, please come in."

She took a weary step inside the large home, hoping Allison would run downstiars, but Gerard ushered her to sit.

"How have you been my dear?"

The last time they had talked, he did everything he could to pry into her life, find out everything about the accident.

"I've been alright." Niki shrugged her shoulders, trying to be blunt and answer with very few words.

"You know I read a study on Post Traumatic Retrograde Amnesia, they say sometimes after healing your memries can come back to you. It's rare, but plausable. It'll come back to you."

Again he was making her uncomfortable, her hands folded in her lap were starting to sweat. Niki's eyes darted side to side, trying to find a way to avoid the conversation "Oh..." was all she said.

Gerard ran a finger through his white hair and leaned in towards Niki "What happened to you after your fall!?" His voice stern, laced with venom.

"Niki!"

Allison, her saving grace, poked her head out of the bannister from the top of the stairs "What are you doing Niki? Come up!"

Before she could get up, a thin liver spotted hand belonging to Gerard Argent wrapped around her arm. "If you remember anything...Anything at all..."

Niki snatched her arm back, shooting him a dirty look "You'll be the first to know." A bold faced lie.

* * *

><p>With his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth, Stiles jiggled the key in the lock "Almost..."<p>

They all let out a sigh as they heard a successful click.

Lights turned on one by one, revealing a magnificent and empty ice rink. It was completely untouched, pristine, and they would be the first to use it. Niki couldn't help but to stare in wonderment, they had the whole place to themselves.

Lydia didn't hesitate to lace up her ice skates and hit the ice. Niki leaned against the glass watching her friend captivate everyone with her effortless axels and spins.

"Wow," she said to no one in particular.

Scott was next.

"This isn't so hard," he boasted, setting a foot on the ice. The blade of his skate cut smoothly on the slippery surface, and, confident in his werewolf skill, he smiled cockily at the others before releasing his hold on the wall surrounding the ice rink. What happened next was instantaneous . . . and hilarious! Scott fell, pitching helplessly and ingloriously backwards. His feet flying up as he whirled his arms in some vain attempt to catch himself before striking the ice with a solid, breathless "Oomph!"

Both Niki and Allison burst into laughter while Scott groaned. Flat on his back and already flushed with embarrassment. It was a purely comical situation and Niki delighted in it. It felt good to laugh – a real, unburdened bout of happiness – after all that had been happening. She was with friends and, right now, it was the most wonderful thing in the world. And she gave herself over to it, holding her hands over her belly, almost doubled over as she struggled to breathe through the laughter.

Stiles arrived, carrying a pair of scuffed skates for Nikita. He paused a second to watch as Scott brushed himself off, wiping ice-dust off his butt. He shot the girls a glower but even that was all in good humor so Stiles just shrugged and handed the skates over to Niki.

"Are you ready?"

Nikita flopped down on a bench and let out a short burst of giggles. Said, "Are you kidding? I haven't skated since I was a kid!"

Sighing, smiling, pleased for the excuse to get closer to her, Stiles knelt down and took Nikita's foot in his hands. Slid off her shoe so that he could place the skate on her. Nikita wiggled her toes in her socks and watched as Stiles' cheeks flamed. He stuttered a little, not really saying anything and got the skate on her . . . and then the other foot. He was careful to lace both skates up tightly and Niki appreciated the attention he paid. It was nice sometimes, to know you were being taken care of and Stiles was good at this. The little things he did mattered to her.  
>But once it came time to actually use those skates, Niki felt her confidence waver. She watched Stiles whoosh out onto the rink first. She envied him as he glided across the ice, his speed so effortless. So natural he looked like he was gliding on a sea of white. She had laughed at Scott but suddenly, Niki was afraid of the same thing happening to her. She didn't want to fall in front of Stiles. She wanted to look good for him and bumping her butt on the ice wasn't exactly graceful.<p>

"Come on!" Stiles called to her from the centre of the rink. He glided a little closer, holding both hands out to Niki. "You can do it."

How was she supposed to deny him? Staring into Stiles eyes, trusting him, Niki did as he asked and slid out to join him . . . and immediately regretted it. Niki felt her ankles wobble as her skates slid on the ice, throwing her balance off. She was falling! But Stiles, steadfast and honest and worthy of her faith in him, shot forward to catch her. Niki felt his warm arms come around her, and, frightened, she dug her fingers into the sleeves of his red hoodie. She was like a frightened cat; all claws and panic.

Niki glanced quickly up at Stiles, his arms around her and SHE holding onto him for dear life and found that he was grinning at her. "You gotta trust me. I won't let you go. I promise."

***Nikita nodded, her breath catching in her throat. Her legs wobbled like those of a newborn fawn only just learning to stand. She forced herself to relax. To uncoil the muscles knotting in her back and shoulders and calves. She was okay. Stiles . . . Stiles wouldn't let her fall.

"You're okay," Stiles said, speaking right into her ear. His breath was warm against her skin. "Do you trust me?"

Trust. He was asking for trust. She DID trust him and yet, even now in this moment, she felt prickles of unease stinging around her heart. With all the secrets and lies floating around, it wasn't possible to completely erase her doubts. She liked him. She really did. And looking into his eyes, seeing that slight glimmer of sincerity Niki felt confused.

But this part was true. Today was not a day to linger on the bad things. For now, right at this moment, she could trust him. So she needed her head and let Stiles take her hand.

"Good," he said. "Now, close your eyes."

She did.

His fingers were warm and firm, laced through hers. For a moment, there was nothing but the sound of her friends laughing. The whoosh of skates on ice and the occasion thump as someone fell. Niki let out a gasp as startled surprise as an icy chill blew past her. Her knees still felt weak, her legs unsteady, but with Stiles' holding her she could keep her eyes shut as he'd requested. She was trusting him . . . and Stiles gently squeezed her fingers, only the lightest pressure as if to assure her that he was still there.

"Look, Nikita," he said, his voice so soft.

Niki opened her eyes and gasped with delight as she found herself gliding smoothly on the ice, Stiles' hand the only thing guiding her course across the rink. Excited with an almost child-like joy bubbling up from within, Nikita laughed and threw back her head!

"I'm doing it! Stiles, look. I'm really skating!"

And she was. Stiles' was only directing her, calming her by having him to hold while she skated essentially all on her own. His hand gave her the confidence she needed to do this by herself and Niki could not have expressed how deeply she appreciated it. Him. Her infectious laughter rang out as Scott and Allison watched from the other side, cheering for their friend. They hadn't seen Nikita this carefree in so long and it was impossible not to join in.

But to Niki, it felt like there was no one there but the two of them. She looked into Stiles' warm brown eyes, loosing herself within them. Her heart aching as she longed to pull him to her and bury her face in his neck. Breathe him in and, just for a few seconds, let herself be. Just be a girl in the arms of a boy she cared for.

She was smiling. She could see herself, her own image reflected back at her in Stiles' eyes and she was SMILING. A smile of genuine, simple happiness where tension just melts away and a swell of emotion and warmth fills you up and it's like the sun. So warm and bright and powerful. Something so, so perfect.

The sensation scared her and thrilled her. It made her feel so absolutely ALIVE!

Nikita looked at the boy in front of her, and wondered if he felt the same. She hoped he did. She couldn't stand it if this, all this, was less to him than what it meant to her. Was this love?

Stiles' smile faltered, bringing Niki back to reality. She realized that she had been staring, peering into his eyes as if she were searching for his soul and it had made him uncomfortable. She was surprised to find that they were both still moving, gliding slowly across the ice but that Stiles had dropped her hand. Niki wasn't holding on to anything, now. She gasped and Stiles shrugged his shoulders. Amusement dancing across his expression.

Nikita was skating by herself!

"You see?" Stiles said, sounding smug. "I told you, you could do it."

Niki looked around to see if the others were watching her, Allison and Scott were cuddled on the bleachers, holding each other close. Lydia, was on the other side, never looking up from her cell phone.

He skated in circles around her, taking pride in his skill."Now that you have the basics down, how about a game?"

Her eyebrow cocked up, anyone who knew Nikita knew she had a competitive edge. He was right, she took the bait.

A crooked smile worked its way on her face."And what are the rules of this game? Please enlighten me, Sensei."

Stiles came to a stop behind her and playfully rested his chin on her shoulder "Simple, you catch me. And you get to kiss these lips."

Niki's jaw dropped as she watched Stiles skate away with a smug grin on his face. His newfound confidence came as a shock to her, but that's what they did to one another, inspired confidence within. With a jolt of adrenaline pulsing through her, Niki set off across the ice, zeroing in on Stiles.

He wanted her. He wanted to taste her lips but the universe must have had a different idea for how this was going to end. Nikita skidded, suddenly thrown off balance as her skates caught in a slight imperfection in the smooth ice and as she instinctively moved to catch herself, her hands fisted in Stiles' sweater causing him to jerk to a very unexpected halt. Her hands and the loss of momentum caused him to turn around, his body colliding squarely with hers. But rather than be upset at the awkwardness of the situation, Stiles just laughed.

He might not be getting a kiss . . . but he was pressed right up against a blushing Nikita and that was almost just as good!

For her part, Niki was less impressed. The back of her head, protected by a thin layer of her black beanie, hit the rink wall. She winced a little and Stiles immediately noticed. He rubbed the back of her head, careful not to press too hard in case he hurt her more. He was so careful with her that Niki forgot to feel concerned as his fingers passed over where her stitches once were. Stitches that should have been there but had vanished along with the wound.

"Your poor head!" Stiles remarked, with just a trace of amusement.

Niki let her head fall back, resting it on the wall behind her and laughed. "Yeah. It seems to be a common occurrence with me."

And it really was, wasn't it? She was a little surprised her head hadn't cracked like an egg, yet.

"Think we should get you a special helmet?" Stiles kidded. He placed his hands on her hips – a bold move, Niki thought delightedly. He did it to keep her balanced and safe, but the moment Stiles realized where his hands were he flushed crimson.

Niki curled her fingers around his belt loop, pulling him closer. She'd seen Stiles' sudden unease, his embarrassment as he thought he might have gone too far, and she wanted him to know it was okay. Their faces were now mere inches apart. Nikita said, "I think I deserve a prize. I did win, didn't I?"

Stiles' brains were officially scrambled. This close, he could feel Nikita with every part of him. Every sense on fire with her. Her scent filled his head. The feel of her hands, her body pressing eagerly into his. The sight of her eyes, at once complicated and innocently seductive. She didn't know what she did to him, not really and so the seduction was accidental and that made it all the more striking. Those large, piercing green eyes were the color of woodland moss. At once brown and green, shot through with bolts of brilliant gold and a darker ring of indigo blue, nearly invisible around the contours of her irises.

Just like Nikita herself, those eyes were simultaneously complex and yet honest. Stiles thought he could see a strange sort of innocence in them but also something else. Secrets. There were secrets in her eyes and he thought that here was a girl no one would ever know completely. She was too deep for that. Too wounded.

Wounded? Where had THAT thought come from?

No matter. Right then, with Nikita looking at him as if he were the only other person in her world, he felt himself quiver. His heart thudding in his chest, in his head. He rested his forehead on hers as his thumb glided gently over her lips. His touch so soft, Nikita felt it only as a whisper of sensation.

"I've been wanting to do this," he said.

Now it was Nikita's turn to tremble in anticipation and nerves. She smiled, only a little. She was a little scared but also embarrassed by her eagerness.

Nikita's breath hitched, catching in her throat as Stiles leaned in. Closing the final few millimeters separating them. Her fingers curled into the soft fabric of his red hooded sweatshirt, her own heart hammering. She had never wanted anything more than this, and the moment was perfect! So, so perfect.

But then: cold!

A wave of bitter cold, of shredded ice like shards of glistening glass hit the two of them. At first, Nikita thought it was only her. Was she hallucinating? But no, Stiles felt it too and gasped in disbelief. Startled, Nikita readied herself for some kind of assault . . . and then saw Lydia.

Red hair and blue eyes narrowed accusingly. She had very deliberately sped towards the pair while they were distracted, proceeding to slide to a sideways stop thus showering both Nikita and Stiles with a spray of snowy ice shavings kicked up by her skates.

"I'm cold," she declared, staring at Stiles with a small pout. Ignoring Nikki entirely. "Mind getting me a sweater?"

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

" I'm cold Stiles, mind getting me a sweater?" He mimicked Lydia's high pitched voice while he dug around in his duffel bag, fishing out an old orange sweater. With the scratchy material pressed up in his face, he took a good sniff, inhaling the musty sour smell of old laundrey.A slight smile tugged at his lips as he held the dirty sweater "She'll just love this."

He looked over to see Scott and Allison run into a photobooth. He couldn't help but to smile to himself, seeing his friend so happy. Scott deserved any shred of happiness he could find, with all thats happened. Things had been heavy on all of them, a burden on their backs. With Derek creating more werewolves, and killer lizard on the loose, it was like a supernatural shmorgesboard.

Niki's laughter caught his attention. Her laughter, so childlike, almost innocent. An innocence he felt he needed to protect, protect her from any kind of harm. She was one of the few good things that seemed to be going right in his chaotic surreal life. Like a beautiful wild flower pushing through the cracks of concrete.

A toy dispenser sat alone, next to the water fountain. It contained small charms, toys, and rings. "Maybe she would like one" Stiles thought to himself as he bent down and put in a quarter. Out came a little container holding a plastic red heart shaped ring. He held it between his thumb and index finger. The way the light hit it gave it a radient red glow.

"I hope she likes th-" His thoughts interrupted.

A scream, his whole body froze.

The voice belonging to Lydia.

Before he could even process the fact, another scream ripped through the air.

His body jolted up as panic swam through his veins like minnows...Niki.

* * *

><p>Niki's POV<p>

" Why Lydia? Why." Niki exhaled as she linked arms with her friend. They were alone on the ice now, absolutely no one in sight.

Lydia only let out a careless shrug."Because, as your best friend, I think you can do better, you'll thank me later."

Her response, leaving Niki slackjaw "Believe it or not, I like him...A lot."

The two stopped in the middle of the ice rink, for half a heart beat there was nothing but silence.

Lydia wrung her fingers, anxiety seeping through her very pores "Niki, I let you down as a friend."

Nikita let out a snort"That's an understatement." Her words, wounding her friend. Part of her was glad as she watched her friend flinch.

"I deserve that. I just don't want to see you end up at the bottom...Of the social pyramid."

The social pyramid, the one thing Lydia Martin abided by. But there were more important things than a stupid social pyramid, that only existed within Lydia's strawberry blonde head. There were other things to worry about, like their own sanity, yet Lydia only worried about social status. The conversation so absurd, Niki couldn't help but to burst out in laughter.

Thus losing balance, and falling onto the ice with a thud. This only causedd her to laugh harder.

Lydia however, was not laughing. In fact she was in a daze, so deeply gone she couldn't hear Niki calling her name. Her bright eyes transfixed to the floor like she was brainwashed. Niki's eyes remained focused on her friend who was now skating away from her "Lydia?" The expression she wore, devoid of any emotion, like an invisible force beckoning her.

Niki made the mistake of looking down. a slight movement flickered under the matte slick ice. So fast, Niki rubbed her eyes and stared at the ice, waiting to see if it would happen again.

Nothing.

Perhaps her eyes were playing tricks on her.

But again, there was a flicker. Her eyes narrowed on the ice, studying it. To her disbelif there was a shadowy figure.

Her curious nature took over, she needed to know what was beneath.

Gloved hands wiped away at the surface furiously. But the frost remained, veiling whatever was underneath the ice. With her teeth she peeled off her gloves, and used the warmth of her hands to wipe away the frost. Her fingers aching and dull from the cold ice, even stinging, but she kept going.

Even when Lyda's scream pierced the air, she kept going. She wanted this, she needed this, she needed to know. It was like a scab, and she couldn't stop picking at it; nothing could stop her.

Nothing, except for what she saw once the frost cleared.

Trapped underneath the ice was a girl with wavy brown hair. She wore a beautiful powder pink dress, a silver heart necklace around her neck, and a corsage tied to her wrist.

Niki's eyes widened as the dress slowly became sullied with blood. The necklace she wore, it looked so familiar.

A scream ripped out from Nikita's throat, so loud it left her throat raw.

She saw herself beneath the ice.

"NO!" her shrill scream bounced off the walls. Her nails dug into the ice, scratching at the surface, in a pathetic attempt to dig the girl out from the ice. The bitter cold, biting at her finger tips. She didn't even notice Stiles grabbing her, trying to pull her away. The girl underneath was convulsing, writhing, coughing up copious amounts of blood. The taste of acidic bile loomed in the back of her throat, the sight so gruesome it left a tight knot in the pit of her stomach. Niki was agressivly trying to claw away at the ice, like a rabid animal. The dull pain and tear under her nails didn't stop her, as a few of her nails loosened. crimson blood, sullying the pristine ice.

Stiles was shouting her name, finding any possible attempt to calm her. Allison was tending to Lydia who still had not stopped screaming in hysterics.

The blood shot eyes underneath opened, staring straight into her soul,it was like looking in the mirror.

The screaming stopped as Niki looked at herself below the ice. A harrowing pain pulsated in the back of her head that had left her quivering like a leaf. Any strength left in her body gave out, as her body collapsed into Stiles. He caught her, refusing to let her slump onto the ground.

Niki rubbed the back of her head, where her stitches should have been. Her eyes wide, as she slipped into a daze.

A random sequence of images played in her mind: Suicide Hill, barefeet running on a blanket of wet cold leaves, terrible blood red eyes, a creature so horrendous it must have been made from the darkest crevices of her nightmares.

Her head shook side to side as she desperatley tried to fit the pieces into a puzzle. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat. Realization was a bundle of bricks dragging her to the deepest depths of the ocean. She was sinking, further and further into her mind.

The night of her accident wasn't an accident, it was an attack.

**Leave me some love and reviews! let my Beta and I know what you think :]**


	28. White Jasmine

**Thank you to all of those who left me reviews, and followed/favorited my story. It means so much to my Beta and I, that you would take time for words of encouragement.**

**A big and special thank you to Daystorm who took so much time and effort and made this chapter everything I hoped it to be, and more. The best Beta a girl could ask for!**

**I think you will all enjoy this chapter, no song was used, because I couldn't find the right song to capture the essence of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Stiles! Stiles! She's not doing anything!" Allison shouted from the backseat of Stiles' car. She sat sandwiched between Lydia and Niki trying her best to comfort both girls at the same time. An Arduous task as Lydia was hysterically crying in her chest, muttering non-sense between sobs. Her perfectly applied mascara ran down her flushed cheeks, her bottom lip quivering; Lydia was truly a mess. The red head dug her fingers in Allison's shoulders, reliving the haunting image of Peter Hale trapped beneath the ice.<p>

However, it was Niki who truly terrified Allison.

Her wide olive eyes glazed over in horror, transfixed on the back of the passenger seat. Eyes staring into nothingness, boring into space without a single blink. Her arms hung limply to the side, while her body sat stiff in the seat; on edge. The unspeakable things she had seen only moments ago played over and over in her head, a derranged cerebral movie of sorts. The memory...All of the thoughts had left her numb, numb to any sort of pain or feeling. Something within her had chipped away, completely shattered and refused to let her emote. She was in a catatonic state as she sat there like a zombie.

Scott turned around from the passenger seat and waved his hands in front of Niki. Her eyes, empty, yet piercing, it caused Scott to shift uncomfortably in his seat. Was she looking at him? or was she looking through him?

"C'mon Niki, please say something...Anything.'" His attempts feeble, and useless.

She didn't even bother to flinch. A sense of guilt chruned his stomach, did Scott have something to do with this? Was this related to the night Peter attacked both girls? Nikita's father was dating his mother, Niki was dating Stiles. But even so, the werewolf had learned to keep a safe distance from her, for her own good. But he cared for the girl, cared for her well being.

But is keeping a secret from her the right thing to do?

"I'm gonna get you home Niki, you'll be alright." Stiles muttered under his breath as he raced down the street, ignoring every stop light along the way.

It was only moments ago they were holding hands and laughing, everything seemed to be going perfectly. How did the night turn around so dramatically? He remembered pulling her away from the ice, there was nothing under or on the ice. Just a mess of crimson blood from Niki's fingers dirtying the china white ice. Her unbelievable strength made it almost impossible for Stiles to pull her away. Whatever she had seen had shaken her, rattled her whole, and left a shell of the girl he knew. The smell of rubber wafted into the air as he came to a screetching halt in front of Lydia's house.

Allison stepped out of the car with Lydia and leaned against the passenger car door "I'm going to spend the night here." She looked to Niki, her brown eyes full of sorrow "Stiles, call me if anything happens."

Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat, and barely managed to say thank you.

Scott stroked the side of Allison's face lovingly. They exchanged a longing glance, not wanting to part."Be careful."

In all of his years of being best friends with Scott, he had never envied him; until now. Scott's relationship with Allison was almost effortless, even with herdles of obstacles they managed to be together. But it felt like some greater force out there constantly kept a barrier between him and Nikita, never allowing them to have one loving moment to themselves. All he wanted was to hold her, to kiss her full lips, to look deep into her vibrant eyes and drown in them. But even that seemed impossible.

With a curt nod Allison followed Lydia inside.

They were off again, Stiles going over seventy along the winding roads. All concerns of saftey out the window, he just wanted to get her home where she would feel safe.

Scott turned to see Niki had falled asleep, sprawled across the back seat. Clearly spent, exhuasted both physically and emotionally.

"We can't tell her, Stiles, she can't know about me, or Derek...Or anyone." The Beta whispered.

"I know." Stiles croaked. He knew very well that telling Nikita about Werewolves could potentially put her in harms way. Just like his own life and Allison's life had been put in jepordy before.

Scott looked to his friends, pain danced behind Stiles' brown eyes "Stiles, you're like my brother; and I would give anything to see you happy."

Stiles didn't respond as he kept his eyes on the road, but Scott's words were killing him.

" I'm sorry you've had to sacrafice so much, I'm sorry, I really am."

Stiles croaked the words "...I...I know." Scott always had the best intentions and was always looking out for everyone, none of this was his fault. He would go to the world's end for his best friend, his brother, and Scott would do just the same.

They finally pulled up to Nikita's large house, tires squealing annoyingly as Stiles whipped his jeep around to park as close to the front door as he could manage. He didn't want to have to carry Nikita far. Even though she wasn't very heavy, it felt wrong to cart her around like a sack of comatose potatoes.

Scott leaped out the passenger side door, Stiles stumbling out the driver's side. In the time it took him to skirt around the side of the Jeep, Scott was already starting to pull the unconscious Nikita from the back but Stiles stopped him.

"No, let me," he said, taking Nikita into his arms.

He hooked one arm under her knees, the other up under her shoulders so that her weight was better distributed. He was careful to hold her securely, afraid of dropping her. Scott hovered close, just in case his friend needed help. He would never have suggested it to Stiles but he was confident that his superior werewolf strength would have made this easier on both of them. Nikki would have been perfectly safe in Scott's arms, but he understood Stiles' desire to do this by himself. He cared for Nikita and wanted to show he could be there for her when she needed it the most.

They had only just made it to the front step when the door swung open. Out stepped Melissa McCall and . . . oh, crap. Walter Grace. Nikita's DAD. They were both dressed for work in their scrubs. The moment their eyes landed on the trio they froze, confused and then paled as it dawned on each of them that the girl in Stiles' arms was unconscious.

"Scott! What happened?" Melissa hurried to her son, checking that he was unharmed. Then she turned to the girl Stiles carried as her Melissa-the-Nurse took over. Nikita was pale as smoke, her skin nearly translucent. Beads of sweat dotted her hairline and the corners of her mouth. The girl looked ill!

Walter ran over to his daughter, seeming unaware that she was being held in the arms of a boy as if she were a doll . . . or a prize. Stiles almost winced back from her father, not sure if he was in trouble but seeing that Walter couldn't care less about his presence Stiles opted to hold still and let the man have a look at his daughter.  
>"WHAT happened to her?" Walter demanded, sounding more concerned than accusatory. He shot a look at the boys but even that carried more of a question than anger.<p>

Stiles swallowed thickly, his mind whirring for an answer. 'Say something! Say what? Don't care, just say something!'

"It's uh . . ." both adults were staring at him, now. Suspicion finally darkening in Walter Grace's green eyes. Stiles blurted out the only thing he could think to say, "It's the month. Uh, I mean . . . it's her time of the month."

Scott piped in, forcing himself to look wide-eyed and clueless, "There was blood. Lot and lots and lots –"

Melissa laughed. "Okay, sweetie. We get it."

Walter nodded, apparently believing the flimsy but somewhat plausible lie.

Scott and Stiles exchanged looks, neither able to believe they'd actually used a girl's PERIOD to explain themselves.

With a sigh Walter planted a tender kiss on Melissa's cheek, her hand laced into his."I'll meet you in the car, just give me a moment." With that she said her goodbyes.

"Stiles, you can stay here tonight. We have two extra bedrooms, a pool house, an office, three bathrooms, hell...We even have a shed." His voice growing manacing by the second "But if you sleep in her bedroom, i'll have your father help me track you down and we will hunt you for sport."

Stiles swallowed thickly "Y-yes sir."

Walt's stern icey expression melted away as his eyes landed on Scott, instead it was replaced with a warm smile "Scott, would you like a ride?" he even patted the Beta's shoulder.

"Thanks Walt, that would actually be nice."

Stiles rolled his eyes and watched them drive away. He stepped inside the Grace home and walked upstairs, to Niki's room. Gently he let her down on the bed. Still asleep she rolled to her side. He took off her shoes with the tenderest of care, making sure she didn't wake up. Stiles sat on the edge of her bed, ruffling his hair with frustration. Everything was a mess, Lydia, Niki and Jackson were losing their minds, there was a killer lizard on the prowl, Derek was turning teenagers into werewolves, and Allison's Grandfather was their principle. The pressure was weighing down on him, there were so many problems to solve, so much to do.

He turned around and looked at the large bed, it looked so warm and inviting. Maybe he could just get an hour of shut eye, just a little nap. Stiles laid next to Niki, they were almost nose to nose. His fingers ran through her dark oak long hair "I promise one day things will get better. Maybe...Maybe we'll run away together, just to get a break from it all." With that he planted a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p>Stiles rolled over, the soft sheets of his bed tangling between his legs. The scents of white jasmine wafted all around him – Nikita's scent – did not make Stiles think of flowers. If anything, it was perfect in that it was exactly like Nikita herself. A lush, sweet smell that was also strangely elegant. There was a richness there. A full, satisfying element that confused the senses when taken separately and yet came together as a perfect whole.<p>

White Jasmine.

Stiles would never have thought anything as delicate as a flower could possibly fit strong, independent Nikita so well . . . but it did.

He breathed her in, delighting in her natural fragrance. Warm morning light spilled over the carpet and crept up onto the bed. Dust danced golden sparks of fire in that early sunshine. Stiles knew he had fallen asleep, though he couldn't remember exactly when that happened. It must have been a good rest, undoubtedly a much NEEDED rest, as he now felt refreshed and more awake than he had in weeks. Still, something was off. Not as it had been the night before. It wasn't until that exact moment that he noticed the slight indent in the mattress next to him. It was nearly imperceptible, but what it signified was unmistakable. Nikita had been there. She had slept beside him and now she was gone.

Startled, now completely up and alert, Stiles jumped out of bed and called her name.

"Nikita?"

No answer.

His heart thudded. She wouldn't have just left, would she? Had she gone? He rushed to the window, checking to see if it was opened, but no. The window was shut tight and the latch had not been touched. It was still locked. Frightened, though not exactly sure why, Stiles barreled down the upstairs hall stopping to check in each room. Nothing. He paused to consider searching the downstairs for her when a slight sound from the washroom caught his attention. Slowly, he padded on bare feet to the end of the hall and cracked the bathroom door open . . . and nearly collapsed with relief.

There she was.

Nikita had curled herself inside the empty bathtub. Her long, dark hair draped over her shoulders and face as if to hide from some unseen threat. She had pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around herself. Strong, smart, sassy Nikita Grace . . . looked like a beaten child. And the sight was heartbreaking.

Careful not to startle her, instinctively aware of how fragile this moment was, Stiles lowered himself at the edge of the tub and placed his hand on Niki's trembling shoulder. He only meant to let her know he was there, but Nikita's response was to spin around with what could only be called blinding speed and to throw her arms around Stiles' neck. Her grip was unnatural strong and the force of her momentum nearly propelled her out of the tub and HIM onto the bathroom floor. Almost. One hand shot out and Stiles griped the side of the tub, managing to keep them both from toppling over.

Terror. If asked later, Stiles would have said that Nikita was terrified. It was his first and only impression of what was going on. He had never seen anyone so scared before.

"Shhhh," he crooned, rubbing Nikita's back. Firm strokes he hoped would sooth her. "You're okay. Everything's good."

Nikita pulled slowly away, her arms unlocking from their stranglehold around Stiles' neck with some difficulty. The whites of her eyes showed all around. Her breaths seemed to be coming in short, rapid gasps. She sat mere inches from him, staring into his face as if making sure he was who he appeared to be and even though the scrutiny would have made Stiles uncomfortable under normal circumstances he could endure it now, because Nikita needed this. Tears welled in her lovely eyes as it dawned on her that she was safe. Stiles would never hurt her . . .

"I remembered," she whispered. Her voice shook. "I-I remember what happened to me, Stiles."

He wasn't sure what to say to that. A part of him – a large part – wanted to make this better, to comfort her. And it hurt that he didn't know how.

"Remembered what?" he prodded. He immediately wondered if he should have said anything at all or just let her go on when she was ready. Did he really want to know what had scared her so badly? Dammit. Stiles wasn't good at this. How do you comfort girls . . .?

Nikita seemed as bewildered by the question as he felt. The light in her eyes faded and she turned her gaze away from him, finding it easier to focus on a tiny crack in the floor tiles. A tiny little nothing sliver, that snaked out from the base of the wall like a bolt of jagged lightning. It was nearly invisible but Nikki satisfied herself by tracing the pattern with her eyes.

This wasn't right. A knot of fear tightened in the pit of Stiles' stomach. He couldn't help it as something very suddenly occurred to him. All at once, he felt very, very cold. She couldn't remember THAT. No way. She couldn't . . . she couldn't know!

Not. Possible.

Stiles tried to mask his sudden anxiety under confusion. He said, "Nik, come on. Get out of there. You can't just sit in the tub."

"I wasn't drunk!" Nikki blurted. Shouted. Cried.

Stiles held up his hands. "I didn't say you were."

Nikita took Stiles' face in her hands. Her touch soft. Her skin warm. Her fingers trembled a little bit, though. She stared straight into Stiles' eyes, her gaze dark and troubled. "The night of the dance. I saw red eyes. I'm not imagining it, Stiles. I SAW them."

Stiles froze, and knew that Nikita felt it. Her gaze sharpened as she went on, "I saw . . . red. Savage eyes. I saw a werewolf, Stiles."

Pure panic seeped out of his very pores. Beads of sweat on his forehead and down the length of his back. Was he shaking? He thought maybe he was. He didn't want this for her. He'd NEVER wanted this for his Nikita. How could she possibly have figured it out? Never had Stiles been in this sort of position before and it threw him. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to protect her, to keep her safe from his world no matter what. But how could he lie, now, when it was so clear that she was sure? Her statement had not carried any sort of question in it. She KNEW what she'd seen.

Confused, hurting, his head filled with the scent of sweet jasmine and those lovely, enchanting eyes Stiles could scarcely form a coherent thought. He defaulted on humor, "Okay, Nikki. No more True Blood marathons for you."

The almost-lie felt like glass in his mouth. But this was best, wasn't it? Play down the memory to imagination and he would protect Nikita AND his best friend. Scott has a stake in this too, didn't he?

Her mouth dropped open as if she couldn't believe what she'd heard. Niki's stomach twisted, a slow ache working its way up to her heart. He didn't believe her. Stiles was looking at her with something akin to pity. Poor, poor traumatized Nikita. Pretty girl but a little soft in the head . . .

"It . . . I know what I saw," she insisted. "Please believe me. I swear I saw a werewolf! All huge and furry with eyes that glowed red like . . . like embers!"

More of that pitying look came into Stiles' dark eyes. But something else, too. A flicker of awareness. Stiles seemed to be thinking and thinking HARD. He said, "There haven't been wolves in California in over sixty years, Niki."

"Not wolf," she said. "Werewolf!"

Stiles let out a deep sigh, his fingers raking through his short hair. He fisted his hand and tugged on the strands a little, as if trying to pull an answer straight out of his head. That didn't work any better than he thought it would. He sighed again. "You're telling me The Wolfman chased you off the edge of a cliff? It didn't bite you or scratch you? It just left you there? And then you . . . what? Just opted to up and run away for five days?"

"I know how it sounds," Nikita said. She winced a little, hearing the word in her mind but unwilling to say it out loud. Crazy. Was she crazy? "But please, Stiles. Please. You have to believe me. I-I don't have anyone else."

She needed this. She needed HIM above everyone else to believe in her . . . Nikita knew what she had seen. She knew that as chaotic and confusing and even frightening as her life had become, she was still sane. And she wanted Stiles to see it, too. She needed him to trust her.

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, it does sound nuts."

Even he didn't have the heart to use the stronger term. Not to Nikita while she looked at him with those wide, doe's eyes. Her face bleached pale from fear. Hair still hanging in disheveled strands like a curtain over her shoulders. She looked awful. No . . . she looked like she was in pain.

"You can't ever say these things to anyone else," Stiles said. Nikita flinched at the harshness in his tone but Stiles wasn't done. He went on, "They'll put you away for something like this. Really, Niki. Werewolves in Beacon Hills?"

Put her away. Institutionalize her. She thought back to the pamphlet for Eichan House some jackass had left for her to find in her locker. The mere idea that she could really end up in a place like that scared her deep, deep inside. A single tear rolled over Nikita's pale cheek and Stiles saw it.

"How could you say that to me?" she asked him, softly. He couldn't know that she really did fear ending up locked away in a mental institution. He couldn't have known that THAT was the worst thing anybody could have said to her.

Stiles watched the crystal tear glistening as it slid smoothly over the contours of Niki's cheek. As it rolled down to vanish at the corner of her mouth. Nikita's tongue flicked out, instinctively catching the salty droplet. Stiles reached out to hold Nikita's hand, wanting to comfort her but she slapped it away. She didn't want him to touch her. As much as she cared for him, and as close as they had gotten at the ice rink . . . his one remark had cut her too deeply. No, Stiles could just keep his hands to himself. Nikita slid back into the bathtub and curled her knees up to her chin again.

This isn't fair, Stiles thought in anguish. None of this is fair. She shouldn't have to suffer like this.

He WANTED to make all this better for her. The problem was that he already knew exactly what he had to do. He just hadn't had the courage to do it until now . . . because he cared too much. And severing Nikita's ties to the supernatural world – and he was a part of that world – would hurt her in a way she might not ever forgive him for. But now, seeing her like this so small and vulnerable in a dry bathtub trying to hide from memories she shouldn't even have . . . he couldn't help but think she might die like this. So Stiles hardened his heart and made the decision for both of them.

Whispering a quiet "Goodbye, Nikita" he took the plunge and began to speak.

"Niki?"

She lifted her eyes, meeting his gaze. Curiously, but also apprehensively. Stiles' voice had sounded unnaturally monotone. Almost robotic.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore," he said. He managed to sound nonchalant about it, like it didn't matter. They'd had fun but now it was over. But oh, the words tasted bitter on his tongue. Like bile. Like cigarette ashes. He almost wanted to spit and rid his mouth of the taste.

There were tears in Nikita's eyes, now. Real tears welling hotly but refusing to fall. She could scarcely see through the burn of them and cursed herself for it. Why couldn't she be stronger!

Of course Stiles saw those tears, too. And it clawed at him, knowing how deeply he was hurting the girl in front of him. She already looked so brittle. She looked ready to break and instead of being her strength, he was pushing her further away. And it felt so much as if he were punishing himself. He was a fool to think he could have ever had someone like Nikita. She was good and beautiful and so much more than he deserved . . . and she'd chosen HIM. Out of everyone, she wanted him and he was betraying her in the worst way imaginable. By pretending those feelings hadn't meant anything.

But Niki was stubborn. As much as it hurt to hear Stiles speak as if their relationship had only been a thing he used to pass the time, she didn't believe him. She'd seen that shine of happiness. That glow of affection in his eyes. Felt it in his touch. It was in the way he held her. The way he looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Something that said, "She likes me!" in that puppyish way of his. Stiles was sweet and attentive and loving.

Why would he pretend . . .?

Seeing clarity returning to Nikita, aware that she was rising up to challenge his dismissal of her Stiles hurried to add, "Look, Nik. It's been fun, alright. But I can't do this anymore. Werewolves? You need help, Nikita. I don't believe you. Simple as that."

Ice crystallized inside of Nikita's veins. Bitter cold and sharp pain. She shook her head, denying Stiles' words.

But he wasn't done. Stiles pushed ruthlessly on, determined to cut Nikita out of his life, no matter how much it hurt them both. He would hate himself later for his cruelty, but right now? Nothing else mattered. She would hate him forever, but she would be alive.

"You need help," he said it again, driving the point home. "You need to get better and I just don't have time to hold your hand through all of it. Don't blame make-belief monsters for what happened to you. You got drunk. You fell. You spent five days wandering around the woods in some kind of mindless haze. End of story!"

As much as he loathed himself right then, he forced himself to look straight into Nikita's olive green eyes. Measuring her pain to see if he'd succeeded in breaking all ties. She NEEDED to hate him. And his heart broke when he saw that, yes...it worked.

CRACK!

Stiles tumbled back, his face stinging and heat crawling beneath the skin as blood rose to the surface. Nikita was so, so fast! He hadn't even seen her hand move until after it had already cracked against his face. Physical pain was nothing like what he felt inside and it left him momentarily bewildered. He almost burst into tears!

"Get out," Nikita hissed. Hackles rising. Eyes blazing. A furious, bristling she-cat baring her claws.

"Nik –"

"Get out!" Nikita screamed. Tears streamed down her face. Her pain flowing over to where she couldn't contain it anymore and she hated Stiles for being there to see it.

There was nothing left to say. What could he possibly add to this? The damage had been done. And even though Stiles still believed it was for the best, he felt something break inside of himself. Something small and precious. He'd lost her . . . he lost her on purpose.

Stiles got up and backed towards the bathroom door. Niki made no move to get out of the tub, but her eyes were bright with pain. She sobbed quietly into her hands, desperate for Stiles to just leave already so that she could succumb to the grief building in her chest.

"Go! Go away!"

Stiles paused, the words "I'm sorry" threatening to come out but he knew just how stupid that would sound, now. Sorry? He would have laughed if it didn't hurt so bad. He hoped, desperately hoped, that she would heal. That he hadn't stolen something from her she would never get back.

He left.

It was the longest, hardest walk of his life but he did. Down the marble staircase, to the bottom where he stopped. He had to grip the banister just to keep from running back up the stairs. Nikita's cry, her heartbroken scream echoed down to him. HE did this and now, all he wanted was to hold her in his arms and erase every word. He wanted . . . he wanted to shield her from the world. To keep her safe forever. To press her to his heart and never, ever let her go.

"This is for her," he said out loud. Softly, speaking only to himself. He felt like the world's hypocrite. He felt lower than a worm.

He left Nikita's home, got in his jeep and drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let my Beta and I know what you think of this chapter.<strong>

**Also check out my collab with The City Of Books. It's called Covault and Knox, a lighter more happy story featuring two twenty-something year old detectives sent to Beacon Hills High as undercover students.**


	29. The stranger

**Hello everyone, thank you so much to those of you who left me reviews last chapter, it meant so much to me.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Daystorm, who understood what I was going through and took the time to write BOTH dream sequences, and help me with other scenes. If it wasn't for her it would have taken me forever to get this chapter out, so thank you Daystorm! All kudos, compliments, and reviews go to you.**

**It's been a while since i've picked a song for a chapter, so lets get back to that!**

***** I'm on Fire - Bats for Lashes**

* * *

><p><em>Her nails scored over the wooden table. A weak attempt at escape, while most of her body was immobile. Paralyzed. How . . . how did she come to be here? Nikita felt only confusion. A whirl of mist and fog in her mind. Everything had become just one big gray haze and despite the numbing, she was fighting to come back to herself. But it was hard, forcing coherence through the heat searing through her. Fire and ice and then fire again coming in brutal swells of excruciating pain.<em>

_Warm crimson collected beneath her, slowly soaking into the porous fibers of the table she was laying on; blood congealing in the open air._

_The light from above was blinding. A harsh, white shine that needled sharply in Nikita's eyes, piercing straight through to the back of her skull. It was awful and terrifying. The most frightening moment of Nikita's life and she wanted to cry but there were no tears. Only blood. Blood and the sweat beading on her forehead stinging under the glare of that ruthless light._

_She was aware of a shadowy figure hovered over her, brushing strands of damp hair off her face with strong, icy fingers. Nikita strained to see him, to see his face and know him but her mind shied away from it. She was afraid, deathly afraid of what she might see._

_"**Are you scared, Nikita Grace?**" The words were spoken low, the tone unsettling. Knots in her stomach tightened painfully. What would happen, now that he had her alone? What did he want?_

_Death was speaking to her, or so it seemed to her fevered mind. Her already blurred vision tunneled, narrowing to a single bright point in the darkness. She was slipping, sinking deeper into that sickening abyss and the thought that she might never come back from it was terrifying. The room spun, whirling violently so that Nikita felt she would be sick. That she would fly off the table. That this could not possibly be happening because rooms didn't spin around like this! Her eyes grew heavy. She let them fall closed, wanting to rest for only a moment. Just a few seconds where she could escape . . ._

_Nikita felt a bolt of surprise when her fingers curled, fisted, and rather than the hard wood of the table she felt her nails digging into the cool, wet earth. She took a breath and immediately her head filled with the scent of soil and wood. Leaves and grass._

_Her eyes sprang open, startled and afraid all over again. Had she slept? Had she actually fallen asleep or did she . . . was she dead?_

_The moon peeked out from behind ominous, dark swaths of cloud moving rapidly across the sky. From between those clouds, she could see the night riddled with glints of silver stars. A fresh current of pain rolled through her body, grinding ruthlessly through bone and muscle. Whatever numbing period of_ shock she'd felt was over and the pain returned _with a vengeance. So, so slow but undeniably excruciating._

_"I'm sorry you have to be awake for this," the stranger said, his voice twisting inside of her. Nikita faltered, startled by his presence. She hadn't known he was there. "This must be terribly frightening for you. I would have liked for you to sleep through it."_

_She was going to die. Nikita had no doubt. The stranger's voice had carried a strange sort of amusement, and she imagined that he was enjoying this. Watching her suffer and wither away. How long until she succumbed to her pain? He would see it all._

_Or would that be enough for him, to simply sit and watch her die? Nikita's vision grew cloudy as a thick fog enveloped her. She closed her eyes, blinking to try and clear her sight. Her body was cold, so cold as the night chill sunk into her bones and the warmth of her blood seeped out of her but her face . . . her face and cheeks were warmer now. It was becoming difficult to breathe. Nikita jolted back to full consciousness as she suddenly realized what was happening. Sheer terror coursed through her, sickly hot and bullwhip fast. Panic gripped as she saw that it wasn't a fog at all that had closed in around her. It was her breath. Her hot breath and condensation clouding the plastic wrapped around her head. Thick plastic rising and falling as she breathed and each breath seemed to make it cling tighter to her mouth and nose. Sealing her airways so that she suffocated!_

* * *

><p>Nikita shot up with a gasp, her lungs straining for air as if she was still sucking on plastic. Unable to breathe through the memory and horror of what it was like to suffocate. To feel the burn in her throat. The uselessness of her broken body to even pull the bag off her head. Niki's chest rose and feel with her deep gasping breaths, beads of sweat dampening her face as she slowly, slowly assured herself that she was awake. It was only just a dream.<p>

Only it wasn't really.

Nikita was unsurprised to find herself in the woods. Trees towered over her, sweeping and bending in the stiff breeze. She had no recollection as to how she came to be here. The last thing she remembered was crying herself to sleep after Stiles left. She remembered the hot pain of disappointment, grief and humiliation that followed the harshness of his words. She'd sunk gratefully into the numbing dark of sleep, needing only a little while free from that particular hurt.

With her teeth clenched and hands balled to fists she couldn't get the images of her nightmare out of her head. It had all felt so unbelievably real, every single second of it. And that bone chilling voice ringing in her head every night

"Are you scared, Nikita Grace?"

Her fists slowly uncurled, little crescents marked her palm from her nails digging in the flesh. A handful of dirt and dead leaves sullied each hand, she must have been grabbing the ground in distress; while in slumber. Her green eyes grew open as a shiny quarter rested in her right hand. Any ounce of fear she had felt had fled her body, and instead replaced by an undeniable rage. Anger, confusion, and impatience directed towards whoever was playing her like a fool.

"Show yourself! You coward!"

Her shouts echoed throughout the land, sending the morning birds to flight. But no other sound dared to greet her.

Waking up in the forest was becoming routine to her. And that was wrong in so many ways. This should not have become something expected. Nikita was starting to wonder if locking herself in her room at night would make a difference because this was getting out of control. And now with the appearance of that damned silver coin . . . This wasn't the first time she had woken up to a carefully placed quarter. The first time being in her hospital bathroom, when she had no visitors. The second time it had happened was when she woke up at the bottom of Suicide Hill, two carefully placed quarters on her eyes. What did all of this mean...a warning? Or just a message? Someone, somewhere, knew what happened to her out here. And whoever they were, they hadn't gone away. She needed to find them.

Nikita turned the coin over in her hands, feeling the smoothness of it against her skin. It was while she stared, distracted by the slight glint of morning light off the edges of the coin that she caught sight of movement in the trees. She saw it only for a second, obscured by darkness and the blur of only catching the motion out of the corner of her eye.

Startled by what she saw, or thought she saw, Nikita scanned the trees. There didn't seem to be anything around, though a bald patch of land amongst the dead leaves and grass caused a sickly sweet taste to sting at the back of her throat. A cold current of recognition and fear that she couldn't quite explain. Her bare feet padded soundless over the carpet of slick leaves, the forest litter dragging at her white silk pajama bottoms. Nikita didn't have far to walk. She found herself standing on a small mound of dirt. Another mound, slightly larger, was only a few feet off from the first.

*******A branch tickled her cheek. Leaves obscuring her view. She slowly pulled the branch down, moving it aside so that she could see and there he was. A man standing in front of a house with purple flowers growing from the walls. He was stuffing books into the back of his white Maserati.  
>As if he'd felt her scrutiny, her incredulous curiosity, he turned. Friendly blue eyes landed on her; disheveled and freezing in her thin pajamas. Wordlessly, Jonsey dropped his backpack and ran to her, wrapping a warm arm around Nikita.<p>

"Niki!" he said, holding her so carefully. Nikita allowed herself to lean into his chest, absorbing his warmth into her own skin. It felt good to be held. She had been so scared.

"Nikita, look at me. What happened? What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd drop by. Say hello," Nikita mumbled into Jonsey's shirt.

He chuckled. "Smartass. You're freezing."

Jonesy wasted no time getting her cozy with a cup of hot tea and a fuzzy blanket he sat next to her, examining her.

Niki shifted nervously in her seat, his gaze still transfixed on her. She cleared her throat, finally breaking the silence.

Jonesy's baby blue eyes swirled with curiosity, seeking for answers. "I'm sorry for staring, it's just we haven't seen each other for several days...After you slapped me."

A wild blush burned at her cheeks "I'm sorry for that Jonesy."

But Jonesy ignored her "then you show up at my place in your pajamas, are you sure you're okay?"

He took her hands in his, rubbing hard to work heat into them. To get her sluggish circulation working again. Jonsey's voice had been full of genuine concern and Nikita sighed in gratitude. In relief. She had her friend back.

"I'm fine," she assured him, forcing herself to pull back a little so that she could look him in the eyes. He stared back, unconvinced.

"You're lying."

Niki was taken aback by the accusation delivered so bluntly. There had been no doubt in his voice as he looked down at the girl in his arms. Was she THAT transparent?

Jonsey placed a warm hand on her cheek, his touch so soft she almost didn't even feel it. But his touch felt so safe, and the caring in his blue eyes so sincere that she couldn't bring herself to deny him the truth. But not the whole truth . . . she couldn't stand it she told him about the forest and the coins and he decided she was crazy.

Her heart turned over. Nikita averted her eyes and told him, "Stiles doesn't want to see me anymore."

Nikita braced herself, waiting for what Jonsey would say. For him to scold her, or tell her she should have expected it. But when he pulled her into his arms and offered her a firm hug, Nikita was so touched by his silent understanding that her heart swelled. She clung to Jonsey's shirt. Grateful he was there.

"I'm sorry, he's an idiot if he can't see how great you are." His cheeks reddened with a blush after he had realized the words that had left his mouth. Jonesy knew he had gone too far again, this time he refused to cross the line.

a sad smile tugged at her lips as Niki thought of what would have happened if she had kissed Jonesy back that night. She certainly wouldn't be as miserable or as confused. But Stiles was something special, Stiles understood the travesty Niki had gone through before Beacon Hills. Without even trying he would always bring a smile to her face, until now. Just thinking of him turned her stomach sour, pinched at the tear ducts in her eyes.

Jonesy noticed her unsettling silence "C'mon, let's get you something warm to wear."

He walked up the stairs, Niki right behind him. She stopped dead in her tracks, and elongated her neck; looking up the stair well. Earlier Jonesy was placing his books in a white Maserati, Alex's car..

"Hey Jonesy...Where's Alex?"

Niki was almost startled at the words that left her mouth. Surely she had no reason to care where the older Jones brother was. He was a pigheaded fool who thought too highly of himself. Yet Niki was itching to know his whereabouts, and if she was being honest with herself, she wanted to see him again. Although Alex was an ass-hole he didn't treat her like a freak, always blunt and straight forward with her.

She watched Jonesy's entire body stiffen up like a plank, like her words triggered a bomb inside of him. He looked over his shoulder with a smirk "Last I saw him he was headed to a party, if he decides to come home i'll let him know you were looking for him, it'll warm his heart knowing you miss him."

Niki rolled her eyes as they reached the top of the stairs "smartass."

* * *

><p>The car rolled up to her driveway. Nikita and Jonesy exchanged confused glances, Lydia was waiting at her front door. By the looks of it she was fuming mad, pacing back and forth.<p>

"Where have you been!?" Lydia shouted as soon as she caught sight of them.

Jonesy swallowed thickly and sunk into his seat, hoping Lydia wouldn't catch sight of him. But his weak attempt failed.

"Have you been sucking face with Jonesy? I've been calling your cell phone for hours!"

A blush blossomed on Nikita's cheeks as the heat of embarrassment crawled up her neck. How she wish she could smother Lydia with a pillow at times.

Jonesy raked back his black hair and looked to her with a sorry expression "good luck dealing with that. I'll see you at school, alright?"

Nikita took it as her cue to leave, with a hug she thanked her friend for his patience, and stepped out of the car.

Lydia stormed towards her, like a hurricane barreling down a tunnel "Where were you!? Are you wearing Jonesy's clothes? I'm sorry were you not with Stiles the other night?"

She could hardly get a sentence in as her friend barraged her with words of fury. Niki pushed past her, already fed up; her morning seemed to be getting more bizarre. The red head followed her inside the house anyways.

" How are you even juggling two men right now? I can't even hold onto one."

Niki spun around, taken aback by Lydia's last sentence. The two stood awkwardly in the foyer, under the grand chandelier, a second of silence passed between the two as Niki waited for Lydia to talk. Her friend looked different today, the lack of makeup made her look pale, her eyes red and watery...Something was wrong.

"He broke up with me! Jackson broke up with me through text!" Lydia blurted out as tears streamed down her face.

Niki's heart sank as she pulled her friend in for a hug, Lydia sobbed into her chest "I'm so sorry, he's such a jerk." Niki said through gritted teeth. There they were, two completely heart broken girls, finding comfort in each other's tribulations.

"Stiles left me, He thinks i'm crazy." Niki had finally spoken the words she had so desperately tried to avoid, as if saying them meant it was true, meant she indeed was crazy. She felt the hot sting of salty tears rolling down her cheeks. The memory of him walking away from her, leaving her small and frail in the empty tub played over in her head.

Lydia pulled away, her green eyes swirling with sorrow and confusion "What an idiot! I hate boys, we need to find men."

Niki managed to laugh even through her tears "The only man I need in my life right now is Ben and Jerry, you game?"

"Count me in." Lydia quipped.

Before they knew it, the two were dressed in sweat pants, sprawled over the couch, watching Sex and The City, and a tub deep in chunky monkey ice cream. Niki watched intently as the main protagonist Carrie beat her fiance with a bouquet of flowers after he stood her up at the altar.

The water works started again for Lydia " How could Mr. Big do that to her!?" She hardly managed a coherent sentence between her sobs.

The feeling of abandonment was tearing her from the inside, both Stiles and Derek had walked away from her. And now depression was swallowing her into a pit of despair and self pity. Again Niki's vision blurred with tears, as she felt the emptiness in her chest. She was in so much pain, she wondered if Stiles felt it too? She hoped he felt it too, hoped he was curled up in a ball, aching for her.

a loud shrill ring of the doorbell distracted her thoughts, Lydia looked at her from the floor "Are you going to get that? or.."

Nikita blew a strand of dark hair off her face with a defeated sigh as she got up from her very comfortable position from the couch. Her bare feet padded across the cold marble floor, she opened the door; hoping in her hearts of heart Stiles was on the other side.

There to admit is idiocy...There to say the words I'm sorry.

To her dismay it wasn't Stiles. There he stood, with a cocky smile like he knew a secret she was unaware of. A lit cigarette hung limp on the corner of his full lips, smoke hanging in the air. Sunglasses shielding his brilliant blue eyes, and a simple white V-neck clad in a black leather jacket. Niki let out a groan. Sure she wanted to see him earlier, but there was no way she would admit it to his face.

"What are you doing here, Alex?"

With a flick of his fingers he threw the cigarette into a planter and ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair " Olivia wanted me to drop off this cookbook for your father's hot date, she also wanted me to drop off these cupcakes for you." Alex motioned his head towards the large pink box in his grips.

Alex's grin grew even wider " plus a little birdie told me you were looking for me."

Niki's eyes grew wide in horror and humiliation, she wanted so badly to smack Jonesy on the back of his head.

Alex pushed past her bumping into her shoulder, without an invite or a care in the world. "You flatter me, Jailbait. But I thought I told you, you're not my type."

With her teeth gritted so tight they could crumble, Niki followed Alex into the living room, fuming mad while he rambled on.

"Any idea where I can find that Derek Hale guy?" His head whipped side to side, scanning the room.

She noticed the back of his black leather jacket read the words HATE in white scribbled grabbed the back of his jacket, forcing him to stop in his tracks. This wasn't the first time Alex had inquired about Derek, and every time he spoke his name it was filled with distaste. She could see his muscles tensing underneath the black leather, the profile of his jaw clenching...She had angered him. Nikita let go of his shirt and recoiled her hand quickly. Alex turned to face her, carefully putting his sun glasses away in his pocket. His smile was gone, in it's place a look of pure loathing.

Even though Niki had taken a step back from him, she didn't fear Alex. His demeanor was always intimidating. But she sensed a softness in him, wanting to believe at his core...He was a genuine guy.

"Why are you always so curious about him?"

"He's an old friend of mine." his tone dripping with venom,so much so that it caused goosebumps to riddle her skin. His bright blue eyes clouded with a darkness, that almost crumbled his angelic image. He was harboring hatred towards Derek, and who could blame him? Derek had let Nikita down, he, like Stiles, cut ties with her.

Nikita shrugged her shoulders in a careless manner "Well he's been out of my life for a while now, completely ran off, I don't know what to tell you."

The corner of his lips moved up a hair "He tends to do that, doesn't he? bless his little heart."

with that Alex made his way to the living room, Niki still on his tail.

It was the sight of a sobbing Lydia moping on the couch, the junk food littering the tabletop, and the Sex and The City marathon on T.V that caused him to turn around and look at Niki with disgust. Now he had noticed Nikita's face, baggy eyes and tear stained cheeks

Alex swallowed thickly"what...the hell did I just walk into?"

Like a frantic animal found in a trap, he looked for possible escape routes, Niki directly in his path " I was dumped this morning." Niki let out a sniffle. She had no idea why she would divulge the information to Alex, he was prickly as a cactus, as comforting as an old sock.

His right eye twitched with annoyance "I don't remember asking or caring."

A tidal wave of emotions hit her as she realized how lonely she truly was. Save for Lydia and Jonesy. Niki had no one. Stiles and Derek had abandoned her, Scott always seemed to avoid her, Allison would try but ultimately she followed Scott. Her father was always pulling long shifts at the hospital. And now here she was, desperately trying to befriend Alex, the most heartless bastard of all.

She ran to the couch and curled up beside her friend, who threw her head back and began sobbing as well "I don't remember the last time I was single!" Lydia cried out.

Alex gripped his hair in despair as he watched wide eyed and mortified. "No no! Don't cry! Why is Strawberry Shortcake crying too!?" he motioned towards Lydia " Is this a time of month thing?"

carefully he edged near the coffee table in front of them, treating them like feral beasts. "I'm just going to drop these off." he rested the cookbook and box of cupcakes gently on the glass and backed away.

Nikita locked eyes with him, and at once his face softened, a subtle expression of sadness spread across Alex's face. Was it possible he felt her heart break? Was he emphasizing for her? She stared deep into his steely blues. They truly were brilliant, speckled with flakes of grey, a warm golden ring graced his irises. They were so deep and familiar, cold and warm at the same time;like the tropical blues of the Adriatic Seas. for a moment it felt like the two of them were the only ones in the room, a dark windowless room where no one could hurt her, no one could make her cry. A sudden bolt of adrenaline and calmness ran through her veins all at once causing a surge of shocking energy to drip from the base of her neck, all the way down her spine...column by column. Niki let out a gasp, it felt as though she was breathing fresh air for the first time

What just happened? She wasn't sure. It was unexplainable, indescribable, unreal.

His eyes widened with surprise...He felt it too, he must have.

Lydia noticed the awkward exchange as her eyes darted between the two "I'm sorry, do you two need a room or something?"

Alex cleared his throat immediately "look girls, I'm sure you're both wonderful with charming personalities, and true love will find you." his voice monotone, like he was reading off a teleprompter "But I prefer not to be involved in a teenage drama shit show."

Without a seconds hesitation or a goodbye he made his way out of the living room. She wasn't ready for him to leave yet, although he turned around to get one last glance at her before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen, and Nikita was home alone, lounging in her bed. The pale Egyptian cotton covers were littered with cupcake liners and crumbs. She had managed to eat half a dozen in one sitting, and she was not slowing down...Not yet anyways. Lately it had been as if a bottomless pit grew in Nikita's stomach, a cavernous black consuming hole. Nothing seemed to satisfy her appetite, absolutely nothing. But the red velvet cupcakes seemed to sustain her, it didn't hurt they tasted like pure heaven.<p>

The rich flavors exploded in her mouth. Buttery. Creamy. Rich and decadent like silk.

An unmistakable taste of rust enveloped her taste buds, she must have scraped her tongue at some point while devouring the tasty little cakes. She should have rinsed her mouth, washed away the heavy taste of blood...But she didn't seem to mind the taste as she finished eating the crimson cake.

All her sobbing and lack of sleep was catching up to her, as Nikita's eyelids grew heavy. Niki struggled to fight the sweet sensation of sleep, scared of what terrifying realistic nightmare she would have to deal with next. But slowly she was spiraling into the darkness of slumber, surrendering completely.

* * *

><p><em>Tears she hadn't been able to shed finally escaped. Her chest heaved as she struggled to breathe but the plastic made it impossible. She was suffocating. No air! Nikita turned her head to the side, and even though the plastic distorted her vision she could just see the silhouette of the stranger. He had his back to her. Nikita managed a muffled, "W-why . . .?" The stranger either didn't hear or couldn't have cared. Ignoring her, he bent to pick something up off the ground.<em>

_Nikita tried again, this time her terror giving strength to her strangled voice. "Why are you doing this to me?!"_

_The stranger said nothing. He stepped nearer; right up alongside Nikita's broken body and dug the end of a shovel into the earth. Nikita felt her heart stop with horrified disbelief. No. No . . . he wouldn't. She wasn't dead yet! Through the horror, her terror, Nikita's mind did what it could to protect itself and it shied away from what was happening. She thought of her father. Her family. He would be alone, without her. How would he survive this? To lose his ex wife and only daughter only months apart from each other. Would they ever find her? Would her body lay out here forever, forgotten in the ground? Nikita's gasping breaths sawed in her throat, harsh from the plastic bag enveloping her whole head. She wanted to go home!_

_Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands lifting her up. She was held, cradled in strong but surprising gentle arms. Pressed reassuringly into the stranger's chest. He had picked her up as if she weighed nothing at all, and now held her with care. As if she mattered and he didn't want to jostle her._

_"What are you doing?" Niki demanded, though weakly. Her strength was fading fast and she . . . there couldn't have been much time left. The cloudy plastic made it impossible to see the stranger's face._

_Nikita's breaths hitched. The plastic was wet from her tears, her blood and condensation from her hot breath. It caused the thick plastic to stick to her face, and it felt like it was growing tighter. Her lungs burned fiercely and soon, she knew she would asphyxiate. Already her body felt starved for oxygen. She wasn't breathing as much as she needed._

_The stranger set her on the dirt again, but this time Nikita felt he was standing high above her. Like she was placed at the bottom of a pit. Even in her exhaustion, her air-deprived delirium, she understood what was happening. She was in a grave . . . he was burying her alive._

_"P-please. Please!" she cried up to him, her voice breaking. Choking on plastic and her own desperation. "Why are you doing this? Please. Just tell me. Why?"_

_She was struggling now. Mindless. Her body's final, futile attempt to save itself no matter that she was broken. Pain erupted, shooting fiery bolts of molted heat as broken bones grated. Even when the blood rushed out of her mouth, causing her to choke on it she did not stop her screaming. The first heap of wet, cold dirt was thrown down on her, prompting her to scream even harder. There were no thoughts left to Nikita. She was pure, animal panic now and her cries echoed that. They were wild with fear._

_The bag enclosing her head filled with blood splatter as she coughed. She was dying. Dirt continued to rain down on her. Thick, heavy heaps of soil filling the grave with weight. It was all so fast! She was being buried in darkness. Blood bubbled in the back of her throat. Only a small sliver of light remained but too quickly, the dirt covered that too._

_It was done, it was over._

_She was dead._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading, please leave my Beta and I some love. Let us know what you think of the chapter, and any theories you have.<strong>

**Also please check out Daystorm's stories, they are simply stunning to read!**

**Please keep in mind: Alex's face claim is Chace Crawford**

**Jonesy's face claim is Nicholas Hoult**

**and Nikita is Lily Collins**

**Also check out my Tumblr page (found on my profile) For my Nikita Grace video!**


	30. Some sort of monster

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry i've been gone for so long. My computer farted on me a few weeks back, and writing on an Ipad is just not idea. So I thank you for your patience, and i'm so sorry! Good news is that chapter one has been re-written, with a completely new introduction! A one shot is on the way and so is a new video AND an illustration! Even though i've been away I have been working like a busy bee.**

**Thank you to my always lovely Beta and partner in crime, Daystorm. Please make sure to check out her intense and mysterious Originals story titled: A Red Sun Rises.**

* * *

><p><strong>Retrogade - James Blake<strong>

* * *

><p>His claws shredded ribbons of frost into the air as he glided across the slick ice, etching long scratches into the pristine rink. Scott fought to keep the animal rage within him, tame it like the wild beast he was. It was only a couple of hours when Lydia and Nikita had thrown themselves to the floor at this very ice rink, he could still hear the blood curdling screams sharply grating his ears. He had not been sure if they had actually seen something, a reflection? a monster? Or had they reached their breaking point, shattering their sanity to dust?<p>

Scott's hard gaze cut across the ice.

There he stood across from him, clad in his black jacket and his newfound confident smile. His two Beta's stood right behind him, still as obedient solidiers. Ever since Derek became an Alpha he turned into an over confident leader; recruiting innocent confused teenagers into his pack. Erica had gone from a sweet and quiet girl to a sexualized snobbish Beta. And Isaac went from a fly on the wall to a once wanted fugitive. Scott's gaze softened as it landed on Boyd, who sat still on the Zambone. Boyd had not been turned yet, he still had a fighting chance of living a normal life...Scott would give anything to have a normal life. Receiving the bite was no gift, it was a curse. Guilt hung onto Scott like a monkey on his back. If he hadn't turned into a werewolf Stiles wouldn't have to keep his secrets and push people away, he and Allison wouldn't have to date in secrecy. Lydia, Nikita, and Jackson may have had a shot at living normal lives. But alas, he was nothing but a monster.

Derek closed his eyes and sniffed at the air. Scott could smell it too, the acrid unmistakable scent of white jasmine and coppery blood...Nikita's blood.

"What happened to her?" Derek's voice grim, laced with a certain hint of sadness "What did you do?"

Scott stared at the spot where Nikita was clawing at the ice earlier, he remembered the shocking contrast of crimson splayed across the icey sea of white.

Derek's eyes flashed a ruby red as his canine teeth elongated. It had been a week since he had last seen her face to face, they left off on a terrible note. But Derek understood in order to protect her, he needed to keep his distance from her. It was hard to do, she was the last shred of his childhood memories. Memories of his mother's touch, of his father's laugh, of his sisters innocent eyes. The last thing that was good in his life, the tether to his humanity. She had kept him planted on his feet, a sort of moral compass. Niki was gone now, he had successfully pushed her away, without her Derek feared that his memories and morals would escape him. But if that was all it took to protect Nikita, then so be it. He would sacrifice that and much more to keep her safe.

Scott let out a faint growl. The idea of Scott hurting anyone was preposterous, it angered him that Derek could think he would hurt Nikita. His best friend's interest, Dr. Grace's daughter, and in some ways... His friend.

"I did nothing." Scott growled "She had a breakdown, saw something in the ice."

Isaac and Erica exchanged confused glances, while Boyd's dark eyes darted between the Alpha and Scott." I told you she's crazy, she must be the one killing everyone." Erica hissed, Isaac let out a laugh.

Scott could feel his eyes glowing a molten gold, they were accusing an innocent girl of being a murderer.

"SHE'S NOT A KILLER!" Derek shouted with impatience, causing Erica to take a step back, fearing her Alpha. Even Scott had jumped at the booming voice, Derek certainly was intimidating.

"She doesn't have a mean bone in her body, Niki would never harm anyone!" Derek hissed.

His attention returned to Scott, cold grey eyes narrowing on the Beta "What did you and Allison see in Isaac's house? the night of the full moon."

The image of the lizard like creature flashed in Scott's memory. It's long coiled tale unwinding as it hissed with pointed black onyx like teeth. There was no way to describe the beast, he had no clue what it was...Or what it was capable of.

"I'll tell you, but only if you stop creating Betas, Derek. This is getting out of hand." Scott warned, without a falter in his voice.

A sly smile spread across Derek's face as his Beta's emitted low growls, no one could give Derek an ultimatum. The Alpha showed no traces of fear, in fact he found Scott's display of leadership to be highly amusing. But to him, Scott was nothing but a scared boy; as green as grass.

"And I suppose you're here to stop me?" With a nod of his head, Erica and Isaac elongated their claws.

Scott crouched to the ground in a fighting stance, digging the tips of his claws in the ice and letting out a roar as both Isaac and Erica approached him, ready to fight. The new Betas had no clue what they were in for...

* * *

><p>Niki's POV<p>

"I don't think I can do this." Niki muttered under her breath as she and Lydia locked eyes in the rear view mirror. The two sat in Niki's mini cooper, in the Beacon Hills High School parking lot. They went unnoticed as swarms of students passed by the car, on their way to class

"We have to." Lydia sighed " Now lets go show them what they've been missing.

Both Nikita and Lydia got out of the car, disguised behind their sunglasses. Their shades did no such thing to hide their identities as curious stares burned right into them. The entrance of the school looked so far away, a sea of students between them and the door. By now people had heard that the co-captain of the lacrosse team, Jackson, had dumped the most popular girl in school. And word seemed to spread like wildfire that Stiles had dumped Niki after their first date. People tried to be discreet, but Niki could see them whispering, even hear them. She considered fishing out her head phones to block out the white noise.

"If they want to stare...Let them." Lydia whispered before straightening the hem of her white skirt and strutting across the parking lot.

Nikita almost failed to keep up with the obnoxious klunking of her high heels. Once again she agreed to let Lydia dress her, a small sacrifice to cheer up her friend. She wish she embodied the same confidence as Lydia Martin, the way she held her head up high and strutted down the hallways. And even though they were both showered with cat calls, Lydia stayed deaf to the haters. It sparked a jolt of empowerment in Nikita; Lydia truly was a role model when she wanted to be.

The two finally reached their lockers. Without hesitation Nikita stuck her head inside and let out an exasperated sigh only to find yet another Eichen House pamphlet had been slipped through the grate. How original, clearly the people of Beacon Hills high couldn't come up with new material. Just the same pathetic brochure, day after day. It was a cruel on going joke, and frankly Nikita was sick of it.

"Highschool will be the end of me." She sighed.

A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder "Not if I can help it."

The familiar sound of Danny's voice brought a smile to her face, Niki looked to see he was accompanied by Jonesy. Danny let out a tut as he looked to both Niki and Lydia "Im home sick for a few days, and everything ends up in a mess?"

"You have no clue how much we missed you." Lydia squeaked.

Jonesy offered Niki and Lydia a friendly smile, and a cup of Starbucks in each hand, the aroma of freshly ground coffee already waking Nikita up.

"I thought you two might need a pick-me-up. Gonna be a long day."

Niki couldn't help but to let out a squeal of delight as she took a sip of her caramel machiato "You're the best Jonesy."

Lydia looked resigned as she held her coffee, unsure of the contents. Both Nikita and Danny held their breaths, hoping Lydia liked her drink enough not to throw a fit. She was notoriously ungrateful when it came to unexpected gifts."

It wasn't until she took a sip of the drink her bright eyes lit up with approval.

"You...You know my order?" A shy smile formed on her lips, surprisingly pleased.

Niki was almost at a loss for words, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen Lydia smile without a condescending comment behind it. Hell must have been freezing over, were there pigs flying outside? Could Jonesy be the one to chip away at Lydia's walls and bring her down to earth?

A blush crept on Jonesy's face, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "I-I just...Lucky guess I suppose?"

Both Nikita and Danny exchanged smiles, cool suave Jonesy was stumbling over his words and acting as bashful as a little boy.

The moment went away as soon as a flash went off, causing the four of them to jump. Niki couldn't help but to wince as tiny little stars danced behind her eyes. As soon as she gained her sight she saw Matt smiling, holding his camera up.

"Sorry guys, I just love taking candids."

Jonesy threw an arm around Matt's shoulder "That's why you're the perfect guy for yearbook club."

Niki had met Matt a handful of times through Jonesy, the two were involved with Yearbook Club. Each time he seemed to get flustered by her presence. Niki thought it was sweet and endearing.

Lydia however was not amused "You didn't even get my good side, mind trying that one more time camera boy?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders "Sure, why not?"

The four of them posed for Matt as he snapped a few shots, however his eyes remained on Niki the whole time.

"You look really pretty today." Matt's face reddened as soon as the words left his mouth. Danny nudged Niki in the ribs playfully.

Nikita let out a small laugh, with the help of Lydia she really did put her best effort into looking nice "Thank you Matt, that's nice of you to say."

After Matt took a few more pictures he and Danny left for their first class, while Lydia, Niki, and Jonesy headed to theirs.

"He seems to like you Niki." Jonesy playfully shook Niki's shoulders.

"No." Lydia snapped "You dated that dweeb Seth from lacrosse-"

"Stiles." Nikita interjected

"Whatever." Lydia sighed "You're not dating camera boy either."

Nikita let out a long groan "Who says I want to date him? I hate all guys right now... un-evolved cavemen."

Jonesy cleared his throat, reminding the girls of his presence, and that he is of the male species. "First off, not all guys are bad. Second of all, Matt is a really cool guy."

He turned to look at Lydia "And you never know, just because they don't hang out in the same social circle doesn't mean they aren't compatable...Sometimes it's nice to try new things."

The three of them were admist their conversation, the only slice of normalcy in Nikita's already hectic and strange day. It was good to be in company of people who actually wanted to be with her, people who cared for her. It wasn't until they entered the classroom the three of them froze in their spots. Scott and Stiles were in the back of the classroom, looking at them like they were walking corpses.

Jonesy leaned over and whispered in Niki's ear "Take my seat in the front of the class, I'll take your usual spot in front of him."

* * *

><p>Nikita sawed her silver, heart-shaped necklace back-and-forth over the long chain hanging off her neck. It grated irritatingly, harsh to her own ears but it didn't bother her. Her fingers ran over the delicately carved initials; NGCH. The necklace seemed morbid to most, with her's and Cora's initials engraved across the silver surface. But Niki never saw it that way. Yes, Cora was dead. Yes Cora was most likely wearing her matching necklace at the time of her death. But there were few rare instances where Niki would find herself smiling while looking at the necklace. There were moments where it would take her back to a simpler time, a happier time. It reminded her of the days her and Cora would run amok in the preserves, trying to hide from Derek...Cora always found the best hiding spots. She could almost smell the steaks her father would throw on the grill every time the Hale family would come over for summer barbeques. Just the thought of food alone caused Niki's stomach to grumble. her stomach, a hungry creature with a mind of its own never ceased to be satiated. For days it seemed as though nothing pleased her appetite, except for the scrumptious cupcakes Olivia Jones would drop off once in a while.<p>

Mr. Stonem , the English teacher, cleared his throat, before starting his long and monotonous lecture of the day.

She didn't want to be here, in a class with Stiles. Her day would have been a whole lot better if she stayed home, maybe caught up on sleeping. Her eyes were burning with lack of sleep, the nightmares always woke her up at odd hours in the morning. And every single time she heard the voice asking her

"**Are you scared Nikita Grace?"**

At least she wasn't waking up in the middle of the preserves again.

If she stayed home she could lounge in her over sized pizza stained sweat pants and have a sad and pathetic one person Netflix binge party. Those were the best types of parties anyways. But Walter wouldn't allow her to miss another day of school, her absent days were slowly starting to add up. What she would give to inhale another dozen of red velvet cupcakes and let her tears mix with the cream cheese frosting. Instead she had to hold herself together and wear a brave mask.

Niki let out a sigh as Mr. Stonem rambled on about their up coming test, but she couldn't concentrate.

Not with Stiles staring at her.

She didn't need to turn around to know he was looking at her. Maybe it was intuition, a sixth sense, but she could feel his gaze washing over her. Every instinct told her to sit still and not turn around. But it was like an itch she had to scratch, she couldn't help but to turn around. Niki peered over her shoulder, Stiles was staring her way. He looked distraught, his eyes shallowed and darkened; it seemed as though Nikita wasn't the only one lacking proper sleep. However, it was the expression he wore that irked her. Something about his face looked soft and sorrowful. As soon as he caught her gaze he looked away, out the window as if something in particular had caught his interest.

Niki couldn't help but to frown, her strong dark brows furrowed together in confusion. Why was he looking at her that way? Why was he staring at her in the first place? He was the one who barraged her with harsh words and broke things off, leaving her in a drained tub to cry for hours. He had called her crazy, and asked her to seek help.

Worst of all...He didn't believe her.

With an agitated puff of air she blew her dark tresses off her face and turned her attention back to Mr. Stonem. Concentration wouldn't come to her, no matter how hard she tried...She couldn't get Stiles out of her head.

"I'm not crazy." She told herself, it wasn't the first time she had to reaffirm herself, she knew it wouldn't be the last.

***Quickly she pulled out her sketchbook, and flipped to the page where she had drawn numerous red savage eyes. The images she started sketching the day her and Jackson were attacked in the video store. They made so much sense now, those red blood thirsty eyes. She knew what she saw on the night of Winter Formal...Right before she fell. Those red savage eyes belonged to a beast, a monster.

A Werewolf.

But how was she supposed to tell anyone? The last person she tried to tell ran from her and never looked back. She recalled bits and pieces of the night, but the image burned behind her eyes. The most treacherous beast one could imagine, a monster straight from her darkest nightmares. With teeth so long, slicked with dripping saliva. Claws elongated and razor sharp, the moon illuminating the transparent nails. Just thinking about it sent shivers trickling down her spine, for a moment she forgot to breathe.

"I'm not crazy." She repeated to herself once more.

She knew in her heart she wasn't crazy, Lydia wasn't crazy either. She might have been attacked by the same creature that attempted to kill Nikita. Lydia must have been shaken up still, traumatized over the night she and her best friend almost died. Although her and Lydia bumped heads occasionally, and Lydia had made a few mistakes, she was still her best friend. Lydia wore a prickly facade, and hid her smarts from the world; but Niki was now starting to see the real Lydia emerge. Niki couldn't help but to turn around one more time, this time to look at her friend, who was sitting next to Jonesy in the back.

Niki's mouth fell slightly open as she looked to her best friend. Lydia sat stiff, immobilized by fear. Her eyes wide and watery as though she had just witnessed a murder. The redhead was staring blankly at the chalk board, her bottom lip pulled tight. Niki looked to the chalkboard and studied it, trying to see what Lydia was looking at. But there was nothing there, not even dust left over by the previous lesson.

Slowly Niki turned to look at her friend one more time.

A thousand tiny needles penetrated Nikita's ear drums all at once as Lydia's blood curdling scream ripped through the air. Cutting the room to absolute silence as her scream continued. immediately Nikita jumped out of her seat, Jonesy did the same, only half a heartbeat after her. Both Niki and Jonesy covered their ears, Jonesy cringing at the sharp sound. Scott however was hunched over his seat, his knuckles white to the bone from gripping the edge of his desk. His teeth gritted together tightly as the sound grated inside him. The screaming wasn't stopping, in fact it seemed to get louder. Nikita staggered towards Lydia on clumsy feet, it was as though the scream was skewing her vision.

**CRACK!**

Niki's palms slammed on the surface of Lydia's desk. At once the screaming stopped, for a moment a blanket of silence fell over the room. Lydia was almost gasping for air, completely exhausted and frightened by her sudden outburst. It seemed as though Niki had gotten through to her, brought her out of her nightmare like daze.

And then it started, the irritating buzzing sound of whispers, the muffled giggles.

"Shut up!" Niki demanded "just shut up!"

Lydia jumped at the sound of Niki's voice. Niki was looking right at Lydia, olive eyes darkening, burning with an undeniable hatred. She couldn't tell if she was frustrated with Lydia, mad at everyone else, agitated with hunger pains, the lack of sleep was getting to her, or if she wanted Stiles to dissapear. A bundle of toxic rage blossomed and flowed freely within her, any emotion she had spilled out of her like an open wound. Every molecule in her body was visibly shaking with pure white hot anger.

"**JUST SHUT THE HELL UP**!" Nikita screamed and slammed her hands on the desk once more, causing a crack to run along the surface.

Nikita could feel Jonsey's strong hands pulling her away from the desk and she let him. She had single handedly humiliated herself and Lydia in front of her class. Any progress she had made with her social life had now been tarnished by her own impatience. But the animal like rage had left her paralyzed, almost limp in Jonesy's arms. Nikita was not capable of such hate...She didn't know who she was anymore. Ever since the night she fell, ever since the plague of reoccurring nightmares haunting her night after night, those god damn cryptic quarters showing up, taunting her. This wasn't her, this wasn't her at all, this was someone else.

This was some sort of monster.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let us know what you thought of the chapter! I'm curious to know your theories and opinions :]<strong>

**Also please check out my profile for videos, outfits, banners, fan art, and more!**

**Kudos to XxBriannaXx for my new cover photo!**

**and Kudos to Daystorm for the story description.**


	31. The First Game

**Finally an update! Sorry I didn't update on monday, I just finished my midterms! I deserve a few hugs and a pat on the back for my art history midterm. Thank you so much to those of you who constantly support me: Artificial-paradises, .xx, The City of Book, xXBriannaXx, XxgirlOnFirexX, Pokemonrul432, A flourescentadolescent, FromCharliewithlove.**

**And of course Daystorm, my awesome Beta, who has to put up with me on a daily ^_^**

**I apologize if this chapter is long, but there are only two POV's, so it shouldn't be too bad.**

***** marks where the song starts!**

**I want a taste - White Arrows**

* * *

><p>She couldn't help but to bounce her knee, her red vinyl Dolce Vita shoes catching the light.<p>

Lydia Martin sat outside of Ms. Morell's office, waiting her turn. After yesterday's outburst she was practically forced to visit the school counselor. This was the last place she wanted to be, people stared at her with pity as they passed by. They felt sorry for her, apathetic. Others passed by with sly smiles on their face, happy to see Lydia Martin on the bottom of the social pyramid, that she herself created. She didn't need to look at the faces to tell they were sneering at her, she could feel it. But Lydia held herself with the utmost composure, back straight, ankles crossed, shoulders relaxed, and head held up high. Like hell she was going to show what she was feeling like on the inside.

...Unlike her friend.

She looked to see Niki with her knees drawn up to her chin, her hoodie disguising her face. Never had Nikita looked so small, coiled like a wounded animal. All the pressures of school, Stiles, and the bullying was taking a toll on her, it was apparent. Lydia sucked in air through her teeth as she looked at her friend's skinny frame. Even under Nikita's jacket it was clear that the track-star was losing her muscle tone. If Niki's ways were to carry on ,then she would end up being nothing but skin and bone. Lydia wanted to say something, anything to cheer up her friend. But what was left to say? Nikita had apologized to Lydia half a hundred times after her breakdown, and each time Lydia had forgiven her. But it was not enough, not for Nikita. What had happened that day had struck fear into Lydia's heart, the very image of the man with the burnt face stalking towards her. She had seen him many times before, and had forced herself to believe it was all part of her imagination; but it all felt so real.

Lydia's head snapped to the left as someone took a seat right next to her. There were four other seats lined against the wall, of all seats why did he choose to sit next to her? She stole a glance at him. He was pretty handsome with attractive features. His eyes were striking, a shocking cold blue that sent chills down the valley of Lydia's back.

"So, what's your brand of psychosis?" His vibrant eyes sparkled with amusement as he ran his fingers through his jet black hair.

Lydia, however, was far from amused as she shot him a cold look. She had never seen the guy in school before, let alone talk to him, and here he was; asking her a personal question.

Her silence didn't seem to bother his as he pressed, "We're all here for a reason. What's wrong with HER?"

The boy cocked his head towards Nikita, still bundled with her earphones and hoodie covering her face. Deaf and blind to what was going on around her.

" I have an acute phobia of people trying to pry in my life." Lydia responded cooly "And there's nothing wrong with her, mind your own business." With that she flipped her strawberry blonde hair with her hand.

"I'm compulsively drawn to cute narcissists," the stranger replied.

"I'm not offering, so whatever," Lydia said dismissively.

Just then the door to the office opened, Ms. Morell stood on the other side "Ladies, please come in."

The boy gave her one last flirtatious smile "It was nice meeting you."

Lydia ignored him as she and Niki walked into the office.

For a moment the office was silent, other than the sound of Ms. Morell shuffling through files and papers, and the irritating static hiss of her desk lamp. Nikita was busily chipping off her blue nail polish and biting her bottom lip, fighting to sit still. When she grew bored with chipping her nail polish, she resorted to thumbing at her necklace like it was a life line, sawing it back and forth along the chain. Lydia calmly placed her hand on Niki's, signalling her to put her necklace away. Niki flashed a sad apologetic smile as she tucked her necklace in her shirt. The two of them clearly had no interest in being here, none of them wanted to talk about their feelings or stress; Lydia had to formulate a plan to get them out.

Ms. Morell finally cleared her throat "Alright, let's start with you,Lydia. Last time we spoke you had another issue during class. Do you think this relates to the stress and trauma you experienced the night of th-"

Lydia cut Ms. Morell off mid sentence "I don't understand your questions, so I'm not going to answer it."

The counseler's dark brown eyes didn't blink as she kept a steady gaze on Lydia "Alright, we'll come back to you in a moment, Lydia."

Her attention turned to Nikita, who seemed to be in her own dream world. Looking at all the tacky and laughable motivational posters that littered the office.

"Nikita, a while back you had mentioned that you have constant nightmares, can you perhaps explain what those nightmares are about?"

The brunette shrugged her shoulders "I don't remember."

An obvious lie.

Ms. Morell let out an exasperated sigh "Really? You don't remember? Not a single thing?"

Niki leaned closer to the desk as her fingers found her necklace once more, anxiously playing with the chain " _Are you scared, Nikita Grace_?" She said aloud.

Lydia's brows scrunched together, the creases appearing on her forehead. Niki had never mentioned those words to her, or mentioned reoccurring nightmares. Was it possible that the man with the burnt face was haunting her slumber and waking existence?

The counselor tapped the end of her pen on the desk a few times "What does that mean, Niki?"

"I don't know." Niki replied blankly.

"Well, who's asking you if you're afraid."

Nikita shrugged her shoulders "I really don't know."

Ms. Morell shook her head in defeat " How about we switch to a simple excercise?" She reached into the drawer and pulled out white flash cards.

"These are called ink blots."

"Rorschach." Lydia corrected.

The counselor let out a loud sigh 'Yes, Lydia...Also known as the Rorschach test."

Niki let out a muffled snicker, amused by her friend's intelligent and snobbish ways. Lydia returned Niki's giggle with a smile.

Ms. Morell ignored Nikita as she held up a card with a dark organic blot in the center.

Both Nikita and Lydia exchanged glances, they had both known their session with Ms. Morell would come down to a Rorschach test and had already plotted their answers.

"Butterfly." both girls replied in unison, neither girl bothered to cover their grins.

Miss. Morell held out another card.

"Butterfly." They both said.

Niki was averting eye contact with Ms. Morell, on the verge of bursting into laughter.

Another card was held out. A peculiar black blot on stark white card stock.

Ms. Morell was biting the inside of her cheeks with annoyance, but kept her cool composure. "Let me guess, butterfly."

Lydia's body stiffened in fear as she looked at the card. Her fingers wrapped tightly around the wooden arm of her chair, skin pulled white over the bones of her knuckles. The endless void of inky black spread before her, as infinite as the darkness between the stars. A hole of darkness crowned with razor fangs. A savage man, his face riddled with burns and blisters, shining red eyes smoldering jumped off the pages, claws like hooks reaching for her. Lydia wanted to scream, but the cry caught in her throat. She wanted to scream. She NEEDED to scream and it was like a pain in her soul to be denied it. Instead, Lydia let out a gasp as a warm hand touched her shoulder. Nikita's hand, freeing her from the horror of those red, savage eyes. Her friend looked at her, full of worry. No words were exchanged but Nikita knew. She sensed that Lydia had seen something and whatever it was . . . it had terrified her.

Lydia looked to Ms. Morell. " Rhopalocera."

"And that is?"

Nikita ran her finger through her dark silken hair with a smirk on her face "Butterfly."

* * *

><p>Nikita's POV<p>

The grip on her styrofoam coffee cup was so tight, it could have exploded on her. Releasing scalding hot liquid all over her. Maybe it was a good idea, it would certainly get her out of the awkward situation she was in.

Nikita sat on the bleachers with Melissa Mccall. It was a cold friday night, almost forty degrees. And Nikita was at the Beacon Hills Lacrosse game. Not only did Nikita have to watch Stiles, the boy who dumped her after one date, but she had to watch Jackson, her ex. She had agreed to go, only for Melissa. the two needed female bonding time. Of all the activities they could have been doing, Melissa had chosen this one. Melissa had been dating Walt for over two years, and with her tight schedule and odd hours, she barely had a chance to spend time with Nikita. This was important for the both of them, but Nikita wished it could have been elsewhere.

"I'm so glad we're finally spending some time together!" Melissa chirped as she gently squeezed Nikita's shoulder.

"Me too!" Nikita squeaked, playfully shaking Melissa's shoulders "Now let me find a cave to go hide in." Nikita thought to herself.

Nikita's smile fell as soon as she spotted Allison making her way up the bleachers. Normally Allison would be a welcomed sight, but not the creepy older gentleman behind her; Principal Argent. Niki had taken an immediate disliking to him, he was always probing her with questions she never had the answers to, and seemed to suspect her for something...She wasn't sure what he suspected her of, but Niki always tried to steer clear of him. And if Niki was being honest, she still didn't trust Allison's family completely. They were cold, hard, stern people; unlike Allison herself.

Gerard reached Nikita's row of bleachers.

"Mind if we join you ladies?" He asked with a toothy grin.

"Please no, please go strand yourself on an island and join the native people of the land." Nikita groaned internally. A smile appeared on her lips as she imagined Gerard on a stranded island, sun burnt , curled up and hugging a bloodied volley ball. If only she had the courage to say these things out loud. If only these things could actually happen.

"Of course." Melissa beamed with her always positive attitude.

Nikita wanted to curse out loud and shake her fist to the night sky as Gerard sat right next to her, Allison on the end of the bench.

He flashed her a plastic smile "Hello there, Nikita."

"Hey." Niki mumbled into her cup as she took a sip. Making sure not to leave an opening for conversation.

In attempt to distance herself from Gerard, Nikita inched closer to Melissa until they were shoulder to shoulder. This was the most affection Nikita had shown to Melissa. And she could tell it made the single mother happy as she flashed Niki a bright smile. Niki couldn't help but to smile back, she didn't mind having someone as laid back and warm as Melissa in her life. She had liked Melissa ever since she first met her. She was funny, charming, and sweet, most importantly, she never made an attempt to be Nikita's mother figure, just simply her friend. The single mother loved Nikita ever since she walked into Walt's office, littered with photos of Nikita. Melissa linked arms with Niki as the two of them kept their eyes on the field.

Nikita's eyes lit up as soon as she caught sight of Jonesy, surprised he would show up to a lacrosse game. He was sporting his red Letterman jacket and his beanie. As soon as he caught sight of Nikita and Allison he bolted up the bleachers. Like a saint he plopped himself right between her and Gerard, Jonesy always knew where to sit.

"How will I ever repay you?" Nikita whispered.

"I'll think of something tedious." Jonesy said with a devious smirk. "Or you can drop me off after the game...I can't stand my brother right now." Jonesy groaned, motioning his head towards the bottom of the bleachers.

Alex was seated in the second row, right behind the players, sporting his black slick leather jacekt. White stark lettering formed the word HATE across his jacket, hardly appropriate at a family event such as a game. She stared at the back of his head, analyzing why he was here in the first place. A lacrosse game was the last place Nikita expected to see Alex . He should have been out, partying, sleeping with some bimbo with low standards.

"Are you two in a tiff right now?"

Jonesy played with his zipper as he burned a hole in the back of his brother's head "Yeah...You can say that." His blue eyes landed on Nikita.

Niki swallowed thickly as she shrunk into her seat, she couldn't help but to sense an accusatory tone in Jonesy's voice. Like she was the reason to blame for their recent argument.

Melissa and Jonesy were engaged in conversation as Niki's eyes searched the crowd for Alex, he had moved onto the field, leaning against the side of the bleacher watching the game from up close. Anytime Niki was near him, his magnetism would draw her in, like a moth to the flame. It wasn't a physical attraction, more like dreaded curiosity; nothing seemed to satisfy that curiosity. Alex was mysterious, an anomaly too complicated to wrap her mind around. Alex kept himself, his personal life guarded. Nikita had every reason to stay suspicious of him, he was the one who had found her twice in the woods, and it seemed to be his house she was attracted to. Her suspicions never really bothered her until a few days ago, when he came over with cupcakes. She felt something that day, felt it in her veins, a spark of elation ; like a double dose of ecstasy hitting her square in the face. Whatever that bolt of energy was...He had felt it too. She saw it in his face, she saw it in his eyes as they widened with fear and uncertainty.

He was not the kind of person to show fear.

Alex turned around and locked eyes with her, as if he could feel her gaze on him. His cold blue eyes were dead set on her. Not the person behind her, not the people next to her, just her. An icy hand caressed her back, her breath hitched in her throat. She couldn't help but to sit stiff, not moving a single muscle in her body. He was staring her down with a look of contempt. She couldn't read his expression, he was neither angry, not sad, nor intimidating. Finally he broke his gaze to pull out a cigarette and light it, he had lost interest in her as the scantily clad cheerleaders caught his attention. Nikita let out a sigh, her eyes searching the field, looking anywhere but in Alex's direction.

unfortunately her eyes landed on Stiles...

He was already staring at her, like a dear caught in the headlights. Both of them looked away at the same time, embarrassed to have been caught staring. Niki could feel the heat of anxiety building on her. She knew it would be hard to avoid him here, and promised herself the next time she would lay eyes on him she would feel nothing. But it was hard. She still had feelings for him, the sudden break up had given her little to no closure, or time to even process what had happened. Although every part of her hated him, she still wondered what they could have been. Niki looked back again, to see him still staring at her. A sad smile spread on Stiles' lips as he gave her an awkward half wave. She ignored him, turning her attention to her blue chipped nail polish. If he thought they would go back to being friends that easily then he truly was a moron. Nikita was not one to hold a grudge, but she wasn't one to be belittled in a tub and forget about it instantly. She would hold him over the flames, and watch him squirm instead...Only for a little while.

" That was harsh." Jonesy whispered.

"He deserves it." Niki responded.

" I don't know, I think he still loves you."

She let out a scoff "Love? Love to him is jerking it off to his Princess Leia poster..We only went on one date, Jonesy. You don't fall in love after one date."

*** But like a fool, she did.

He let out a chuckle "Cool it Spitfire. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see he still has feelings for you."

An unexpected wave of emotions washed over Nikita, she could feel herself drowning in misery as Jonesy continued on. The lump in her throat grew rather large as she looked to Stiles, who was in deep conversation with Scott. The way he had looked at her earlier... He still looked at her the way he used to look at her, with want and longing. He had to be messing with her mind, throwing her out into the ocean, then reeling her in...Only to cut the line. She was a worm wrapped around his hook, and it was killing her. No matter how much she denied it, a part of her still wanted to be with him.

"No matter what happens, I think you two will end up together." Jonesy finished with a cheeky grin.

Nikita's teeth clenched as her hands balled to fists."He...He called me crazy. He didn't believe me...He wasn't there for me when I needed him most." She carried on, her voice getting louder and louder.

"He's keeping a secret from me, like i'm some child, l-like i'm unable to handle myself." Niki fought herself mentally for fumbling on her words, clearly cracking in front of Jonesy.

"Hey!" He snapped, his voice stubborn and somewhat angry "None of that matters Niki, you need to push him away, forget about whatever secrets he's keeping. Stop obsessing with it, just cut all of it out of your life. what matters is that you focus on yourself. You owe it to yourself, you deserve some happiness."

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, Niki got up fast, almost knocking herself off balance "Uh, I'll be back, I need to...I need to...Bathroom."

"It's alright." Melissa mouthed

Niki ran down the bleachers, two benches at a time. The cold wind caught in her hair, blowing it back, nibbling at her face. She had to get away from everyone, only for a moment, until she could regain her composure, before she broke down in front of an audience...Again.

Her boots Pounded onto the hard asphalt as Niki dashed through the quiet parking lot. Niki sat in her mini cooper. Her car at the moment was her own private sanctuary where no one could interrupt her thoughts. Nikita took a deep breath, exhaling through her nostrils. How dare she get emotional over something as trivial as a boy? Nikita couldn't help but to scold herself mentally.

That's when she saw him, clad in his stupid red hoodie, sprinting across the parking lot. He passed her car without even noticing her presence. Nikita sank in her seat, curious olive eyes just peering over the window. Why would Stiles ditch the big game to run inside the school? That's when it hit her, everyone was distracted by the game; a perfect diversion for Stiles...To do whatever he was going to do.

This had to be it, this had to be what he was hiding from her.

Without hesitation, Nikita jumped out of her car and slammed the door shut. This was her chance to finally uncover the secret Scott, Stiles and possibly Derek had desperately tried to hide from her. Nikita bit her bottom lip and pulled her beanie down, securing it in place. There was no time for her to think on it, as impulse took over.

**It was now or never.**

She broke into a run, her track-star legs pumped hard as she masterfully weaved through cars. Feet kicking up loose wet gravel behind her. Adrenaline coursed through her viens, like the blood flowing within her. The cold wind lashed against her face, almost stinging her porcelain skin;but Niki kept her eyes on the door which Stiles entered through only moments ago. Her heart was thumping wildly against her chest like the wings of a humming bird as she reached the blue double doors. This was it, questions would finally be answered. All she had to do was open the door. There was no telling what she would find on the other side. The fear of not knowing what she would find made her hesitate. Nikita stood quietly on the threshold, watching the rusted paint of the door; doubting herself where she hadn't only a moment ago. But she had to know, for her own piece of mind. Her fingers wrapped around the cold door handles, and with a sharp tug she opened the doors.

Niki's brows knitted together in confusion as she looked at the sight before her. What she saw was not exactly what she expected.

...

Matt stood before her, with an equally confused expression on his face.

"Hey, Niki, what are you up to? Aren't you supposed to be watching the game?" He seemed to be struggling with holding onto the many cameras in his grips.

Niki stood on her tip toes, looking over his shoulders, trying to get a glimpse of Stiles; but he was nowhere to be found.

Matt noticed her lack of answer and peered over his shoulder, looking at the empty hall. When he saw nothing, his attention turned back to her.

"...Are you okay?"

Her eyes landed back on him "Y-yeah. Did you happen to see anyone in there? ...Whatever you were doing in there..." Her voice laced with suspicion.

He let out a chuckle as he pulled a camera strap over his shoulder." I was just gathering some camera equipment, I really wanted some professional shots of the game for the Yearbook. And no, no one is in here. Just me."

Nikita's eyes narrowed on him, was he feeding her lies as well? Matt was the definition of innocence in Nikita's eyes, and he had little to no association with Scott and Stiles. The certainty in his voice had reassured her that Matt hadn't seen anyone, but Niki knew what she saw, she saw Stiles enter the school building. It wasn't a mistake, and her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. It was as though Matt had read her mind, he stepped to the side granting her access into the building, giving her permission to go inside and look for herself. His simple action instantly renewed her faith and trust in him.

She watched Matt walk down the steps, but not before he turned around.

"Hey, I know this is out of the blue...But Jonesy's show is coming up. His band, Lugosi, is the opening act."

Nikita swallowed thickly, she knew exactly where this conversation was going.

As if she would hurt him, Matt's face scrunched the slightest "I was wondering if you were interested in going together."

She took in a large breath, ready to let him down gently "I, I sort of got out of a relationship...Actually i'm not sure if it really was a relationship." Niki answered honestly.

Nikita watched her words pierce Matt like an arrow as his head dropped low. Her heart sank, it was like kicking puppy.

"I-I know, I was thinking we could go as friends." He mumbled "You know, just two people who have a mutual love for garage bands. No romance involved, at all."

Nikita felt a crushing ache inside, as she prepared to let him down one last time "I'm sorry Matt, I just don't think it's a good idea."

He flashed her a sad smile of longing, just before turning around to walk away.

Nikita still stood outside the doors, her eyes glanced down the long winding hallway of the school, trying to figure out which way Stiles possibly went.

"I just thought you deserve one night to forget about everything, you deserve one night of happiness." Matt mumbled over his shoulder.

Nikita froze, his words sounding similar to Jonesy's. Maybe her friend was right, she had become obsessed with finding out what Stiles was hiding from her. So obsessed she forgot herself, and her well being. Since when did Stiles become her number one priority? Jonesy was right, Matt was right...She had to treat herself and not wallow in her own self pity.

Niki's eyes looked down the hallway once more, but there was no sign of Stiles. Nikita squeezed her eyes shut and let out a deep sigh, as stubborn as she was; she knew she had to walk away. Maybe, just this once, she would let it go. Scott, Stiles, and Derek could try and keep a secret from her, try, but she would eventually find out; but not tonight.

"Matt! Wait up!" She shouted after him.

He turned around so fast that he dropped a few of his cameras. Matt knelt to the floor, cursing under his breath as he picked up the expensive equipment. Nikita knelt next to him, helping him pick up a few lenses; making sure none were cracked.

"You're right Matt, I do need a night out." She said.

"Wow, Niki, stop hitting on me, I said just friends!" Matt teased with a coy smile.

Niki playfully slapped his arm "Promise me you won't make me dance."

Matt let out a chuckle "I promise you no such thing."

The two of them got up, she couldn't help but to glance over her shoulder, to the open door.

"C'mon Niki, You can be my camera buddy and help me take pictures, I'll even let you switch the lenses!" Matt said.

The corner of her lips tugged up "Yeah, that sounds like fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave me some love and reviews! let me know what you think of this chapter ^_^ Please feel free to PM me, I would love to send you a teaser for the next chapter! <strong>

**Also, take the time to check out my fanfic profile, for videos, banners, and art work.**


	32. The first game part 2

**Hello everyone, I know I promised to keep the chapter short, but I just couldn't! **

**This chapter takes place the same night as the last chapter, this is everyone elses' POV. That means no Niki POV! It feels so weird not having her pov in here! This should give you insight and major clues as to what is going on :]**

**Railroad Track - Willy Moon**

* * *

><p>Scott's POV<p>

Their footsteps echoed in the empty hallway as they made their way towards the locker room. Although Scott and his lacrosse team were about to play a big game, he couldn't focus. It was only this morning Deaton had informed him on the Beastiary, a dossier of all supernatural creatures. Only one man had such information, and that man was Gerard Argent.

Stiles patted his back "Don't worry buddy, you stay focused on the game, Allison and I got this."

He felt reassured, if Stiles was confident, then Scott had every reason to feel the same. His best friend always figured things out, even if his methods were rather unconventional. But a part of him was dreading tonight, Gerard Argent would be in the crowd...Watching him. The eldest Argent had yet to figure out what Scott was, a werewolf. Scott and Derek had watched Gerard abandon his code, splitting an omega in two with a medieval looking sword. If Scott slipped even the slightest, he would probably meet the same fate.

Scott swallowed thickly "Yeah, I know. Just make sure you're not followed."

Both boys stopped in their tracks to see Jonesy, right outside the locker room, reading a bulletin.

Jonesy spotted the two of them and greeted them with a smile "Hey guys, excited for the game?"

Scott had always found Jonesy to be a pleasant and well liked person. He was the type of guy who got along with just about everyone, everyone adored Jonesy; everyone except for Stiles. The hatred started towards the end of freshman year, when Jonesy went from a nobody, to someone who was too rebellious to even hang out with the popular people.

"Yeah, i'm pretty pumped up for the game, what are you up to Jonesy?" Scott returned the smile.

Jonesy turned his attention back to the bulliten "I was thinking about signing up for lacrosse next y-"

"Season's almost done." Stiles snapped, not allowing Jonesy to finish his sentence.

Scott's eyes darted back and forth between Stiles and the jock, obvious tension brewing on Stiles' side. Stiles was usually subtle about hiding his dislike for Jonesy, but ever since Jonesy and Niki became friends Stiles couldn't find the control to stop himself. Scott could see the once spark of energy behind his best friend's eyes had faded and dulled. Stiles was heart broken, his arm swinging the hammer over his own porcelain heart. But he wore his mask so masterfully, never bringing her up once. But every time her name was spoken, anytime Stiles caught sight of her, his heart would quicken up. Scott never asked Stiles to break up with Nikita, but in all honesty...He was glad Stiles made the decision to end things with her. He didn't have anything against Niki, in fact he found her to be enjoyable around. Him and Derek had agreed on one thing, they had to keep their distance from her, the same way they kept their distance from Lydia.

"Next year." Jonesy narrowed his eyes on Stiles.

Now the tension was starting to thicken between the two of them , Scott couldn't help but to feel awkward.

"Can't you join basketball?"

Jonesy shrugged "I never looked good in basketball shorts."

"You wear a damn leotard in wrestling, how about tennis?"

Jonesy let out a chuckle "Not high energy enough." His voice growing annoyed.

Stiles was getting fed up, his right eye twitching like a spazz, his nostrils flaring. "Join the swimming team!"

"Can't swim." Jonesy blurted out, his eyes widening at his sudden mistake.

The most devious of smiles twisted on Stiles' face "Can't swim huh?"

Jonesy let out a sigh of defeat as he turned on his heels "I'm going to the bleachers, good luck guys."

Stiles looked to Scott with a satisfied smile "Looks like I found Clark Kent's kryptonite."

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

Stiles couldn't help but to grin ear to ear as the two of them walked out to the field. "That sucker can't swim." He repeated to Scott once more.

His best friend shot him an annoyed look "Stop gushing about your man crush, and focus on the Beastiary."

He couldn't help but to roll his eyes at Scott's comment. "Yeah yeah, I know. Wait for you to make the first goal."

The night air had a cold bite to it, herds of people filled up the bleachers. Tonight was a big game against Devonford Prep, Beacon Hills top rival. But Stiles wouldn't be participating; he had more important matters at hand. As a bench warmer he really wouldn't be needed, and he specifically asked his father to stay home.

"What's up with him?" Scott motioned his head towards Jackson, who had his eyes dead set on a video camera.

" He's probably watching instant replays of his night romps." Stiles sighed "Lucky bastard."

"Speaking of night romps..." Scott's eyes were focused on a stranger with light brown hair, wearing a leather jacket "I bet he gets all the girls."

Stiles' eyes landed on the stranger, every girl's eyes seemed to be on the stranger as well. Stiles would be foolish to deny his good looks "Who the hell is he? James Dean?"

The whistle blew, signalling the start of the game. Scott adjusted his helmet and clapped Stiles' back "That's Alex Jones, Jonesy's older brother."

"There's another one!?" Stiles shouted as Scott ran across the field.

Stiles let out a sigh and seated himself on the bench, messing his short hair with angst. He couldn't think of Jonesy and his irritating cookie cutter personality, he had to stay focused for Scott. They needed to figure out what the lizard creature was, and how to stop it. Stiles was to grab Gerard Argent's keys from Allison as soon as the first goal was made; knowing Scott that would be rather soon. He turned around to scope Allison's location, he found her alright, at the end of the bleacher. His eyes traveled further left, Gerard Argent was sitting right next to her, already distracted by the game. Stiles couldn't help but to grit his teeth, Jonesy sat right next to Gerard.

But the muscles in his face loosened as soon as he saw her, sitting in a thick black coat and a stark white blouse. She stood out from the rest, better than the rest, like the dazzling star you place last on top of your Christmas tree. All other ornaments paled in comparison. She was a beauty, and he was lucky she even agreed to go on a date with him. He had tarnished any possibility of even being near her, completely severed himself from her life. He remembered the harsh words coming out of his mouth as he lit the dreaded match to burn his bridges, they tasted like bile. He choked on them, spat them out, and watched them pierce her. She was the only person he ever talked to about his mother, a pain he had kept inside for many years. She showed him affection when he didn't deserve it, her compassion found its way to his heart. He cared for her, deeply truly cared for her. Which is why he had to let her go. What happened the night of Winterformal, her disappearance killed him inside. He wasn't going to make the same mistake. And although it hurt him to do so, he joined Derek and Scott, isolated her for her own sake.

His breath caught in the back of his throat as she locked eyes with him, quickly he looked away. Once again, Nikita had caught him staring.

Stiles slowly breathed in through his nostrils, and calmly exhaled. What was she even doing here? There was absolutely no reason for her to be here. Stiles turned around to look at her once more, she was staring at him. Her look of disdain ripped right through him, causing him to cringe. Although He and Niki were no more, he hoped that somehow she would forgive him, and somehow they could manage to be friends...Distant friends. He gave her a sad smile with a half assed wave, hoping in his heart he would at least see her dimple; how he loved that single dimple. Instead she ignored him, tearing her gaze off him and focusing on her nails instead. As if that was more interesting.

Stiles buried his head in his hands out of sheer frustration, he knew it was a long shot. For a few minutes he watched the game closely. Jackson had been hogging the ball, refusing Scott a chance at the limelight. Only when Jackson fumbled with the ball, Scott picked it up. This was it, Scott was heading for the goal. Stiles looked up at the bleachers to see Nikita was gone, out of sight. But Stiles didn't have time to worry for her whereabouts as he made his way to the side of the bleachers, Allison casually dropped a set of keys in his hands.

Stiles tugged at the cords of his red hoodie and dashed across the parking lot, weaving around cars until he was at the school's front doors.

It was time to find the Beastiary, time to find out how to end the lizard creature.

* * *

><p>Derek's POV<p>

His eyes darted back and forth from Stiles to Nikita. The tension between the two was thick, Derek could hear the pulses on both end. He had learned that Stiles had dumped Nikita, finally, twig for arms made the right decision. He could tell Nikita was hurt, and he felt awful for her...But Highschool drama was the least of his worries.

Standing next to Derek was Erica, who was sniffing at the air. Her nose scrunched as did her face "What is that smell?"

Derek focused on his sense of smell, and there it was, the unmistakable sweet smell of lust, radiating off of both Nikita and Stiles.

"Let me guess, it's coming from the killer over there." Erica motioned her head towards Nikita.

"Say that one more time." Derek warned with a low growl.

His eyes scanned the field, checking to see that his plan was properly falling into place. Boyd was seated at the top of the bleachers, ready to serve as a decoy for Scott. The damn Beta wouldn't divulge what he'd seen at Isaac's house. Whatever this creature was, it left a trail of dead. Scott was stubborn, foolish, and fearless. Whereas Stiles was intelligent, rational, and more importantly... Human. Derek had to scare the information out of Stiles, and he knew just how to intimidate him.

He had listened in on Scott and Stiles' conversation, how Stiles was to search Gerard's office for the beastiary.

"Erica, go inside the school. When you get him, bring him to me, I'll be waiting by the pool."

His Beta obeyed without hesitation.

That's when Derek saw the stranger, walking away from the bleachers and towards the bathroom. The same punk that had approached him at the gas station. Derek quickened his steps, following the man. The back of his black leather jacket read the words HATE in white scribbled letters. The stranger stopped and turned around, lit cigarette hanging off the corner of his lip.

"You're as stealthy as a bull in a china shop."

Derek stopped in his tracks, a flush of heat building on his face "Who are you."

The man looked at him with cold blue eyes, a dark hatred swirling in them.

"What's it to you?" He asked as he took a long drag of his cigarette.

The Alpha's eyes narrowed on him, he inhaled deeply, trying to take in the stranger's scent. Beneath the heavy stench of cigarette smoke was the scent of a human. But Derek couldn't help but to notice a subtle hint of smokened oak, a peppery smell that tickled his nose. The scent was familiar, he had met the stranger before, he just couldn't remember where or when.

"You know who I am, why don't I know you?" Derek asked with impatience.

The stranger shrugged his shoulders "Maybe it's because you're self centered and irresponsible?" With that he blew his cigarette smoke in Derek's face.

It took everything for Derek to remain calm. His hands curled into fists as he stared him down. He knew of only one person who had ever called him that with such venom.

"It's nice to see you, Alex." Derek growled.

"Wish I could say the same, Derek." Alex said with a devious smirk, with that he turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p>Walt's POV<p>

" Call it Walter!" Brody shouted.

The sound of the still EMT rang in Walter's ear, sharper than Tinnitus. The patient that Walter and Brody had fought so hard to keep alive flat lined on them.

"We can still save him!" Walter shouted over his shoulder " Give me adrenaline, we need to thicken the blood pronto!"

"Call it." Brody warned with a stern voice.

It was no use, the young man was strewn lifeless across the operating table. A three clawed ragged gash ran from his chest to his belly. Walter let out a puff of air as he realized there was nothing more he could do. He had seen the boy a few times before, he worked at the local mechanics...Here he was...Dead.

" Eleven Forty P.M, James Miller, Twenty Five." Walter hung his head in shame, feeling a pang of guilt.

"_Animal attacks_." Walter snorted, the word left a bitter taste on his tongue "Animal attacks my ass."

Gently, with a gloved hand, he rolled the boy's head to the side. A scratch ran across the base of the neck, damaging the nerves in the spinal canal...He had been paralyzed. Walt's finger ran across the cut, to find it had been glossed over with a clear thick liquid.

Strong brows creased together as he studied the substance between his finger tips. This was not natural body fluid.

"Brody...What do you make of this?" It was then he noticed how silent his partner had been.

Walter turned to see Brody hunched over the sink, gripping the stainless steel basin of the sink to steady his balance. His usual tan complexion had been washed away, left with a chalky white sheen. His breathing, heavy and worrisome. Brody's white lab coat was covered from head to toe in the patient's blood. Walter took a slow step forward not to startle the man. Brody's body was trembling with each deep breath, desperately trying to compose himself.

"Brody, control yourself." Walter hissed as he looked around the room, making sure there was no one else with them.

His partner looked over his shoulder, to the ragged and bloodied victim on the table. His eyes squeezed shut as he turned to face the sink again. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead.

Walter immediately covered the victim with a white hospital sheet, removing the gruesome sight from his friend.

"What has gotten into you Brody?"

Brody peeled off his lab coat, relieving himself of the sticky and uncomfortable blood seeping into his scrubs "I-I have a lot on my mind right now."

Walter walked over to the sink and removed his blood sullied gloves "Let me guess...Alex? What's going on with him."

His partner turned on the tap and splashed his face with ice cold water, awakening his dull senses "He's...He's having troubles with...Taking on responsibility."

"Well, you might want to tell him to hurry it up. He's bringing you down, he's making me weary, and Nikita-"

***Just then a familiar voice traveled down the hall, right outside the door. Both Walter and Brody perked their heads up as they listened to the gruff voice.

Brody let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his ink black hair " I'll take care of our _animal attack_ victim here."

With that Walter patted his friend's back and pushed past the double doors. There he was, just like Walt suspected. Gerard Argent and his rag tag team of thugs following him in pursuit.

However, before Walter could even reach the old man, he was interrupted by a young nurse.

"Dr. Grace, I ran numbers over inventory...**We're missing over twenty blood bags**, and thirteen blood samples from the freezers, anything from type A to type O-negative..."

"Are you sure Nurse Barnes?"

"I'm positive." She replied back.

"Alright, I'm going to need you to go find Dr. Brody, hand him the paper works for evaluation. He'll take care of it."

Nurse Barnes nodded and went off to find the doctor.

Finally Walter caught up to Gerard who stood a few feet away from him.

"Can I help you?" Walt's voice echoed down the hall , causing Gerard to turn around. The old man didn't say anything, instead he cocked his head to the side, signalling Walt to follow him. Wordlessly the two of them walked down the hall and entered an empty operating room.

"What's this about?" Walt asked without a hint of friendliness.

This caused Gerard to smile with a wide toothy grin "I'm just checking up on how my favorite doctor is doing."

"Cut the crap Gerard, what do you want?"

Taking his time Gerard swallowed a set of white pills and cleared his throat, Walter immediately recognized the pills, he had seen them handed out to cancer patients.

"I know you have strong feelings against Derek Hale lately."

None of that was true, Walt still had love for his best friend's son. But tough circumstances forced Derek and Walter apart. When it came down to it, Walter had to keep his daughter safe, keeping her in the shadows; away from the supernatural.

"His uncle nearly killed your only daughter...Peter succeeded in killing mine."

Walter's eyes locked with Gerard's dark eyes. Like two pieces of coal, they stared back at him; all the world's rage flickering behind those dark eyes. How did Gerard know Niki was attacked by Peter Hale?

It was as though Gerard had read his mind as he let out a cackling laugh " I must say your effort in covering up Nikita's accident was...pathetic. What kind of a father convinces his daughter and the press that she got drunk and fell off the face of a look out point?."

With fists curled, Walt took a deep breath, cooling his boiling blood "I'm going to ask one more time, what the hell do you want?"

"I want Derek Hale, that is all. I want his location."

Walter would rather sever his own fingers off than rat Derek out. The boy meant a lot to him, and if anything should happen...

"Get out of my hospital." Walter hissed.

As if on cue Gerard's gang of hunters entered the room. Each one larger and bulkier looking than the last.

Gerard stood firm "Is that a no? Maybe I should have your daughter pay a visit to the principal's office, maybe I can find out what she really is."

Walter scoffed "What she really is? A sixteen year old girl trying to survive high school and social standards."

Gerard laughed "She fell from Suicide Hill and walked away with barely a scratch. Then she vanished for five days. Maybe she'll be taken care of the same way Kate took care of the Hale family. "

It took everything for Walt not to crack his teeth from clenching his jaw so hard. Every inch of him was on fire with rage. What he would give just to wrap his hands around Gerard's lanky neck.

"What about your code? She's never harmed anyone. And you have no evidence she's anything."

" Oh, she's certainly something. I can almost hear your heart pounding against your chest, Walter...You know she's something too."

Walter swallowed thickly.

"If you haven't heard, there is no code anymore. And when I find out what Nikita is...I'll make sure to kill her myself. Also that McCall boy is one great lacrosse player."

With fists clenched Walter got in Gerard's face and grabbed his lapel, throttling him violently.

" Maybe one of these days I'll pull out a hunting riffle, and find you in the woods where no one can hear you scream. Then your noble son can bury his sister and his father. I'll be the one putting you in a pine box, six feet under, Gerard. I'll make sure my smiling face is the last thing YOU EVER SEE IN THIS WORLD!" Walter shouted.

The door to the O.R burst open, Brody stood on the other side.

"What's going on here gentlemen?" He inquired, his voice angry and irritated.

Gerard pulled himself away from Walter and straightened his lapel "Just catching up with a friend, we're about to leave."

"Good." Brody growled "Leave now, or be escorted off the premises."

Wordlessly Gerard and his thugs left the operating room, complying with Brody.

Walter ran his fingers through his dark hair, panic was starting to set in like a hand wrapped around his throat.

"What did he say?" Brody snapped him back to reality.

"H-he thinks Nikita is supernatural.. and...and-"

Walter's eyes widened as he remembered something else "He knows about Scott...He knows what Scott is, he didn't say it, but he knows!"

Having lived half his life with werewolves Walter knew, he had noticed the change in Scott right away.

"You need to get Scott here now, make sure he's safe." Brody demanded.

Walter whipped out his phone and called Scott's number, it only rang once for Scott to pick it up.

"Hey there champ, how was the game?" Walter asked, trying his best to hide the shakiness in his voice.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there. Look I didn't want to wake your mother up, since sleep is precious to her. I totally forgot to pack my dinner, and left my wallet at home too. I'm an idiot, is it possible for you to pick me up some drive through and drop it off?"

There was a moment of silence as Walter waited for a response.

"You are the best Scott, see you in fifteen minutes."

* * *

><p>Scott's POV<p>

"If it wasn't in his office, then it has to be in here." Allison whispered as she slowly turned the knob to the safe. Her ear pressed against the cold metal, carefully listening to the faint clicks.

They had practically sent Stiles on a suicide mission to retrieve the Beastiary, only to find it was never in Gerard's office in the first place. Here they were, trying to crack the safe, found in the Argent guest bedroom.

With one last click, Allison opened the safe.

Scott's brow raised to his hair line, impressed by his girlfriend "Where did you even learn to do this?"

She shot him a coy smile over her shoulder "Remember those odd hobbies I told you about?"

He let out a chuckle as she opened the heavy vault door, inside was complete darkness. The two of them exchanged confused glances, they had been so certain that the beastiary would be inside. Allison started feeling around the dark corners of the safe just as Scott's phone went off. They both jumped as the obnoxious ringtone cut through the careful silence.

It was Walter Grace.

"Scott, answer it!" Allison whispered, the Argent family including Gerard were all below them, in the living room. Scott answered the phone with a hushed voice and listened to Walter on the other end, replying with short answers.

Alison's hands slid across the surface above, to feel duct tape. Carefully she stripped the tape off the metal and pulled out a black thumb drive.

"This has to be it."

Scott was still on the phone with Walter "Don't worry about it Walt, I'll see you soon." With that, he hung up the phone.

Allison peered over her shoulders once more, her big brown eyes dazzling, a smile of success spread across her lips "You should go to him, I'll do the research."

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Scott asked her with a smile as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Not nearly enough, please go on." She quipped.

Scott walked into the hospital with a bag of chinese take out, the only place open this late. He approached the woman sitting at the front desk.

"Hello, I'm here to drop this off for Dr. Grace."

Just as he finished his sentence Walter came running over, almost sliding across the slick floor. Scott didn't have a moment to think as he was pulled in a tight embrace, dropping the food on the floor.

"You're okay." Walter sighed with relief, his lips tugged upwards, revealing his single dimple.

The single father inspected every inch of Scott's face, and quickly scanned his body to make sure everything was alright.

"Are you that happy to see me? or are you really that hungry?" Scott asked with a smile.

"You know i'm always happy to see you." Walter clapped the Beta's back while walking him out the front door.

Scott walked out the double doors, towards the parking lot, only to hear Walt call out to him once more.

"Scott."

The Beta turned around, Walter looked genuinely concerned.

"There's been weird killing happening...Again. Please promise to stay safe and look out for yourself."

Walter had become such a positive male figure to him throughout the years, it felt good to know he cared so deeply.

"I will, same to you Walter." With a curt nod Scott walked to the parking lot.

It was an eerily silent night, the only sound was the buzzing flickering street lamp above him, threatening to go out any moment. Scott was happy they finally found the Beastiary, and now had an edge over the lizard creature. Tomorrow they would find out how to stop the monster, put an end to all the killings. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as the slight sour smell of rot wafted around him. It wasn't just the smell of rot, the smell of someone dying.

Scott turned around, in a blink of an eye he was hunched over, gasping for air.

A silver dagger lodged itself into his abdomen, cutting through Scott like he was made of butter. Gerard held the dagger with a steady hand, a slight smile on his face.

"You really think I didn't know?" The old man chuckled.

A chain of blood and saliva hung in the corner of Scott's mouth as he tried to spit out a sentence. Gerard twisted the knife, searing his insides.

"I'll keep you alive for now, I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

><p><strong>Please let my Beta and I know what you thought of this chapter, your reviews mean so much and give me inspiration to keep on writing.<strong>

**Next chapter will get the ball rolling, the pace will pick up. To those of you who are kind enough to leave me a review, i'll be PM'ing you a teaser of the next chapter :]**


	33. Stay High

**Hello! Thank you to all of you who reviewed, I honestly have the best readers! Every review I read gives me hope and motivation, so please keep em coming. I sent those of you who reviewed a litte teaser, hope you enjoyed it:]**

**This chapter was a lot of fun, and made even better by my always amazing Beta, working with Daystorm doesn't even feel like work at all! She sprinkled some Daystorm fairy dust over this chapte rand made it all pretty! I've strayed off the timeline and switched things around, so don't freak out. There is some mature content in this chapter, but it's very mild, nothing MTV wouldn't show. Enjoy!**

**Fall in Love - Phantogram (until the ribbon breaks remix)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"DANNY GET THE HELL UP!"<strong>

Nikita shouted as she jumped up and down on Danny's bed. He let out a groan as he cacooned himself further into his sheets, hiding from the fading sunlight.

"Let's go dancing!" Niki whined, still jumping up and down, watching Danny rise and fall with her bouncing motion.

"It's a sunday! who goes clubbing on a Sunday night?" Danny asked.

"two heartbroken fools." Nikita replied.

"I hate being dumped, it's so humiliating." Danny mumbled into his pillow.

Nikita slumped onto the bed next to him "Welcome to the club, population you, me, and Lydia. How does it feel?"

She grinned at her best friend as he shot her a dirty look "It feel like i'm a piece of dog shit that was left outside to be baked by the scorching sun, then stepped all over and smeared on the pavement. Why are you so happy?"

Nikita ran her fingers through her dark curls, the smile never leaving her face "because the Jungle Club is hosting a Fire and Ice night, all drinks are half off."

Finally Danny's head perked up, showing interest "Tell me more."

In either hand Nikita held a blue wig and a bottle of red body glitter "Do you want fire? or do you want ice."

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

" I was going to draw the line if I had to give him CPR. There's no way in hell I was going to have my lips touch Derek Hale's, or any guy for that matter!"

Stiles drove with one hand on the steering wheel the other holding the back of Scott's T-shirt, making sure his best friend didn't fall out the window. Scott had his head out the window, sniffing the night air, trying to pick up the Kanima's scent.

The Beta looked back at Stiles "So we know for a fact that the Kanima can't swim."

Stiles nodded his head "It was scared of the water. And the way it looked at us, you saw it Scott, it's like it knew us."

Scott sat in his seat "The way it looked at it's own reflection, I don't think it understands what it is or what it's doing..."

The Beta shot in his seat, his head perked up as a peculiar and familiar scent filled his senses.

"Take a right! Take a right!"

Both boys let out high pitched screams as Stiles made a sharp right, almost tilting the box shaped jeep in the process. The car pulled up to the Jungle Club, a notorious gay club. Stiles shot Scott a sheepish look.

"Really Scott? Really? Well...Who am I kidding...I guess the signs were always there."

Stiles watched a herd of grown men run across the parking lot wearing gold metallic hot pants.

"I've been such a terrible friend, but I always support you, no matter what."

Scott sniffed at the air once more and shot Stiles a dirty glance. " You're an idiot, the Kanima is here, I can smell it."

Both boys got out of the car, plotting a way to get past the giant bouncers. that's when Scott's phone went off, he checked to see he had received a text from Allison.

"Turns out Lydia can read Archaic Latin. The Kanima is not seeking a friend, it's being controlled by a master."

Both Scott and Stiles looked at each other with confusion.

* * *

><p>Nikita's POV<p>

Nikita swallowed thickly as the bouncer looked at her fake I.D. With her disguise she was certain to get in. Nikita had donned a bright blue wig that ran past her shoulders. A simple white crop top, sky blue waist high shorts, white Jeffrey Campbell platforms, and a big powder pink faux fur jacket. Danny, who decided to go shirtless and paint his body with red glitter, had already passed the bouncer and was waiting for her, nervously wringing his fingers.

"You're good." The bouncer confirmed.

A sly smile spread on Niki's face as she grabbed her fake I.D. She would have to thank Matt and his magical photoshop skills later.

After giving her coat to the coat check her and Danny headed straight to the bar.

The two of them walked across the foggy dance floor towards the bar. Both of them excited to be here. The heavy bass and loud synth filled the club, The lights bounced across the room and danced across their bodies. Nikita would make sure they would end up dancing the night away, but first they needed some strong libations. Nikita leaned over the counter to grab the bar tender's attention, waving her cash in the air. Finally the bartender took notice.

"Two Adios Motherfuckers, please."

Danny's eyes snapped wide as Nikita gave him a devious wink, she intended on having a great night and forget about their broken hearts.

"You're kidding...Right?" Danny asked with an amused smile as Nikita handed him his drink.

She patted his back with her free hand "Drink up Danny boy, this is the first of many. Cheers to our exes and mascara."

Danny's nose scrunched in confusion "What? What do our exes and mascara have in common?"

"They both run at the first sign of emotion." Niki waggled her eyebrows jokingly.

He let out a loud laugh as Nikita took a sip of her drink, Danny joined her shorty after. Both of their faces distorted as soon as they tasted the strong icey bitterness.

Niki closed her eyes and took another sip of the bright blue concoction, she loved the feeling of loud music; the way it vibrated the ground underneath her, the way it moved her body. There was nothing more she loved more than being one with the music and the people.

She looked over to Danny who looked defeated. His face worked in a worried expression.

" What's wrong?"

Danny nodded to his ex boyfriend dancing with an older man, Niki was annoyed, she thought Danny's ex hated clubbing.

Niki hooked her arm around Danny's neck, pulling him in close." Hey ignore him, that hunk over there that looks like a buff Ryan Gosling has been eyeing you for the past hour, go dance with him."

Danny looked over to the young stud who couldn't seem to keep his coy smile from Danny.

That got Danny to smile as well " Okay! I'm gonna go dance with him, are you okay by yourself?" he yelled trying to talk over the music.

Niki sloshed her straw in her bright blue drink " Yeah I'm going to finish this then go dance!"

She threw her head back, staring at the light speckled ceiling. THIS was what she needed, a night out with her friend. Niki had absolutely nothing to stress over or worry about in this exact moment. Her finger rubbed the back of her wig, it was a little scratchy. But Danny seemed to love the blue wig on her, so she kept it on.

Niki leaned back on the bar and took a long sip of her drink. The bitter alcohol loomed on the tip of her tongue as it burned its way down to the pit of her belly. Already she was starting to feel fuzzy and warm,the concoction of vodka, tequila, and gin was starting to kick in. Her stomach let out the most obnoxious grumble, begging to be fed. Although she had eaten three meals today, it seemed that she needed more. Nikita knew it was a bad idea to drink on an empty stomach, but she needed a night out before going back to the hellish dump she called school the next day.

"shoosh you!" Niki pointed to her stomach, as if it would silence the beast.

That's when something caught her eye, from across the dance floor she could see Stiles and Scott approaching her.

"Damnit, I just wanted one night." Niki hissed. immediately at the sight of them she tilted her cup and began chugging the ice blended drink. regrettably giving herself a brain freeze.

The boys approached the bar and stood on either side of her.

" Two beers!" Stiles ordered from the bartender. Niki stood frozen between them, she was facing the dance floor while they were facing the bar. Her eyes darted between the two, it seemed that the blue wig on her head was doing wonders with disguising her, as neither boy recognized her.

The bartender leaned over the counter " No wristbands no drinks!."

Stiles turned around and looked over to her, still unaware of Niki " Come here often?" He joked.

She shot him a fake smile, her single dimple emerging giving away her identity. That's when Stiles' mouth dropped open, he looked her up and down, astonished and surprised with what he saw.

"N-Nik?"

Nikita didn't respond as she took another long, much needed sip of her strong drink. And walked away from him, to immerse herself on the dance floor and pretend she never saw him in the first place.

He could watch her walk away.

* * *

><p>She had promised Danny that they were here to dance the night away and have fun, that was exactly what she was going to do. Never mind the fact that Danny had left her to dance with some Ryan Gosling look alike, or the fact that both Scott and Stiles were here. She was going to dance like nobody was watching, especially Stiles who had his eyes glued on her, all the way from the bar. Stiles broke her heart, and Nikita was going to pretend it didn't still hurt.<p>

She'd come here to relax. To push the stress aside and have a good time. Stiles could stand and stare all he wanted. Aware he was watching her, Nikita lost herself in the crowd of sweaty bodies writhing to the music and closed her eyes. Threw back her head, tossing her blue hair and moved . . . she let the beat, the rhythm of the music consume her until everything else ceased to exist. The whole world was in that one moment. The feel of her skin and body and the deep beat pulsing in her chest. Nikita had allowed herself to sink so completely into the music that she didn't immediately notice the group of flamboyantly-dressed drag queens approaching. They surrounded her, right there on the dance floor. Untouched by the crowd, despite how tightly packed the sea of bodies were. One, a woman with a bright red wig beneath a purple turban lay a soft hand on Nikita's arm to draw the younger girl's attention.

"Sweetie we've been watching you, now let us ladies know, is that puppy over there taken?" Her head cocked over to the side, where Stiles stood at the bar.

He quickly turned around, pretending he hadn't been caught staring...Again. Nikita couldn't help but to laugh at his weak attempts.

"He's all yours." Niki winked at the drag queen as she took a sip of her drink, never stopping once from dancing.

That sent the gaggle of hens into a frenzy of giggles.

The one with red hair put her hand on Nikita's shoulder, forcing her to stop dancing "He's an ex isn't he? Don't play coy little darling, are you trying to make him jealous?"

Nikita didn't answer, instead she flashed them a smile and went back to drinking. Her mind was already swimming, and her body felt light, the alcohol had done its job.

" Honey, you're not doing it right." One with golden curls piped in.

That's when a petite and adorable Asian American girl approached Nikita, a girl she had never seen before. She was in a blue tutu, a white sequined bikini top, and the apples of her cheeks were adorned in silver glitter. Her hair in two double buns, and hot pink lipstick that made her lips pop.

"This is Star, she'll show you how it's done." The one in the red wig announced.

Nikita was always a social person, making new friends came naturally to her. As a polite gesture she extended her hand out, for a shake. She was expecting Star to shake it back.

What she wasn't expecting was for Star to pull her hand forcing Nikita's body to collide with hers, and kiss her.

Her eyes widened as her lips pressed with Star's. They were plush and soft the complete opposite of any boy she's ever kissed. They tasted of strawberries and cream, a light pleasant flavor. Star traced the bottom of Nikita's lips with her tongue, right before gaining entrance into Nikita's mouth. Niki stumbled backwards, in complete shock. She had just kissed a girl, Niki hadn't meant to take these mind games with Stiles so far. She was having fun, but this...This crossed the line. With the back of her hand Nikita wiped her mouth, smearing her lip stick along with the remnants of Star's hot pink lipstick.

The group of drag queens and Star burst into laughter. Nikita looked as freaked out as a cat trying to escape a bath.

"Oh yes, he's going to be itching to get his hands on you tonight!" One of them laughed out loud.

"More like he'll be growing hair on his palms tonight!" The other cackled.

"I hope you enjoy that Purple Daze." Star purred "The effects will kick in any moment."

Nikita was in shock. Not because she had just kissed another girl, but because there was a substance dissolving on the tip of her tongue.

Star had slipped something into her mouth, she had drugged her.

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

Stiles and Scott looked at each other in shock as Niki walked away from the bar and disappeared into the thick crowd.

"So much for keeping her away from the supernatural." Stiles grumbled.

"Stiles, we just need to focus on the Kanima." Scott shouted over the loud music "Don't lose focus, alright?"

Stiles nodded.

The Beta's eyes flashed molten gold. He scanned the dance floor with a predatory patience, knowing his prey was there. Scott tilted his head slightly upwards and shut his eyes, trying to absorb the morass of scents swirling all around them. He could smell alcohol, the bitterness of cheap perfumes and colognes, the acrid odor of cigarettes. Over that were the sharper scents. Lust. Arousal. Loss. The undefinable but potent scent of forgetting . . . of losing oneself to the music. It was so much, the medley of smells overpowering. Scott opened his eyes, momentarily dizzy from it all.

"I'm going to patrol the dance floor." Scott shouted once more before disappearing as well, leaving Stiles alone at the bar.

"Yeah that's fine, i'll just hang out with-" Stiles looked to his far right to see an older man dressed as a devil eyeing him, checking him out.

Stiles swallowed thickly, extremely uncomfortable but somehow kind of flattered. He was getting attention. He didn't swing that way, but still . . . at least one guy thought he was hot! Blushing, Stiles turned his attention to the dance floor. He could only just see Nikita, but those glimpses he caught through the crowd of bodies between them held his attention. Enchanted, he watched her dance and it was like the world just fell away. She was a Goddess. HIS Goddess. Her body glistened with sweat, little beads of moisture that sparkled under the flicker of colored lights sweeping through the club. Blue hair flying, while damp tendrils stuck to the sides of her face and neck. Luscious pink lips slightly parted, it was as if she were drinking in the energy of the other dancers. Drawing their passions into herself. The sway of her hips to the music, the slender curve of her back . . . she was liquid. He wanted to touch her, hold her, feel her. He wanted to feel the warmth of her skin against his own, inhale the sweet white jasmine scent of her perfume.

Only he couldn't. He couldn't touch her, or hold her. She wasn't his. Not anymore. He'd given her up to protect her . . . now, seeing the strength of her body, the passion with which she moved, he wondered why he ever though she NEEDED his protection.

His forehead creased as a small group of drag queens approached Nikita. They exchanged a few short words and looked directly at Stiles. Yet again, he was caught staring.

immediately he turned to face the bar "Damnit." Stiles muttered to himself.

He had to collect himself, focus on anything but her. As soon as he thought the coast was clear, he turned around.

His jaw hit the floor as he saw Nikita's lips locked onto another girls. Stiles couldn't believe his eyes, never had he been so turned on. It was every young boy's fantasy, and the fact that it was a girl he was already attracted to made it that much better. He was momentarily ashamed for being so turned on, his testosterone rocketing through the roof. Stiles had to bite down on his fist to calm himself down, but it was too late. He looked down to see a bulge forming in his pants.

"No! No! Not here!" Stiles yelped.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to face the bartender.

"Is that gun in your pocket? Or are you just happy to see me?" The bartender cocked his head towards Stiles' crotch " Devil boy wanted me to give you this."

He passed Stiles a fruity drink, Stiles leaned over the counter to see the man dressed as a devil blow him a kiss.

immediately his cheeks went red. Stiles bolted, running out of the Jungle Club and out the back door to get fresh air. He needed to calm his raging teenage hormones.

After fifteen minutes of gross thoughts to kill his boner, like a naked Coach Finnstock doing jumping jacks, Stiles was fine. He placed his hands on his knees and doubled over, taking in a deep breath. That's when he saw it, on the edge of the step leading to the back door.

Clear thick liquid formed in a puddle. He had seen the substance before, dripping off the tip of the Kanima's claws...Scott was right, it was in the building.

"Nikita." Stiles whispered.

He hurried back into the club, he had to get her to safety, even if she wasn't being targeted. She was exactly where he saw her last, although her moves had become more mechanical and clumsy. Something was off with her, as she stumbled around.

Stiles pushed past sweaty bodies to get to her. Finally when he approached her, he realized she wasn't sober.

"Whoah, slow your roll, Niki."

She didn't respond as she kept on dancing and enjoying the music.

He was officially worried, she didn't try to distance herself from him. "Are you okay?"

*** His hands cupped her face as he examined her. He looked into her olive green eyes, to see that her pupils were widely dilated. She shut her eyes and turned her cheeks deeper into Stiles' hands.

"You're not okay." Stiles said aloud.

She wasn't drunk, she was having a bad trip. He had to get her water fast, she looked like she was about to hurl on the dance floor.

"I want you to stay here, Okay? I'll get you water."

She nodded. Stiles felt bad for leaving her behind, but he knew he could reach the bar faster without her straggling behind him. Stiles pushed past the sea of people, the crowd seemed to get thicker the closer he got to the bar. Stiles finally reached the bar and caught the bartenders attention.

"mm, I see you're back for more." The bartender gave him a flirtatious grin.

Stiles could feel his cheeks reddening, still embarrassed from earlier "Yeah, can I get water please?"

* * *

><p>Nikita's POV<p>

The music flowed within her veins, like an electric current of raw euphoria. A part of her recognized she was high, but it felt too good to matter. The heavy bass shook the floor beneath her feet, rattling the bones in her body and Nikita - her body sensitized to every moving molecule, it seemed - could feel it with every part of her. A sonic ripple with her at the center. Little rays of green light fractured off the disco ball, shooting sparks of fiery light that sparkled over her body. In her near-delirium, Nikita thought she could feel the light on her skin like static. A pleasant sensation of warmth and tickles. Nikita allowed her head to sway, following the rhythm of her hips. She stretched her hands to the ceiling, reaching for the sky and enjoyed the feel of muscle and tendon moving smoothly beneath her skin. She splayed her fingers, eager to touch that fiery light, the glitter and sparkle swirling in the dark, smoky air.

Whatever Star had slipped her felt like pure magic. However, the magic seemed to fade as soon as he carefully approached her on the dance floor.

"Whoah, slow your roll, Niki."

She could hardly hear him over the sound of the loud music, even the sound of her grumbling stomach was louder than him.

Niki wanted to tell Stiles to leave her alone, to get lost. But her tongue felt so heavy, so lazy, so incredibly dry.

A worried look painted itself across his face. "Are you okay?"

His hands cupped her face as he examined her eyes. She couldn't help but to stare back, look deep into the warm chocolate pools, speckled with gold. His touch was so warm and comforting, instinctively Nikita turned her cheek deeper into his hand and closed her eyes to enjoy the simple pleasure.

"You're not okay..." Stiles observed out loud.

As soon as the words left his mouth a stabbing hunger pain caused her to cringe. She could see the worry in Stiles' face now, as his brows knitted together.

"I want you to stay here, okay? I'll get you water."

Nikita nodded with understanding, licking a layer of sweat off the top of her lips. Water was exactly what she needed at the moment as the room began to spin. She watched Stiles disappear into the thick crowd, towards the bar. Her head felt so light, like a balloon. Everything in her body started to feel numb, starting with the tips of her fingers. Nikita couldn't wait for Stiles to return, she needed water fast. Like a newborn deer on ice she stumbled through the crowd, bumping against dancing bodies. Slowly her vision began to tunnel, Nikita needed to find the bathroom fast. The long corridor leading to the bathroom looked endless, something out of a labyrinth. She held onto the side of the cold walls, using it to guide her to the end of the hall. Finally she had found herself hunched over a white porcelain sink basin, finger gripped tight over the edge of the sink. Nikita squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to steady her breathing. Her stomach was in knots, growling, her mouth watering. As if on instinct her tongue ran across the bottom row of her teeth, then glided over the top. Nikita's body stiffened as she felt the tip of her tongue cut open. The overwhelming taste of warm copper filled her mouth. Nikita spat the crimson out, splattering against the white sink.

Quickly she looked into the mirror, lifting the upper right corner of her lip. Her eyes widened like two saucers, her canine tooth looked abnormally long and sharp, like a monster. Nikita stumbled backwards and lost her balance. She landed on her butt with a thud, frozen with fear.

Were her eyes playing tricks on her? was what she saw real? Nikita looked to her hands, expecting claws to sprout out. On hands and knees she crawled towards the mirror again, using the sink to pull her body up. Nikita locked eyes with her reflection, she hardly recognized herself. She looked so skinny, so frail with sunken cheeks. One more time she lifted the corner of her lip, but her teeth looked normal. She stood there for moments, observing her teeth. That's when an older lady entered the bathroom to touch up on her makeup. Her eyes landed on Niki.

"Oh honey, everyone knows you never stare into a mirror when you're tripping out."

She grabbed Nikita's arms and gently pulled her away. Niki recoiled her arm back, as if the woman's touch singed her arm. Nikita locked eyes with the older woman, her olive eyes darkening. Her teeth gritted tight, jaws clenching. Nikita's pulse quickened, pounding in her ears. The woman gulped loudly as she took a step back, clearly intimidated by Nikita.

The woman finally mustered up some courage to speak. "Sheesh, what pills did you decide to swallow?"

Her mouth was watering again, the hunger, it was killing her. She had to eat something to fill the vast hole in her stomach. A strong feeling of anger and violence radiated within Nikita, at that moment she couldn't think of anything else...Other than attacking the woman in front of her.

Her stomach let out a loud grumble, distracting her thoughts.

The woman let out a laugh "You poor thing, good thing I always keep one of these things with me."

She reached into her bag and pulled out a granola bar for Niki. She looked at it, like it was stale garbage, knowing it would do nothing to please her hunger. Not much seemed to please her appetite these days.

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

He looked over his shoulder to see Nikita had vanished. Stiles grabbed the water and hastily pushed through the crowd once more, there was absolutely no sign of her. That's when Scott bumped into him.

"Dude! It's here!" Stiles shouted while running his fingers through his hair.

"I know." Scott growled " I found Danny, but we seem to have another guest."

Stiles peered across the dance floor, his vision skewed by the dense fog and the disco lights. Two blood red eyes stared right back at him, Derek stood in the shadows.

"What's he doing here!?" Stiles yelled, frantically throwing his arms in the air "He's going to mess everything up."

"We need to make sure absolutely no one gets hurt, including the Kanima." Scott ordered, sounding like a natural leader.

But it was too late as Scott's eyes gazed to the ceiling. Out of the corridor leading to the bathroom the Kanima appeared, it stealthily moved across the ceiling, then dropped itself into the crowd. Stiles' eyes grew wide in horror as screams filled the air, bodies hit the ground one by one like dominoes. Stiles barely had time to process what was happening, in a blink of an eye he was outside the club as frantic people ran outside. The last thing he saw was Derek fighting the Kanima, only for the creature to scurry back to the corridor and Derek shoved with the rest of the crowd outside.

Scott, Stiles, and Derek stood outside dumbfounded at how the situation got so out of hand.

"We had this!" Scott snapped at Derek.

" Did you really?" Derek challenged "Because all I saw was you walking in circles, and this one trying to conceal his wood."

Scott shot Stiles a confused look.

"I don't want to talk about it." Stiles dead panned.

It took only moments for the paramedics to show up. They caught sight of Danny being wheeled out on a stretcher.

"Danny!"

The three of them turned their heads to see Nikita run out of the club, the very last person to exit.

Stiles looked to see Derek's reaction, but he was gone as soon as he caught sight of Nikita.

She stood by Danny's side.

"Danny! What happened? What's going on?"

She was starting to panic, her eyes close to tearing up. Scott and Stiles joined her side, to check up on Danny as well. Scott's brow's knitted together in a frown as he sniffed the air, this time he leaned closer to Nikita as he took in her scent.

Danny let out a chuckle "I'm fine, my ex ate shit as well, so we're good." Niki let out a laugh as well.

Stiles noticed her skin was covered in goosebumps, her body trembling, she must have been freezing. He peeled off his red hoodie and draped it over Nikita's shoulders as she followed Danny into an ambulance.

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled a long sigh, the night had been a fail.

He noticed his best friend had been rather quiet. The Beta was frowning at the ground, studying the pebbles on the asphalt. Stiles had seen the look many times before and knew what it meant.

Stiles nudged his best friends' ribs with his elbow "What is it. I saw you sniffing Niki."

"What is what?" Scott asked.

"You always look like you're constipated when you're holding back from something you want to say, something that may get you in trouble... Why were you sniffing her?"

Scott dropped his head as he played with the cords of his sweater "It's just an idea, it's nothing."

"Just say it." Stiles' patience wearing thin.

The Beta took in a large breath before he began "Well...I saw Nikita disappear into the long corridor, I'm guessing to use the bathroom."

"Okay." Stiles nodded.

"I saw the Kanima come out from the same direction."

Stiles' eyes grew wide as he understood what Scott was trying to imply.

"No!" he snapped "Are you crazy!?"

"It makes sense!" Scott defended " It would explain her vanishing for five days, it would explain her sudden violent outburst."

"Do you hear what you're saying!?" Stiles whispered loudly, wanting to pull his own hair out "She's not a killer!"

"I'm not saying she's a killer, I'm saying whoever is controlling her is! Plus...She smells different."

Stiles shook his head, completely terrified by the idea of Nikita being a killer "Different? how so? Tell me Scott how does she smell normal one day, then different the next?"

He shrugged his shoulders "She smells like flowers, jasmine."

Stiles shot Scott an incredulous look "That's how she always smells!"

"Yeah but when I was really close to her, I could smell smokened oak, underneath the smell of jasmine-"

"Smokened oak!?" Stiles spat " Smokened isn't even a word! What the hell does smokened oak even smell like? Please enlighten me!"

Scott let out a sigh "Look, all I'm saying is...She smells different from when I saw her at the game, two nights ago. And I only know of one person who smells like that!"

Stiles placed his hands on his hips as he tapped his toes impatiently "And who would that be?"

"Jonesy..." Scott said.

"You know what? your theory isn't even valid, she has swim trophies! The Kanima was clearly scared of water! " Stiles was pacing back and forth at this point.

"Maybe she's not the one who's scared of water...Maybe it's her master." Scott suggested.

They both looked at each other as the same thought crossed their minds.

"Jonesy."

Stiles swallowed thickly past the lump building in his throat. It would explain why they've been hanging out with each other constantly. Him and Scott found out that Jonesy couldn't swim, and as much as Stiles had a dislike for Jonesy, he didn't want it to be true. Stiles refused to believe the idea of Niki as the Kanima, it was the most absurd thing he had ever heard. She was sweet, she was funny, witty, clever, energetic...Well...She used to be. With each passing day he watched her wither, transform into a hallow version of her former self. She was changing and he knew it, but he would never admit to it.

Stiles let out a breath, it fogged into the night sky. His brown eyes traveled upwards to see Derek crouching on top of the roof.

The Alpha's eyes turned a blood red and he disappeared into the shadows. Stiles could feel panic oozing out of his own pores.

Derek had heard everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Bahaha hope you enjoyed that. I'm super curious to know what your theories are; especially if you're typically a silent reader. Please let my Beta and I know what you think!<strong>

**Also check out my profile for videos, illustrations, and a new poll: What do you think Nikita is? **

**-please don't do drugs! ^_^**


	34. Lip Venom

**Hello everyone! Sorry it has taken me so long to update. This chapter was originally 7,000 words long...Until my genius Beta suggested I split it. **

**Thanks Daystorm!**

**Also thank you to all of you who were kind enough to review and give your theories on what you think is going on. I am so lucky to have such clever and caring readers, honestly your reviews help shape this story so much. So thank you to: Emma, Daystorm, XxGirl on FirexX, xXBriannaXx, Kayela-Brown-12228, cecld16, Hurricane.'97, Kezz 1, Iste, City of Books, and Artificial Paradises. Thank you guys so much**

**For all you Isaac lovers, I think you're going to enjoy this chapter.**

**Sweetest Kill - Broken Social Scene**

* * *

><p><strong>"Get up right now!"<strong>

Nikita's eyes flew wide open, as she literally rolled out of bed and hit the wood floor, taking the tangle of sheets down with her.

Her father was standing right above her with his arms crossed and lips pulled tight. She could see a deep shade of red flushing his cheeks as his nostrils flared. Never had she seen her father look so angry.

"This can't be good." Nikita thought to herself as she rubbed her eyes.

"If you think I'm going to let you show up to my hospital drunk and on god knows what, ON A SUNDAY NIGHT, and get away with it, then you are wrong!"

Niki let out a groan as she cursed under her breath. It was only 6 a.m, an hour before she usually gets up for school.

"I can't believe _you_ could be so irresponsible!" Walter went on "I'm putting you on time out, go stand in the corner of your room and put your head against the wall."

Nikita's face distorted in confusion "...Are you kidding? A time out? How old do you think I am?"

She could tell Walter felt some sense of pride, stepping up to the fatherly role, something that was once familiar to him. She could sense that he had missed it, looking after another, raising a child. The last time he had seen her before her mother's funeral was when she was only ten years old, grounding her was unfamiliar to him. With a puff of air she blew a strand of hair off her face, swallowed her pride, and got up. Nikita walked to the corner of her room and rested her forehead against the cold wall. It was humiliating, of course, but she didn't want to upset Walter any further.

"I'm leaving you a job application on your desk, that should teach you a thing or two about responsibility! You'll be spending your afternoons picking up after animals!" Walter shouted over his shoulder just before leaving her room.

"Great." Niki mumbled into the corner of the wall.

* * *

><p>Scott's POV<p>

"She's not the Kanima!" Stiles hissed.

The two of them were peering around the corner of the hall to see Lydia, Jonesy, and Nikita mid conversation, next to their lockers.

"Look at her, does that look like someone who is capable of murder?"

Stiles was right, Nikita's athletic physique had dissolved into skin and bone. She looked so fragile that even a touch could possibly shatter her.

"It doesn't matter." Scott whispered back "What matters is Derek heard everything, and we don't know what he's going to do."

Stiles looked astonished as he turned to Scott "He would never hurt her."

"That's what we said about Peter." Scott reminded him.

A familiar strong scent wafted into the air, it made his stomach turn to knots...

Derek was already here.

Scott looked outside the window to see Derek and Boyd standing on the field, waiting for him.

"Stay here and watch after her, make sure she doesn't go near Isaac and Erica." With that Scott made his leave.

Derek stood still amongst the green like a statue. His cold grey eyes calculating, devising a whole new plan. Stiles, Allison, and Scott could hardly keep up with Derek, who seemed to always be one step ahead of them, playing them like fools.

"Stay away from her!"

Scott warned as he approached the two werewolves. He could feel his blood boiling, there was no way he was going to let any harm come to Nikita, she had been through too much already.

"I guess she embodies what she really is, in her case...She's a cold blooded lizard." Derek stated, unfazed by Scott's anger.

The Beta stopped in his tracks, completely thrown off my Derek's statement. Derek had no reason to spit such hatred towards Nikita, they were close, they were practically family.

"What are you talking about?"

Derek let out an annoyed sigh, his patience running thin. "Lydia, she's immune to Peter's bite, displays strange behavior, and I'm willing to bet she's immune to the Kanima's venom."

Scott understood that the Kanima couldn't be paralyzed by it's own venom, whoever ingested it and managed to walk away surely had to be the culprit. But he and Stiles had assumed the Alpha would go after Nikita, not after Lydia. They never even thought of Lydia being the Kanima, the thought never crossed their minds.

"But I thought you were going to go after Nikita." Scott's face scrunched in confusion.

He only let out a forced chuckle a flicker of amusement danced behind his cold eyes, breaking his stone hard facade.

"Why on earth would I go after Nikita?"

Derek was playing games with him, he had to be. Was he trying to throw Scott off in order to get closer to Nikita?

"I would never lay a finger on her." Derek finished, adding further to his point.

Scott listened to the steady beat of Derek's heart. Was he telling the truth? or had he truly mastered the act of lying?

Derek cocked his head to the side "Better hurry, I'm sure Erica and Isaac are having a lovely chat with Lydia as we speak."

* * *

><p>Nikita's POV<p>

It was time for her least favorite class, chemistry with the white devil himself, Mr. Harris. She truly believed Mr. Harris was a spawn of Voldemort and Joffrey Baratheon, conceived from the depths of Mordor.

Lydia was seated next to her, she was silent, lost in her own world. Nikita noticed how distant and queit Lydia had become with each passing day. Nikita was no better, she was just as distant and silent.

How could they not be? With the things they had both seen, both witnessed. Nikita rested her chin on her hand as she thought of the other night, and what she had seen in the mirror. Could it have been a bad trip caused by whatever drug she had ingested? Nikita knew better than that, she knew whatever she had seen correlated with the wolf creature that tried to bite her the night of winter formal.

Nikita could feel the stares on her once more. She turned to see Scott and Stiles eyeing her, both of them jumped in their seats as if a firecracker blew out of their asses. She rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Do you feel like everyone is staring at us? especially Stiles and Scott?" Nikita asked Lydia.

"Of course they are." Lydia replied while adjusting a microscope "All the damn time." She drawled.

Mr. Harris started his lecture:

"Einstein said two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, the universe I'm not too sure about." He walked right besides Stiles and rested a hand on his shoulder "But I, myself, have encountered infinite stupidity."

Patting Stiles' shoulder he walked away, the annoyed look on Stiles' face caused Nikita to smile.

" So to help combat the plague of ignorance in this class, you're going to combine efforts through a series of experiments."

Mr. Harris gritted his teeth " We work clockwise, every time the timer goes off the person on the left switches stations! Now go!"

DING! The timer went off, signalling them all to switch.

Nikita let out an audible groan as she sat herself next to Erica. The blonde seemed more than amused by Nikita's dislike for her.

She started working on the assignment, all the meanwhile Erica's gaze was washing over her.

"What." Niki said in a stern voice.

"Hmm. Nothing. I'm just imagining your face when Stiles broke things off with you, and only after the first date. That must have been humiliating."

Nikita ignored her as she poured sugar into the solution. There was no point into feeding the troll that was Erica, she only wanted to get a rise out of her. Nikita wasn't playing Erica's games, and it was starting to agitate the Beta. The blonde ran her finger across Nikita's collar bone, invading her personal space. Her fingers dipped into Nikita's shirt to pull out a chain, a silver heart hanging off the end.

Niki's body stiffened, she could slowly feel anger creeping up on her.

Erica examined the silver heart pendant.

"NGCH? What the hell does that stand for?"

"_Nikita Grace, Cora Hale_." Niki thought to herself.

Instead, she chose to ignore Erica once more and went back to the lab work.

Erica yanked at the necklace with such force, Nikita was amazed it didn't break.

"When I ask you a question, you answer." She growled.

The slightest of smiles appeared on Nikita's face as she grabbed Erica's hand. Her thumb pressed into the center of the Beta's palm, triggering a tender pressure point. Erica's brown eyes shot wide as pain radiated from her palm and throughout her entire body.

"Don't mess with me." Was all Nikita said, her message loud and clear; she wanted to be left alone.

Erica swatted Nikita's hands away, her mouth hung open as she tried to process how a meek girl could over power her.

Ding!

Nikita dragged herself to the next spot, slipping in beside Isaac Lahey.

He flashed her a disarming smile. "Hey there, Nikita."

**** Surprised he even knew her name, Nikita faltered. Unsure of how to respond. They had never spoken before, had only ever exchanged half-nods to acknowledge each other should their gazes ever meet in passing. She and Isaac could not even be called acquaintances.

To hide her startled surprise, Nikita flipped her hair over one shoulder and offered a confidant smile back. "Wow! He speaks!"

Isaac leaned close, so that she could smell the spice of his skin and the leather of his jacket. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear in a deliberately intimate sweep of his fingers, letting the pad of his thumb linger on her cheek a moment too long. "I speak only when I have something to say."

Nikita trembled at his touch. She couldn't help herself. A pleasant warmth blossomed beneath her skin and she felt flushed. Still, Nikita had only just had her heart broken and the sting was still there. She tried for aloof, not meaning for her response to sound coy, "And what is there you want to say to me?"

"You're beautiful," Isaac said.

Oh, wow. Nikita had not expected that. He'd thrown her and she felt that Isaac knew it, but some of the tightness in her chest loosened at his words. Softened. It was such a bold statement to make but . . . it felt good for someone to say that to her.

"Is there someone you're trying to make jealous?" she asked, tilting her head to encompass the room. She was not a fool, and she would not be played. Her heart couldn't take it, if this were only a joke. She felt too used to play games.

Isaac smirked and glanced over Nikita's shoulder to see Stiles, the boy clinging to the edge of his seat. Face flushed dark with anger. The scent of protective outrage emanating from the human wafted so thickly in the closed classroom it was liquid. Isaac felt he could almost taste it.

He hummed in his throat and turned back to Nikita.

"Not trying for jealousy, sweet," he said. "Is it so hard to imagine I might actually like you?"

Yes, it was. A boy who had never said two words to her suddenly deciding he was attracted? Calling her beautiful? He was too smooth.

Nikita bit her bottom lip, plumping it before catching herself. She didn't want to come across as interested . . . oh, why did she have to look like she was flirting?

She said, "Well, you get points for effort. But you really need to work on your approach."

Isaac winced. Nikita saw it but didn't draw attention. Feeling she might have been a little harsh, she tried to backtrack. She smiled softly, to show she wasn't being deliberately mean and said, "Thanks."

"For what?" Isaac asked, his seductive mask slipping to reveal a more natural boyishness. Less Casanova, more Peter Pan.

"For saying I was pretty," Nikita told him. "It's . . . been a tough week. I needed that."

Isaac shrugged and playfully bumped her shoulder with his. "Pretty? I called you beautiful."

Another slow flush crept up Nikita's neck, staining her cheeks a pearly rose. It was so faint, he thought. Hardly a blush at all, though he thought she should have been crimson. Her fair skin, milky and satin smooth had gotten so pale over these past few weeks so that even HE'D noticed it. Certainly her friends must have.

Nikita was watching him, now. Her gaze hardening as he realized he'd been staring. Laughing to hide his discomfiture, Isaac flipped his pencil between two fingers and after a moment Nikita chuckled. They went to work on the assignment, and it didn't take long before Nikita pulled her lip gloss from her pocket. Her new addiction. She loved applying it, more than actually wearing it. Spreading the gloss over her lips, she felt feminine and pretty. And somehow more normal when putting it on. Like the world fell back into place when she did, so she'd gotten to applying the gloss often throughout the day.

It was only a clear gloss, designed to add a little sheen and moistness and it looked wonderful on her. Nikita applied it carefully, unaware that Isaac was watching her. She didn't see the predatory stillness that had come over him. Without thinking, Nikita caped the little plastic tube and put it down on the desk between them.

"What is this?" Isaac asked, grabbing the transparent tube and lifting it up.

"It's glass, you nut. What did you think it was?" she quipped.

"Well, yeah," Isaac retorted. He reached out and took Nikita's hand, laying the tube on her palm and closing her fingers over it. Accepting it, she slipped the gloss inside the front pocket of her jeans.

Isaac was watching her, his blue eyes hesitant but . . . intrigued. Nikita wondered at his sudden change in mood. Isaac lifted his hand, giving Nikita plenty of time to pull away as he gently brushed his thumb over her full lower lip. Careful not to smear the freshly applied gloss shining in the classroom's harsh florescence. Startled, Nikita couldn't have moved if she'd wanted to. She could only watch as Isaac stuck his thumb in his mouth to taste and said,

"Not bad. Like raspberries."

Nikita honestly didn't know what to say to that. She didn't know how to respond to what he'd just done! How did quiet, shy Isaac - a boy who could disappear into any crowd as if he never even existed - become such an accomplished player? He wasn't just smooth. This was something else!

Isaac had become a completely different person; overnight, it seemed. Just like Erica.

It was like a switch had been turned in her head. Not only was she suddenly not impressed by Isaac's new moves, she found herself suddenly afraid of them. It was like Invasion of the Pod People. What was going on in this town? In this school?

Nikita turned quickly away from him, her gaze sweeping across the room in search of someone more familiar. Her gaze landed on Stiles and he, at least, seemed normal. Brown eyes turned suspiciously on Isaac. She wanted him to look at her but he didn't, too focused on staring poisoned daggers at the boy sitting beside her to notice he had her attention.

She heard her pencil roll, then turned just in time to see it fall off the edge of their table.

"Crap," Nikita said with a sigh.

"I'll get it," Isaac offered. He hopped off his tall stool to reach the ground, leaving Nikita sitting high. She folded her ankles and waited. Cast another quick look over at where Stiles was sitting. Just a few desks away, he seemed so far. Sighing, she grabbed a colored pen from her bag and began to doodle in bright green on the upper corner of the nearest assignment sheet.

Isaac seemed to be taking a while to retrieve her pencil. What was he doing down there?

Nikita leaned over to see, vowing to kick him in the face if he was just checking out her legs but he popped back up before she could see anything.

"What were you doing?" she demanded. "Searching for the lost city of Atlantis?"

He laughed at that, seeming genuinely amused. Blue eyes dancing, he held up a clear tube of sticky liquid. Her lip gloss!

"I think it fell," he said, handing it to her.

Nikita took it while she slapped at her pockets. Empty. Now, how had it fallen out without her noticing? Whatever. She'd once lost her keys because she didn't feel them tumble out of her pocket, once. Isaac retook his seat next to Nikita and looked at what she'd done. Her doodle was nearly complete, and it showed Mr. Harris modeling lingerie . . . on the corner of Isaac's assignment sheet!

His eyes widened with disbelief. "That's . . . that's my paper!"

Nikita smiled sweetly and twirled a ribbon of brown hair between her fingers. "Yep. Have fun, turning that in. I wonder what Mr. Harris will think."

"You trying to get me in trouble?" he demanded, hissing from between his teeth.

Nikita grabbed her backpack as the timer went off. "That's what you get for screwing around with girls you don't know."

"You hypocrite!"

Nikita shrugged. "I've been called worse."

Isaac was pissed. Nikita smiled, feeling that she'd won that round, but then faltered as she realized exactly where she was supposed to move. Her next station, the next assignment, would take her to the back of the class. It was taking her straight to . . . Stiles . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading. Please let my Beta and I know what you think, your opinions, theories, and overall support is appreciated.<strong>

**For those of you who leave me reviews I'll treat you with a tease from a future chapter ^_^**

**Also, if the scene with Isaac made your ovaries explode then you need to go check out Daystorm's story A Red Sun Rises, an Originals masterpiece. **


	35. Lip Venom part 2

**Hello everyone, here is part two! Thank you to all of you who were kind enough to leave me reviews! seriously you guys are the best!**

**Daystorm, Cruzzy93, Hurricane '97 , XxBriannaxX , KEZZ 1 , NathalieOchIzabelle , Clarathebunny, Artificial-Paradises, and Emma!**

**For those of you who reviewed the last chapter you were PM'd a teaser, just letting you know the teaser is for the next chapter, that means you guys are ahead of all other readers ^_^ It was more like a spoiler than a teaser haha.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter, no song was picked.**

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

Stiles was on the edge of his seat, fuming mad. Every molecule in his body was shaking as he watched Isaac lean close to Nikita and brush a silken strand of hair behind her ear. Stiles' teeth clamped on the inside of his cheek, trying to contain the urge to smack Isaac in the back of the head with his stool. It wasn't the fact Isaac was being heavily flirtatious with her, it was the fact that he was playing her, trying to figure out if she's the kanima or not. Isaac posed a threat over Nikita, and she was unaware of it. There was no telling what the newly transformed Beta would do, after all, Nikita could have possibly killed Isaac's father.

Isaac turned to look over his shoulder, his blue eyes locking with Stiles' brown eyes. The Beta gave Stiles a crooked grin with a raise of his brows, then turned his attention back to Nikita.

Stiles inhaled sharply through his nostrils. Allison kindly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's just trying to get a rise out of you, don't let him." She whispered.

"Oh yeah? Just like Erica?" Stiles cocked his head to the right, where Erica was pressing herself up against Scott. Her hand visibly creeping up along his thigh.

Stiles looked to Allison, she was clearly bothered, but somehow maintained a calm demeanor.

"I hate her." Allison whispered "But she'll get whats coming for her."

Stiles' knee bounced up and down with impatience, his eyes burning a hole in the back of Isaac's head "I swear if he touches her one more time, I will skin his wolf ass and make Nikita a welcome mat for her to stomp her pretty feet on."

He leaned in closer to the desk "You hear that wolfy? I will skin you." Stiles muttered under his breath.

Anger was clouding his judgement at the moment. Isaac was a werewolf, a creature capable of tearing Stiles to bits. And Stiles...Stiles was a human. But that didn't matter to him at the moment, what mattered now was keeping Nikita safe.

Stiles' eyes flew wide as Isaac ran his thumb across Nikita's bottom lip in a slow seductive manner. Stiles watched her cringe the slightest, uncomfortable by Isaac's advances. Her lips, Stiles craved constantly, which he had only kissed once, the night of Winterformal; the night he knew he couldn't live without her , the night everything went downhill. He was absolutely devastated, crushed beyond belief. The idea of Nikita being with Isaac, any boy for that matter killed him inside. Stiles was so swept up in anger, he had snapped the wooden pencil in his hand unintentionally.

"Oh no." Allison whispered in shock, as she had witnessed the same thing.

Stiles hung his head in defeat. There was nothing he could do, he had no right to interfere with Nikita's romantic life; he was no longer part of it. All Stiles could do was watch, and make sure no matter what happened, she was safe.

"Are you going to be okay?" Allison asked.

"I'll be alright."

Allison looked to him with a sorry expression "You really love her, don't you."

"More than you know." Stiles croaked.

Just then the timer went off.

Allison left to sit at another table. Stiles looked up to see Nikita approaching him, he froze. He was unsure of what to do as Nikita plopped down next to him, drained of all enthusiasm and excitement.

This was the closest they had ever been, except for last night when he checked up on her. The scent of her white jasmine perfume filled his senses, a chill ran down his spine, he had forgotten how intoxicating the smell was. Nikita was averting eye contact with him, she was focused on the assignment. He couldn't help but to stare, he found every part of her to be adorable, from her thick black lashes, the round apples of her cheeks, her small button nose, but most of all; her single dimple. This would be the first time he would talk to her properly since he broke things off. He had to say something to her, the painful silence was driving him insane.

"Say something, anything, you idiot!" Stiles scolded himself mentally.

"So...Uh, weird weather we're having, right?" He finally said.

Stiles wanted to bash his own skull against the desk, what the hell was he thinking with that opening line? Could he be anymore clichéd? She didn't even bother to look up from the paper, his words were wind to her.

She hated him, she had every right to do so. And here he was thinking his plan of distancing himself from her was so genius. What a fool he had been, if he could just go back in time and had done things differently. Granted he was between a rock and a hard place. What Stiles did was with good intentions, he not only had to protect Nikita, but he had to protect Scott as well; his best friend. Stiles swallowed past the thick lump building in his throat, if only he could say something that showed he still cared for her, something to make her hate him less. What he was about to say was a gamble, either she would hate him more, or finally soften up around him.

"Nik." He used the nickname he had given her, this time it had seemed to catch her attention.

She finally looked to him, giving him an expression that basically screamed "What the hell do you want?"

"I know you hate me... With the way we ended things." His voice dropped low, close to a whisper.

"With the way _You _ended things." Nikita reminded him sharply.

"And hate you? How on earth could I_ possibly_ hate you?" Her cold biting sarcasm caused him to cringe and shrink in his seat.

Stiles closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, carefully choosing his words this time "I just...I care about you."

It was a white flag being waved up high in the air, an olive branch. Maybe he could sleep better at night knowing she didn't resent him.

Her green orbs swirled with grief and confusion, as her lips parted the slightest. Stiles wanted to reach out and hold her, the way she looked at him left him penetrated him deep and feeling wounded.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked him. He could see the hurt clearly painted across her face, she looked as though she could crumble.

Stiles swallowed past the lump building in the back of his throat, it killed him seeing her like this; knowing it was all his fault.

"I did what it takes to keep you safe." Stiles spat out, his words coming out in a jumbled mess.

What a mistake.

Her body stiffened with alertness, she sat straight and turned her body to face him completely "What are you talking about?""

What a fool Stiles had been, how could he slip something out like that? He had always been so careful, but she had a hold on him. She was a sharp girl, he could see the cogs and clockwork spinning in her head. It would be a matter of weeks, possibly days until she put all the pieces together; had he possibly just given away Scott's secret?

"Stiles." Her voice soft, like she was approaching a wounded animal.

That was the first time he had heard her say his name since the night he broke up with her. He found himself lost in her innocent deep green eyes, like many times before.

"What's going on?" She whispered "What are you keeping from me?"

Before Stiles could say anything, he noticed Lydia pulling out a sugar crystal covered in clear syrupy fluid with a pair of tongs. It was headed straight for her mouth!

Stiles jumped out of his seat, his stool crashing on the floor behind him.

"**Lydia! no**!" He shouted.

The red-head looked at him with an annoyed glance, and shrugged him off. With that she bit down on the crystal, the kanima's venom now in her system.

Scott stood up as well, as he watched in shock, unable to do anything now. It was too late, Lydia had consumed the venom and now her body would give out from the paralytic toxins.

It never happened...

It wasn't Nikita! The Kanima was not Nikita! Stiles wanted to kiss her on the top of her head and thank his lucky stars! But that meant Lydia was the Kanima.

Lydia was the one killing innocent people.

* * *

><p>Allison's POV<p>

"It took no time to convince Jackson to join them; to help protect Lydia.

"Why am I here?" Lydia fussed as Jackson dragged her into Scott's house.

"Allison cleared the house, making sure no werewolves were lurking about, or lying in wait.

"We're here to study, everyone knows you have the best math notes." Jackson replied through gritted teeth as he finally got Lydia inside the house.

"Obviously." Lydia hissed as she recoiled her hand away from him "But what the hell do you want with me? I thought I was dead weight to you."

The two ex lovers began to quarrel loudly in the living room, giving Allison an enormous headache.

"You two mind taking this upstairs?" Allison asked.

The two of them shot her a death glare before retreating upstairs. She only shrugged, hoping Jackson would serve as a perfect distraction for Lydia.

As soon as they were out of sight Allison pulled out her crossbow out of her backpack and loaded it. Allison was on her own, just her and her weapon. Stiles couldn't seem to leave Nikita's side, even though she wasn't the Kanima. He had the notion that Derek still had his mind set on Niki. Scott was hunting Derek down, trying to persuade the Alpha to dismiss his Betas.

Allison walked over to the front window and peered outside, wishing she hadn't. The three Beta's stood still like obedient soldiers, but their Sergeant was nowhere to be found...Where the hell was Derek Hale?

She couldn't help but to worry, she was completely out numbered. Her fingers fumbled nervously over her cell phone, hoping Scott left her a text. But it was only Stiles, letting her know there was no sight of Derek Hale.

"Scott, where are you?" Allison whispered.

He had trusted her and Jackson to look after Lydia, but in reality Allison was alone. A part of her was terrified, but she wasn't going to let Scott down; more importantly she wasn't going to let any harm come to Lydia. Allison would fight tooth and nail to keep any of her friends safe. Especially when it came to Lydia and Nikita. She felt an immense guilt weighing down on her for what happened to them the night of Winter Formal, and what had become of them. They all did. Allison was against keeping secrets from the beginning, she remembered how the pain of betrayal felt when she found out about Scott. There were many times where Allison would question herself, and if what she was doing to her friends was morally right... Most often it wasn't. But the supernatural had to be kept away from them.

Their lives were already in shambles, being exposed to the supernatural world would make it so much more worse. Their lives would be changed forever just like Allison's did. They would never lead normal lives again, where their biggest worry was about fitting in at school. What they were going through at the moment, it wouldn't last, the two of them would be back at the top of the social pyramid eventually. But this...This was real. They would be put in immediate danger, their loved ones could be harmed or used against them, they could face death.

So Allison would go on carrying the guilt and continue questioning her decisions, just like Scott and Stiles did.

Slowly her fingers pulled the delicate lace curtains to the side, Boyd stood alone on the front lawn.

Her eyes widened as she was yanked backwards. the back of her head slammed against the wood paneled floor as Erica threw her to the ground with brute strength. Allison couldn't help but to gather her knees to her chest and roll to her side as the pain shot through her entire body, crippling her vision. She had to get up, she had to fight.

All she could hear was Erica's sarcastic voice.

"Aw, was I too rough?" The blonde drawled.

Allison sat up as the black spots faded from her vision, she could see Erica and Isaac before her. The two of them clad in leather, yellow eyes burning like flickering flames in the dark room.

Isaac started walking towards her as he straightened his jacket, a menacing smile on his face "Where is she?"

Allison didn't say a word as she stared daggers at them, but staring wasn't going to do anything to protect her.

"Whatever, we'll just sniff her out." Erica hissed with a roll of her eyes.

Allison looked over her right shoulder to see her crossbow just out of reach, she slowly started scooting backwards as Isaac continued to walk towards her.

"Did you know your pathetic friend threatened to skin me? Does Stiles honestly believe he has a chance against me?" Isaac chuckled.

A tall shadow fell over Allison, she turned to see Scott; he must have entered through a back window. His eyes glowing a molten gold, his teeth and claws elongated. His breathing was heavy, anger radiated off of him as he let out a snarl. Without a word or warning he leapt over Allison and tackled Isaac, pinning him to the ground.

This was Allison's chance! Quickly she scurried to her feet and went for her crossbow. Only for Erica to stomp on it with the heel of her boot.

"I've had enough of you!" Erica growled through sharp gritted teeth.

Allison looked up from the floor to see Erica was fully transformed and ready to fight. The huntress pulled out the arrow from its latch and dug it in the back of Erica's knee, causing the Beta to scream in pain and double over. With ease Allison pulled out the cross bow from under Erica's foot and jumped to her feet. In one swift motion she swung the crossbow across Erica's face, making a loud crack sound, and sending the Beta stumbling backwards.

A self satisfied smirk formed on Allison's face as she loaded her crossbow, Erica looked to her in anger and shock.

"Don't touch my man or my friend's ever again." Allison warned.

* * *

><p>Derek's POV<p>

He climbed up the side of the house with ease. He didn't want to startle her or get caught by a nosey Stiles who sat below, unaware of Derek's presence.

He had been watching Stiles for a while now, as the boy sat in his distinctive blue jeep just around the corner. Trying - and failing - to look like he belonged there. Stiles may have been a mouthy little punk, but no one could question his intelligence. Derek had sent his Betas after Lydia, but Stiles had anticipated Derek and waited within sight of Nikita's house.

Getting around Stiles was easy, what he had to do next...Not so much.

Derek peered through the rain streaked window to see Nikita sitting at her desk, working furiously on her sketchbook. Derek's hard gaze fixed on Nikita, he hardly recognized the girl in front of him. She looked frail, emaciated. How was it possible for someone so weak to kill men twice her size? He had been informed of Lydia's immunity towards the Kanima venom, but he had to make sure. It was for his peace of mind, he needed to see with his own eyes, Derek wasn't going to take any chances. He didn't want to believe Nikita was the Kanima, but how could he remain ignorant to all the signs? Derek had always ignored Erica and her dislike for Nikita.

He should have been more trusting of his Beta, what if Erica was right?

Derek could feel his hard gaze melting. Nikita was his family, she was his home. She was the thread connecting him to his past, to his happy faded memories. He would never lay a finger on her, he had sworn to protect her... Derek had already failed once.

What if they were wrong? What if it wasn't Lydia, what if the Kanima was Nikita?

Could he continue to let her kill innocent people?

Derek shook his head. If it was her, maybe he could find a way to help her, release her from her master.

_"I told you it wasn't him." Erica let out a sigh as she circled Jackson's limp body._

_He had just been fed the venom and collapsed, puddled onto the floor._

_"Of course it's not him." Boyd chimed in "He's too much of a coward."_

_Derek stood tall above Jackson, with his arms crossed and his jaw clenched. He had hoped with all his might that Jackson was the Kanima. The list was dwindling and all signs pointed to Nikita._

_Erica now stood behind Derek, her fingers playfully dancing down the valley of his back. Her lips grazed against the shell of his ear as her chest pressed into his back._

_" You know, and I know very damn well who the Kanima is...Let's stop wasting our time."_

_"Gee Erica, Jealousy is an ugly color on you." Isaac said while leaning against the cold wall._

_Erica turned around and roared at him, her fierce eyes flashing yellow._

_Isaac however was completely unfazed as he let out a chuckle._

_Boyd, always the voice of reason, stepped forward, out of the shadows "What if she's right Derek? There's no harm in giving her the test."_

_"She's always putting on that stupid clear lip gloss, the one that makes your lips all tingly." Erica chimed in._

_Boyd was right, there was no harm in testing her. It was better to be safe than sorry._

_Derek shut his eyes and let out a sigh of defeat " Fine. Isaac, can you get near her?"_

_His Beta flashed a cocky grin "That should be easy."_

Derek sucked in air between his teeth as Nikita finally got up and let out a sleepy yawn. She leaned onto the vanity, as she checked herself out in the mirror, examining her face. Finally she reached for her tube of lip gloss, she hadn't touched it all day.

"Please don't let it be her, please." Derek begged under his breath.

He was biting the inside of his cheeks as he watched her apply the clear lip gloss across her lips.

The truth would be revealed any second now.

Derek looked over his shoulder to check on Stiles, hoping he hadn't been caught. Stiles' head turned to peer at Nikita's window. Like a bolt of lightning Derek leaped behind the chimney, cursing under his breath. Derek sunk into the shadows, blending into the darkness around him. That was way too close. Usually Derek was much more nimble, like a predator stalking its prey. But this wasn't prey, this was Nikita. Derek peered around the red brick chiming to see Stiles was distracted, bless his short attention span.

Once more the Alpha approached her window.

His cold grey eyes narrowed on her as she pulled the sheets back to her nicely made bed, she was about to go to sleep, and the venom hadn't worked. Derek's pulse quickened as the feeling of panic slowly sunk in. What was he going to do?

How was he going to take care of this? walk into her room, kidnap her to his underground home and observe her? Drag her to Deaton's and hope the emissary has a cure?

**Thud!**

Derek's eyes snapped wide as Nikita hit the floor. He had to cover his mouth with both of his hands to keep himself from screaming with joy. It had worked, Nikita was not the Kanima! Relief washed over Derek, his heart was soaring. He slowly eased himself down her window, climbing down the wooden latice frames on the side of the house. Derek couldn't get rid of the grin on his face, he now had one less thing to worry about.

Suddenly Derek felt a push as he was shoved against a parked car. He turned around, eyes burning blood red and claws elongated. The culprit was an angry, out of breath Stiles. He must have spotted Derek and pelted across the cul de sac to get to him.

"What did you do to her!?" Stiles demanded in a harsh whisper, aware Nikita's window was right above them.

The Alpha let out a low growl, intimidating Stiles who quickly took a step back, regretting his impulsive decision of shoving an alpha.

Derek found himself respecting Stiles more and more each day. Although Stiles was nothing but a small defenseless human, he had brains; and more importantly he had heart. Derek never approved of Stiles being with Nikita. But Stiles would put his life on the line for Nikita, like roughing up an Alpha. She could be his greatest weakness, his downfall. But it wouldn't matter to Stiles, he was in love. Although his respect for Stiles was still growing, all Derek wanted to do at the moment was rip Stiles' arm from its socket and beat him with it.

"I did what I had to." Derek growled as he straighten his shirt.

" You said you would never hurt her!" Stiles spat, his hands curling to fists.

Derek's brows raised in confusion "I didn't"

Stiles' anger dissolved into confusion "You-you didn't?"

Derek grabbed the collar of Stiles' shirt and lifted him, the human's toes were hardly touching the ground "I would never. But you, I certainly would."

Stiles swallowed thickly as his eyes darted side to side, looking for an escape " I'm not a fan of heights, mind putting me down?"

Just then Derek's phone went off, he dropped Stiles on the concrete without a care to answer his phone.

"My ass!" Stiles cried out in pain.

"Shut it!" Derek whispered loudly.

Boyd was on the other end.

"What is it, Boyd?"

His Beta took in a breath"It's Jackson. The Kanima is Jackson."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. The next chapter will be jam packed! There might be some hair pulling :]<strong>

**A thank you to my lovely Beta, Daystorm.**

**Also if you haven't, there's a poll on my profile!**


	36. The Orange Book

**Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed my last chapter, your support, love, and opinions mean so much to me.**

**Big thanks to my Beta, Daystorm. She helped me so much last night when I was in panic mode, trying to juggle school, writing, and freelancing. She stepped in and finished what took me weeks to do. If you haven't already please check out her story titled A Red Sun Rises. Her writing is amazing, and if you love The Originals you'll fall in love with this story.**

**This chapter is dedicated to XxBriannaxX, because there's a certain scene in there I think she'll like :]**

**Out of the Black - Royal Blood**

* * *

><p>Green eyes shot open to the canopy of trees above her. She let out a sharp gasp, causing her back to arch as if the air was being squeezed out of her very lungs. Fingers of pale morning light streaked through the trees and washed over her body. She looked to her hands, they were sullied with dirt. She had expected a silver quarter to be placed on her eyes or in the palm of her hand. But it was nowhere to be found, whoever was playing jokes on her before seemed to be done with their sick twisted little game. Nikita was back, in the middle of the woods. It had been exactly a week since she had last woken Here. The nightmares were constant, the same haunting voice asking her<p>

**"Are you scared, Nikita Grace?" **

The dreams and waking up in the middle of nowhere was scary enough, but what frightened her was the strange occurence of last night. It was unexplainable as she had hit her bedroom floor, paralyzed from the waist down. It had frightened her, but what scared her the most was how familiar the feeling was...Being paralyzed. She remembered the feeling of impact her body made when she fell off the face of Suicide Hill, the local look out point. She remembered the sound her splintered bones made, grating together when she tried to move, and she remembered the feeling of immobility as she was paralyzed from the waist down. How she wished she could figure out what happened after that, figure out where she was for those five days. It hurt her head thinking about it, at times she thought her scar on the back of her head might split open.

She had hoped to never return to the woods, but here she was, laying on top of a mound of dirt. Her head rolled to the right, to see a smaller mound right next to her. immediately Nikita knew exactly where she was. She shot up, scurrying to her feet. The large Victorian style house stood in front of her, vines budding with purple flowers covered the front.

Jonesy's house.

A stark white Maserati was parked in the driveway, Alex was home. She didn't want them to see her like this, not again. Jonesy was one of the few friends she had, and if he thought she was crazy, then she would be devastated. Nikita straightened the hem of her white silk pajama shirt, deciding on what path to take to get home. That's when she heard distant yelling. It was coming from the house, the muffled yet unmistakable voice of Alex and Jonesy.

Nikita looked behind her, towards the woods; she could run home if she cut right through the woods and pass Suicide Hill. But the shouting was distracting, Nikita's always curious nature took over as she found herself drawn to the front door. Her bare feet padded silently across the dirt and onto the wooden porch. She couldn't help but to listen, it was like the door had a magnetic pull on her. The large white oaken door was slightly ajar, allowing a sliver of sunlight to creep inside, but not enough for Nikita to peep through; just enough for her to listen.

"Own up to what you did!"

She heard Jonesy shout. Nikita was in shock, never could she imagine Jonesy angry. He was always so calm and collected, so soft spoken and gentle.

"What I did!? I did you a favor!"

Alex shouted back.

"Then go through with it, you can't just leave her hanging! She's lost, she's confused, she's terrified as hell!"

Jonesy's voice seemed to be getting louder by the moment.

"Go through with it!? And then what!? Get stuck in this shit hole town forever? Be a baby sitter for the rest of my life?"

Nikita pushed the door the slightest with two fingers, hoping to hear more of the conversation. Who were they talking about, and why were they so heated?

"It'll happen eventually..." Jonesy warned.

"I'm taking my sweet time." Alex replied in a cold voice.

"Enough!" Jonesy shouted. " Maybe I'll find Nikita, drag her kicking and screaming, and bring her to you."

Nikita's eyes widened with fear, were her ears deceiving her? Jonesy's voice had been so cold, so full of anger she could feel the icy hands of fear carresing her back, sending goosebumps to the surface of her skin. Jonesy had just threatened her, is this who he was behind closed doors?

Alex let out a chuckle "You'll have to catch her first, she won't go down without a fight."

"I'll knock her out if I have to, she's clearly no match for me." Jonesy replied.

She could only stare at the door in shock, unable to move from where she was standing. Both of her hands covered her mouth, to suppress the scream that was caught in the back of her throat. She could feel tears forming, blurring her vision. Never had she been so confused, was Jonesy playing her this entire time? Getting close to her in order to harm her? She didn't know who to trust anymore. It seemed that everyone in her life was keeping a secret from her, the only person who understood her was Lydia.

Nikita jumped as the door opened. Out stepped Alex, unlit cigarette hanging off the corner of his lip, lighter in hand. The sight of Nikita caused his dark brows to furrow together under the mess of brown hair on his head. His mouth was hung slightly ajar, the cigarette threatening to fall out of his mouth. He seemed just as taken aback as Nikita. His cold blue eyes studied her, taking in her frightened expression, her stiff body language. He scratched his head wondering what she was doing here...Again.

"How much did you hear?" He asked in a stern voice.

"I-I" She couldn't even form a coherent sentence as she stumbled over her words.

She was terrified, and Alex could see it. Although his exterior was prickly, his voice was soft and somewhat comforting. He was charming, but so was the infamous serial killer Ted Bundy. Nikita couldn't help but to back away from him as she went down a step on the porch.

Alex pulled out the cigarette and rolled it between his thumb and index finger before placing it between his full lips and lighting it. He closed his eyes and took a long drag, exhaling the smoke from his nostrils. He seemed to relish the bitter flavor of tobacco rolling across his tongue. The world was silent around her, but all Nikita could hear was the sound of her heart beating like a drum and the melodic distant sounds of morning birds.

His eyes opened, and seemed darker, darker than a stormy sea.

"Tell you what, Jailbait. You tell no one about what you heard, and I promise not to tell anyone that you've been sleep walking again."

Before Nikita could say a word Jonesy stepped outside. His backpack slung over one shoulder, he was headed out for school.

His brows almost reached his hairline as he caught sight of Nikita "Niki! Are you okay?"

That was the Jonesy she knew, the one who was genuinely concerned and aimed to be a great friend. But she didn't know him anymore, or what his true agenda was.

She could only stare with a vacant expression and blink. For half a heartbeat a calmness fell on the three of them. Her eyes averted Jonesy and instead focused on the grains in the wooden porch. It hurt to even look at him, she had believed he was her friend, but he was a pretender like everyone else. Jonesy held out his hands like she was a wild animal who could lash out at him, he slowly approached her with caution.

"Niki, it's me, it's just me." He reminded her.

Alex took another drag, his lips pulled into a smug grin around his cigarette as his eyes darted between Nikita and Jonesy, curious to see how this situation would play out.

Nikita tore her gaze off the ground and looked up at the two of them, a dark flicker of hatred swirled in her green eyes. In a blink Nikita bolted, ran off the porch. Her legs pumped hard as her bare feet hit the ground. Jonesy dropped his backpack on the floor and ran after her, his feet pounded into the ground right behind Nikita.

Alex, still wearing his smile, ran to the edge of the porch and gripped the bannister. He leaned over the bannister like a child and shouted in a sing song voice

"**Keep running Niki!**"

This all seemed to be a game to him.

Jonesy was right on her tail, shouting after her, hand outstretched trying to get a hold of Nikita.

"Nikita! Wait!" He called after her as she sped up.

She heard his voice fade as she entered the mouth of the woods, getting lost in the dense thickets. Jonesy could have kept running if he wanted to, he knew these woods just as well as her. But it seemed he had frightened her enough already. Alex however was almost doubled over in stitches, his laughter the only sound.

He pointed to Jonesy who stood below him, the lit cigarette between his index and middle finger. A twisted grin still plastered on his face.

"Good one little brother,looks like your plan is _really_ working."

Jonesy let out a groan of frustration and kicked up a pile of leaves.

* * *

><p>Nikita's POV<p>

She was on edge the entire day, her body so tense it was starting to ache. Jonesy was nowhere to be seen since this morning, it seemed he never showed up to school; for that she was thankful. His words had penetrated her deep and left a seed of fear inside her, she couldn't help but to constantly check over her shoulder. The day was coming to an end, and Nikita was walking to her locker to pull out her art supplies. When a sudden flash blinded her sight for a moment. Her heart rate spiked, she even found herself gripping her drawing pencils as if they were knives.

Niki heard a warm laugh, and once her hazy vision cleared she saw Matt standing before her. Smile on his face and camera in hand.

"Do you have to take candids?" Nikita said breathlessly "I'm sure I look atrocious."

Matt walked alongside her as he studied the photo he had just taken "Far from it actually. And yes! Candids are a true form of photography, the only way to capture one's raw beauty."

He playfully elbowed her arm. Nikita could feel a warmth spreading across her cheeks, she couldn't help but to blush.

"I'm pretty excited for tonight." Matt confessed.

Nikita froze in her place, she remembered she was supposed to go out with Matt tonight. But she had forgotten they would be attending Jonesy's concert. Her stomach soured just thinking of what she had heard earlier this morning. Matt could see her hesitance and cleared his throat.

"You don't have to go with me if you don't want to, you can-"

"I do!" Nikita interrupted, cutting him mid sentence. " I said I would, and it'll be fun."

She swallowed thickly. Maybe she could stay in the back of the crowd where Jonesy wouldn't see her.

"Alright, but we're going as friends, so keep your hands to yourself." Matt quipped.

"I'll try my best." Nikita quipped back.

The bell rang signalling the start of class, Matt made his leave.

"Pick you up at eight!" Niki shouted over her shoulder before he disappeared to class.

***She let out an exhausted sigh as she pulled out her sketchbook and pencils. The day had been so long, bizare, and tiring. She just wanted to go home and rest for a little while before going out with Matt. The hall was completely deserted, not a person in sight. The lack of bustle was eerie yet calming.

She could feel a presence looming behind her causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on ends.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

The voice behind her caused her to jump. She could see Erica's face in her locker mirror's reflection. She looked livid, her blonde hair hiding half her face.

"You think you can humiliate me in class like you did yesterday and just get away with it?" The blonde asked, referring to when Nikita nearly crushed her hand.

Of course, Erica was back to harass her some more.

Nikita kept her gaze on her own reflection, tousling her hair with her fingers. "Erica, I don't have time for this."

" Oh I'm sorry, are you busy planning your permanent stay at Eichen House?" Erica hissed.

Just then Stiles slid down the hallway, breathless from running "Hey girls! We're all late to class, maybe we should go."

His attempts of calming the situation had the opposite desired effect as Nikita took a dig at Erica.

The brunette's gaze landed on Erica through the reflection.

"You know." She said "You can brush your hair, you can wear a push up bra, you can douse your face with makeup; _he_ still won't look at you that way."

Stiles' jaw dropped to the floor as he looked to Erica, completely baffled by what Nikita had said, and shocked that Erica ever had feelings for him. Before he could utter a single word Erica slammed the locker shut. With an iron grip Erica grabbed Nikita by the shoulders, spun her around to face them and slammed her against the locker twice.

Nikita cringed in pain, her eyes squeezed shut as the back of her head throbbed. Erica drew back her fist, winding it to deliver a punch.

"Niki!" Stiles shouted her name.

Nikita's eyes flew open at the sound of Stiles' voice, she ducked as soon as Erica's fist came flying, missing Nikita and hitting the locker instead. Nikita, scrappy and fast, pivoted behind Erica and delivered a powerful kick into the Beta's back, sending her face first into the locker.

Stiles ran his fingers through his hair, if it were long enough he would have been pulling it out. The situation had escalated so fast, there was no stopping it.

"Niki, get behind me." Stiles ordered, offering himself as a human shield against Erica.

She looked terrified, absolutely appalled by her own actions "I didn't mean to." Nikita stammered "I didn't -"

Erica tackled her down with such ferocity the two slid across the slick linoleum floor. The furious Beta was on top of Nikita, throwing punches left and right. But Nikita was able to block every shot with the palm of her hand. Erica was seething, foaming at the mouth, she wasn't going to stop until Nikita was a bloody pulp. The Beta's anger was boiling over, so much that she lost control for a second, her eyes flashed a golden yellow. Nikita's mouth fell wide as soon as she saw Erica's eyes, it lasted a second, a flicker of gold.

"Erica! Stop!" Stiles shouted as he tried to pry her off of Nikita, but Erica was unstoppable.

Nikita's hands were turning raw from taking multiple punches, she was starting to tire out, unable to hold her hands up in the air. Erica grabbed both of Niki's hands and effortlessly pinned them down with her knees, leaving Nikita completely defenseless. She had to think of something...And fast!

"Erica! Don't!" Stiles shouted once more as the Beta pulled back her fist.

Nikita sat up, lifting her head with force. It collided with Erica, head butting her square in the face. The Beta rolled off of her with a groan, ribbons of blood seeped through the cracks of her fingers. Nikita however was laying on her back, staring at the fluorescents above her. She licked at her cracked lips, tasting the salt and copper. Her chest was rapidly rising and falling as she was out of breath, out of strength. Yet, somehow, a smile managed to find itself on her face. Nikita's hands bunched to fists as she wriggled on the floor, a laugh escaped her lips. She could feel the slow surge of adrenaline building up within her. Suddenly it shot through her like a geyser and she was up on her feet again. She lunged at Erica who was still on the floor, but a pair of strong hands held her back.

It was Isaac.

"Hey, Hey!" He shouted, holding her back, she was still trying to get at Erica.

Nikita was filled with animal like rage, a rage that almost blinded her senses. Isaac pulled her back once more, he was certainly strong, but gentle enough to calm her down.

"Niki, look at me." He demanded, but his voice soft and calm.

She couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes for the sudden shame she felt was weighing down on her. Instead she searched for something similar, something comforting. Her eyes found Stiles, they looked at her with neither judgement or fear, instead they were apologetic and warm.

Just then Mr. Harris stormed out of his class, a herd of students behind him.

"What is this!? Are you kidding me!? Reyes and Grace! Detention!"

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

He was still shooken up as he followed Erica downstairs, towards the locker rooms. The cut across the bridge of her nose had completely healed now.

"What the hell was that about? What are you going to do when Derek finds out!?"

She turned around, blonde hair whipping the side of her face. Her fingers scrunched the material of Stiles' white shirt as she pulled him close.

"He won't find out." She warned, her nails elongated to put the fear of god into Stiles.

Stiles swallowed thickly, it certainly worked. "Why do you hate her so much?"

Erica's hard gaze softened as she released his shirt. He could see a certain hint of sadness in her deep honey colored eyes, and if he wasn't mistaken a look of regret on her face.

"Did you know you were the first boy who was nice to me?"

Stiles looked to her with confusion, that notion certainly couldn't be true.

" It was seventh grade, I forgot my umbrella on a rainy day and you just gave me yours. You didn't even know me and you gave me your umbrella."

Stiles tried his best to recall the moment, but it was such a trivial notion, common courteousy was nothing new to him.

" I had a crush on you since then." Erica admitted.

His cheeks went rosy as the words left her mouth, he never had a clue.

Erica threw her hands up in the air "But you always had your eye on Lydia Martin, always. The moment you got over her, you latched yourself onto Nikita. That window closed so fast I never had a chance."

"Erica, I didn't know." Stiles lamented.

"It doesn't matter, I never had a chance." Erica admitted " Nikita is just another Lydia Martin. She comes from a wealthy family, has all the best clothes, her hair is always perfect."

"You don't know her like I do, her and Lydia are two completely different people."

Her brows raised as a sad smile worked its way onto her face "Are they?"

Sure they had some similarities, but Nikita was her own person. She carried her own special brand of humor, she wasn't afraid of getting dirt under her nails, and more importantly she never thought of herself as being better than others.

Stiles opened his mouth to protest, but Erica carried on.

"Derek was the first person to give me attention, he told me I was special." Erica let out a laugh "But of course! He was wound up on Nikita. We must protect Nikita! Nikita mustn't know ! Nikita this! Nikita tha-"

Matt interrupted the conversation with his unnaturally gleeful voice "Hey guys, have you seen Jackson anywhere? I lent him my camera and-"

"No!" Both Erica and Stiles snapped in unison.

Just then the doors to the locker room burst open with Jackson's body sliding across the floor. Out walked an outraged Scott, Allison right behind him.

They could hear heavy footsteps frantically descending down the stairs, lo and behold it was Mr. Harris who seemed to have impeccable timing.

"Again!? What is wrong with you teenagers!?" Mr. Harris shouted. He was so livid his voice went up an octave.

* * *

><p>Nikita's POV<p>

Nikita sat stiff in the wooden seat, her attention plastered on her sketchbook as she practiced drawing horses. She didn't dare lift her gaze, as she sat between Matt and Jackson. Being in detention with an ex was bad enough, being in detention with two exes was like a shitty romantic comedy minus the romance and the comedy. Even worse, Erica was sitting only a few tables away from her. Niki couldn't bring herself to look at her. She felt shame, she felt confusion, unable to explain what had happened earlier. She let the anger consume her, unleashing the monster inside. More importantly she couldn't explain what she had seen in Erica's eyes, a yellow flash like a flickering flame. Her eyes must have been decieving her, there was no scientific or logical explanation to describe what she had seen.

Mr. Harris approached the library, his face devoid of any sort of emotion.

Nikita put her sketchbook away as the rest of her detention mates got up, ready to leave. She was ready to go home and cocoon herself in her fluffy blanket, maybe stuff her face with Olivia's red velvet cupcakes.

The chemistry teacher let out a mocking laugh "You guys aren't going anywhere, not until you reshelve every book in this library."

They all let out a groan in unison.

Nikita carefully took the returned books out of the trolly and found their appropriate spots. Erica was restocking on the same shelf as her, neither girl spoke to one another. Nikita couldn't help but to stare at Erica as she recalled the yellow eyes. Unatural eyes, like the red savage eyes of the creature that had attacked her that night. Nikita's eyes narrowed on Erica, the cut on the bridge of her nose had vanished completely.

Erica turned around, a scowl on her face "You can stare at me all you want when you pick up the books off the floor."

Nikita looked to the floor to see there were no books.

Before she could say anything Erica kicked over the trolly full of books, spilling them across the floor. Erica casually stepped over the books and made her leave. Nikita wanted to scream, curse, and cry at the same time. That's when Matt approached her and knelt down to pick up some of the books. He placed a gentle hand ontop of hers, but his touch was cold and unpleasant; her hand recoiled on instinct. Matt tilted his head and looked to her with confusion, her bold brows were furrowed together as he picked up a book.

'Rough day?"

She let out a snort of laughter 'You have no clue."

Her eyes landed on a bright orange text book, the kind of orange you see on a traffic cone. Bold white bold letters spelled out the words "Psychology today." Nikita couldn't help but to pick it up.

"Interesting pick." Matt chuckled.

"Great, now he thinks i'm crazy too." Nikita thought to herself.

Just then the school intercom went off "Nikita Grace, please report to the principle's office, Nikita Grace."

She squeezed her eyes shut "What did I do this time?"

"I'm sure you're fine." Matt reassured her.

* * *

><p>Nikita entered the office to see Gerard wearing a plastic smile.<p>

"Nikita, my dear, how have you been?"

immediately she felt repulsed, she was going to do whatever it took to get out of his office fast. Nikita readied herself for yet another round of questions.

"Why am I here?" She deadpanned.

His grin slid off of his face as he seated himself on the desk, in front of Nikita. His bony liver spotted hand rested on her arm, his skin was paper thin and pulled loosely across his bones; he looked more frail than she did.

" Not one for warm greetings, are we?" He asked her.

Her eyes were burning holes onto his bony hand that was still gripped around her arm. He noticed her venom like stare and removed his hand without question.

She said " Let me make this easy for you, I don't know anything, I don't remember anything about that night."

A lie.

Her hand traveled to the back of her head, she could feel the raised skin of her scar underneath her thick hair.

Gerard's lip tightened as he breathed heavily from his nostrils, clearly agitated with Nikita's impudence.

"Then figure it out." He said calmly as he took a seat behind his desk.

" Figure it out." She repeated with a mocking laugh. Nikita sat forward in her seat, her hands placed firmly on the desk "If only it were that easy!"

Gerard looked to her, a twinkle of amusement in his onyx eyes "I'll make it easy for you, starting next week you'll be visiting Mrs. Morell every day after school."

She could feel the sting of tears forming in the corner of her eyes "That's not fair." She muttered.

"Ms. Grace, if there's one thing I can tell you about life, is that it's not fair. The sick get sicker, the strong get stronger. And the weak get weeded out fast."

His voice cold and bitter.

She looked away, unable to look at him any longer "Can I go back to detention?"

Gerard's eyes were glued to the screen as he watched the Kanima wreck havoc in the school's library. The creature was whiplash fast and hideous to behold, even through the neutral blues and grays of the recently installed security cameras. He could imagine the sounds it must have been making. Snarls and hisses and it took all of Gerard's control to keep himself composed. To look calm so that the student seated across from him would suspect nothing.

His gaze moved between the Kanima on the screen and Nikita. Living proof seated right before him. He was sure, now. There could be no doubt. Nikita was NOT the Kanima. The creature was loose in the school.

Gerard took a breath and leaned back in his padded leather chair. "You are excused to go home."

A flicker of surprise passed over Nikita's pale face, but she wasted no time. Grabbing her bag and fleeing the office as if she thought Gerard might suddenly change his mind.

Nikita made it out into the parking lot, and the shut herself inside her mini cooper. Shaking through she wasn't exactly sure why, she gripped the steering wheel with both hands and let her head fall forward. All these things just kept piling up. One thing on top of another until she thought she would crush beneath the weight of it. Weird thing. Stuff that seemed like it should make sense but nothing was adding up. Stuff that was just not quite right. It made her feel as if she were losing her grasp on reality. Like Nikita Grace – whoever she used to be – had shifted slightly out of faze with the rest of the world.

The chirpy B-BLOOP from her bag startled Nikita and for a moment, she only sat and stared at her backpack on the seat next to her. She knew it was her phone, an alert to indicate she'd received a text but the effort it would have taken to reach into her bag and check her messages just seem like . . . too much. She was tired. She felt tired INSIDE and that was the worst. Just breathing seemed like more effort than it was worth.

But she couldn't hide. And no matter how worn down she wasn't dead yet, so she had to go on living her life as if everything were perfectly right in her world. That meant checking texts. Nikita pulled open her school bag, struggling a little with the front zipper and pulled out her phone. Found a text message from Walter, reminding her that she needed to be ready for his "important" dinner with Scott and Melissa McCall on Friday and that she'd be grounded until old age if she was even a minute late.

Great. Nikita threw her phone down and slumped back in her seat. Resting her head on the headrest. She smiled at that. From the corner of her eye, she saw something odd. Color that didn't belong. Nikita turned to see and was genuinely surprised and embarrassed to find she'd mistakenly left the library with a book. A thick, orange psychology textbook.

"Oh, I am so not going back in there!" Nikita spat. She shook her head. "No. No way. I can return that to school. Tomorrow."

No one needed to know she'd taken it. She didn't steal it. She only took it by mistake. An honest accident. Tomorrow, she could quickly pass through the library again and place the book on a shelf. No harm done.

Nikita went to start her car but curiosity had her glancing at the book again. Without meaning to, she passed her fingers over the smooth, hard cover. The book smelled old. Musty. Like it hadn't been opened or even touched in a long while. She took it, picking it up and setting it down on the steering wheel in front of her. Flipped the book open to find she'd been wrong. It wasn't a textbook. It was only just a reference. Or . . . no, not that either. It was a dictionary, a catalogue of psychological disorders.

In the quiet stillness of her car, Nikita thumbed through the book. Scanning the lists but only reading the bold type. Who knew there were so many different sorts! The book was huge. Her attention caught for a moment of psychopaths but only out of interest and curiosity. She DID stop to read the symptoms and causes of post traumatic stress . . . her tumble over a cliff had certainly been traumatic. And things had gotten progressively worse for her since then.

But it wasn't until she came to Schizophrenia that she stopped. She wasn't sure exactly what drew her to that one but her hands immediately started to shake. The entry was actually rather small, with only a brief summary of the disorder and links to other reading material for a more in-depth understanding of the illness. But what she saw shook her. The words themselves seemed to leap off the cream-colored page.

Schizophrenia, it said, was characterized by abnormal social behavior and a failure to recognize what is real. Common symptoms included false beliefs, unclear of confused thinking, auditory hallucinations, reduced social and/or emotional expression as well as inactivity. Lethargy.  
>Nikita immediately recognized those traits in herself. Her inability to stay away from those she knew she had no business seeking out. Namely Alex. She hated him. But she missed him. How often had she sleepwalked straight into his yard?<p>

On top of that, she'd been seeing things. Shadows out of the corner of her eyes. Things moving. Weird, paranoid suspicions concerning her friends and their motives. For a while, it had even felt like her best friends were out to get her. Or else carefully keeping secrets from her. And wasn't that the most insane thing ever? Hell, she even suspected Gerard – the school's own principle – of being in on it. She felt that there was something wrong with him . . . his smiles never reached his eyes. It was ridiculous. It was paranoid.

Was she sick?

Nikita closed the book with a slap and let the heavy brick tumble off her lap to the floor of her little car. It sat there, big and orange and damning. Daring her to deny any of it. What if, instead of there being something wrong with everyone else . . . there was something wrong with HER?

No.

She shook her head.

No. Not wrong. If she had schizophrenia than that would mean she was just sick. It wasn't her fault. She was ill. She needed help.

Ice crystallized around Nikita's heart. Painful and cold and heavy. A growing dread. Was she schizophrenic? Or had she just read too much into that little paragraph of symptoms? It had only been a summary. And what was she – a seventeen year old girl sitting in the school's student lot reading a book. She'd diagnosed herself with . . . well, nothing.

"I'm not crazy," she said, speaking softly. "I'm not."

The tremor in her voice betrayed her. She wasn't sure.

The glow she'd seen, or thought she saw, lighting in Erica's eyes. Just the night before, when she fell to the floor. Stricken. Unable to move even a single muscle in her body. The terror she'd felt as she lay t here, helpless. Vulnerable. How often had she sleepwalked into the woods? Her chronic nightmares? Her near-complete lack of appetite? She was starving, always hungry but still never felt like eating what was place in front of her. Hunger gnawed, churning in her gut but she had no interest in food.

Was she truly failing to recognize what was real?

These things were not normal. And she couldn't ignore it. She'd tried, even hoping that it would go away on its own and she would start getting better. But what had that done? She was getting worse! And now she had to accept that maybe, she had failed to realize how badly she had started to deteriorate. Is she was sick, if her mind was starting to fail her . . . she couldn't go it alone. Because the only direction for her to go from here was down.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading. Please let my Beta and I know what you think.<strong>

**For those of you who leave reviews I'll be PM'ing you another juicy teaser ;]**

**Also please check out the poll on my profile page if you haven't already :D**


	37. The black line

**Finally! An update!**

**I want to thank you guys so so much for the love, support, and reviews. You guys are so sweet but also freakishly observant and sharp! I love sending teasers to all of you and seeing your reactions, all of you have been great.**

**I want to thank my Beta who always helps me, lately I have been so swamped with family affairs and I graduate in a week and a half. So I'm scrambling to put together my portfolio. She's been so patient and helpful, all while being a student and writing her own stories! Thanks Daystorm, you kick ass.**

**This is the last chapter before we go on a crazy 5 chapter roller coaster ride, enjoy.**

**Black Math - The White Stripes (blast this song!)**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean WAIT!?" Walter's voice echoed in the empty operating room. The veins on the side of his neck were throbbing with anger as he stared daggers at his best friend. Walter slapped scalpels and various instruments off the metal operating table and onto the floor. The high pitched sound rang in the O.R causing a blanket of silence to fall on them soon after.<p>

"like glass, some things can't be forced, it causes them to brittle and break." Brody replied calmly as he anxiously paced around the empty O.R.

In all his life never had he felt so much pressure, so much stress. He and Walter had been good friends and work partners for many years, they never had a single disagreement or argument until now. He understood Walter's anger and fear, if it were Brody's children he would be just as upset.

Walter let out a sarcastic snort of laughter "What a load of crap, did you get that out of a fortune cookie?"

Brody stopped pacing and faced his best friend "There's no need for snide remarks, friend."

Walter's olive green eyes grew darker as he gave Brody a venomous stare 'I am sick of waiting, this was supposed to be taken care of last week. I cannot stand and watch her grow weaker and weaker."

Brody closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his black greased hair "It will happen, all I ask-"

"WHEN!" Brody shouted, his fists slammed down on the steel operating table.

Brody, known for his always calm demeanor finally cracked and let his anger take over "ALL I ASK IS THAT YOU HAVE FAITH IN MY SON!" He shouted back.

Walter's angry expression slowly dissolved for he was taken aback by his friend's short outburst. **  
><strong>

Brody slumped on a chair, emotionally exhausted, spent "Have faith that Olivia and I have raised him right, have faith that this will shape him into a man and that he will find compassion, have faith that this will melt the ice around his heart..Because I don't know what will." He confessed as his head dropped into his hands.

* * *

><p>Derek's POV<p>

It had taken Scott and Stiles an hour to convince Derek not to kill Jackson on the spot. It would have taken only a minute, and he would have made sure it was fast and painless for Jackson. But Scott was right, it was Derek's bite that had lead Jackson to turn into a monster. After devising a plan with Deaton they all tracked Jackson's location at a warehouse. They all waited in the shadows, around the corner of the building. From there they could see everyone in line, including Nikita and the boy she was with.

"Who the hell is that?" Derek said in distaste, his words fogging into the ice cold air.

"That's Matt." Isaac said in a bored voice as he fidgeted with the ketamine needle.

Derek shook his head in disapproval "I don't like him."

Judging by Nikita's lack of enthusiasm and forced laugh he could tell she didn't like him much either, not in a romantic way at least.

Stiles' head poked in between Derek and Isaac "I don't like him even more!" He hissed.

The Alpha rolled his eyes and pushed Stiles' head away with the palm of his hands. He understood Stiles' jealousy, and if he was being honest with himself he felt terrible for what happened between him and Nikita. Derek started out despising the idea of Niki and Stiles together, but now he didn't mind. Stiles was like a barnacle that had attached him, but over time Derek started to see his true intelligence.

"You don't like anyone that goes near her, Stiles." Scott pointed out.

Derek inhaled deeply through his nostrils "Why the hell is _she_ here?"

" She's here to watch Jonesy's band, obviously." Erica said in an annoyed tone.

"Jonesy." Stiles whispered with venom laced in his voice, as though Jonesy was his mortal enemy "I always knew he was evil."

"What kind of a name is Jonesy? Who is this kid?" Derek asked Erica as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's his last name, he made it into his first name." She shrugged.

" What kind of moron does that? It's like you naming yourself Haley Hale." Isaac quipped to Derek, an obvious dig at Stiles.

"Shut up." Stiles mouthed.

"He's our suspect for the Kanima's master." Scott reminded them "But we have no evidence, and can't figure out why Jonesy would want to kill all those people."

"It's him, I know it." Stiles muttered behind them.

Boyd, usually the silent one but the more clever of Derek's Betas finally spoke up "Can we get back to focusing on this Kanima business ?"

Derek nodded "Right. Boyd, Stiles, and I will patrol outside. Stiles has the mountain ash."

Stiles held up a black plastic trash bag "Got the magic fairy dust covered."

Isaac held up a rather large silver needle "I've got this sucker ready and loaded."

* * *

><p>Niki's POV<p>

She and Matt walked into the dark and smokey warehouse, people were already crowding in front of the stage. Near the stage was the last place Nikita wanted to be, it would mean she would have to be close to Jonesy, and just thinking about him made her stomach churn. She noticed Matt staring past her, towards the bar, with a slack-jawed expression. Nikita turned to see Alex at the bar, a blonde vixen all over him, but he seemed far from bothered. Her face was buried in the crook of his neck, probably plastering kisses all over him. Alex however had his lips against the rim of a shot glass, wearing his always eerie grin. She swallowed thickly, his eyes met hers for only a short moment, he clearly had no interest in Nikita's existence. For that, she was thankful.

Just then, Allison approached her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Where is Lydia?" Her friend asked "I thought she was coming to see Jonesy play."

Nikita let out a snort of laughter as she looked around. The club was full of unsavory characters, the floor covered in peanut shells and beer, and it smelled of sweat.

"You really thought Lydia would show up to a place like this?" Nikita snorted in laughter.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Allison said with a smile.

That smile soon shattered as Jonesy walked on stage, Nikita's expression fell just the same. She felt Allison's hand squeeze hers, and looked to see a concerned expression on her friend's face. Allison, always brave and always steadfast looked nervous.

"Nikita." She said.

Nikita's eyes however went past Allison's shoulders and landed on Alex again, his eyes glued to the stage.

"I need you to stay safe tonight, if anything happens...Run."

Nikita's gaze ripped off of Alex and went back to Allison, why was her friend speaking such madness?

"What-What are you talking about?" She asked.

Nikita looked around the room to see Isaac, Erica, and Scott enter the warehouse.

Allison rested a firm hand on Nikita's shoulder "Don't worry, it's just things get a little rowdy at these type of concerts."

Nikita was far from convinced by Allison's excuse. But before she could say anything she felt a hand wrap around hers, it was Matt. He tilted his head towards the stage. She hesitantly followed Matt through the crowd, still wanting to avoid Jonesy. Nikita turned to see Scott and Allison in the middle of a heated argument. She felt fingers lace in hers, Matt was now pulling her through the crowd, closer and closer to the stage, closer to Jonesy. When the music started it felt like a sonic blast rattling every bone in her body. The deeper they went into the crowd, the more aggressive people became. Matt looked behind his shoulder, to her with a wide smile. His lips were moving, but she couldn't hear a single word over the deafening music.

Nikita stood on her tip toes and looked over her shoulder, to asses how deep in the crowd they were. Alex was still in the back of the crowd, but the girl he was with earlier was nowhere to be seen. Bright house lights flickered above him creating a shadow over the hollow of his eyes. It was as though death was staring right at her, rather, staring into her soul. Nikita turned around and looked up at the stage, Jonesy caught her stare. He gave her a small smile as he sang into the microphone, but Nikita quickly looked away. She didn't want to be anywhere near him, in fact she decided she didn't even want to be here anymore. The pace of the music picked up, sweaty bodies began pushing off each other. Nikita looked to Matt who was being dragged away into the crowd like a current into the ocean. He called her name, but the music drowned him out. The crowd had turned into a mosh pit , beer spilling everywhere; arms spreading out as elbows became weapons. Suddenly a rather large frat boy next to her shoved her with such force that Niki fell to the sticky beer covered floor. Normally Nikita would have managed to keep her balance, but she was weak and exhausted. Nikita let out a cry of pain as someone stepped on her hand, she was about to be treaded on by the crowd! Niki tried to get up only to get knocked down again. A firm hand wrapped hot and strong around her wrist and pulled her up.

Her olive eyes widened to see it was Alex. How he managed to to make his way up to the front past a thick crowd so fast was beyond her.

He didn't bother to look at Nikita as he shoved the one who'd pushed her out of her way. Drunk, the guy toppled over onto the floor. Every shred of instinct within her was screaming to run from Alex, to get far away from him. He was just as shady as his brother, they both probably had the same deceitful nature and hidden agendas. Nikita's head turned side to side as she desperately looked for an exit plan. Alex's attention turned back to Nikita, his ice cold blue eyes looked as dark as the night sky. She wanted to run like she did the other day...But he had helped her when he could have watched her drown in a sea of people. A prickle of sensation rolled through her body, causing Nikita to pause. To suspend any sort of movement for the time it took the feeling to pass. Of course, the hot and cold prickles - almost light fever - lasted for only a moment. Whatever the feeling was had stopped when the frat boy got up from off the floor and pulled back his fist.

"Alex!" she screamed to warn him, but the music was just so loud!

He couldn't possibly have heard her over it. Only, it seemed as if he had. Alex spun to look at Nikita, alerted by her scream but taking too long to find the cause. The uppercut caught him directly under his chin, causing Alex's head to snap back and his knees to crumple beneath him. Dizziness and the sharp shock of the attack momentarily numbing his body into uselessness.

Alex went down.

Nikita scrambled quickly back and away from Alex's body, unaware that the boy was only just stunned. Horror and a real, potent fear swelled within her. Fear for him. Concern she never would have expected at seeing Alex Jones just fall like that. As if he'd been knocked out cold. As if he were knocked dead. Disoriented but quickly coming back to himself, Alex wobbled unsteadily up to his elbows. Bright blue eyes dancing over the faces leering down at him. His gaze found Nikita's wide, olive eyes and locked with hers. It seemed to steady him. His eyes sharpened. Hardened.

A sudden, unexplainable rage erupted within Nikita Grace. Unfamiliar anger like nothing she'd ever felt before, and it was accompanied by something she never thought she'd feel at all. Not for Alex, at least. Protectiveness. This hot, primal sense that by having hurt Alex the uppercut-bastard had attacked HER. It was beyond anything she thought she was even able to feel, and the heady rush of power that came from wanting to defend one of her own felt so, so sweet. Fire in her veins. This heat and a swell of emotion rising up from some place deep inside her chest. Deeper than her heart. Further down; past her soul. Her mind churned. She saw it again, how Alex had helped her off the floor when she was knocked down. Shielding her from the worst of the jostling crowd with his own body, or so it seemed now that she thought back on it. He'd guided her. Caustic, seemingly uninterested in her beyond what it took to get her out of here . . . but he'd protected her and THAT is what mattered. For just a second, she'd been safe. There with him, she'd known she was safe.

***A scream was torn from Nikita's throat and she was hardly aware of it. Without thinking, she sprang on the uppercut-bastard who'd floored Alex. Hands fisted in the drunk's shirt, fingernails digging through the fabric. The guy, too drunk or else just too stupid to realize what was happening actually laughed at Nikita's fury. A sarcastic, jerk meat-for-brains bark of laughter that only heightened Nikita's rage. Nikita was small and frail. Her skin translucent under the colored lights that swung around the darkened room. She looked brittle. Too weak to step on an ant.

Nikita saw red.

Several things happened, then. Alex, aware of what was going on, leapt to his feet to intervene. Nikita lifted shoved the uppercut-bastard with all the strength she possessed. Two drunk, red-eyed jerks leapt on Alex. Fists swinging. Beer splattered the floor in a wash of dirty gold. The uppercut-bastard flew back, tumbling through a whole throng on people loitering nearby, shoving into the guys and their girlfriends, spilling drinks.

Nikita's fury cooled in an instant.

"Oh, no . . ." she said.

Loud, belligerent voices rose up all around her. Her heart stuttered with sudden panic and Nikita turned to Alex. Impulsively looking to the one person here she actually knew, though she didn't really like him very much. Alex, at least, was familiar to her. The other faces all around were strangers. Even the music from Jonesy's band had stopped making it feel as if she and Alex were now all alone in this. Where was Jonesy?

So she turned to Alex for help and found him pinned to the floor by the guys who'd jumped him. Fists were flying and connecting with muffled thumps on flesh. Nikita tried to lift one of the guys off of him, but they were too strong. One shoved her away with a careless backhand that caught her in the jaw, clicking her teeth so hard the scent of metal and a strange buzz filled her head. Fingers dug painfully into her shoulders, spinning her around and away from Alex. She saw another drunk nobody, big with bloodshot eyes and the foul stench of sour beer on his breath. He leered at her.

Snarling, Nikita tipped her weight backward, trusting most of it to the guy's iron grasp and used it to propel her foot straight into his stomach. Wheezing, startled and near-delirious from the unexpected brutal pain of having been kicked in the kidneys the guy released Nikita and fell to his knees with an expression on his face that warned Nikita he was about to throw up.

Sure enough, the drunk heaved up the contents of his stomach right there. Nikita had to hop back to avoid being splattered with it. The stench was horrible. The club hadn't exactly smelled like a bouquet of flowers before this but the addition of vomit to the lovely aromas of beer, smoke and body odor was enough to make her feel faint. Dizzy from the awfulness of it.

Nikita looked quickly away, scanning her surroundings and discovered that the little interlude between one intoxicated jerk, herself and Alex had magically become an all-out brawl. Fists and feet flying, without much attention to where they were going. Just this need to fight, to beat on anyone who happened to be there. The deep, stupid shouts of guys cheering on each other or just shouting for the hell of it. Through gaps in the heaving, crazy crowd Nikita saw that a lot of the girls and even a few guys had withdrawn to the outer edges of the club. Either protecting their girlfriends or still sober enough not to get involved in the melee.

It really was crazy!

In the chaos, Nikita managed to catch a glimpse of Jonesy, guitar strapped to his back as he dove offstage. Even from where she stood, she could see the blaze in his eyes as they locked on her position. And the strangest sensation of all, even weirder than her immediate and unexplainable drive to protect Alex when he was knocked down, was the cool relief and almost joy she felt at knowing Jonesy was coming. She wasn't alone.

She turned back to Alex, her assessment of what was going on around them having taken no more than a few seconds . . . and found that Alex didn't appear to have any need of her help at all. He had already subdued one of the two guys who'd been pounding on him. The poor bastard lay in a dazed heap at Alex's feet. Moaning and only partially conscious with blood and spit clinging to his chin. His broken nose. One eye was red, showing that vein had burst in there.

The second guy wasn't faring any better. Alex stood patiently back as the guy, blood dripping messily from the nose howled and charged. Smirking, Alex stepped easily aside and they both watched the guy trip over himself and collide headlong with the solid concrete floor. Effectively knocking himself out.

He was still breathing. Beyond that, Nikita did not care.

She exchanged a look with Alex, surprised by the easy smile he shot her. His eyes were bright, shining with excitement as one of the blue colored strobe lights passed over his face. Heightening the natural color of Alex's eyes, making them appear to be shining. Nikita frowned, thrown by the whisper of memory that passed through her. She shivered, suddenly very cold and thought she smelled black soil. Her lungs seized in sharp panic but then the moment was gone.

A hot, hard hand closed over her wrist. Startling her. Nikita gasped and spun, prepared to defend herself but it was only Matt. He tugged at her arm, pulling her along and away from Alex. She resisted for only a moment, turning her head to glance back but Alex was . . . gone. Vanished. No, wait. There he was! She stood on her toes, trying to see what was going on and felt a jolt of unsettled confusion as she realized he'd escaped the brawl and was standing closer to one of the support beams. His black leather coat dark as coal, even under the lights. Jonesy was with him. Jonesy was saying something but then, together, the brothers turned their heads to look at her.

Nikita dropped back down and looked at Matt.

"C'mon!" Matt shouted. "Time to go."

No kidding.

She took his hand, lacing her fingers with his and they both ran for the exit.

The cold refreshing air came as a relief. Matt doubled over to catch his breath, a slight chuckle came out of him "That was amazing!"

Nikita, far from feeling enthusiastic, kneeled onto the floor, every ounce of energy fled her body. Matt was still gushing about all the fun he had. But Nikita's eyes were glued to the floor. Before her lay a perfect line of black powder, it looked as though someone took the time to walk around the perimeters of the building. Her fingers slowly edged closer to the line of powder, curious as to what the substance was. Before she could touch it a group of people ran out of the warehouse, breaking the perfect line and almost toppling her over.

"We should probably go home." Matt said from behind her, " the cops will probably be here soon."

She wanted silence, nothing but silence. But Matt was still amped over the events from earlier, jittering in his seat and marveling about how alive he felt. Nikita could do without chaos, she could do with a cup of hot tea, her fat pants, and re-runs of Friends. Other than Lydia's birthday party tomorrow, Nikita swore she would never go out for the rest of the school year. Things were getting stranger, and her grasp on sanity was beginning to slip.

But she, like Matt felt more than alive during the brawl...She felt powerful.

Her mini cooper pulled up to Matt's home, alongside the curb. She forced herself to smile, feeling awful she didn't enjoy the night as much as Matt did. He returned the smile, a more genuine and warm smile.

Mattt unbuckled his seat belt "Well, I guess this is my stop."

Nikita, still lost in her thoughts was looking out the windshield, her fingers drumming against the steering wheel. Her eyes widened like two saucers as she felt a warm hand caress the side of her cheek. She turned to see Matt had inched himself closer to her, an uncomfortable short amount of space between them. Nikita couldn't seem to force a sentence as the words jumbled in the back of her throat. Matt closed his eyes and slowly moved in.

"What! What are you doing!?" Nikita squeaked before his lips could touch hers.

Matt's eyes flew open "I thought! You were giving me signals!"

Her strong brows knitted together "What the hell signs are you talking about!?"

"You held my hand." Matt started.

"You were helping me get out of the crowd, plus I thought we agreed on being friends."

Matt sighed "right, just friends." A subtle tone of annoyance laced in his voice.

He hopped out of the car and slammed the door so hard it rattled her mini cooper. Nikita let her head rest on the steering wheel, next she would have to swear off talking to boys. Something dark and shiny on the passenger seat caught her attention, Matt's camera.

"Hell no." She muttered to herself.

She was not about to go knock on Matt's door and hand him his camera. Instead she would hand it to him tomorrow in school after he had time to cool off. Her curious nature took over as she grabbed the camera and browsed through the photos. They were all typical yearbook type photos, jocks, cheerleaders, various highschool clubs. However she stopped on one photo of Scott McCall, his eyes flared up like two light bulbs. It seemed odd at first, but Nikita shook it off, it must have been a lens flare. Next was a picture of herself next to her locker, one of the few candids Matt had taken. Although the more she scrolled through his camera roll, the more horrified she had become. There was nothing but pictures of her, getting in her car, opening the front door to her house, studying at her desk. These were not candids, these were photos taken by a stalker, photos taken by Matt.

A knock on the passenger window made her jump and almost let out a scream.

It was Matt.

A slight smile pulled at his lips, not the warm and happy smile he usually wore. There was something menacing about his smile, something that screamed danger. His darkened eyes landed on his camera...In HER hands.

"Looks like you found my camera..." He stated.

Nikita swallowed thickly, carefully choosing her words this time "Yeah, yeah I saw a few of the lacrosse photos. They came out great!"

He was unconvinced "Do you mind opening the door so I can grab my camera?"

But she wasn't going to give him that advantage, instead she rolled the passenger window halfway and extended her arm out with the camera. His hand reached over and grabbed the camera, she could feel his fingers dragging across hers.

"You know, my computer has better display quality, why don't you come inside and I can show you the pictures." He said.

She let out a nervous laugh, over her dead body was she going inside" Maybe another time." She said with a smile.

Nikita started the car and backed out, knocking over a trash can.

"More like never." She thought to herself as she sped off.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! As usual, a juicy teaser will be sent to those of you that review :]<strong>

**Please let my Beta and I know what you thought of the chapter.**

**Once again huge thank you to Daystorm who wrote the entire brawl scene so effortlessly, you really are talented lady!**

**For those of you who want more Alex check out my one shots, he should have 2 chapters in there ;]**

**I can' t wait to share the next chapter with all of you. To all you Scott lovers, he will get his moment to shine. **


	38. The step sister

**Ah i'm so excited to present this chapter to you guys :] Thank you to those of you who left me reviews last time, honestly all of you are so freakin amazing. This chapter was a lot of fun to write! Especially the ending. OMG there's only a few more chapters left to this story! This is a pretty important chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Thank you Daystorm for your awesomeness, please check out her story A Red Sun Rises!**

* * *

><p>Scott could hardly lift his gaze off the floor, his mind a jumbled mess. Stiles was feeling just as crummy as Scott, he couldn't stop thinking of Nikita, he never stopped thinking of Nikita. He pushed his mashed potatoes with his spork, perfectly crafting a mashed potatoe igloo. Scott let out a puff of air and rain his fingers through his hair, their table was empty. He and Stiles sat alone at lunch, they had practically been ostracized by their group of friends. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd mostly kept to themselves. Jackson ate with Danny only. Lydia and Nikita were with Allison.<p>

And at this moment Allison hated him.

He looked to her, across the cafeteria. But she was pretending to be busy with home work. As always she looked beautiful, especially with the filtered sunlight cascading every part of her. He wanted to say he was sorry, but a part of him was still mad at her. They had their first argument last night, after she nearly sabotaged their well thought out plan. She had called in her father and his group of hunters, along with Gerard Argent to back them up. But they would have put a bullet in Jackson's head the first chance they had. It was a foolish idea on her part, and it put Scott's own life at risk.

"You should tell her." Stiles motioned to the girls.

"Now is not the right time." Scott muttered as he picked at his salad with his plastic fork.

Stiles leaned in closer to Scott, an incredulous look formed on his face. "Allison should know her mother tried to kill you last night."

"I said now is not the time." Scott's hand balled into a fist, bending the plastic fork in his grip.

It was true, Victoria Argent attempted to kill him last night by smoking him out with Wolfsbane. Scott could still remember the feeling of his lungs burning, like he had inhaled coals. If it weren't for Derek, he wouldn't be here, sitting with his best sunk back into his seat, knowing well enough not to press his friend on the subject anymore. Scott's eyes landed on Lydia and Nikita. The two of them looked so different, so small. It was as though they had been drained from their personalities, their charisma. Scott changed the subject to ease the tension.

"How are you and Nikita doing?"

Maybe it wasn't the best topic to bring up, but it was the only one he could think of at the moment. Stiles' face distorted with confusion, a piece of spaghetti hung from the corner of his mouth. Scott winced as his friend began choking on the spaghetti, hacking and wheezing, almost causing a scene. Stiles wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"There is no Nikita and I."

Scott could hear the hurt in his friend's voice and felt for him. The guilt of Stiles and Niki breaking up overwhelmed him at times. even though had both agreed it was the right thing to do, but Stiles had never been the same since then. He wasn't the same hyperactive off beat spazz, it seemed as though Stiles had hardened.

* * *

><p>Niki's POV<p>

With long strides she crossed the hall, head whipping side to side, making sure they weren't following her.

They, the ominous They.

Jonesy, Alex, Isaac, Erica, and Matt. Just the usual people on her awesome rapidly growing list of people to avoid every day. Nikita caught sight of Lydia, standing by the trophy cabinet at the end of the hall. Lydia was one of the few people left whom she trusted, with everything they had gone through they had grown closer, they had formed an unspoken bond. Lydia was her friend, Lydia was safety. She almost broke into a run to catch up with her best friend, but the last bell of the day went off. Nikita found herself pushing through a sea of bodies just to reach Lydia. She almost toppled over as _he_ ran into her, immediately picking up her heart rate. The contents of her bag spilled across the floor, quickly she knelt down to pick everything up. But Matt was faster as he grabbed her assortment of makeup, pencils and other items found in her bag. She didn't even give him a moment to observe the items, Nikita snatched them out of Matt's hands and stuffed them back inside her bag; causing his hand to recoil.

"I think we should talk about last night." His voice soft and almost apologetic. He looked to her, unsure of what she would say. It was as though he was trying to make her feel guilty.

Nikita stuffed everything back in her bag and looped it around her shoulder "No, we don't. I know what I saw last night, and nothing you can say will convince me otherwise."

She casually stepped over him, leaving Matt dumbstruck.

The crowd finally began to disperse, making it easier for her to reach Lydia. Her friend was still cemented in the same spot, it seemed as though her friend couldn't rip her gaze off of the glass cabinet. Nikita was taken aback by how pale Lydia looked, her skin a milky white, beads of sweat forming on her temples. Nikita placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, careful not to startle her. But Lydia didn't move, she didn't even flinch, Lydia didn't even notice Niki's presence. Nikita looked to see familiar faces amongst many past students. There was a photo of Jonesy in his red wrestling get up in the middle row. An icy hand caressed her back, column by column down her spine as she looked at his friendly, yet deceitful face. Her eyes quickly went to the next photo, one of A young boy with neatly combed ink black hair. His blue eyes were so familiar as though she had seen them hundreds of times before. There was a certain bravado to him, maybe it was the flicker of amusement behind his eyes, or the clever but forced smile plastered on his face. Nikita bit her bottom lip as it became clear to her, it was Peter, long before the fire. His skin unscathed and youthful, the way he looked last before she left Beacon Hills.

Above Peter's photo was a photo of Derek sporting his MVP patch on his red letterman jacket. Nikita's hand rested on the glass, Derek looked so happy, so genuine. Now the ice around his heart was so thick, Nikita didn't stand a chance, she couldn't even chip away at it. Her heart sunk,she missed Derek more than she wanted to admit. The anger she felt towards him was replaced by sadness, she just wanted one last hug. It hurt to think about him, so she tore her eyes off his photograph. The photo next to his was taken the same year, it drew her so close to the glass that her breath started fogging it. It was a lanky awkward looking boy holding a golden telescope, a mess of light brown hair sat on his head, icy blue eyes stared right back at her. That's when her breath hitched in the back of her throat and her mouth hung slightly open. She knew that youthful face very well. Although his body was now matured, muscular and toned; the youthful face remained the same. The plaque under the photo read Alex Vincent Jones. Nikita's eyes darted back and forth between Derek's photo and Alex' photo. Both of their plaques had the same year etched onto it.

Was it possible they knew each other in high school? Were they friends now? Were they somehow connected to Nikita and...Was Alex in on the same secrets as Derek, Scott, and Stiles? Nikita realized how silent Lydia had been this whole time.

"Lydia, what are you looking at?" Nikita said in a soft voice.

" Him." Her eyes glued on the photo of Peter Hale " He told me I had to invite everyone tonight."

Nikita still had her eyes transfixed on the photo of Alex "Who?" Her breath fogged the glass.

"The man who attacked me." Lydia said "The man with the burned face."

Nikita's eyes flew wide as Lydia's words hit her like a pound of bricks. She wanted to double over, it was like the wind was knocked out of her. Her eyes went back to the photo of Peter, the smile in the photo now seemed to be shook her head, did she hear right? Lydia couldn't have meant Peter, there was no way she meant Peter! Peter was immobilized, sitting in a world of constant pain. Why on earth would Peter attack Lydia? She was attacked by an animal, she was attacked by... Nikita remembered the red menacing eyes and the razor sharp claws right before she fell off the face of Suicide Hill, it wasn't human, it was a were- She didn't dare even think of the word, she had to suppress her outlandish psychotic thoughts. If Peter was the one who attacked Lydia, that meant he attacked Nikita as well. Nikita squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed thickly, Peter would never hurt Nikita, ever, They were practically family. Nikita rested her head against the glass as a slight smile tugged at her lips. She was foolish for believing Lydia, her friend was just as unstable as her. Peter couldn't even get out of his hospital bed without assistance. That's when it dawned on her, she hadn't seen Peter in months, she had to see him. Really, she did want to see him, but a small part of her couldn't get Lydia's words out of her head. She needed to see Peter with her own eyes, she needed to see him sitting stiff and motionless looking out the hospital window.

A soft giggle interrupted her thoughts, Lydia's giggle.

She turned around fast, dark hair whipping the side of her face. Lydia was now down the hall, talking to Jackson of all people. Nikita quickly walked over to the two to see Lydia handing him a birthday invite. Jackson was so unlike himself, stiff, cold, almost robotic. His blue eyes burned into Niki like she was the scum of the earth. For the first time Nikita found Jackson to be intimidating. Nikita stood still like a statue as she watched the two of them interact. More like Lydia talking and Jackson staring.

"I'll be there." He said in a low voice.

Lydia seemed to have found her confidence "I know." Her smile at its fakest.

She turned to Nikita "Want to go shopping before the party?"

Nikita's face scrunched in distortion by Lydia's sudden personality flip, from timid and scared to peppy and confident.

"No, I need to go to the hospital." Niki said as she patted her pocket for her keys. Only her keys weren't in her pockets..

Lydia started walking out the front door with Nikita right behind her "The hospital? Don't you think my birthday is a little more important? Everyone is going to be there."

Nikita was now fishing in her bag, looking for her keys "I just need to talk to my dad for a few minutes." But in actuality she wanted to visit Peter.

Lydia let out a puff of air as she watched Nikita dump the contents of her bag on the floor again. "Okay, what the hell are you doing?"

"I can't find my keys!" Panic set in as Nikita rummaged through every pocket of her bag "I had them in my pockets-"

"That's what you get for carrying an obnoxious over sized bag." Lydia muttered.

* * *

><p>Lydia's Volks Wagon beetle pulled up to the front of the hospital " As my best friend, you can't be late tonight, please."<p>

"I'll be there." Nikita said in a reassuring tone.

Lydia shot her a skeptical look before speeding off, out of the parking lot.

Nikita quickly walked through the sliding double doors and into the lobby of the hospital. Already she could see Walter talking to Melissa. Nikita didn't want to get caught by her father. So instead she made a dash for the had to see Peter, she had to see him with her own eyes. There was no reason for Peter to not be there, Lydia's words were ridiculous. She got to his floor and bolted down the hall, almost slipping across the linoleum floor. She frightened one nurse, papers went flying in the air. But Nikita wasn't slowing down, not until she got to his room, not until she saw him.

" You can't be running in here!" Another nurse shouted after her.

But Nikita couldn't hear, all she could hear was her beating heart pounding in her head. It felt like the longest run of her life, but really it was just a dash down the hall. But Nikita was fatigued, she was burnt down. Sweet relief came to her when she swung the door to his room wide open and rested her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

**He wasnt there.**

In fact an older woman lay where he should have been. Nikita's mouth dropped wide open, she almost let out a scream as a hand pulled the knob of the door and shut it in her face. Nikita turned around to see her father, looking beyond angry. His arms crossed and jaw clenched, he must have been having a really rough day at work. Nikita noticed he was in his white doctor coat, a speck of blood had dried on the corner of his collar. Her eyes were suddenly transfixed on the organic crimson shape, ruining the pristine crisp white coat. It was easier than looking Walter in the eyes, for she felt shame.

"May I ask why my daughter is frightening the patients and running amok?"

Nikita let out a puff of air, blowing a strand of hair off her face "I just...Where is Peter?" She cut to the chase.

Walter's stern expression dissolved "Peter?"

Nikita pinned her arms to her side as she shot her father an incredulous look "Yeah, Peter..."

Walter ran his fingers through his hair black hair, now peppered with looked side to side, pulling an answer out of his head.

"He was transferred, transferred to UCLA medical center. He will be receiving very intensive surgery."

Nikita's eyes narrowed on her father. The last time she saw Peter he was in stable condition, it didn't make sense for him to be transferred. But she was relieved, Lydia had been wrong. Nikita let out a small chuckle, thinking for a second Peter could be a killer.

Walter tapped at his chin as he looked to his daughter "Did you pick an outfit for tonight?"

"For Lydia's party?" Nikita asked, confused as to why her father would care.

He slapped his palm against his forehead "You forgot...Didn't you?"

For a moment she could only stare at him, her mind was going a thousand miles per second; she had no clue what her father was talking about.

"The dinner!" he said "I told you weeks ago, we're having a big dinner with Melissa and Scott."

Nikita rolled her head back and let out a groan " With Scott? He hates me! And I don't care much for his existence either."

"nonsense." Walt rested his hand on Nikita's back, giving her a gentle shove towards the elevator "You will dress nice and be ready in two hours."

"Wait. I lost my car keys." Nikita flinched as the words left her mouth, knowing it would further agitate her father.

"That's fine, Melissa is off in fifteen minutes, plus I believe Scott is going to the same party as you, i'm sure he wouldn't mind giving you a lift."

* * *

><p>Scott's POV<p>

Scott couldn't help but to fidget with the tie around his neck as he and his mother walked across the parking lot. If Stiles saw him right now, he would burst into laughter and whip up some sarcastic remark. The tie belonged to his father, he really wanted to throw it in the trash, with the rest of his father's stuff. But Melissa demanded he looked sharp tonight, he didn't understand what the big deal was; they were just getting dinner. The cobalt paisley patterned silk tie felt rather uncomfortable around his neck, almost restricting. A bundle or nerves bounced off the walls of his stomach, it must have been from all the stress of dealing with the Kanima and Gerard Argent. Scott looked to his mother and couldn't help but to smile, he had never seen her so dressed up... Or out of her scrubs for that matter. She looked stunning in a maroon dress, her hair was straightened, he didn't even know she owned a hair straightener. Scott and Melissa walked inside the restaurant, it was dimly lit with rows of black iron chandeliers overhead. It was a fancy steak house, the kind where middle aged men ordered an Old Fashion and the ladies sipped on their dirty martinis preying on younger men. Scott swallowed thickly, he may have looked the part, but he felt so out of place.

He was wearing black shiny dress shoes, they squeaked rather loudly as he crossed the grey wooden floors.

Melissa found Walter, waiting for them, Nikita sitting right across from him. The two of them were in the middle of the restaurant, sitting in polished mahogany seats. Scott squeezed his eyes shut, of course Nikita would be here, why wouldn't she be? Avoiding Nikita was getting harder and harder. Stiles broke up with her to put her out of harms way, it would be foolish of Scott to befriend Nikita or even making occasional contact with her. But Scott didn't have a choice in the situation, so he took a seat right next to Nikita.

They both awkwardly mumbled their hello.

She was trying to avoid him as much as he was trying to avoid her. He reminded her of Stiles, and the wound was still as fresh as the day he left her. But more importantly Nikita had grown impatient with Scott and his distant ways. In fact she felt offended that Scott never tried to befriend her, even though she had tried.

The two didn't speak much, instead they listened to their parents gushing about the first time they met, and their first date. Scott noticed Nikita didn't eat much, she pushed her steak around the plate with her fork and seemed uninterested with everything going on around her. She was in her own world. Scott wished his abilities included the power to read minds, he wanted to know what she was thinking about. Despite her alarmingly skinny frame, she looked pretty. Niki had worn a crisp white dress with a deep plunging neckline held together by a black bow. Nikita resorted to sawing her heart shaped necklace along the silver chain, her eyes still set on the untouched food on her place. Scott wondered if she was happy, if he was in the right for keeping her out of the supernatural, did he even have any right? He was staring at her for a while when she noticed him, Scott sunk into his seat as she stared daggers at him.

He gave her an awkward smile and went back to his rosemary smoked lamb chops. That was the most interaction they've had in a long time.

Scott found himself running his finger back and forth through the flickering candle flame, transfixed on the little light. He, Stiles, and Derek were so close to solving Jackson's case. The plan was for him and Stiles to capture Jonesy at Lydia's party, drag him to Deaton's and find a way to break his connection with Jackson while Derek took care of his Beta's and their first full moon. Stiles suggested they knock out Jonesy then leave him in the desert for the vultures to peck at, but the idea seemed a little far fetched. Scott wanted this dinner to be over so he could take care of business, and to get away from Nikita. She didn't look all too happy to be near him either, her body was slightly tilted to the right, facing away from him.

Walter took a large swig of his brut champagne, the golden liquid bubbled at the top. The older gentleman hooked his finger in his collar and pulled it to the side. Scott's eyes narrowed on Walter, he could see the sheen of sweat building along his peppered black hairline, the vein on the side of his neck throbbing rapidly.

That's when Walter got up...

Both Nikita and Scott looked at each other then looked up at Walter with curious eyes. Waiting to see what he would do next.

"Melissa, this is a special night, this marks our fourth year together." Walter started.

Scott couldn't help but to scrunch his nose, a strong smell clouded his senses. The familiar smell of cinnamon and honey that often radiated from Allison. The sweet smell of love wafted through the air. His mother's smile was so wide and dazzling, she was beaming like a warm ray of light; he couldn't remember the last time he had seen her smile like that.

"You were there for me during my hardest moments, you were there for me during my best moments." He looked to Nikita with a smile who gave him a small smile back.

" You make work bearable and give me a reason to get up at ungodly hours of the day. Although you make me happy I can't help but to notice how unhappy my home makes me. It's just Nikita and I, there are too many rooms and empty halls without photos."

Scott could hear Nikita's heart rate picking up, the skin of her knuckles turned white as they gripped the edge of her seat. Nikita's brows knitted together and she leaned forward, her green eyes darted back and forth between Melissa and Walter. Scott was confused at this point, was there something going on that he was unaware of?

It all became crystal clear when Walter got down on one knee and pulled out a little blue velvet box.

"It's time to turn the house into a home. It's time to fill those rooms, fill the empty halls with photos...Of the four of us. Melissa McCall, will you marry me?"

Melissa covered her mouth with her hands in surprise, her chocolate brown eyes welled with tears as she nodded and cried out a yes. That's when people in the restaurant burst into applause and cheer. It was a splendid joyous moment, love was in the air! Scott however could feel his stomach churning, panic seeping out of his very pores. All the effort he had put into avoiding Nikita had gone out the window.

" We need to get married soon, I am not waiting on this one!" Melissa exclaimed with a laugh as she wrapped her arm around Walter's neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

" How about this June?" Walter said with a wide smile. He was just as eager as her.

**June! **Scott could feel his right eye twitching with panic! June was only a few short months away!

Melissa looked to Scott's confused expression "Scott! Why aren't you jumping for joy!? You've always wanted another sibling!"

Another sibling, yes, like Stiles for instance, who was practically his brother. Scott slowly turned to look at Nikita. She looked just as mortified as him, unable to process the fact that Scott would eventually be moving in. Yes, Scott would be moving in, living under the same roof, they would probably have to share the bathroom. Nikita was displeased, she would have to look at Scott all the time now, she would have to put up with Stiles' best friend. Scott on the other hand was terrified, if he thought keeping his secret from Nikita was hard enough, it was about to get even harder now.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun!<strong>

**Told you Scott lovers that he would have a big part in this chapter. This means Scott will be more involved in my story now :]**

**Please let my Beta and I know what you think of this chapter! If you are interested in any of Lydia's outfits they can be found on my Polyvore (on my ff profile!)**

**For those of you who leave reviews I'll gladly be sending you a juicy teaser for the next chapter (Party Guessed)**

**I promise we will have Stiki next chapter**


	39. Party Guessed

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry this chapter took me a long while to update. I was so busy with finals! And this chapter is a very long one, VERY LONG. I apologize for that, but it's a pretty jam packed chapter imo. I tried shortening and condesing this chapter.**

**I want to say thanks to my awesome, friendly, intelligent readers who have been nothing but amazing and supportive.**

**The City of Books, Emma, Iste, Hurricane '97, Zombieassasinninja , XxGirlonFirexX , xXbriannaXx , Animelover-DarkKnight321 , AfloursecentAdolescent, Daystorm (thank you for putting up with my shit, and thank you so much for all your help on this chapter) , KEZZ 1, and Artificial Paradises.**

**You guys are the best.**

**Lavinia - The Veils (this song is really sweet and beautiful, give it a try!)**

* * *

><p>The drive to Lydia's party was nothing short of silent and uncomfortable; not a word was said between them. They should have had lots to talk about, after all they were about to be step siblings. Nikita didn't seem all too happy about the situation and Scott was still trying to process the idea of living with Nikita and Walter. His grip grew firm over the steering wheel as he leaned forward, he had to think of something to say. The silence was beginning to become unbearable, almost suffocating. So he would try to concentrate on other sounds, like the sound of rolling tires on the asphalt, or the sound of his own steady beating heart. His fingers finally tuned the radio, but each station sounded so droll. No matter, it was better than the silence.<p>

Scott used the most friendly voice and said "I'm sure they'll turn up."

Nikita didn't bother looking at him as she gazed out of the passenger window. Her eyes transfixed on the angry red full moon, half sunken behind the black sinister tree line. They stood tall and wirey, the weeping branches swaying with the breeze, almost as though they were beckoning her to walk amongst them. Goosebumps riddled across her pale flesh, after everything that had happened in the preserves, she found herself finally fearing it. Scott didn't need to look at the night sky to tell there was a full moon out. He could feel the adrenaline within, like a current of electricity shooting up his veins. The feeling reminded him to stay calm tonight, he couldn't even let a sliver of anger escape him; or there was no telling what would happen. He let out a sigh as he wondered how Derek was holding up, taking care of three newly transformed Betas. It would have actually been nice to have Derek around this time, to help pursue Jonesy-

"What will show up?" Nikita's delayed reply cut into Scott's thoughts.

" Your car keys." Scott said " I'm sure lost and found will have them, they'll turn up."

Relief washed over Scott as soon as they pulled up into Lydia's drive way, he and Nikita would separate, and the awkward silence would be no more. The two of them couldn't help but to notice how empty Lydia's driveway was, there were no cars around other than Allison's and Stiles. Scott couldn't even hear the thumping bass of music, it was a ghost town. Nikita hadn't answered him, so Scott decided to give it another shot.

"If they don't, I can give you a ride every day until they get replaced." He offered with a friendly smile.

She gave him a weak smile, a lack of effort on her part. Nikita let out a sigh as she unbuckled her seat belt "That's nice of you Scott, but you can stop now."

He was taken aback by her rejection of his friendly offer, she really didn't want to be around him. His brown eyes looked to her with confusion and slight hurt, so she went on.

"I've been at the School since September, our parents have been dating for four years, I am close with Allison, and I dated your best friend. During all of this you've hardly said hello to me, or even looked my way."

His head hung in shame, her word rang true. Scott had distanced himself from Niki and Lydia completely. But he cared for Nikita and understood what a great person she was. She had formed relationships with all the people he cared about, including Derek. But the last thing Scott wanted was to drag yet another innocent person into his supernatural mess. She and Lydia would have to stay in the dark until they could control Jackson and keep Gerard at a safe distance.

"Niki, I'm sorry, I really-"

They both jumped as something slammed against the car, it was just a group of obnoxious people approaching Lydia's place. Scott never got to finish his sentence as Nikita unbuckled her seat belt and left the car. He followed close behind her, until they got to the large backyard. Nikita went to Allison who was across the pool by herself. Allison's doe brown eyes landed on Scott only for a moment until she looked away. The wounds of their argument were still fresh, and neither of them knew how to approach one another. So instead he walked over to Stiles who was lounging next to the bar. His friend had on a plain red flannel shirt and jeans, Scott felt so over dressed, but none of that mattered at the moment...He had to tell Stiles what had just happened.

Stiles let out a snort of laughter as Scott approached him "Nice outfit, what, are you trying out for the part of James Bond?"

To this Scott would usually slap Stiles' chest and tell him to shut up, but Scott couldn't help but to feel nervous. Stiles didn't seem to notice Scott's stand-off-ish behavior as he pretended to talk into an imaginary watch on his wrist.

"This is Agent 007, I am about to take down that bastard Jonesy."

Scott stuffed his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat, finally getting his friend's attention. "Stiles, there's something I need to tell you."

Stiles grabbed the end of Scott's blue silken tie between his fingers "A tie? really? Damn i'm under-dressed."

Just then Lydia interrupted, carrying a tray of pink colored drinks. Her eyes landed on Stiles with annoyance "I don't remember inviting you."

Lydia wasn't too fond of Stiles, he did after all dump her best friend.

"Pretty sure it just got lost in the mail." Stiles deadpanned.

Her green eyes narrowed on Stiles "Pretty sure it didn't."

Scott quickly grabbed two drinks off the silver tray bringing their child like quarrel to an end. "These look great Lydia, thanks so much. I think Niki and Allison would like some as well."

Lydia caught onto Scott's hint, and with one last dirty look at Stiles she left.

"They all hate me, they hate us." Stiles lamented as he took a sip of the sweet cocktail.

His eyes landed on Nikita who looked as stunning as always. He couldn't help but to gawk, she looked angelic, ethereal, like the night of Winter Formal. White paper lanterns hung loosely from the gazebo above her, illuminating the apples of her cheeks. He could see her dazzling smile and caught a glimpse of the single dimple on her cheek, the dimple he loved so much. She was wearing a crisp white dress with a plunging neckline. A black bow hugged at her petite waste, and her dark brown hair cascaded past her shoulders in loose ringlets. And even though she was gaunt and thin, Stiles thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. A goddess she truly was, like venus arriving on shore. She was glowing, she was stunning, she was untouchable...She wasn't his. Not anymore. And he cursed himself every day after he let her go; convincing himself it was the right thing to do.

"How did the dinner go?" Stile said, hoping to change the subject.

Scott took a large swig of the sweet floral cocktail, surprised by how good it actually tasted " That's what I have to talk to you about..."

The gloominess in Scott's voice caused Stiles' attention to rip away from Nikita, he looked to Scott with worry "Did something happen?"

Scott swallowed thickly, taking the next few seconds to pick out the right words to say "Well during the dinner.." Stiles leaned in closely, curiously hanging onto every dripping word.

"Mr. Grace...Walter...Proposed to my mother." Scott spat out.

He expected Stiles to throw his hands in the air and vent out, maybe curl up into a ball on the floor, or possibly attempt to drown himself in the pool. Something outlandish, something Stiles like. But instead Stiles was dead silent, it was as though he hadn't heard Scott in the first place. Silence from Stiles only meant two things, he was either in deep thought, or he was so angry that he couldn't even begin to understand the situation. Scott was hoping it was the first instance.

So the Beta carried on "My mom said yes. They want to get married in June."

Scott watched as Stiles began to violently chug the pink cocktail, never stopping for air. Stiles's grip hardened around the round cup, his hand threatening to crush the plastic. His right eye was beginning to twitch and a reddish flush blossomed on his face. Scott sloshed the drink around in the cup, wondering if he should go on and state the obvious.

"That means I'll be moving in with Nikita shortly." He said "That means that we'll be-"

"**Step siblings!**" Stiles snapped with impatience and wiped the back of his mouth with his sleeve, he threw the empty cup behind him in a careless manner.

The party was starting to fill up, as people watched Stiles making a scene. Scott was taken aback, Stiles had never snapped at him, they never even had a single argument. He and Stiles weren't just best friends, they were brothers, practically attached at the hips. They never faced a bump in the road; this was new.

"Yeah I get it Scott! Freakin' step siblings!" Stiles sharply sucked in air through his teeth "This is just great, I need another drink."

"I honestly didn't think this would happen." Scott defended in a hushed whisper "Not so soon anyways!"

Stiles grabbed another full cup as Lydia passed by, she stared daggers at him like he was the scum of the earth; at the moment he felt lower than scum.

"**Yeah I get it! You hate me!**" He barked at Lydia, but Lydia ignored him as she welcomed more guests.

"We'll figure this out Stiles, don't worry."

Stiles took a large swig of his drink before almost spitting it out "Don't worry?Don't worry!? Allison distanced herself from Niki to keep her safe, Derek distanced himself from Niki to get her away from the supernatural! I broke up with her because I was the last thing connecting her to the supernatural world! We all had to make sacrifices! Then my best friend, who is a werewolf, mind you, is moving in with her!"

Scott took a large chug of the drink as well, finishing it within seconds. The sweet floral tasted danced on his taste buds before the familiar bitterness of vodka set in.

Stiles's eyes widened as realization hit him like a brick to the forehead. 'I broke up with her for nothing." He whispered "I dumped her...Over nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing." Scott said "You were only trying to protect her."

Stiles shook his head "I need fresh air."

"...You're outside."

With an agitated sigh, Stiles walked away, leaving Scott by himself.

The Beta hung his head in shame as Stiles went to the end of the yard, he felt as though he was to blame. Scott was going to give his best friend room to breathe, he decided to go find Allison, maybe he could apologize to her, maybe tonight didn't have to be so horrible after all. Scott looked across the pool to see both Nikita and Allison were gone. He took one last swig of his drink before pushing his way through the sea of bodies. Lydia was known for throwing the grandest parties, but Scott didn't expect all of Beacon Hills to be here. He sure hoped that Jonesy would arrive soon. Scott found himself feeling slightly dizzy, his eye sight rather fuzzy. A wave of heat washed over his body, Scott found himself removing his tie as he stepped into the house. He moved past the kitchen, almost tripping over his own feet. Scott was clumsy, unbalanced, thrown off his equilibrium. But he was normally a sure footed individual with excellent depth perception and hand eye coordination. Beads of sweat slowly formed on the back of his neck. He remembered squeezing his eyes shut and once they opened he was at the bottom of the marble steps leading to the second story of the house.

His eyes must have been decieving him, what he was seeing could not have possibly been true. Allison was laying on her back, on the bay window seat at the top of the stairs. Jackson was ontop of her his lips peppered kisses along her neck as Allison's head rolled back in pure exctacey. Scott could feel his blood boiling, his grip hardened over the iron banister, so much that he caused a slight bend.

* * *

><p>Nikita's POV<p>

"You two need a drink, right now." Lydia said with a sly smile as she held up a silver tray, two pink cocktails waiting for Niki and Allison.

Niki scrunched her nose at the sight of alcohol "What is that? Are you possessed by an angry Martha Stewart?"

With a laugh Allison shook her head "I'm in no mood to drink tonight."

The red-head rolled her eyes at them "First off, it's my birthday. Second of all, what is wrong with you two?"

Nikita and Allison glanced at each other with confusion, Nikita could write a long list of what was wrong with her, hell she could write a book and publish it.

"What are you talking about?" Allison asked.

Lydia cocked her head to the side, towards where Stiles and Scott were, across the pool.

"Allison..." She said "You and Scott may have just had an argument, but he's still crazy about you, it doesn't take a genius like myself to figure it out."

Lydia's green eyes landed on Nikita "And you, I wish I had someone who looked at me the way Stiles looks at you."

Nikita's eyes gazed across the pool and found his familiar warm brown eyes staring back at her. For once he didn't pretend to look away, he held his steady gaze. A sad smile tugged at his lips.

"That is the look of a man trying to win back the love of his life." Lydia whispered behind her shoulder.

Her words sent goosebumps swimming to the surface of Nikita's skin. She felt a fire inside, a warm feeling burning for Stiles. But Nikita would never admit to it, it would only make her look weak. What girl would still be in love with a boy that ripped her heart out of her chest? It didn't make sense, why did she have such feelings for Stiles? It was true, they had only gone on a single date, but she had gotten to know him so well before all of that. It didn't matter, none of that mattered...All too quickly she looked away, directing her attention to Lydia.

"On second thought, I wouldn't mind a drink." She said, pushing Stiles out of her thoughts. Allison nodded with agreement and the two girls grabbed a cocktail.

As soon as Lydia sauntered off, Matt cautiously approached the two girls.

"Hey, Nikita, mind if we talk?"

Niki shrugged her shoulders, careless in her manners "Alright, go ahead."

"Not here." Matt whispered, his eyes darted side to side.

Allison could sense the tension and uneasiness radiating off of Nikita and stepped in. "I don't think she wants to talk in private."

The huntresses protective side was showing, even if it seemed like highschool drama it didn't matter to Allison, she would still protect her friend.

"I don't think this involves you." Matt growled at her and had the audacity to take a few steps forward and get in Allison's face. Although she was surprised by Matt's sudden show of aggression, Allison didn't flinch. Her face remained calmer than still water, her brown doe eyes studied the man that stood before her.

Nikita intervened, wanting to put a stop to the situation before it escalated. "It's okay Allison, i'll be fine, i'll give him five minutes."

The huntress however was unconvinced as she watched Nikita and Matt walk into the house.

Nikita and Matt entered Lydia's room. For a moment neither of them said a thing, she lost all respect and patience for Matt. Was he really going to try and play the sympathy card with her? convince her what she was wasn't what it really seemed? No. She knew perfectly well what she saw, this time she wasn't going to doubt herself.

Matt was busy looking at a framed photo on top of Lydia's dresser. A photograph of Nikita and Danny, the day they went to the mall, the day they first met Alex. It made Nikita feel sick to her stomach that he was even looking at the photo, had Matt possibly been at the mall as well? She cleared her throat, catching his attention.

"That's a minute of your time wasted." Her voice cold as steel.

Matt ran his fingers through his dark hair in frustration, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Look Nik I-"

"Don't call me that." Only Stiles called her that. It was like Matt knew, and was using the nick name to gain her trust.

He started again, this time the agitation was evident in his voice "You know people in the photography world call them candids."

"I'm pretty sure the police would call them stalking." Nikita said in a sarcastic voice.

Matt's eyes darkened and his expression turned hard. The soft, friendly exterior he was known for dissolved, giving Nikita a glimpse of what was truly hiding inside.

"You think you're something special...Don't you." He licked his bottom lip as he took a step towards her, but Nikita stood her ground, he was trying to intimidate her. She never thought happy-go-lucky Matt could be so cold, or look so sadistic.

"You think that since you're the daughter of a rich doctor people need to bow before you, people in this town could care less." Another step towards her, she could smell the strong spice in his cologne.

"You think I want to be with you?" Matt said in a mocking laugh, his darkened eyes narrowed on her "let me make this clear, I feel sorry for you, because everyone out there -" he was mere inches away from her, the palm of his hand gently stroked the top of her head like she was a naive child "thinks you're a freak, everyone thinks you're nothing but a pathetic attention wh-"

Nikita didn't give Matt a second longer as her fist connected with his stomach. Matt let out an "oomph!" And dropped to her feet like a rock as she knocked the wind out of him. He let out a harsh wheeze as he curled into a ball and held his stomach.

" Sorry for stopping you there," Nikita said in a disinterested voice, devoid of all amusement "but you were going past your five minutes."

With that she stepped over Matt who was still cringing with pain. The ordeal with Matt had left her feeling dizzy, her head was swimming, it must have been adrenaline pumping through her veins. But no, it felt like she was really buzzed, the drink Lydia made must have been ultra strong. The click of her heels echoed down the hall until she got to the top of the marble stairs. She was livid, she tried so hard not to let Matt's words penetrate her. But he was right, everyone here pitied her. They all thought she was crazy. She thought of all the Eichen House brochures that were stuffed in her locker, her visits with Miss. Morrell. Nikita could feel the sting of tears as they blurred her line of vision. Nobody understood her, nobody understood what she had seen the night of Winterformal. She herself didn't even understand what she had seen. Nikita's hands wrapped around the bannister, the alcohol was really starting to click in, and her seven inch heels weren't helping.

Nikita looked down the marble stairs to see Scott, pale and seething. His dark brows furrowed together, his nostrils flaring with anger. Nikita took a few wobbly steps down from the top of the stair case. Nikita was curious and actually concerned for Scott's well being. She called his name, but he didn't answer. Instead his breathing became shart and shallow. The hatred flickering behind his dark brown eyes sent a bundle of nerves to Nikita's stomach. But she dared to take another step towards him, her heel slipped on the slick marble, Nikita's eyes shot wide as she lost balance, somehow she caught herself on the bannister before she could tumble down the stairs. Her respect for Lydia skyrocketed, how the red-head did this every day was beyond her. Nikita swallowed thickly, she had only gone four steps down from the top of the stairs, the rest looked like a death trap. Nikita let go of the bannister and stood straight, she tugged at the end of her dress, straightening it out. She wasn't about to make an ass out of herself in front of her future stepbrother. She called his name once more, her lips were moving, but she couldn't even hear her own voice. Scott was staring at her . . . no, right through her. Behind her. She turned to face the bay window; but there was nothing there. What the hell was Scott looking at?

That's when it happened... She felt heat slipping beneath her skin, a fever rolling inside of her. Her vision tunneled, narrowing until there was nothing but the window. Her focus drawn to the shining red lights just outside. On the other side of the glass, two vicious, bloody red eyes that glowed like hellfire, stared back at her. Nikita's own eyes widened, her heart trembling with renewed terror and she wanted to scream. Her voice clawing at her throat, a painful burn but she couldn't make herself move. Not a whisper escaped. Nikita was absolutely paralyzed with fear, helpless as death stared her in the eyes. The monster jumped through the window propelling itself towards her, along with hundreds of tiny jagged glass shards. Her body jolted backwards, Nikita threw herself off the edge of the step. This was all too familiar, she had been here once before, the night of Winterformal.

Except this time someone was there to catch her.

Scott snapped out of his wolfbane-induced delirium in time to see Nikita falling. Her head would crack like an egg against the hard marble had he not caught her in his arms . They both went tumbling backwards. Scott's eyes squeezed shut as his head bounced off the marble, the impact caused a thin crack on the floor. Nikita immediately sat up, hysterical and frightened.

"Did you see it!? Please tell me you saw it! Please!" She pleaded with a choked up voice, her eyes glued on to the window.

He could feel her shaking, her breathing was rapid and sharp. Whatever she had seen must have been extremely horrifying for her to be panicking like this. Scott didn't get a chance to answer when a few people passed by crawling on their hands and knees...Meowing. Nikita and Scott glanced at each other in confusion.

"I...I think we've been drugged." Scott confessed.

Nikita's head sunk into her hands "Are the damn drag queens here?"

Scott quickly got up and dusted his knees, he extended a hand out to Nikita "C'mon, something tells me Stiles isn't having the best time right now."

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

"This can't be real." Stiles whispered to himself.

His father stood before him, dressed in all black, shouting at him. Stiles could only stare in horror and disbelief as his father waved the bottle of whisky over his head.

"This is all your fault!" His father shouted, red faced and furious.

Stiles swallowed past the lump in his throat, his father was accusing him for his mother's passing. He could feel the sting of tears welling in his eyes, but he wasn't going to cry, not here. Part of him wanted to believe that this wasn't real, he wished with all his might that this was some terrible dream. But he could smell the spice of his fathers cologne, see the spray of spittle as his father shouted. His father threw his black tie to the floor with force and pointed at Stiles with a shaky bottle "You're the reason she's gone! You are the reason why everything is so wrong in my god damn life!"

Stiles couldn't hold back any more as tears spilled from his eyes "I'm sorry, dad." He choked out.

"No Apology is going to get me my job back!" His father shouted as he took a few steps closer to his son.

The bottle was hurled towards Stiles.

Instinctively he shut his eyes as the glass came flying at him. Stiles expected the harsh blow of the blunt object...But it never came.

Instead a soft warm touch caressed the side of his face, like silk gliding across his cheek. The intoxicating smell of white jasmine wafted in the air, right away he could feel the tension in his body dissolving away and the sensation of pure bliss swimming up his veins...He could get drunk off her scent alone.

****He opened his eyes to see two green gorgeous orbs, like that of spanish moss, staring back at him. His hand grabbed hers and held it against his cheek, it was an impulsive decision, stupid of him, but he couldn't help himself. It had been forever since he felt her touch, the simple pleasure he could never get enough of. Stiles closed his eyes and relished the feel of her skin against his, the warmth of her hand on his cold cheek.

She didn't pull away, instead she tilted her head the slightest, a look of concern worked across her face "Are you okay, Stiles?"

All Stiles could do was nod, afraid his voice would shake if he tried to speak. But his emotions betrayed him as another tear rolled down his cheek.

"You're not okay." She said knowingly. Her thumb gently brushed against his cheek and wiped his tear away.

His watery brown eyes looked to her, the world would be cruel if this were some sort of joke.

He let her hand down gently, fingers lacing with hers. Stiles inhaled and held his breath and waited to see how Nikita would react to him holding her hand. He knew he was pushing it, it was wrong of him to be holding her hand.

The slightest of smiles pulled at her lips, revealing her single dimple. She took a few steps back, playfully tugging him with her. Nikita leaned against a pillar and guided Stiles' hand to her hip. His eyes lit up with elation, she was not only forgiving him, she was giving him a second chance! He leaned in close, he needed to taste her lips one more time, but she slipped away with a giggle when he tried to lean in. Stiles couldn't help but to smile like a little boy, he didn't mind chasing her, in fact he loved the chase. Stiles wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve as Nikita sauntered off, throwing him a wink over her shoulder. He followed behind her like a lost puppy. Nikita walked into the thickest part of the crowd, near the dance floor. She twirled around, the bottom of her dress flared out. With a wide smile she curled her finger and gave Stiles a "come hither" motion. Stiles couldn't stop smiling as he pushed his way past the sea of bodies, trying to get to her. But she was faster than him as she worked her way through the crowd. She was starting to disappear amongst the party goers, but Stiles wasn't going to let her go this time. He managed to grab a hold of her hand before she could push her way out of the crowd. Nikita froze, her back towards him, his hand still wrapped gently around her thin wrist.

That's when Stiles noticed a slow song playing over the speakers, one by one couples embraced each other and began to dance. He tugged at her hand, and she turned around, dark hair whipping the side of her face.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked. A knot tightened in the pit of his stomach, what if she rejected him? What if only wanted to make sure he was okay and nothing more? Stiles licked the beads of sweat building above his lip, waiting for her response.

Nikita used no words, instead her smile returned and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her close so her head could rest against his shoulder, and together they rocked back and forth to the slow steady beat. The two of them felt the rhythm and the melody of the music as it swayed their bodies. Nikita pressed herself into him, her fingers slightly dug into his shirt, as if any moment she could be torn away from him.

"I like you." He blurted out. He wanted to smack himself in the face, why did he sound like a ten year old?

He could feel her cheeks pulling upwards as she smiled against his chest "Do you?"

Stiles pulled her in even closer "Was I not obvious enough? How many times have you caught me staring?"

"I thought maybe I had something on my face this whole time." She joked as she looked to him.

Stiles let out a chuckle. Even though he was in the midst of a disaster with homicidal Gerard Argent playing them and Jackson killing off people one by one he was able to laugh, it felt good to laugh again. Stiles lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes, he wanted her to understand what he was going to say next.

"I never stopped caring about you Nik." He confessed.

Stiles edged even closer to her, inhaling her pleasant scent, their lips were only inches apart "I never stopped thinking about you, please believe me."

He didn't mean for his voice to crack, but he was flooded with every type of emotion. "I love you."

Stiles closed his eyes and leaned for a kiss

"Then why did you leave me?" She whispered.

The biting cold water caused his eyes to open wide, all the sudden he was yanked backwards, Scott holding the back of his shirt. Scott had just dunked his head into a fountain, pulling him out of his trip. Nikita was right behind Scott, she looked to the Beta with concern.

She then crossed her arms as a sly grin formed on her face "I don't think it worked."

Scott shrugged his shoulders "If you say so."

"What the h-" Stiles tried to shout.

But Scott had dunked Stiles's head back into the dirty cold water. Stiles came back for air and slapped Scott's hands away. Scott gave Nikita a cheeky grin and she burst into laughter.

"I just had to double check you weren't still tripping out." The Beta confessed with a shrug of his shoulders "Plus you were trying to kiss the air."

"Whatever."" Stiles thought bitterly as a crimson flushed his cheeks. They weren't even step siblings yet and already they were coherting.

"What the hell happened?" Stiles asked as he tapped his right ear with his palm, pushing out any water.

"Looks like we've all been drugged." Nikita said as she looked at the chaotic scene around her.

It wasn't real, none of what he had seen had been real. Stiles ran his fingers over his wet short hair, he must have been drugged, wandering around the party, following what he believed was Nikita. She was right, people were off their rockers, laying across tables, on their hands and knees, rolling on the floor. That's when Stiles saw Jackson, right across the pool. His blue eyes were dead set on the three of them. Stiles swallowed thickly, unaware that Nikita had slipped out of the party in the three seconds it took Stiles to stare Jackson down. He ran out the back door and caught up to her as she was walking barefoot on the street, high heels in hand.

"You shouldn't be walking home alone at this time." He said, desperately hoping she would spend a little more time with him.

"I'll be fine Stiles." Nikita deadpanned.

"Where's your car? Do you need a ride? I can give you a lift." He offered, hoping she would say yes.

"I'm only two blocks away, Stiles." Her voice drained of all patience.

He didn't want to push her any further, so instead he watched her walk away and disappear around the corner. Stiles turned back to the house, head hanging low. He joined Scott's side, who looked just as crummy as him. The night had been a fail, Jonesy never showed up to the party, they all had been drugged, and Nikita still didn't want to be near him. Stiles closed his eyes and exhaled through his nostrils, how he wished he could have gone back to his drug induced trip. He had told Nikita he loved her, but now she would never know.

Everyone around them seemed to be having the time of their lives, a few people even jumped into the pool. Others were dragging each other into the pool, one even managed to drag Matt in. He was thrashing in the water, calling for help. Scott's eyes narrowed on Matt as he bobbed up and down, his head dipping below the water.

"I can't swim! I can't swim!" He shouted! Matt was in such fear that Stiles could see the whites of his eyes.

Jackson plunged into the pool and effortlessly dragged Matt out.

Scott and Stiles stood still, both of their jaws nearly hitting the floor in disbelief.

"The cops are here!" Someone shouted right as the bright red and blue sirens lit up the backyard.

A stampede of people ran out, Stiles and Scott were lost amongst the crowd. But they managed to catch a glimpse of Matt who was shaking with anger, the look of pure hatred burned like fire behind his eyes. A scaly green tail wrapped around him in a protective manner, the Kanima let out a small hiss.

Stiles could feel his stomach dropping to his feet, he was wrong this entire time, never had he been so off.

It was Matt, not Jonesy.

Matt was the one controlling the Kanima.

* * *

><p>Nikita's POV<p>

Yet again Nikita was hitting the bottom of an ice cream carton, she was becoming a pro at emotional eating. Hell, she could put every Bridgette Jones loving, PMS-ing, emotionally constipated girl to shame. Even still she wasn't gaining a single pound, nothing was satiating her. She was thining, growing weaker and weaker each and every day; even Lydia who had her own problems to deal with had grown concerned for Nikita. Walter, however, who was sitting next to her ,watching I Love Lucy, was as calm as always. He wasn't the world's greatest father, but was he oblivious to her disintegrating figure? He was afterall a doctor. He never asked her how her visits with Ms. Morell were going, he never asked her what happened to Stiles.

It was no matter, she didn't want to spoil his mood. Walter was still glowing from the proposal from earlier. He hadn't stopped grinning since Niki came home, she suspected he had been grinning all night. Since she had moved back, she had never seen him happy, maybe things would change for the better after the wedding.

Nikita tilted her head back and pushed the nozzle on the can of whipped cream. Walter scrunched his nose in distaste, mortified by his daughter's cave-man like manners.

"Want some?" Nikita offered jokingly, to her surprise Walter tilted his head back.

Nikita let out a laugh as the whipped cream began to froth out of his mouth, Walter attempted to let out a laugh as well, but almost coughed out the whipped cream.

"Never doing that again." He joked.

"That's how the cool kids do it, dad." She said.

His eyes lit up with delight, it wasn't often she called him dad "I'm far from being cool."

Nikita shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, you save lives, that's pretty bad ass."

Walter's single dimple appeared "Yeah, that is pretty bad ass."

Nikita scraped the bottom of the carton, scooping the last of the ice cream. And returned her attention to the T.V, only she couldn't pay attention. Her mind was still stuck on what she had seen earlier, before Scott had caught her. The red savage eyes that had haunted her, the red savage eyes she had seen the night of winterformal. The red savage eyes that belonged to the monster that had attempted to take her life. Nikita was losing her grip on reality, the black bold words schizophrenic flashed in her mind, like in the orange text book she had found.

Walter got up and stretched his arms with a yawn "Alright, I'm off to bed, I probably won't see you until tomorrow night, Don't forget to stop by Alan Deaton's office to drop off your job application.'

Niki gave him a small smile "I won't forget."

Walter planted a sloppy wet kiss on her forehead, leaving a trace of whipped cream. Nikita groaned in disgust as she wiped her forehead with her sleeve. That's when a familiar scent wafted in the air, the discreet scent of sandalwood and citrus. The scent of Stiles. How had she not noticed before? She was wearing grey sweatpants and a red hoodie over her white shirt; Stiles' red hoodie. He had given it to her the night of Jungle Club when she was climbing into the ambulance. Nikita grabbed the collar of the hooded jacket and brought it to her nose, inhaling the scent. immediately a warm feeling of comfort spread within her, like sitting next to a fire place while sipping chamomile. Or the simple feeling of being held, being protected.

Her cell phone went off, causing her to almost jump.

Stiles' name flashed on her phone as the obnoxious ringtone cut through the silence. She stared at the bright blue screen, waiting for the right moment to pick it up so she didn't come off as desperate. After the fifth ring she finally picked it up.

"Stiles?"

"Hey Niki."

Her strong brows knitted together, his voice sounded slightly shaky, he was scared.

"Stiles...Are you okay?" Nikita sat on the edge of her seat.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." His voice much steadier this time, but even then she could hear his hesitance. Maybe he was scared of gathering the courage to call her. A knot tightened in Nikita's stomach as she waited for Stiles to carry on, like she was waiting for bad news. Her mind went a thousand miles per second trying to figure out what was happening.

"Stiles!" She said with impatience.

"I found your car keys." He said.

She let out a sigh of relief and sunk back into the couch, a smile of victory spread across her face.

" Perfect, when do you think you can drop them off?"

The line went silent for a while. Nikita pressed her ear against the phone to see if she could hear better, maybe she could pick up if he was with Scott, if they were whispering to each other.

"...Stiles?"

She could hear him clearing his throat "They are actually at my dad's office, I need you to to pick them up at the P.D."

Nikita blew a strand of hair off her face in frustration. "You're aware I can't drive because I don't have keys?"

" I need you to come to the Sherrif's office...Now." Stiles demanded.

The line went dead...

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun!<strong>

**Are your eyes burning out of their sockets from reading all of that? hehe, hopefully reading all of that was worth it :D I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! And I hope you guys figured out what's going on in the end (which I know you all did because you're all clever as hell) **

**Please let me know what you all thought of the chapter :] And check out my polyvore to see Niki's dress!**


	40. Sit tight, babe

**Hello everyone! I am back from a long vacation! I've been gone for two weeks now! Sorry for neglecting those of you who pm'd me, I didn't have time to hop onto a computer. I really want to thank those of you who left reviews for the last chapter, it means so much to me. And i'm sorry to say, you're going to have to read through another long chapter :[ Good news is after this is the three part season finale, ALOT is going to happen now as we see Nikita putting the puzzle pieces together. Thank you for responding so positively to the teaser I sent, I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**This chapter will go back and forth between some flash backs, the flash backs will be italicized, please let me know if any of this confuses you.**

**PS: For all you Alex Jones lovers, I posted a sexy new video found on my Fan Fic profile, let me know what you think**

**Jesus for the Jugular - The Veils**

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

Here he was...

Staring down the barrel of a loaded gun.

Matt's finger was resting comfortably; right on the trigger, one false move and Stiles would have a crater sized hole in his forehead. It was only minutes ago when he, Scott, and his father discovered hospital footage of Matt, the night the pregnant woman died. They had phoned in Melissa McCall to ask her a few questions and bring her into the precinct, they had planned to have Matt behind bars.

But instead Matt was here, his shaky hand holding a gun right at Stiles. He never killed anyone before that much was obvious, Stiles could see the fear behind Matt's eyes...But that didn't make him less dangerous. Matt was a coward, he would do anything to prove himself. Stiles' eyes traveled to the floor to see the receptionist face down in a puddle of her own blood, a wave of nausea hit him as he swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"What did you do, Matt?" Stiles was so horrified he hardly managed a coherent sentence.

"Shut up, and take me to the back." He commanded through gritted teeth, or I'll get Jackson to take care of you as well.

The hairs on the back of Stiles' neck were on end as he heard a low hiss from the end of the hall. He couldn't see the Kanima, but Stiles was well aware of his presence. With his hands in the air, Stiles walked back to his father's office in defeat. Both Scott and Sheriff Stilinski jumped at the sight of Matt and Stiles. The gun was now pressed against the back of his head. His father was smart enough not to draw his own gun, knowing how unstable Matt actually is.

"Whoa, Matt you don't have to do this." His father said as he placed the gun firmly on the desk.

"Yes, _we_ do." Matt said in a strained voice, his eyes burning holes into Sheriff Stilinski and Scott.

"We can help you." Scott pleaded.

The subtlest of smiles spread across his thin lips. "That's exactly why I'm here."

"Okay...What can we do?" Scott asked cautiously, his eyes darting back and forth between Stiles and Matt.

Matt's eyes landed on Sheriff Stilinski "First, We need to lock him up."

moments later Stiles was mumbling apologies to his father as he cuffed him to a bench next to the holding cells while Matt looked on, the gun still pointed to Stiles. Scott wanted nothing more than to take Matt down, but he had to control himself. Any slight feeling of anger would send Scott spiraling into a blood thirsty rage.

"Tighter." Matt demanded of Stiles, his finger placed directly over the trigger.

Sherriff Stilinski looked to Stiles 'its okay son, just do what he says."

Reluctantly Stiles closed the handcuffs all the way on his father's wrists; there was no escaping for Sheriff Stilinski.

Matt placed the gun against Stiles' head "to the office, now."

The two boys walked down the darkened hall. Stiles looked to Scott, mentally asking his friend why he wasn't attacking Matt. Scott could tell that's what Stiles wanted him to do. Hurting Matt was the last thing Scott wanted; Scott wasn't going to wolf out on anyone unless he really needed to. He could see traces of fear and uncertainty behind Matt's eyes, he truly needed help.

They both arrived inside the office and waited behind the desk until they were given the next set of instructions. Matt paced back and forth mumbling to himself, Scott closed his eyes and tuned in on Matt's hushed words.

"Maybe she's just teasing you, she's just a tease...All girls are. You should have been with her. You were nothing but nice to her, a perfect gentleman."

Matt gripped his hair as he kept pacing, his face was growing redder and redder by the second.

"But no, she wants him, she doesn't want you, you're pathetic." He spat.

Stiles, who was unable to hear a single word was growing impatient,. All of his stress and frustration over Gerard and Jackson was weighing down on him as Stiles threw all logic and smarts out the window.

" I get it, you want our help. My advice? Buy yourself some floaties and a scuba mask, maybe join a dating website, there, done. Can we have Jackson back to normal and go home now?"

**Crack!**

Scott's eyes flew wide and his claws dug into the oak desk when Matt walked over and pistol whipped Stiles across his face. His bottom lip split open, immediately crimson seeped out. Stiles almost stumbled backwards from the impact; he was just as surprised as Scott was. Matt was serious business and had no problem hurting people.

Matt gritted his teeth and reached into his pockets, he dangled a pair of car keys belonging to a mini cooper in front of Stiles "Since Scott's mother will be joining us shortly, how about we make this into a little party?"

Stiles' eyes grew wide in sheer horror; his bloody bottom lip began to quiver "Don't do this Matt."

A sick sadistic smile grew on Matt's face "I need you to make a call for me, Stiles."

* * *

><p>Matt's head tilted to the side as he heard the front door shut. Stiles stomach churned like a stormy sea, he squeezed his eyes shut and prayed inside his head "Please don't let it be Nikita, please."<p>

"Hello?" Her voice echoed down the hall.

Stiles' eyes opened wide, she was here.

Matt's right brow lifted as amusement danced behind his blue glassy eyes, a sick surge of excitement raked through Matt's body as he hopped off the desk with a smile "Sounds like our guest of honor is here!"

He pointed the gun at Scott then Stiles "Let's not be rude, how about we greet her?"

Matt ushered the two boys to the front like cattle, gun pressed against the back of Stiles' skull, his finger never leaving the trigger. Stiles could feel his heart rate picking up, his palms sweating. The walk to Nikita felt like the longest walk of his life, in effort to stall he would drag his feet, only to have Matt tap the back of his head with the gun. It was no use. Stiles had lured Nikita to a monster, and he was about to pay the price. As soon as he saw her the smallest smile pulled at Stiles' lips, tugging at the fresh scab on his lower lip. She was sporting Stiles' red hoodie, and in that moment he found a sliver of hope, maybe Stiles still had a chance at redemption. Too quickly he was reminded of the situation he was in as Matt tapped the back of his head with the revolver again, urging him to walk faster. She caught sight of Scott and Stiles, her brows furrowed together in annoyance, angry at the fact she had to bike all the way to the precinct. That is until she noticed Stiles' bottom lip caked with blood. Matt emerged from behind Stiles and pointed the gun at her. Immediately Nikita paled over and stumbled backwards, only to grab the edge of the front desk to balance herself.

"We didn't leave on good terms, did we?" Matt's voice laced with venom.

Stiles' mouth went dry, his head light as a balloon. All his fears were coming true, he would watch Nikita die at his feet, he needed to think of something fast.

"What are you doing?" Nikita asked with a shaky voice. Her eyes glued on the gun, anticipating it to go off.

Matt's eyes narrowed on her, his lips pursed tight. Matt was a ticking time bomb about to go off, anything at this point seemed to trigger his anger. Before Stiles could do anything Matt had Nikita by the wrist, gun right under her chin. Nikita let out a loud gasp as her nails dug painfully through Matt's sleeve, by instinct Stiles took a step towards her, with his hands raised in surrender.

Stiles could hear Scott's heavy breathing, now was the worst possible moment for his best friend to wolf out.

Matt locked eyes with Stiles, his menacing smile was like that of a devious child holding a magnifying glass over a line of ants. He was toying with Stiles, dangling the girl of his dreams before him. "Make another move Stilinski and I swear I will blow her brains against the ceiling."

Nikita swallowed thickly "Stiles Stilinski, don't you dare move." She warned Stiles with the gun pressed uncomfortably under her chin.

Stiles slowly put his arms down "How about we go talk about this somewhere? huh Matt? Let's figure out what's been getting you down."

To his surprise Matt pulled the gun away from Nikita, his vice grip still wrapped around her arm "Alright, to the locker room then."

Nikita, Stiles, and Scott walked to the locker room, all three of their eyes darting back and forth trying to devise a plan. It was no use as Matt and Nikita stood side by side facing Scott and Stiles between the rows of lockers.

"Why are you doing this?" Scott finally asked.

Matt was pacing back and forth behind Nikita, but she kept her frightened eyes glued on Stiles. She was trying to find comfort in his eyes, a feeling of safety. Stiles wanted to hold her, let her know everything would be okay. But he knew if he even uttered a single word to her Matt wouldn't hesitate shooting her. So instead Stiles stood stiff, hands placed by his side.

****"Why am I doing this?" Matt repeated himself "Because I'm a nice guy! Matt seethed, gun pointing at his own chest "And nice guys like me get treaded all over!"

He stood behind Nikita, fingers curling into the red material of the hoodie "Isn't that right Nikita?" He purred into her ear "Don't you just stomp all over guys like me?"

Nikita was looking at her feet, every ounce of her fighting back tears "You can't force girls to like you, it doesn't work that way."

Her words triggered Matt; he stood behind her and pressed the gun to the side of her head "I want you two to look at each other." He ordered Stiles and Nikita. But she couldn't seem to lift her eyes from off the ground, looking at Stiles still seemed too painful.

"**I SAID LOOK AT EACH OTHER**!" Matt's shouts echoed off the locker room walls and sent shivers down Stiles' spine.

Her gaze cut across the room as her head slowly lifted, her deep green eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill over, locked onto his. It was like Stiles was staring into the eyes of a scared helpless child and there was nothing he could do.

"Good, hold eye contact, and if I see a single tear drop...I'll kill the two of you right on the spot." Matt whispered in her ear as he gently brushed back a strand of her dark hair.

Nikita inhaled sharply and clenched her jaw, a tear hung on her lower eye lid, ready to roll down her cheek.

Matt's attention turned to Stiles "You're an idiot you know that? I mean look at her, she's clearly out of your league. Guys like us don't get girls like her."

His gaze washed over Nikita's slender figure, pleased with what he saw. Matt's fingers stroked the side of her porcelain like skin, ran across her collar bone and finally rested on her shoulder. He pulled her hooded sweater and shirt to the side exposing her shoulder and bra strap. Matt lowered his head and planted a kiss on the base of her neck. Nikita tensed under his touch, she flinched in disgust, but never took her eyes off of Stiles.

Stiles swallowed thickly, his eyes glued on Nikita for fear Matt would stay true to his words "Yeah, I really screwed up, I should have never let her go." He admitted.

She was trembling in his arms, her frail body pulled tightly against Matt's and Stiles fought the instinct to rip her from his arms and shield her from the world. All she could really do was look at him, into his hazel eyes and hope his sharp wit could get them out of this. But he wanted her to see that he was only protecting her, that everything he did was for her. He wished more than anything, as Matt's lips peppered kisses along her neck, that he would have told her how much he loved her. Nikita's expression softened, Stiles could see curiosity and confusion swirling in her olive eyes.

"I was the perfect gentleman." Matt's lips pressed against the shell of her ear, yet his eyes stayed on Stiles "Even after he humiliated you, even after he abandoned you, you crawl to him like some pathetic alley cat begging for more. I thought I was sick and deranged.."

A crease formed between Stiles' eyebrows as he stared at her with confusion. He had no clue she still had the slightest feelings for him, all this time he was convinced she hated him. Deep down Stiles knew there was no reason for him to believe anything Matt said, he was unstable and deluded. Both Scott and Stiles were on edge. Stiles' heart was thumping wildly in his chest as he struggled to form a coherent thought in his mind. The ball was on Matt's court, his insanity was shining through, the grin on his face manic and deranged, he was unpredictable and they didn't know how this was going to end. That scared Stiles more than anything, even Scott had no control of the situation, in fact his friend wasn't doing so well. Scott's breathing was frantic, like he was on the verge of a panic attack, holding back the animal inside wouldn't last any longer.

Nikita finally tore her gaze off of Stiles and looked to Scott; she immediately noticed his quivering lips and the sheen of sweat building on his forehead.

"Scott." She whispered, her faint voice cracking over the lump in her throat.

It was no use; she wasn't able to catch Scott's attention, who was looking at Matt with blood thirsty eyes. Stiles feared his friend would lose control and tear everyone in the room to shreds, sure Scott knew how to contain himself, but never had he been under so much stress during the full moon. The Beta slammed the locker behind him to release some steam, the impact caused the locker to pop open.

Nikita jumped at the sound and attempted to escape, she didn't hesitate to use the distraction to her advantage. But Matt didn't seem intimidated by Scott at all; his absence of fear only solidified his insanity. Before Nikita could get away he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back. A shot was fired into the air causing bits of cork and debris to shower down on the two of them. Stiles swore his heart stopped during that moment. Matt placed the gun firmly under Nikita's chin; the newly fired revolver singed her skin causing her to cry out in pain.

Stiles was seeing red, he shifted in his place, fingers curled to fists, and jaw clenched so tight his teeth could crumble. Stiles wasn't one to fight, he was far from athletic and his hand eye coordination was comparable to that of a blind paraplegic... But his greatest weapon was his mind. Matt pulled away the gun for a second to reveal an angry red ring under Nikita's chin, and then placed it back to the side of her head "I don't like being rejected, and I certainly don't like being made a fool of." Matt growled "and for that, you'll need to be punished."

Stiles' eyes widened, he sharply sucked in air through gritted teeth as Matt's fingers curled around the trigger "Wait!" He shouted.

Matt looked to him with impatience "Don't worry Stilinski, I'll be sure to kill you after I take care of her."

Nikita's chest was rising and falling rapidly as tears streamed down her face. Stiles couldn't help it; he stepped forward only to brush his hand against hers.

" **I SAID GET BACK!**" A chain of saliva flew out of Matt's mouth.

" How long will it take for the cops to figure out dispatch isn't responding!?" Stiles finally spat out after remembering Matt ordered Jackson to kill the woman behind the front desk. "They'll be here any minute."

Matt looked side to side, the look of panic spread across his face. A surge of confidence flowed freely within Stiles, there was a thread of hope after all and he wasn't going to let it go.

"You said you wanted our help." Scott reminded Matt.

"Yeah." Stiles agreed "You're just wasting your time. I say you put her in there, and then take care of her later." Stiles' head tilted towards the open locker.

Nikita's face distorted in anger as she processed Stiles' words. "You have to be kidding me, there is no way in hell I'm-

"I want you to do the honors." Matt said, pointing the gun at Stiles.

Stiles nodded his head "Gladly."

Matt finally let go of Nikita and waved his gun in the air "make this quick before I change my mind."

She was going to hate him for this, he knew, but it was the only idea he could think of that would keep her out of harm's way; it was the only way he could buy time. Stiles licked the salt of sweat off the corner of his bottom lip and firmly placed his hands around Nikita's arms.

"What are you doing?" Nikita asked in disbelief, she took a step back, her olive eyes as wide as saucers.

Wordlessly Stiles turned her around so her back was towards the locker, he glanced at Scott who nodded in approval, then turned his attention back at her. A mix of wild emotion was strewn across her face. She was angry, hurt, confused...Most of all she was scared. He was certain that if the room were silent he would be able to hear her frenzied beating heart.

" Trust me, Nik." He used her nickname to disarm her of any worry, a soft reassuring voice to calm her nerves; it was all he could do in that moment.

Her fingers grabbed at his white shirt and bunched up at the material, her nails dug into his chest, like a cat avoiding a bath. Her heels dug into the ground, Nikita wasn't going to go inside the locker without a fight.

"Stiles, don't do this, I don't want to go in there." She begged.

Her round startled eyes filled with tears, once again Stiles felt like he was looking into the eyes of a scared helpless little girl. He was absolutely crushed, but he kept pushing, her rubber soles roughly slid across the tiled floor. Nikita's mouth hung open as tears streamed down her face, her body relaxed as soon as her brain processed helplessness. Someone she once trusted was about to shove her into a locker. Her frail body was shaking inside the locker, like a meek little creature about to be taken down by a predator. Nikita couldn't help but to sob, the situation was so out of hand, it was only an hour ago she was safe inside her cozy warm house.

Stiles swallowed past the lump in his throat, tears stung at the corner of his eyes "Don't cry." He croaked out.

Nikita looked to him with wide green eyes "Stiles, I'm scared." She admitted in a whisper.

Stiles jumped as Matt slammed the locker door shut, closing the door between him and Niki. Matt placed a lock in Stiles' hands, urging him to seal Niki in the locker for good. Reluctantly Stiles put the lock into place, but he didn't close it all the way. Matt was fooled, he gave the locker a good kick with a manic laugh.

"Sit tight babe, I'll come back for you." Matt promised.

* * *

><p>Nikita's POV<p>

The palm of her hand was pressed tightly against her mouth to suppress the screams that were so desperately trying to claw their way out. She blinked back tears as she looked out the grate of the dark locker, there she could just barely make out Stiles' deep apologetic honey eyes. Nikita's body stiffened and her heart sunk as she heard the sound of the lock being put into place. With barely any room to move her arm back she slammed an open hand against her upright coffin.

"Let me out!" She begged "Stiles! Scott! Please!" Her voice hoarse from screaming and shouting.

"Don't do this to me!" Nikita cried out. She could hear Matt's manic laughter as he mimicked her cries.

A sharp kick rattled the locker "Shut up! Just shut up!" Matt shouted, his deep voice bouncing off the locker walls only to rattle inside her skull. She heard him bark orders at Stiles and Scott, commanding them to leave.

The lights went out with a click; Nikita was left by herself in complete darkness in a tiny metal box that hardly fit her body.

Nikita was beyond terrified, how was anyone supposed to know of her fear of small cramped places? She didn't even know herself until she saw the open locker waiting for her. She wanted an escape, she wanted to close her eyes and find some sort of peace of mind. Surly things would turn out to be okay, and Stiles would come back for her.

But every time she closed her eyes her nightmares would come back to haunt her.

_It was becoming difficult to breathe. Nikita jolted back to full consciousness as she suddenly realized what was happening. Sheer terror coursed through her, sickly hot and bullwhip fast._

Nikita's eyes flew open as panic set in; she had to get out of here now. Her fist connected to the locker door, only for it to rattle, and nothing more.

_Panic gripped as she saw that it wasn't a fog at all that had closed in around her. It was her breath. Her hot breath and condensation clouding the plastic wrapped around her head. Thick plastic rising and falling as she breathed and each breath seemed to make it cling tighter to her mouth and nose. Sealing her airways so that she suffocated!_

Nikita shook her head side to side; trying to forget her detailed nightmares, now was not the time to revisit the morbidly detailed nightmare. She was hyperventilating now, her breathing ragged and sharp. Her body was sweltering hot, the locker provided little ventilation. Niki's fist connected with the locker again "I can't be in here, I can't be in here." She told herself.

_Tears she hadn't been able to shed finally escaped. Her chest heaved as she struggled to breathe but the plastic made it impossible. She was suffocating. No air! Nikita turned her head to the side, and even though the plastic distorted her vision she could just see the silhouette of the stranger. He had his back to her. Nikita managed a muffled, "W-why . . .?"_

Nikita leaned her forehead against the locker as tears streamed down her face, the cold metal against her blazing hot skin offered a seconds worth of relief. The muscles in her body grew less tense as she realized Stiles wouldn't be coming back for her. Fear had been replaced by a brewing anger, Stiles was the reason she was here. He was the one who called her and lured her into this hellish mess; he was the one who shoved her into the locker. Sure, Stiles was only trying to keep her safe by containing her in a locker, but Nikita was so blinded by anger that her thinking was irrational. With gritted teeth she slammed both fists against the locker and let out a guttural scream.

* * *

><p>Scott's POV<p>

Scott wanted to rip the grin off of Matt's face as he kept a steady gun at Stiles' head. Scott jammed another folder into the paper shredder and watched all evidence against Matt go to waste.

Stiles clicked away at the computer, deleting any digital information on Matt "There, done. All evidence against you killing people because they killed you first is gone...Whatever the hell that means." He hissed. "Are we good to go now? You can carry on your murder business with your beloved Kanima."

The Beta could smell the sharp scent of charcoal wafting off of Stiles, the scent of anger. Scott turned his nose to the air and caught the subtle scent of salt, the scent tied with sorrow. It was coming off of Stiles as well. Scott understood pushing away Nikita like that couldn't have been easy for Stiles, but it was the right thing to do, the only thing to do in that situation. Scott's body tensed as lights seeped through the heavy curtains, the sound of tires rolled across gravel.

Matt's psychotic plastic grin flashed on his face as a flicker of amusement danced behind his eyes "Sounds like your mom is here, Scott."

Scott and Stiles dragged their feet to the front of the precinct, neither of them unsure of how to get out of the situation. They came into the precinct thinking they had the upper hand and Matt would be behind bars, neither of them anticipated this.

"You don't have to do this." Scott growled.

The sound of a bullet setting in the chamber echoed in Scott's ears "Open the door, or Stiles gets it."

With eyes shut Scott's fingers wrapped around the brassy door knob and pulled it open. The familiar yet unexpected scent of leather and spice filled his senses. He opened his eyes to see Derek standing in front of him with a smirk on his lips. Never had Scott been so happy to see Derek, a seasoned Alpha who could easily put Matt in his place. Scott let out a sigh of relief and a smile formed on his lips "Am I happy to see you."

Derek let out a throaty chuckle as he caught sight of Matt "This is the little human twig that's controlling the Kanima? Not that buff wrestler kid?"

Matt shot Derek a dirty glance as he pointed the gun at the Beta.

"You're gonna need more than a gun." Derek said with a menacing smile as he stepped inside the precinct.

Once again Matt was absent of fear as he tilted his head to the side "I don't need a gun..."

Derek's thick eyebrows pinched together in confusion, his hand flew to the back of his neck to see it was bleeding "Oh...Shit."

The Alpha hit the floor face first like a sack of potatoes. Jackson, in his full Kanima form, stood where Derek had just been. With a terrible low hiss he crouched low to the ground, yellow slitted eyes penetrating through Scott.

A cocky smile formed on Matt's face as he lowered himself to Derek "Guess your little wolf powers didn't do you any good."

Scott and Stiles exchanged glances.

"That's right a learned a few things lately, werewolves, hunters, Kanimas. It's like a fucking Halloween party every full moon."

He looked Stiles up and down " Except for you Stiles, what do you turn into?"

Stiles rolled his eyes " abominable snowman…it's a wintertime thing…you know? Seasonal."

With the nod of Matt's head Jackson swiped behind Stiles' neck "You bitch." Stiles muttered before crashing on top of Derek.

Scott was ready to tackle Jackson, but the possessed jock waved his finger in Scott's face.

Grunting Derek rolled his eyes " Get him off of me."

Matt let out a childlike laugh, clearly amused with the mess he made. " I don't know Derek, you two seem to make a cute couple. It must suck though, having all of that power taken away from you, with a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

" I still got teeth, why don't you come down here a little closer, huh? Then we'll see how helpless I really am."

Stiles still had his face buried in Derek's shoulder " Yeah, Bitch!" his voice muffled.

Once again vehicle lights illuminated through the window. Scott's heart sunk, this time he was certain it was his mother.

Matt jumped up in excitement " Is that her?" a Cheshire grin spreading across his face.

He looked at Scott " Do I what I tell you to, and she won't get hurt."

His mom was still in her scrubs, clearly she just left from work " Scott I was so worried, where is every-"

Her eyes widened in horror, as every mothers worst fear was about to take place.

Matt marched Scott out with a gun still pointed at him.

" Mom…just do what he says, he promised he wouldn't hurt you."

Chuckling Matt squeezed the trigger, shooting Scott in the stomach. The Beta doubled over in immense pain, the bullet lodged into his stomach, searing his entire body. The pain was temporary, Scott knew, but in that moment his body felt like it was on fire. Melissa let a blood curdling scream.

" I never said anything about hurting you." Matt said with a smirk

* * *

><p>Moments later Scott had his own mother behind bars. She was sobbing hysterically, reaching out to him.<p>

"Please let me help him." She begged "He's hurt, he needs to go to the hospital."

Matt slapped the side of the gun against the metal bars, causing her to stumble backwards "Shut up! I don't have time for this!"

Soon after the two of them entered the Sheriff's office. Scott sat on top of the desk, applying pressure to his wound "Why are you doing this? Why are you killing people?" He asked Matt.

Matt slapped the side of his head, as though he was trying to extract a painful memory "Because, they shouldn't have been drinking that night! I shouldn't have even been there."

Scott's eyes narrowed on him with confusion. It was hard to think past the pain he was in "Who?"

"The swim team you idiot! I didn't know what was happening, I didn't know they won State and Lahey allowed them to throw a pool party in his backyard. Isaac and I were swapping trading cards, a Spiderman for a batman? I don't remember."

Matt ruffled his hair, he anxiously played with his hoodie.

" I got to his house to hear music, that's when I saw Sean, he threw Jessica in the pool. Bennet jumps in after them, splashing around like an idiot. Then Camden, Isaac's stupid jarhead brother grabs me, and throws me in.

Matt's eyes were glazed over as tears started to form.

"I screamed for help, I can't swim, but they all laughed, I sank to the bottom. I open my eyes and Lahey is there standing about me. And he says…"

He walked closer to Scott, shouting in his face " YOU TELL NO ONE! THIS, THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM? WHAT LITTLE BASTARD DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM!?"

Matt's saliva splattered on Scott's face as he kept yelling, veins popping out the side of his neck.

" **YOU TELL NO ONE, YOU SAY NOTHING!** And I didn't, I didn't tell anyone. It wasn't until the Argent funeral where I saw him, I took a picture of him…wishing he was dead. And the next day, he was torn to pieces. He became my deity for vengeance, Jackson is my fury."

Matt lifted the side of his shirt to reveal slick grey and green scales growing on the side of his abdomen "And now this."

Before Scott had a chance to utter a single word, the lights went out. Scott dropped to the floor, taking Matt down with him, as a hail of bullets darted above them. A shower of glass shards cascaded down on them. The rapid gunfire was endless, judging by the numbers, the Argents were here. As soon as the gun fire was seized Scott took the opportunity to run. He bolted out of the room and down the hall, Stiles and Derek were still immobile.

"Take him!" Derek ordered, tilting his head to Stiles.

Scott hoisted his friend up by the armpits and quickly dragged him to the holding cells, next to his mother and Sheriff Stilinski. Melissa was a like a frantic wild animal behind bars as she jumped to her feet "What's happening!? What's going on?"

"I'll be right back!" Scott shouted over his shoulders as he ran out of the holding cell. He had meant to go find Derek, but to his surprise he ran into Allison who was wielding her slick titanium cross bow...pointed right at his chest.

Scott's eyes widened "Allison...What are you doing?"

It was evident she had been crying, her face still red and flushed, her eyes puffy and blood shot "You need to stay away from me right now." She warned.

Scott's mouth hung open as he watched her scurry down the hall.

* * *

><p>Nikita's POV<p>

Beads of sweat rolled off her chin to tap rhythmically against the locker floor. She still had her forehead pressed against the door, thinking of all the reasons she hated Stiles. If she got out of here she would wrap her fingers around his skinny little neck and throttle him.

**BANG!**

Nikita's eyes flew open as she heard multiple, rapid, gun shots. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat as the loud pops and cracks echoed in the distance. The wailing siren went off throughout the entire complex, something was terribly wrong. Her mind immediately went to the one person Matt had animosity towards...

Stiles.

He could have been lying on the floor bleeding to death at this very moment, and she was locked away, unable to help. Nikita let out a sob as her fingers scratched at the door, a pathetic feeble attempt at escape. her fist connected with the locker again and again, skinning the back of her knuckles, Nikita wasn't going to stop until she got to Stiles. Over and over her small punches beat at the door, each punch lacking power to do any real damage.

Her mind was racing, had he been shot? Was he holding onto the last line of life? A mix of guilt, sadness, and fear racked her mind. He couldn't be dead, she needed him alive, she just...needed him. It was then she truly realized how much she needed Stiles, how much she wanted to be with him, how much she cared for him. She pulled back her arm to gain momentum.

Bang!

Her fist hit the locker.

Bang!

She could feel slick warmth seeping between the cracks of her fingers. No one was going to come and rescue her, she had to do this on her own, she had to rescue herself.

Bang!

The pungent smell of coppery blood filled her senses and awoke the creature within. Nikita bit down on her tongue and pulled her fist as far as it could go.

**BANG!**

The door flew off the hinges and sent waves of sparks as it skid across the floor. A cold rush of air greeted her body as she hit the tiled floor. Freedom never felt so good, Nikita rolled onto her back and looked at her bloody thrashed hands. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, she had managed to escape all by herself.

* * *

><p>Derek's POV<p>

His claws thrashed in the air as he brought it down on the Kanima, razorblade nails dug into the leathery scales. The Kanima whipped Derek with its thick tail, sending him crashing against the bars. Melissa McCall let out a scream as she watched the two monsters duke it out. Scott barreled down the hall like a bull, without thinking he jumped on the Kanima's back in his fully transformed werewolf self. The Kanima threw Matt down with ease, and by chance Scott's head rolled to the side to see the horrified expression on his mother's face. The Kanima dug its nails into Scott's shirt, just grazing his skin. The venomous monster picked up like a rag doll, ready to throw him across the room.

Derek scampered to his feet as he watched Isaac, his Beta, rush in and tackle down the Kanima. How his Beta had freed himself from his chains was beyond him. It must have been the urge to protect his Alpha, or pure adrenaline rushing through his veins from the full moon. The Kanima looked to see it was outnumbered and fled by crawling across the ceiling. Isaac was crouched to the floor fighting the monster within him, Derek stood above his Beta, keeping him in check.

Derek's hard gaze cut across to the room to see Melissa sobbing at the sight of her son. Stiles was finally able to move again as he got to his feet and dusted his shoulders "Well that was close." He said casually.

Stiles' jaw dropped as Nikita stormed into the room, fuming mad.

"What the hell just happened?" She looked around the room to see Isaac awkwardly crouched on the floor, Melissa behind bars, and Sheriff Stilinski knocked out, cuffed to the radiator.

"I-uh, you got out!" Stiles said in a cheery voice.

Derek noticed her bloodied knuckles and sweat plastered hair, most of all he noticed her hidden feelings for Stiles.

"Matt got away." Derek informed her "There was a standoff, and now he's escaped by foot, the police are on it." He hated himself for spewing lies like that, but what was he supposed to tell her?

For a moment she only stared at him, green eyes studied every muscle in his face. She was reading him, but Derek's face stayed calm and still as ever.

"I want to go home, please." was all she said.

* * *

><p>She was deeply traumatized, that much was certain. Nikita didn't utter a single word on the whole drive home. Every part of her was shaking, so much so that she decided she would pick up her mini cooper the next morning. Derek's black camero sped down the road and past the preserves. He noticed from the corner of his eyes she was wearing Stiles' obnoxious red hoodie, her head bowed down as she looked to her bloodied knuckles. A sense of pride blossomed within Derek, she had managed to escape by herself. He couldn't help but to smile the slightest.<p>

They finally pulled up to her house. His hand rested on top of hers. What she thought was a tender touch was Derek extracting her of any pain she felt in her hands. She looked to him with frightened innocent eyes.

"Walter's not home...Do you think?"

She was asking him to stay in one of the two guest bedrooms, for fear Matt might return. Derek shut his eyes, he had been keeping her at a safe distance for so long, and it seemed to make no difference.

"Yeah...Of course." He said with a small smile.

She opened the car door, but before she got up she turned and looked at him "I went to the hospital earlier today...Peter isn't there anymore."

Derek wore his mask of calmness so well Nikita had no clue he was trying to formulate another lie. How was he not prepared for this question? "Yeah, he's gone to Seattle medical center to visit one of the best physical therapists."

That's when he heard her beating heart pick up its pace. She had caught him in his lie.

It was earlier when Walter had told her that Peter was sent to UCLA medical center for a skin graft. One of the two men she trusted were feeding her lies and Nikita wasn't sure which one. Her eyes widened with shock, she immediately tried to cover up her disbelief...But it was too late.

"You know what? I think I'll be fine, I'll just turn on the house alarm tonight." Nikita lied as she stepped out of the car.

Derek's brows almost reached to his hair line as he scrambled to come up with another lie, but all he could do was call out her name. Nikita walked to her house with a fast pace, not even daring to look behind her as tears welled in her eyes.

The Alpha ran out of the car and followed behind her "Are you sure you don't want me to stay the night?"

Nikita finally opened the front door "Goodnight, Derek."

With that she slammed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and once again thank you for reading the whole thing!<strong>

**I cannot wait for the next chapter, so once again I'll be sending teasers to those of you who review :]**

**Thank you to Bri and Daystorm who were kind enough to help me out, you guys are the best.**


	41. The Last Game, part 1

**"Let's get this tea party started."**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone, I'm proud to announce this chapter is under 5,000 words *Cheers and Applause* You won't have to burn your eyes out of your sockets reading this chapter!<strong>

**The last chapter didn't seem to do as well, maybe it's because I was gone for a bit and came back with an 7,000 word chapter? Or people just aren't big fans of Matt acting all cray cray. Anyways big thanks to: Kezz 1 (always the first to review), The City of Books (who has the best reactions to the teasers I send him), xXBriannaxX (Who made me a bad ass video found on my fan fic profile page) Aflourescentadolescent (Who sent me the nicest PM and literally made my day) Iste (who is a joy to chat with) Daystorm (My amazing Beta and friend who's writing inspires me) Anime Dark knight lover ( Who always leaves me a sweet review no matter what) and Emma (Who may be planning on marrying my fictional character Alex)**

**You guys are the greatest and keep me moving forward, thank you thank you so much :]**

**Sever - IamamwhoamI**

* * *

><p><strong>" Are you scared, Nikita Grace?"<strong>

Her eyes fluttered open to the plain white ceiling of her room. Yes, she was in her own room. The sleepwalking may have ended...But the nightmares never ceased to haunt her night after night. It seemed as though they were getting more detailed, and she swore each time the strangers face was becoming clearer and clearer. Waking up had become frustrating, she wanted nothing more than to see his face. Nikita's thin long legs stretched out of bed and she got up to face her vanity mirror. Getting out of bed was becoming a daunting task each and every day. She never knew what the day had in store for her, but her guess was absolute chaos with a side of "What the hell is going on?". She was nothing short of a mess, disgustingly skinny frame, limp dry hair, pale skin with a sickly greenish hue, her knuckles crusted with blood. Nikita lifted her chin to see the ring Matt had burned on her skin had vanished. She stared until she couldn't stand her own reflection anymore. Her eyes traveled to the corner of her vanity to see a white piggy bank decorated with red glittery ornate flowers.

She never really had use for it until recently, until the stupid quarters started showing up in her life. She held it in her hands, forgetting how heavy it had become since the night Stiles found her and the fistful of quarters. Whoever had given her the quarters had meant for her to use them to call Stiles with the pay phone. Whoever handed her the quarters wanted her to know that she was being watched. They had been placed in her palms many times, and there was one instance where they were placed directly over her eyes, a grim discovery that still churned her stomach at the thought of it. Whoever was behind the quarters must have been the stranger in her dream, asking her night after night if she was scared...She was terrified. But the quarters stopped. And the sleep walking stopped, ever since the incident with the Jones brothers.

Nikita closed her eyes and let the porcelien bank slip from her fingers and shatter to pieces upon the wooden floor. Nikita stood careless in a pile of porcelin shards around her bare feet. The quarters sang and rattled against the hard floor.

"Nikita, everything okay?" Her father's muffled voice shouted from down the hall.

"Yeah." She responded limply.

She cringed at her father's voice, unsure if she could trust him or not, unsure if she could trust anyone for that matter. She had caught Derek in a lie, or was it her father who was telling her lies? Nikita was numb to any emotion to care. Quarters scattered in different directions, her gaze followed a particular quarter that had rolled under her bed. Nikita walked to her bed, her footsteps creaking over the wooden floors. She got on hands and knees to retrieve the quarter, only to find a dust coated paper. She pulled it out, and blew across it, sending a flurry of golden speckled dust motes into the air.

It was an Eichen House brochure, one of the many she had found stuffed in her locker ever since her accident.

* * *

><p>Scott's POV<p>

His palm rested against the white ceramic tiled wall as scalding hot water cascaded over his body. The hot water relaxed his muscles, but his mind was far from relaxed. His mother had been avoiding him since last night, Stiles was still traumatized, his girlfriend was avoiding him, and Nikita was put in harms way. It was then Scott realized his secret would make no difference in protecting Nikita, it did absolutely nothing last night when Matt threatened to blow her brains against the ceiling.

That is why he gave Stiles the okay to tell Nikita everything. He could care less about what Derek wanted for Nikita, Derek was too busy taking care of his Betas to give Nikita any attention and see that the lies were causing more harm than good. It was now up to Stiles, if Stiles truly believed keeping secrets from her was the right thing to do in order to protect her, then Scott would stand by his decision. Telling her the truth meant telling her why her best friend Cora and the Hales were burned alive, it meant telling her that she had been living a lie, and Peter, someone she once trusted tried to turn her against her own will. Stiles understood her in a way that other's didn't, they had an untouchable chemistry, even if she hated Stiles at the moment. Stiles was the only person deemed fit for the job.

The Beta stepped out of the shower and wrapped a crisp white towel around his waist. He opened his door letting whisps of steam escape. what he saw left him in complete spine chilling fear. The Kanima had his mother by the throat, dangling her from the ceiling. Gerard Argent sat comfortably in Scott's arm chair, waiting for him.

"As you can see Scott, there have been some interesting developments." The old man said with a smug grin.

Scott's eyes never left his mother's "Let her go, now." he commaded with a growl. To this the Kanima hissed back.

"I can't let her go." Gerard informed him "But let her live? well...That's up to you."

"What do you want?" Scott asked calmly. His mother's face was turning blue as she frantically kicked her legs back and forth in the air.

"I want what I've always wanted, I want Derek and his little pack, I want power."

Scott's claws elongated as his eyes flashed a molten gold "This is about Kate, isn't it?"

Gerard got up and straightened his lapel before walking to Scott. Scott could smell it on him, the putrid smell of death and decay, hell he could even see it on his tired sickly face "I didn't come here to bury my daughter, I came here to avenge her."

* * *

><p>Scott could hardly concentrate at work, but he wanted to be here. He wanted to work, and get his mind off of all the chaos around him. Gerard had the upper hand, and they were all suffering. Allison wasn't answering any of his calls, Scott was left completely confused. He remembered the look of wild fear and absolute hatred swirling in her deep brown eyes. for a moment he was convinced she was going to harm him last night, it made no matter...She had left him heart broken. Scott had no answers, he figured he did something wrong...And she needed space. It seemed as if everything that could possibly go wrong has gone wrong. Scott lifted his nose to the air and breathed in the fresh scent of white jasmine. The bell to the front door let out a faint little chime. He was taken by a pleasant surprise when Nikita walked in. Her face was partially hidden under the blue New York Mets cap she wore, she was sporting a plain green sweater and jeans, in her hands were papers.<p>

With a cock of her eyebrows she looked around the empty vetrenarian office "Don't get much business, do ya?"

Deaton didn't immediatly go to the front desk and greet her, instead his gaze was transfixed on her with a bewildered expression. It wasn't until Nikita cleared her throat he was brought back to reality. A smile graced his lips as he approached to her "I'm sorry. It's just you are a perfect mix of your father and mother."

Scott looked to Deaton, his heart beat seemed regular, but something was telling Scott that Deaton had just told her that to cover a lie. Maybe it was the shifty manner of his eyes, or the stiffness in his shoulders, he staring at her for a different reason other than she looks like her parents, and Scott couldn't put his finger on it... No, Deaton had no reason to lie to Nikita, he had never met her before.

"So i've been told." Nikita said with a smile, her single dimple emerged, the same one as Walter Grace. She carefully laid the papers on the front desk.

"Well here is my job application, I hope to hear from you soon."

Scott's eyes lit up "So, we're going to be working together?"

"Yeah, yeah I guess so. Seems the universe just wants us to get along." She said with a chuckle.

"It seems that way." Scott returned the smile, a genuine smile. He was happy, him and Nikita were getting along and finally forming a friendship. All too soon his smile fell as he remembered something.

"Hey, you're not going to the game tonight, are you?" He was hoping she would say no, with Gerard attending there was no telling what would happen tonight.

"Well seeing how it's the last game of the season...I have no choice or Lydia will end my existance.." Her voice devoid of all amusement. "Remember Corinne Harper, her last best friend?"

The Alpha tilted his head to the side as he tried to place a face to the name, but he was coming up blank. "No..."

"Exactly." Nikita said with a wink.

Scott couldn't help but to smile, her dry humor was like a flower growing between the cracks of cement. Even though they were all going through dark times she still managed to let a sliver of humor shine.

Nikita turned around and headed out the door but not before wishing him good luck on his upcoming game.

His smile fell yet again, he could only stare at the door and watch her walk away as he thought about the events that would go down tonight. " Yeah...I'm gonna need it." Scott said to himself.

Deaton placed a hand on Scott's shoulder and gave it a gentle shake "Don't worry, we'll figure this out."

It was true, thanks to Stiles they had devised a plan. They would tackle Gerard's only weakness head on and pray that the old man would take the bait.

As soon as he and Deaton turned around the little bell hanging from the door chimed again. The two of them turned around to see Isaac, his blue eyes full of concern. It seemed as though Isaac had run all through Beacon Hills looking for Scott, as he was red faced and his forehead speckled with silvery beads of sweat.

"I came as soon as I could." He said between sharp breaths.

Scott approached him with urgency "what's going on?"

Issaac shook his head "I heard Erica and Boyd, they're leaving, and Jackson.. He'll be playing tonight's game."

* * *

><p>Derek's POV<p>

Derek's last treasured items had been collecting dust in a cardboard box. The few scarce items untouched by the fire. Derek pulled out a cracked picture frame of his mother and father. His thumb brushed the dust off his father's face, Derek was a spitting image of his old man, while Cora held the softness and beauty of his mother. He missed them, all of them. Not a day passed where he didn't think of his parents, Cora, Laura, and sometimes the man Peter used to be before the fire. Derek's eyes darted to the ground where a crater sized hole blemished the floor. Peter had escaped with the help of Lydia Martin, and now he was nowhere to be seen. The last time he had spoken to Peter was just before he had taken his life, Peter was under the impression that Nikita was dead. As long as Peter believed that, then Nikita would be out of harms way. Although Derek found himself sitting outside of Nikita's window after the Matt situation, this time he wasn't taking any chances. He would sit outside her window night after night if he had to.

Derek turned to see Erica and Boyd standing side by side, hand in hand.

"You've come to leave...Haven't you..." Derek simply stated over his shoulder before turning his attention back to his box.

"Things are getting to dangerous for us now." Erica admitted, her voice saddened by the fact.

"We are only strong when we're together, as a pack." Derek reminded the two sternly.

" I want to do a few things before I sign up myself for a suicide mission...Like get my drivers license..."

Derek cringed at the smile in her voice.

"I've never been outside of Beacon Hills." Boyd said.

The Alpha closed his eyes and exhaled calmly "Fine, leave, who am I to hold you back from your unrealistic fantasies?"

He didn't bother to turn around or to say goodbye. Never had he felt so abandoned. It was all Derek ever wanted, a pack...A family. It was only a few short moments later when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rising...He wasn't alone. Derek grabbed a shard from a broken mirror and launched it at the person behind him.

Only for them to catch it before it could penetrate their throat. Peter held onto the shard with a grin on his face "Impressive throw, nephew. I was expecting a warmer welcome, but this will do."

Derek was fuming mad as he clenched his fists "What do you want!?"

Peter let out a snort of laughter as he dropped the shard to the floor "Well I'm here to help out my family, you are my blood after all."

His uncle approached him and rested his hand on Derek's shoulder, a sign of peace. Derek flung Peter backwards, forcing him to collide with the stairs. The Alpha picked him up by the collar of his shirt and punched him square in the jaw over and over.

Peter dropped to the floor and curled into a ball, using his arms to protect his head " I just want to help!"

Once he realized Derek wasn't going to hurt him anymore he got to his feet and dusted off his shoulder like nothing had happened. "Look that thing with me being the Alpha and all got way out of hand, I was power crazy! And that whole Nikita situation was a little awkward, I forget how fragile human lives are." He said with a chuckle "They just crack like eggs don't they? Bless her little heart, may she rest in peace."

Derek wanted nothing more than to rip out Peter's neck with his teeth, he emmited a low growl of impatience.

Peter took the hint and went on "Look you need me more than I need you."

"I don't need a lunatic such as yourself!" Derek snapped.

"Whoah there, must I remind you? You were the one who slashed my throat, but hey...We're all works in progress here." Peter's dark blue eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Look, Gerard is winning this game right now. He's toying with Scott, he's toying with you. And he will kill your betas one by one. And he's using Jackson as his prime weapon."

Derek crossed his arms, he could feel the heat of anger flushing his face "Tell something I don't know."

A crooked grin formed on Peter's lips "I know how to stop Jackson."

* * *

><p>Nikita's POV<p>

The graphite pencil etched carefully over the sketchbook, the curves and contours created a perfect picture. Nikita was sitting in the waiting room drawing the only fond memory she could think of. The last fond memory she had before her accident, her and Stiles dancing at Winter Formal. She hated herself for drawing him, caring for him. But after last night she came to terms over the fact that she was still head over heels for Stiles Stilinski. The heart wants what the heart wants. He had admitted his feelings for her last night...At gun point. Not really an ideal way to confess one's feelings, but it was something. Nikita knew it was wrong to persue a relationship with Stiles, especially with how things were going. She needed time to focus on herself, better herself. Although Nikita wanted to let Stiles know that she cared for him back, tonight she would put herself out there, tell him how she really felt.

She had to tell him before she left.

Nikita looked up from her seat to see an older gentleman standing above her, one hand resting comfortably on a stun gun, the other holding a clipboard. He looked to her with grey eyes and sunken cheeks, a sheepish grin plastered to his face. There was a certain cockiness to him which Nikita found to be off putting.

"The name's Brunski." He said " welcome to the Eichen House, let's get this tea party started."

The older gentleman cocked his head to the side, signalling Nikita to follow him. He started walking before she could put her sketchbook away and sit up, Nikita had to run to catch up with him, her sneakers squeeked against the polished grey floors. They passed a small group of orderlies in perfect white uniforms, each one seemed to be counting pills out of perscription bottles. One was leaning against the mustard yellow wall with a binder in hand, nodding as his eyes scanned over the list of enlisted patients.

Brunski handed her a medium sized cardboard box and cleared his throat.

Niki looked to it with confusion before taking it into her hands, was she supposed to thank him for the box?

"Your purse, all jewelry and any cellular devices must be kept in here before we enter" he informed her with his dreadful unenthused monotone voice, clearly he had done this hundreds of times before.

It was easy putting her purse and cell phone into the box, but Nikita couldn't imagine being without her necklace. She had worn it every day since she was eight years old, only to take it off for showers. She wasn't about to take it off just yet, so it remained hidden underneath her shirt.

Brunski was beaming like a firecracker on the fourth of july, he pointed to Nikita "You're lucky that _I_, the head warden, am here to give _you_ a tour."

Nikita had to hide her smile, Brunski seemed really proud of his profession. She pulled down the lid of her baseball hat, concealing her face as best she could in case she were to run into someone, her footsteps fell in line with his.

He lead her down a narrow hall and into a padded room. Nikita looked around, the white quilted walls stained yellow and torn. It looked like it was straight out of the set for _One Flew Out Of the Cuckooks Nest_. Nikita stepped inside and already she could feel an icy hand of a chill caressing her back. It was undoubtly an isolation room. Niki was chewing on her bottom lip, she took a step back, not wanting to be in the room any longer than she had to be.

Brunski could see the uncertainty behind her large doe eyes.

" Cool it Bambi." A clear distaste in his gruff voice "This room hasn't been used in thirty years, it'll probably be used as a storage room."

***Nikita nodded in understanding. She followed him up a flight of stairs and through a long dimly lit hallway where the rooms were laid out. Each room the size of a small dorm equiped with two twin sized beds and a barred window. The walls bare with faded peeling beige wall paper, like someone had scratched away at it. The stale smell of dirty laundrey filled her senses, making her stomach twist and churn. One glance at the rooms and Nikita knew this was where she would spend her long and lonely nights. A few of the beds had brown worn and faded leather straps on either side, Nikita swallowed thickly and couldn't help but cringe at the thought of being strapped down every night. She went from being the eccentric young woman who loved running free through the Beacon Hills preserve...To a frighhtful little girl restrained and broken, like a black bird without its wings.

"You've informed me on your sleeping habits...This is where you'll be sleeping, lights out at Nine P.M, strapped in by ten." Brunski popped a toothpick between his lips. Just staring at the little piece of wood was irritating, Nikita could imagine it getting caught in the back of his throat.

Once again Brunski noticed her staring "Don't worry, I've been told the straps are mighty comfortable!" He let out a high pitched laugh, the toothpick balancing on his bottom lip. Nikita narrowed her eyes, hoping the toothpick would just lodge itself in his throat already.

Her piercing gaze got him to stop laughing as his smile fell. "Enough with the staring, Bambi, let's go." Brunski snapped.

They walked through the long hallway and into the common room, where a group of patients were watching Back to the Future on a projected screen. Glassy round eyes stayed glued to the screen as she and Brunski passed by, it was as though they were invisible. They all seemed content, even in such a dreary depressing environment. A majority of them seemed to be around her age group, young, confused, yet mindless. They had finally made it to Brunski's cramped office. The office was dark with the drapes shut, piles of papers and junk food wrappers littered the desk.

" Alright Bambi. Since you're a minor, you will need a parent signature, even for voluntary check in. We will keep you in here for a week, under assesment. If our doctors feel you are unfit in any way then we have the right to keep you here longer. Got it?"

"Y-yeah." Niki finally said.

She was here to check herself in the Eichen House. Nikita was drowning in misery and endless delirium. She was seeing things she shouldn't, waking up in places she shouldn't, and the same nightmares were haunting her very existance. She was convinced everybody was feeding her lies, even her own father. Hell, she was almost convinced a Werewolf tried to attack her at the video store and the night of her Winterformal. She just needed to get away from it all, from her insane thoughts ,only for a little while until she could figure herself out.

"Alright." Brunski said with a plastic smile "Stay here, I'll go get the paper work."

Nikita waited in his office patiently while she wrung at her fingers and shifted her feet. She was nervous, but there was no doubt in her mind that she belonged here...She had to check herself in before she talked herself out of it. Nikita turned around to see a brightly lit glass panneled trophy display case. It was the only bright object in the room, emitting a fan of light that was rather attractive to look at. She walked over to look at the rows of trophies and neatly hung medals. They were properly displayed by the years they were awarded, each one awarded for Beacon Hills Lacrosse. Nikita couldn't help but to smile, wondering if Coach Finnstock possibly knew Brunski. Beacon Hills was such a small little town, it seemed as though everyone knew each other, and their secrets. Except for Nikita, all she knew was that she was out of the loop. That's when Nikita caught a reflection in the glass, at first she had thought it had been her own, so she froze in place. But the silent figure in the reflection was moving towards her.

Niki turned around fast, her hair whipping the side of her face.

It was only a girl, Nikita saw with relief. A patient. She was slender, nearly waifish and wearing an oversized gray sweatshirt that dwarfed her skinny frame. Her piercing green eyes were wide, showing the whites all around and they flicked all around as if searching for things unseen in the shadows. Her tight brown curls brushed out , but looked to have been deliberately cut short to keep her from pulling at it. But it was her skin, the ghostly pale pallor of flesh that had not seen the sun in too long.

The girl took a quick step towards Nikita, her feet certain though she picked at the backs of her ears with her fingers like she had no real control of what her hands were doing. Nikita backed hurriedly away, no so much out of fear that this girl would harm her, so much as the look of raw horror bright in the girl's eyes.

"Are you lost?" Nikita asked softly, so as not to startle the girl . . . or risk setting her off.

"You're not supposed to be here." The patient said in a shaky voice.

Nikita, feeling intimidated by her presence, cleared her throat "I'm-I'm sorry?"

"You...Are not supposed to be here!" The girl's voice slightly increasing as she took another step towards Nikita. Her eyes were still wide liike they had seen terrible unimaginable things, while her bottom lip quivered. She was looking at Nikita like she was an axe murderer. Nikita took a step back, trying to distance herself from the girl.

The girl's head tilted to the side in a curious bird like manner as she studied every inch of Nikita. "I screamed that night, I screamed for you." Her voice soft and shaky, yet somehow laced with a sense of pride.

Nikita was officially frightened as she backed up as much as she could, trapped between the girl and the wall "What are you talking ab-"

**"I SCREAMED FOR YOU! I HEARD YOUR BODY BREAK!"** The girl screamed! It was as though a thousand tiny needs penetrated her ear drums, Nikita crouched down into the corner of the room. She had heard the scream before, it was so similar to Lydia's.

"No" Nikita shook her head, confused by what she was hearing.

She took a step closer to Nikita "I SCREAMED FOR YOU! I HEARD YOUR BODY BREAK!**" **She screamed once more, almost in a taunting manner.

"NO!" Nikita screamed back as she cowered against the wall and gritted her teeth in pain.

The girl came closer to her until they were face to face, just inches apart! " I HEARD YOUR BODY BREAK!"

"**SHUT UP! SHUT UP!**" Nikita screamed as she covered her ears with her hands, shaking her head side to side. She had to stop the awful noise, she had to stop the confusing words coming out of her mouth!

"I HEARD YOUR-"

The Patient was intterupted as two orderlies, including Brunski, wrangled her away from strange girl kicked and screamed, fighting the guards with everything she was worth. She was like a rabid animal, blinded by her madness.. She was trying to claw her way past the door frame as the three men pulled her away. They pried her fingers with force and managed to get her out the door. Nikita ran to the door to see they were dragging her down the hall, she was still frantic and fighting them with tooth and nail.

"I SAW YOU!" She screamed again, her shrill voice bouncing down the halls.

Nikita was in sheer panic as her heart beat quickened, the way the girl looked at her was like she truly had seen her. Brunski had her on the floor, his knee digging painfully into her back while the other two men held her down. He pulled out a needle and injected it right into her neck, slowing her down. She looked to Nikita with scared watery eyes, a helpless animal. The next jumble of words that left her mouth caused Nikita to paralyze with fear.

"...You died." The patient whispered as she drifted into a vallium induced defeated state.

"You died."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this chapter, please let my Beta and I know what you think. Your reviews and PM's always motivate me :] I'll be sending teasers to the next chapter to my faithful reviewers.<strong>

**We are closing in on the season, only three more chapters to go ^_^**

**Last time I put up a character intro vid for Alex, Yesterday I posted one of Nikita, All videos I have made for my story and other's can be found on my profile, please check them out and the banners I've made on Polyvore!**


	42. The Last Game, part 2

**Hello everyone! thank you so much for the love and support on the last chapter, it really means a lot! Thank you to: KEZZ 1, Daystorm, XxBriannaxX, Aflourescentadolescent, Anon, Simone140089, Iste, Emma, Royboy20, xXGirlOnFireXx, The City of Books, Anime lover - Dark knightlover321.**

**Thank you for the positive responses to the teaser I sent out! Seriously I don't know if I would have made it this far if it weren't for you guys ^_^**

**Only two more chapters left after this, hehe. It has come to my attention that some of you wish the story were a tad bit different, such as Niki and Derek spending more time together, Nikita actually having girl time with Lydia and Allison, or shipping Niki with someone else. I love all of these ideas, but the story already has its own path. For those of you who feel strongly I'm allowing you to write one shots using my characters. YOUR story will be featured in my one shot collective. Go for it, have fun, smut, fluff, action, horror. Do whatever you like, you don't need to be an amazing writer, you can just test the waters. Just don't get too creepy with it haha. Please PM me if you are interested :]**

**PS: There is sexual content in this chapter, no I will not be changing the story to M because it's only in one chapter, and it's pretty mild. You have been warned :]**

**Runaway - Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

* * *

><p>"Open your eyes, Scott." A cold impatient voice called out to him "I know you can hear me."<p>

Coach Finnstock banned Scott from playing the last game of the season due to his less than spectacular grades. So Scott sat on the lacrosse bench with his eyes closed, next to Stiles. He had to keep every bit of him as calm as he possibly could, so that he could hone in and control all of his senses, more importantly he had to figure out how to get on the field and make sure Jackson didn't hurt anybody. Scott could hear the sound of metal cleats breaking the surface of the field, the whoosh sound the ball made whenever it was thrown in the air. The rapid heartbeat belonging to Jackson as he zipped down the field. The smell of fresh cut grass and earth permeated in the air, the strong harsh scent of burning rubber soon followed. The smell of fear wafting off of Stiles. He had every right to be afraid, Jackson was in the game and Gerard had the upper hand, he was the shoe...And Scott was the ant.

"I said open your eyes or else your mother gets it!" Gerard's harsh voice cut through Scott's concentration.

Molten gold eyes snapped wide open. Scott turned around to see his mother at the top of the bleachers next to Sheriff Stilinski, but Gerard was nowhere to be seen.

"Will it be your best friend?" Gerard's voice taunting the Beta. Scott immediately looked to Stiles who shot him a quizzical stare. Stiles could read his best friend like a book, no words were needed to tell that Gerard was here, and he was messing with Scott's mind.

"Don't listen to him, he's just trying to intimidate you." Stiles said.

But Gerard's voice seemed to be getting louder "Maybe we shall make Stiles into an orphan, what a splendid idea." Gerard chuckled.

Stiles' lips were moving as he tried to calm his best friend down, but Scott couldn't hear a single word. Scott could feel the hatred burning behind his bright glowing eyes. Scott was at risk of exposing himself, but at the moment he didn't seem to care.

"It seems that I have forgotten my manners!" Gerard taunted "let me be the first to graduate you on your new step sister..."

Scott's head whipped to the side to look at the bleachers once more. There she was sitting amongst the crowd in an emerald green coat and a black beanie on her head. She was seated next to Lydia, both of their eyes focused on the game. Stiles' eyes followed Scott's gaze, a slight smile tugged at the corner of his lips when his eyes landed on her. But as realization hit him like a brick square in the face he paled over. The sound of Stiles' frightened beating heart seemed to drag Scott away from his blind rage. He looked to Stiles with concern.

"He's not going to do anything to her, he's bluffing." Scott said. More like he hoped, they had assumed the same from Peter Hale.

"She shouldn't be here." Stiles licked his bottom lip and turned around to watch the game.

Stiles buried his head in his hands before letting out an exasperated sigh; they were already showing defeat "It's going to be bad...Isn't it?"

Scott nodded and swallowed past the dry patch building in the back of his throat.

Once more Stiles turned around to look at Nikita "I need to tell her, I need to tell her everything t-"

"BILINSKI!" Coach Finnstock shouted.

Stiles' mouth dropped open as he squinted his right eye, completely befuddled.

"I need Bilinski on the field now!"

Stiles jumped out of his seat and nearly almost fell over the bench. His brown eyes lit up with excitement and confusion, he looked to Scott for an answer.

"Pretty sure he's talking about you." Scott said with a grin.

Stiles wasted no time running to join his team mates, almost slipping across the grass in the process.

Scott couldn't help but to let out a chuckle as he watched Stiles awkwardly fumble and drop his lacrosse stick. It was a moment of relief, washed away to soon by Gerard's sinister ways.

"Yes, keep laughing Scott. But when that timer goes off, and I don't have Derek, the blood of those you love will soak these very fields."

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

***Adrenaline and excitement coursed through his veins soon after he made a second goal, SECOND! And no it wasn't in his own team's goal. Stiles scored, he actually scored. Stiles had never felt so proud of himself, he finally had a chance to prove he could play lacrosse. The crowd was wild with excitement, he could hear his father cheering him on. The sound of his ecstatic father made him beam with pride. He was hoping and praying that Nikita was screaming and cheering for him as well. He wanted to show off for her, so Stiles' feet pivoted on the slick grass as he bobbed and weaved past opposing players. With swift speed he zig zagged across the field, the players were starting to look like blurs of color to him. Stiles was in the zone, an impenetrable focus on the game. By chance his eyes traveled to see her, she was standing up, but not to cheer him on. A short gust of wind blew the hair off her face, she looked gorgeous, but clearly upset. Her long legs started descending down the stairs... She was leaving! he never got to tell her the truth about werewolves and the supernatural. He never got to tell her the truth and admit that the whole time he'd done it to protect her, because he loved her.

She couldn't leave, not when he was this close!

Stiles came to a halt. "Niki!" He shouted her name only for it to get drowned out by the roaring crowd.

An opposing player twice the size of Stiles rammed right into him, knocking him right off his feet. With an audible "oomph!" he hit the floor, if it weren't for the helmet the blow would have been damaging. Stiles' head rolled to the side as he cringed in pain, he was seeing tiny little red dots dancing behind his eyes. He watched a blurry Nikita hurriedly walk off the last step. He wanted to reach out to her, grab her hand and tell her everything he had kept from her. Stiles had absolutely no fear in telling her the truth, he just wanted to get everything off his chest. He didn't expect Nikita to come running back to him after telling her everything, in fact he expected the opposite. But at least he would never have to bear the weight of the world on his shoulders and lie to her face. Just then a curious little white ball rolled right beside his head, Stiles' eyebrows knitted together.

"Oh shit." He muttered.

"Get the ball!" He heard Coach Finnstock shriek "Get the ball!" Groups of people shouted.

Stiles quickly scurried to his feet and with one swift scoop he picked up the ball. Niki was walking alongside the field now, the wind blowing through her hair with each long stride. Too many times Stiles had watched her walk away, leaving him in shambles. No...He wasn't going to let her leave, not yet. Clumps of grass and loose dirt flew behind Stiles as he hit the ground running, running along the field right next to Nikita. Little did Stiles know he was actually running towards the direction of the goal.

"Niki! W-Wait!" He shouted, he knew she could hear him, but she was choosing to ignore him. Her head was bowed down, eyes transfixed on the dewy grass as she walked towards the parking lot. She was only nine feet away from him, but Stiles couldn't cross the chalk drawn line, otherwise he would forfeit the ball.

"I have to tell you something! Nik!" He pleaded one last time before he came to a stop. She kept walking, never turning around to look at him.

Stiles was panting, almost out of breath, but he still called out to her as she kept walking "Please Niki! Wait!"

"Throw it!"

Stiles looked to see his father jumping up and down in the bleachers "Stiles! Throw it!"

The timer was ticking down, with only seconds left to spare. He looked to see he was only a couple feet from the goal, he was so busy chasing Nikita he didn't even noticed he outran most of the opponents. If he made this goal he would break the tie, Beacon Hills would win the CIF championship. With his eyes squeezed shut Stiles threw the ball towards the goal. A roar of cheers tore through the night sky, Stiles had made the winning goal. In that moment Stiles heard nothing but dead silence as he watched Nikita walk to the dimly lit parking lot. He didn't hear the people screaming and chanting his name, congratulating him. Nor did he feel the pats on his back, his shoulders being shaken by his team mates. No, once again Stiles Stilinski watched his dream girl walk away, like she did the night of Winter Formal. His breath hitched to the back of his throat when she turned to look at him. Her silken brown hair blew back with the soft breeze, her pouty red lips pulled to form a small smile. Even from the distance he was at, Stiles could see her smile. The gesture wasn't much, but it made his happy heart swell with pride. He shot her a smile back. Just then a sea of hands lifted Stiles from the ground, his team mates were holding him up in celebration. Stiles couldn't help but to chuckle, his whole body shaking with laughter. He had won the game for his team, and Nikita actually smiled at him. For a moment he really did feel like he was on top of the world. Stiles threw his head back and looked to the night sky, he wanted to remember this moment and cherish it forever.

The lights cut out.

It sounded as though hundreds of cries filled the universe. His team mates must have been startled because suddenly Stiles was toppling over them. He crashed roughly into a pile of his fallen team mates. Pain should have been the first signal his brain sent him, no, his terror stricken heart immediately thought of her.

Stiles cried out her name as he scurried to his feet. A surge of fear and adrenaline flowed through Stiles as he broke into a run. The only thing holding him back was his physical ability, he was drained after the big game, but he would push himself over if he had to. Stiles had to get to Nikita, he had to make sure she was safe. Although his lungs were ablaze, he wouldn't stop, he couldn't stop, not until he found her.

"**OOMPH!**"

His eyes went wide as a fist connected to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Stiles fell to his knees, his shaky arms failing to support him. He looked up to barely make out a figure in the dark standing before him. Whisps of white hair were visible, illuminated by the moonlight. A second figure stood next to him, a bigger more menacing figure who pulled Stiles up by his collar.

" Let this be a lesson ." Gerard's gruff voice warned.

Stiles didn't have a chance to cry for help as the larger figure, Gerard's lackey, pulled back his fist; knocking Stiles out.

* * *

><p>Nikita's POV<p>

It took a lot for her to come to the game, she was still traumatized and reeling from the events earlier at Eichen House. To say she was shooken up was an understatement. Nikita felt like her heart might explode, and not in a sentimental loving way, more like on the verge of a panic attack way. Like the night she was shoved into the cramped dark locker. Nikita should have been home, taking it easy, figuring out a way for Walter to sign the Eichen House papers. She should have been packing, she should have been anywhere but here.

She was here for Lydia, her best friend felt that the games were the last slice of normalcy in their messed up chaotic lives. That by showing up they were showing people that they were like everybody else. Lydia and Nikita strived to fit in again, Nikita noticed the whispers and rumors about them, the sad pitiful way people looked at them. Lydia turned a blind eye to all of it, she was stuck in her own dream world where she was still queen bee. Nikita knew better.

There was another reason as to why she was here...Stiles

Nikita had promised herself that tonight was the night, that no matter what she was going to tell him how she felt, even if it didn't lead to a romantic relationship. It was a heavy cross she carried, and the only way to release herself was to speak the truth. Part of her was scared of rejection, Nikita didn't know if her heart could take it. The other part was scared that Stiles would want to pursue a relationship, she was not in a stable place to handle it mentally. Nikita closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, calming her nerves.

She opened her eyes when she heard the patient's desperate voice echo in her head.

"You died." the words muttered by the freaky patient seemed to be the new "Are you scared, Nikita Grace?" Neither of them particularly appealing to hear, both of them equally spine chilling.

Nikita's own eyes darted across the field to the opposing bleacher, bright blue friendly eyes were staring back at her...Jonesy. Of course he was here. His ink black hair fell right over his eyes, his pink lips pulled into a smile. He had probably hoped she had forgotten everything. She hadn't seen him since the night of his concert, she was still avoiding him after the disturbing words he had spoken about her to Alex. Claiming he would knock her out just to drag her to Alex. Whatever the hell that meant. Nikita didn't take to threats kindly, and found no reason to forgive him. She didn't trust him, she didn't really trust anyone, Nikita wasn't sure if she could even trust herself. There was Lydia, the only person who really understood what she was going through, if only she could break out of her prison of denial.

Lydia, who was sitting next to her let out a long sigh, her fingers playing with the key attached to her necklace. Her eyes carefully placed on Jackson, watching his every move.

"What is it?" Nikita asked after nudging her shoulder.

The red-head looked to her with a sad smile "I don't know what you're talking about."

She let out a snort of laughter, she could see through Lydia playing dumb "You're looking at Jackson like it's the last time you'll ever see him."

Quickly Lydia changed the subject, covering up her newfound knowledge of Jackson and the Kanima "You're lucky, I wish a guy would look at me the way he looks at you."

Nikita tilted her head to the side "Why do I have the feeling we aren't talking about Jackson anymore ?"

Lydia's attention returned to the field "You know who I'm talking about, he looks to you every time he makes a goal to see if you're cheering him on." Her eyes landed on Stiles.

Nikita sulked in her seat "I thought you didn't like him." she muttered.

"Yeah well..." Lydia puffed out a short burst of air " It's not like Stiles cheated on you, or broke up with you through text."

All of her words were true, Stiles could have ended things so much worse.

"Lydia" Nikita started, she was going to confess her feelings about Stiles, but her best friend wasn't going to let her finish her sentence.

"Are you worried what people will think if you get back with Stiles? Let go of your pride Nikita and let yourself be happy." Lydia finished.

That's where Lydia should have stopped. What people were going to think of Niki? Nikita already knew what people thought of her. She couldn't help but to let out a sarcastic chuckle "What people think? Our reputation is damaged already."

Lydia turned to look at her, hair sticking to her glossy pink lips "Our?"

Nikita got up, flattened the hem of her shorts, and grabbed her purse. She was ready to go, coming to the game had been a terrible idea. "Yeah, us, wake up Lydia and stop living in denial, people think we're freaks! Why do you think people have left us? Why do you think people are keeping secrets from us?"

Lydia shot her a guilty look as she twirled her fingers around the chain on her neck.

Instantly Nikita understood what that look was for "You know about _their_ secrets?

"I -it's a little complicated Niki." At this point Lydia was so overwhelmed with guilt she couldn't even look at Nikita.

Nikita swallowed past the lump building in the back of her throat. She was not going to cry or shed another tear, she had gone dry "Unbelievable." Was all she said.

One by one she descended down the steps, leaving Lydia completely crushed.

She walked alongside the field, towards the parking lot. It was when she heard Stiles' voice she picked up the pace. She wanted to tell Stiles everything, she did, but if she looked to him as he ran beside her, calling out her name with a sad desperation, she would break down in tears.

Nikita made it past the goal and could see her mini cooper waiting for her in the parking lot. Her feat treaded across the asphalt, but before she could go any further she came to a stop. An internal battle racked at her brain, would she tell Stiles tonight? Maybe it was best to talk to him after her stay at Eichen House. Nikita turned to see Stiles had made the winning goal, a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, at least things were going well for one of them. He looked to her and flashed a smile back, but not before being picked up by his team mates. Nikita covered her mouth to hide her even wider smile. Stiles face was lit up, elated, as he fist pumped into the air.

"Congrats Stilinski." Nikita said to herself.

Just then the lights went out. Nikita let out a gasp as shrill screams filled the night. It must have been a power outage that startled the crowd, nothing more. Paranoia was creeping up on her, something felt wrong.

She heard him crying out her name!

"Stiles." She whispered. For a moment she stood, paralyzed by fear. A chill of terror rolled down her back.

She had to get to him.

Nikita hit the slick grass running, the wind blew past her as she picked up speed. The cold air whipped at her face, bringing all her senses to life. The last time she had run this fast was when she was running for her life. Her combat boots dug into the soft earth as she ran towards Stiles. Towards where she had seen him last, before the lights went out, celebrating with his team. That's when all chaos broke loose. Howls and wails were heard as Nikita pushed past frantic bodies. She used her elbows to clear the way through the thick frenzied crowd to get to him. Nikita let out a yelp as the lights were turned back on, the harsh white lights skewed her vision, but she kept blindly pushing through the crowd.

Nikita rubbed at her eyes to see a small crowd forming, someone was on the ground.

"No!" She choked out as she literally yanked people back by their collars, upsetting people nearby her.

But she didn't care, she had to make sure Stiles was okay. Her eyes widened at the sight of Jackson limply strewn across the floor, immediately her hand covered her gaping mouth. Melissa was knelt next to him, checking his vitals. Lydia on the other hand was sobbing uncontrollably as she stood above her ex-boyfriend. Jackson was in terrible shape, but he was being tended to by a nurse. Nikita's eyes squinted and scanned across the field, there was no sign of Stiles. He would have rushed by Nikita's side by now.

"Stiles!" She called his name.

Sherriff Stilinski heard her, his head whipped side to side looking for his son.

"Where is my son?" He asked a frightened Nikita.

"I don't, I don-" Was all she could say as her fingers raked through her hair and gripped at the roots. Her mouth hung open with no answer.

Sherriff Stilinski frantically looked around him one more time "Where is my son!?" He shouted out.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

He unhooked her white lacey bra easily with a single hand, letting her breasts fall freely. Effortlessly he pushed her back and watched her fall onto the bed. Sure she was at least thirty years older than him, but her body was amazing. It must have been from the thigh master she used during her late night infomercial marathons, while her lazy husband slept, neglecting her sexual needs. He preferred older women, they were experienced and knew what they wanted, they tended to be more dominant and adventurous. Alex got a thrill from trumping the dominant ones, getting them to beg, getting them to do whatever he wanted. It was a pure sexual rush, an intoxicating sense of control. Alex crawled on top of her, his muscular thighs on either side of her lean body. A glistening bead of sweat rolled down his chest and landed between her full breasts.

"Does your husband have these?" He purred as her polished fingers ran along his chiseled abdomen.

"No." The red-headed mistress giggled "He doesn't have these either." She gripped his bare muscular glutes with both hands roughly, nails digging in the muscular flesh.

He let out a chuckle as he buried his face in her neck, the stubble of his face tickling her soft skin. His soft lips grazed across her beating pulse, licking, sucking and nibbling on the crook of her neck. A soft moan escaped her red painted lips as her head rolled back.

"I've heard a lot about you Alex." She purred.

Alex gently bit down on her bare shoulder, he could taste the arousing taste of salt on her skin. Her breathing quick and ragged underneath him. "Is that so?" His voice muffled against her milky pale skin.

"I've heard that you're a heart breaker, a sex god, the best wrestler Beacon Hills has ever seen. That you only loved once many years ago and never loved again."

Alex snorted at the melodramatic statement "Only one of those is true, and you're about to find out which one."

"You're Dr. Jones' son, aren't you? You look just like him." The brassy haired cougar asked.

Alex rolled his eyes, hoping that the woman beneath him would quiet down enough for him to enjoy himself. With one hard thrust Alex entered in her without any warning. He smirked as he watched her face twist and contort, a mixture of pain and pleasure rolled through her body. His rough strong hands held her up as her body arched, hips rising to meet his.

"That's funny" Alex said in a gruff voice "I'm adopted."

"Your father is a great man." She moaned as he pumped in and out of her "Mmm, he raised you right."

Alex's face scrunched in distaste and general disgust, the conversation was wrong on so many levels. Anymore talk of his father and he would go limp.

"Can we not talk about him right now? Can we just not talk at all?" Alex groaned with annoyance, his patience wearing thin. Her fingers reached up to stroke the side of his face. Immediately he pinned her hands back, Alex was never a fan of intimacy. This only seemed to turn her on even more as she writhed beneath him, mewling, whispering his name.

Alex decided he was annoyed by her and her tantric facial expressions. So he flipped her onto her belly and spread her legs even further, she was going wild, enjoying every second, screaming his name...At least Alex didn't have to look at her face anymore. Alex quickened his pace sending hard jolts of pleasure raking throughout her body.

It didn't do much to pacify her talking. That was the thing about lonely older women, they loved gossiping more than they loved sipping on dirty martinis and downing Estrogen pills.

"I guess it's more than Dr. Grace could say, his daughter is going insane." She said with a laugh.

Alex's steady rhythm slowed down as his eyebrows knitted together above his ice cold blue eyes "What do you mean?"

Janice was lost in pure extacey to even utter a coherent sentence, her teeth clenched tight over her pillow to keep from screaming out. She didn't answer him right away, so he stopped all together, she turned around, shot him a quizzical stare, and blew a strand of brassy red hair off her face.

"I work the front desk at the Eichen House, she'll probably be checking herself tomorrow morning. I guess even the best medicine can't buy your sanity. Now get back to what you were doing, Casanova."

Suddenly Alex got up from the bed and picked up his blue jeans off the floor. His hands slithered into the back pocket where he found his phone.

The house wife sat up in her bed, sheets bunched loosely at her waist. "Are we making sexy videos now?"

He let out an exasperated sigh "No Janice, we are not making a sex tape."

"Then what the hell is going on!?" She snapped, clearly sexually frustrated and offended that he would just stop.

"I have an important call to make." Alex said without lifting his eyes off his cell phone screen.

" Am I not good enough for you now? Who stops in the middle of sex to make a call? Are you calling some young hussy?" That was another problem with older ladies; they were constantly paranoid of younger females.

"No Janice." Alex said in a monotone voice.

"What...Did you decide to go gay?" Her voice laced with pure venom as if it were an insult to him.

Alex shot her a smirk over his shoulder, his icy blue eyes flickering with pure amusement "Babe, I'm straighter than your mother's stripper pole."

To this her mouth dropped open as she clutched the sheets tight to her body and let out a shriek. Immediately she grabbed the vase next to her bed and chucked it at Alex! He dodged it with ease. It shattered against the wall in front of him, blue glass scattered across the floor.

"Get out!" Janice screamed as she picked up another blunt object, a framed photo of her husband...How fitting.

Alex shrugged carelessly and turned his back to her as he pressed the phone to his ear, yet again dodging an airborne object flying directly towards his head. Carefully he pulled up his pants one leg at a time and held the phone between his shoulder and ear, things were clearly going south with Janice, it was time for him to leave.

"Time to go," he said, shrugging into his shirt but leaving the front unbuttoned. Taunting her with glimpses of his pale, flat stomach. He was ripped and he knew it, and so did she. Their sweat had dried, but there was still the slightest sheen glistening and he wanted her to see it.

It worked. Janice hesitated, a shoe dangling from suddenly numb fingers where only a moment ago she'd meant to fling it at his head. Alex smirked as she swallowed her suddenly dry throat, fresh desire humming through her blood. She let the shoe drop to the carpet and made as if to move towards Alex but he would have none of that.

"Oh, tell Perry I said 'hi', will you?" he shot over his shoulder and laughed, ducking out the door at the outraged shrilling that followed him all the way out of the house.

Alex sat on the front steps to Janice's house; the neighbor could only stare with a slack jawed expression as Alex waved at him. Finally the dial tone was done and Jonesy picked up. Alex couldn't even utter a single word as his little brother went on about the events that took place at Beacon Hill's lacrosse game. Alex's dark brow cocked up as he listened closely. His fingers raked through his damp sandy brown hair, it took him everything not to yank it out. Alex was frustrated, fed up, and more importantly...

He was out of time...

"Look, you were right okay," he said to his brother, and the words left a foul taste in his mouth. "I'm not the dick you think I am. If I'd known things would get so out of hand . . ."

He let it hang. What would he have done? If he HAD known how things would turn out, would anything have been different? No. He still would not have been ready for this. But he thought that maybe now . . . maybe it was time.

Alex cleared his throat, cutting off his brother before Jonesy could form any sort of response, "This whole Nikita thing . . . tonight, alright? This needs to happen tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think of this chapter, thoughts and theories always welcome!<strong>

**And of course Teasers will be sent out to those of you who are lovely enough to leave reviews :]**

**Thank you to Brianna and Daystorm who helped so much with this chapter!**


	43. The Last Game, part 3

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the love and support you guys have given me. I honestly can't believe how far we are in this story, and now there's only ONE chapter after this! I'm not going to lie, I am super duper nervous to be embarking on the next story. I hope you all continue with Nikita on her next adventure. Yes that's correct, there will be another story. In fact the teaser video is up on my profile page, titled Brace Yourself.**

**A big thank you to KEZZ 1, xXBriannaXx, Daystorm , Simone140089 , Iste, AfloursecentAdolescent , Hurricane'97 , XxGirlOnFirexX , Emma , NathalieOchIzabelle , AnimeLover - Darkknight321, The City of Books.**

**Your reviews always leave a smile on my face and I love PM'ing you guys. So let me bestow you with the gift of feels and torment your favorite characters! :D**

**You Should Know Where I'm Coming From - Banks (If you love songs with feels, this should do the trick)**

* * *

><p>Relief came to Stiles in the form of his face meeting the hard floor, but at least he was free. His fingers scratched at the wet asphalt as he tried to get up. Stiles was lying in front of his driveway after Gerard's thug carelessly dumped him out of the van like yesterday's garbage. He could hear his father's gruff angry voice floating out the window he must have been panicking over Stiles' disappearance. Stinging pain radiated across Stiles' face, his right eye nearly swollen shut. Gerard's lackey didn't bother to take off his rings as he pummeled his fist into Stiles' face countless times. The front door seemed so far away, but he had to get inside where it was safe and warm. He had to let his father know that he was okay. Stiles gathered the strength to barely get up off the floor. With the palm of his hand he opened the front door, letting the warmth and familiar comforting scent of his home engulf him. One by one his heavy feet went up the stairs to finally find his father standing in his room. He was shouting into the phone, he must have been quarreling with Detective Moore about the time restrictions on creating a missing person's file. His file.<p>

"Dad." Stiles finally croaked out.

His father turned around, startled at first. Relief washed over as he dropped the phone on the floor. Stiles' damaged condition tore at his heart; tears welled in the corner of his eyes. He pulled Stiles in tight for a hug, his fingers scrunching the back of his son's shirt.

"Who did this to you?" His father cried out.

Stiles swallowed past the lump in his throat "Just some kids from the opposing team, they didn't take too kindly to being defeated." He lied; he lied to his own father, again. He had gotten so used to feeding lies to those he loved that the toxic words came naturally.

* * *

><p>Nikita's POV<p>

Her hardened gaze was plastered on the piece of paper in front of her. It read "Eichen House, established 1912, providing for those without hope." Nikita let out a snort of laughter, what a joke, that was her, the girl with no shred of hope... Or sanity for that matter. The girl with no chance at a normal life. The girl with no more friends, or people she could count on. What she did have was a collection of traumatizing life experiences and an endless pile of quarters sitting on the corner of her desk. Really, what was she supposed to do with all these damn quarters? Fill up her pillow case and use it to defend herself the next time she was stuffed into a locker? Start collecting state coins?

"Thank you asshole stranger, I will have an endless supply of vending machine treats to look forward to, thanks to your generous donation of god damn quarters." She muttered at the shiny pile in frustration.

Nikita looked behind her to see an open duffle bag on her bed, clothes neatly folded but not packed away yet. Nikita turned around and looked at the paper again, the pen felt heavy in her hands as she held it over the dotted line. There was no way Walter would let her admit herself into Eichen House. He would rather pay for an expensive in home therapist than send his daughter away, again. That was well and fine, but Nikita didn't want to be here, she wanted to be far from here. No, she didn't approach Walter about Eichen House, either way she was going to forge his signature.

Her hand began to shake, why was she acting so hesitant?

Stiles.

Nikita had no clue where he could have gone, or what was happening to him at this very moment. It was hard not to think of the worst, imagining his body dumped in a ditch. Just thinking about him made her stomach lurch violently; wherever he was she prayed that he was alright. She had promised herself she would tell him how she felt, and now he was gone. Maybe Stiles packed his shit and got the hell out of Beacon Hills. Nikita would envy him if that were the case, it would have been an impressive disappearing trick.

And now it was time for Nikita to disappear as well. She brought down the pen to the dotted line.

Her phone went off.

Nikita looked to see Sheriff Stilinski's name illuminated on her cell phone, he said he would call if Stiles showed up. She pressed the phone against her ear and listened to the other end. The slightest of smiles pulled at her lips, she was beyond relieved "I'll be right there."

She ran to her closet and grabbed Stiles' red hoodie, she had been meaning to give it back to him for a while. Her fingers ruffled in the piles of paper stuffed in her backpack until she pulled out what she was looking for, the drawing she made of her and Stiles happily dancing at Winter Formal. There was a chance that her words would fail her tonight, and maybe she wouldn't be able to express what she wanted to say to him. Maybe he didn't even want to hear it, maybe he didn't want to see her. But he had to see the drawing, he had to know.

* * *

><p>Stiles' POV<p>

The pain was starting to subside, but Stiles still felt like hell. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the faint glow and the dark stars that decorated his ceiling, they did nothing to distract him from his thoughts. Stiles swallowed thickly as he thought of the events prior to his kidnapping. Nikita. He was supposed to tell her everything about the supernatural. He and Scott had spent hours discussing her, her well being, and the world she had no knowledge of. The two of them agreed it was time to tell her. But Stiles was having second thoughts. After tonight, after everything that had happened it was starting to seem like a bad idea. He was picked off by Gerard because he was close to Scott, and he was human; defenseless. She wasn't involved in the supernatural, and Gerard was well aware of that, that is why he had left her alone. Stiles grimaced at the thought of her being picked off by Gerard.

A knock came at the door.

Stiles' face contorted in confusion, he was certain his father had left to join his precinct. Stiles got up, wincing as he felt the sharp pain of his bruised ribs where he had been kicked earlier. He opened his door to reveal to see Nikita, her olive eyes full of sympathy as she caught sight of him.

"Hi.' Was all he said. He could have kicked himself for being such an idiot, but he honestly was surprised to see her. He didn't even hear the front door open, or expect to see her at all.

"Hi." she said in a soft voice, still lingering at the front of his door "Sorry, I let myself in, the kitchen window was... Sort of open." She brushed her hair behind her ears in a coy manner.

Stiles cleared his throat. " I see you and Scott have the same method of entry."

For a split second a smile appeared on her face before dissolving away. He wanted to tell her she should never be sorry for breaking into his house just to visit him. And how impressed he was that she was able to climb through the kitchen window. Instead he smiled, a wide smile. Too wide of a smile as the freshly formed scab on his bottom lip tore and seeped crimson blood. That's when her face scrunched, and her eyes welled with tears.

Stiles' eyes went wide with panic, he had frightened her. "No! Please don't cry. I'm fine!"

He pulled her shaking body in for a hug and held her tight as she sobbed into his chest. Stiles rested his chin on the top of her head, his hands rubbing comforting circles into her back. With his eyes closed he inhaled the sweet scent of her white jasmine perfume. His fingers ran through her dark silken hair, he wanted to pull her in tighter if it weren't for his aching body. Nikita pulled away and looked at him like he was a fragile glass figurine.

"You're hurt." She whispered.

He couldn't stand seeing her like this "Nah, It just looks worse than it really is." Stiles tapped the side of his swollen cheek to prove his point.

***Awful idea, he wanted to curl up in a ball on the inside as he cringed, how the throbbing pain ached! But he kept himself calm in front of Niki, not wanting to frighten her anymore than she already was. It worked, she actually let out a laugh but quickly covered her smiling lips with her hand, ashamed to be laughing in such a tense moment. He didn't mind, he liked the way her childlike laugh sounded. Once again Stiles couldn't help but to smile himself, no matter how much it stung. Nikita's smile fell when she examined his face once more.

Her soft hand grazed the side of his bruised face, Stiles relished her touch, but damn it still hurt. Her finger traced the line of his jaw, then softly wiped the blood off of his busted lip with the pad of her thumb. She looked at a bead of blood that collected on her finger tip with hard concentration and swallowed thickly, slowly the ruby red droplet fell to the wooden floor.

"Stiles what happened?" She finally asked.

There it was, the question he really didn't want to answer. This was the part where would tell her everything, literally everything. But Stiles was beyond that now, it would be up to Derek to tell her everything. Stiles had to keep her out of harm's way, just imagining her being the one who was kidnapped and beaten by Gerard was too much.

"It's complicated." He answered, and it truly was just that.

"It doesn't have to be." Nikita whispered while wringing her fingers, contemplating if she should slip her hand in his. "Maybe I could help, Stiles let me help."

"Niki." He whispered.

Nikita bit her bottom lip and looked to him with worry "Is this a money thing? Do you guys owe money or something?"

"Niki." He said her name again, this time with a little more impatience as she rambled on.

"If this has anything to do with you and Scott owing Derek money or something, I can help." She waved her arms frantically around her, deep into her fast paced non-sense " my dad can help!"

"Niki!" Stiles shouted, causing her to jump.

"It's complicated is not an answer Stiles!" Nikita seethed.

"_It_ is!" He snapped, taking a step towards her.

She looked absolutely horrified at the sight of his bruised and marred skin, or was it his sudden out of character anger?

"You don't care about getting hurt!" Stiles threw his arms in the air out of pure frustration " _It_ may not be complicated, but if I tell you, you'll probably end up dead!"

Nikita was now completely confused yet starting to grasp the dire situation he and Scott are in. Stiles took another step towards her "I died the night of Winter Formal when you went missing! I didn't sleep, I didn't eat, I was a walking hollow shell for those five days and nights! I died inside !"

It was like the floodgates had opened and all his pent up emotions and anger came flooding out. Anger he directed towards her even though none of it was her fault.

"Too many nights where I just couldn't sleep. You were out there, alone and scared and hurting. I should have been there with you. I never should have let you go!" Stiles could feel a lump forming in his throat as he confessed his deepest regret. How he had been such a coward back then.

Niki's eyes were on the verge of tears, but this time she would not let them fall, she could not let them fall. She swallowed thickly as she took the backlash of Stiles' pent up turbulent emotions. She had become numb to any sort of pain, too many times she had been hurt. She had become deaf, too many times she had heard lies. How did this turn into such a mess? She wondered. Nikita had come to confess her feelings to Stiles, put herself on the line and hope for the best...Well that went up in flames real fast.

"Look at me Niki, Look at my face." the boom in his voice made Niki jump, snapping her out of her thoughts.

He stepped closer to her pointing to his face. " This is what will happen if you try to help, and if anything happens to you again I will go out of my freaking mind!"

Stiles' anger melted away, replaced with instant regret when he caught his outraged expression in the reflection of her green pools.

He immediately said "I'm sorry."

But it seemed as though the damage had been done. Nikita's face was calm, calmer than still water. She nodded and licked her bottom lip.

"Okay." was all she said.

Just a plain okay. Okay to what? Stiles wondered. Okay to everything he had said? Okay to his apology?

"you're right, it is complicated. Way too complicated for me, and clearly none of my business. I should get going." A small smile formed on her quivering lips, she was bluffing. Nikita walked to his desk, pulled out his red hoodie from her bag and placed it on a pile of books and papers.

Stiles carefully watched her move across the room. She didn't care for his apology, she clearly had enough of him, and he couldn't blame her.

"Nik." He said hoping the nickname would stop her from leaving. Gently he grabbed her arm before she could get to the door.

"Everything I've done was to protect you, please believe me." His voice cracking over the heavy lump building in his throat.

"Goodbye Stiles." She said in a shaky voice, as though she would never see him again.

Stiles let go of her arm, this time she turned around to get one last look at him before leaving.

"Idiot!" Stiles scolded himself as he kicked his trash bin over. He slumped onto his bed and ran his fingers over the bristles of his buzzed hair. His phone went off, it was Scott. He picked up the phone hoping his friend had some encouraging words or good news, Stiles knew the chances of anything good were slim to none.

" Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Scott's voice frantic on the other end.

Stiles let out a sigh before collapsing on his bed "Yeah, I'm alright."

"That's a lie." Scott said without hesitation. Stiles held the phone out and looked at it in confusion before putting it back to his ear.

"How the hell?"

"I can hear the irregularities in your voice." The Beta stated nonchalantly.

"Gerard did hurt you." Scott stated with such cold venom that Stiles could feel goose bumps prickling at his skin "And I'm guessing you just talked to Nikita."

Stiles' eyes widened "Is that part of your werewolf senses too?" He asked with astonishment.

Scott let out a sigh "I can sense your sadness, and she's the only person who can ruin you. Did you tell her everything?"

" No, I didn't think it was right. It's just so risky. I can't Scott...I couldn't do it."

Scott didn't respond...

"Do you think I made the wrong decision?"

"You're my best friend." Scott said "I stand by you no matter what."

Scott's silent way of saying it was a terrible decision, Stiles went silent for a moment.

The silence finally cut. "Look you need to pick Lydia up and meet me at the abandoned brewery in fifteen minutes."

Stiles sat up in his bed "Why's that?"

"Because tonight, we end Gerard's master plan."

* * *

><p>Nikita's POV<p>

Disappointment didn't even come close to explaining how she felt about the situation with Stiles... It escalated fast and spun out of control, leaving her feeling like a pile of garbage. She never told him how she felt, and was only pushed away further. Everything that had been pressing down on her, the lies, the secrets, and the nightmares, they would soon end. For tomorrow was a new day, and she would be seeking help at the Eichen House. She never told him how she felt, and was only pushed away further. There was no need for it to weigh her down, there was no need to cry over it, it just wasn't meant to be. Nikita roughly shoved her packed duffle into the small trunk of her mini cooper. She had finished forging her father's signature on the Eichen House documents, that's right, she copied his signature. Nikita had absolutely no regrets over Eichen house, it was where she needed to be. The forged documents were stuffed in her back pocket, ready to go. Everything was packed and ready for tomorrow morning. Even after the scare this morning, she was still set on checking herself into the mental facility. She needed this, for whatever shred of sanity she had left. Nikita's breath felt like a block of ice in her throat, the hairs on the back of her neck were on ends. A sixth sense of sort was telling her she was not alone. She turned around to see Jonesy standing under the dim street lamp. His shadow stood tall, cloaking her in darkness. His blue eyes glued to her open trunk, on the duffle bag.

"Planning a vacation, Nikster?"

She couldn't help but to feel sick at the nickname. It sounded like pure venom when he spoke it. Ever since she heard him arguing with Alex, she couldn't help but to fear him. He took a step forward, Nikita stood her ground, not showing an ounce of fear.

"Los Angeles, for a few days." Was all she said, hoping he would just leave her be.

"So it's true?" He asked her, his dark brows met together, his baby blues looked at her with hurt "About Eichen House?"

He had somehow seen past her lie, how the hell did Jonesy know about Eichen House?

"It's none of your business." She hissed. And it truly wasn't, she didn't think of him as a friend or a trusted ally anymore, in fact he posed a threat over her.

"I need you to come with me." He said, his voice cold as the night around them.

She didn't pay attention as she turned around and closed her trunk "I'm not going anywhere with you." She said with her back turned towards him.

Nikita could sense it coming, the swoosh sound of his fist cutting through the air. She turned around in time to catch his fist. Unfazed by his devastating impact, she kept her hand steady, holding onto his fist with an iron clad grip, he had just tried to hit her! Part of her was in shock, he had been her friend once. One of the few people who had stuck by her side, even when she was down in the dumps. He had always stood up for her, defended her when she couldn't defend herself. And here he was, trying to inflict pain on her.

"Did I forget to mention I have nine years of training in three different fighting styles? I'm not coming with you!" Nikita growled her fingers squeezing at his fist.

She was frightened to death, but she wore her mask of confidence so well, she had almost convinced herself. It was true, Nikita could fight. But her body was in no physical condition to fight. She was frail, she was weak, she was starved. He was healthy, strong, and the captain of the wrestling team.

"Did I forget to mention that I always admired your fighting spirit? Please forgive me for what's about to happen." Jonesy flashed a sad apologetic smile.

They both pushed off from each other. As soon as Nikita had enough distance she delivered a crescent kick. She put every shred of strength into that single kick, the impact should have been enough to knock him out. However Jonesy, much faster than her, ducked in time and her foot went over his head. Nikita was stunned and thrown off by his amazing speed, her momentary surprise was her downfall. He delivered two blows to her stomach with his stone hard fists. It happened so fast Nikita didn't even have a second to process it as she doubled over, the wind knocked out of her. That's when he grabbed her arm, spun her around and slammed her face against the trunk of her car. She hit the cold wet asphalt, black spots dancing in her sight. Nikita could feel the warm gush of blood trickling out of her nose and pooling before her. It felt as though her face had been split in two. Her fingers curled and scratched at the pavement as she desperately tried to get up. She wanted to scream out for help, call out to her father who was probably in bed, but all that came out was a raspy choke. Nikita pushed herself off the floor and began to crawl to her house, towards the open door. She could hear his footsteps slowly following her, like a serial killer playing with its victim before moving in for the kill. Nikita's strength gave out as she collapsed on the floor. Even though she didn't make it to the porch steps she stretched her hand out, wanting to be inside her safe warm home. Her head was aching, her vision tunneling.

There was not much Nikita could do, the dark oblivion swallowed her whole.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this chapter! And thank you Daystorm for helping out :]<strong>

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. For those of you who leave me reviews I'll be sending out a teaser to the season finale AND giving you the title ;] Silent readers speak up! ^_^**


	44. Are you scared, Nikita Grace?

**Oh gosh! Here we are! This has been such a long journey, but a rewarding one. I have made so many friends through this story, and I am thankful for all of you. Thank you to my loyal readers and reviewers, I would have never made it this far if it weren't for your kind words and encouragement.**

**Thank you to: Cschandler (**I love new reviewers!**), Aflourescentadolescent (**Your PM's of encouragement really make my day and motivate me to work hard on this story**) , Simone140089 (**It's nice to meet you and thank you for always responding to the teasers I send**), The city of books (**BOOKY! you are so encouraging and I love bouncing ideas off of you!**) ****xXBriannaXx ( **Girl, where do I start with you? You're like my rock, whenever I doubt my story you're always there for me. And you support me no matter how crazy my ideas are!**) **** Daystorm** (Don't get cocky :-P you have your own section below**)**** , KEZZ 1 (**I will get a reaction out of you one day ;]**) Hurricane '97 (** You pick up on hints and foreshadowing fast! And your death threats ironicaly give me life **)**,** Guest (**hope you make an account!**) Iste (** You are probably the sweetest person ever, and your writing is amazing!**)**,** Emma** ( You are crazy and silent in the best kind of way, and you've supported me from the start**)**,** Stilinski Power (**You are amazing and thank you so much!**) Animelover-DarkKnight321 (** Your reviews always make my day, and thank you for always responding to my teasers**)**,** NathalieOchizabelle (**We may not have talked all that much, but you've been very supportive, thank you! **)**

**Big shoutout to Daystorm who I suckered into becoming my Beta when I was halfway into my story. Ever since Daystorm came along I found inspiration to write, I began to grow and learn. She is amazing and talented, you can see it in the chapter where Niki and Stiles go on their first date, when Stiles breaks up with Niki, and even this chapter. You took this chapter and made it so much better than I could have imagined :] Thank you thank you. You're my Beta, you're my teacher, and you're my friend ^_^ and I can't wait to torment you and work with you again on the next story!**

**I was worried about posting this chapter today. I know many of you are in the middle of your finals, and i'm honestly super nervous for how this chapter will do. I hope it gets positive reviews and silent readers and guests speak their minds (yes, I'll be sending out teasers again) This chapter pretty much determines if I get readers for the next Nikita Grace story : Heart of Glass, Heart of Stone.**

**Without further anouncements, I present to you the final chapter to Welcome Home, Nikita Grace.**

**Brace Yourself - Alekesam**

* * *

><p>The soft bed engulfed him as he laid face down. How good it felt to just lie down. Every bone in his body was tired, every muscle was aching, and his mind was a cluttered mess. It had been the longest night of Stiles' life. After he stomped all over his own heart, tore it to shreds, swallowed it whole, shat it out and watched Nikita walk away for what could have been the hundredth time, he went to help Scott. Stiles grimaced as he remembered Allison stabbing Isaac, and Gerard's face after he had swallowed the mountain ash capsules. That was right; a handful of teenagers got rid of a seasoned hunter. They had taken Gerard Argent down and freed Jackson from the Kanima's curse with the help of Lydia freakin' Martin.<p>

Who knew a stupid key could fix a freaking curse, Stiles wondered if it could fix his own problems.

Stiles rolled his head to the side, his bruises throbbing on his beaten face. His eyes landed on a red hoodie on the desk, his red hoodie. He had first given it to Nikita the night of her party when they hardly knew each other, she had given it back to him. After that he gave it to her a few weeks back, at the jungle club and now she had returned it to him. He really wanted her to keep it, keep a part of him with her. He felt defeated, sort of like when you break up and your girlfriend and she gives all your stuff back to you in a cardboard box. But why did she give it back to him now? He got out of bed and grabbed the red sweater, pressing it to his face. He couldn't really smell himself but he knew that his own scent had been entirely replaced by hers. Nikita's sweet, heady aroma just like white jasmine. He held the sweater closer, breathing deeply. Her delicious scent all that was left of her and even though he felt like a creeper standing in his bedroom sniffing a shirt, he wanted to hold on to this last piece of Nikita. Because she was gone, now, and she wouldn't come back. He'd done too good a job driving her away.

He loved her. Stiles, the stupid bastard who did nothing but break her heart . . . he never stopped loving her. She was amazing. Beautiful and smart and strong, but funny and sweet and tender all at once. He used that tenderness against her, that bit of innocence and naivety where Nikita still believed in happy endings, and he crushed it. He'd needed to so that she went away but what Nikita didn't know is that he'd crushed the same part in himself. There would be nothing for either of them and it killed him to think it was entirely his decision.

But this was best. He would die a little inside for every day they were apart, but things would get better for Nikita. She was in pain, now, heartbroken but things would only get better from here. She was free.

A folded piece of paper fluttered to the floor, having slipped from the sweater's wide pocket.

Curious, Stiles put the sweater down and knelt to grab the paper. His head tilted a little as he carefully unfolded the sheet, making sure not to rip the edges. The page was soft in his hands, with a light dusting of charcoal powder that came off on his fingers. Smudging a little. It was a drawing!

Stiles' eyes widened with genuine surprise. He stayed where he was, on his knees on the carpet of his room with his gaze fixed on the deliberate, careful rendition of a couple in each other's arms whirling across a dance floor. There were details added behind the two, of balloons and paper ribbons and the careful shadowing to show that there were lights flashing. The image had been drawn in black charcoal, but with exquisite, deliberate detail. As if the artist had known exactly what to show to capture the magic of that night.

Winter Formal.

The night where everything, it seemed, changed for all of them.

Nikita had sketched herself in Stiles' arms, head tilted back to look up at him in wonder and delight as he swept her around the dance floor. His own head was tilted down, a mysterious smile pulling at his mouth. His hands braced at her back, holding her close to him. Safe.

A shudder wracked Stiles' body as grief tore at his heart. Is this how Nikita saw him? No. No, this was wrong. He couldn't leave things the way they were . . ..

Stiles jumped to his feet, bolted down the hall, and ran down the stairs two steps at a time. He grabbed his keys off the hook on his way out of the house. Maybe they couldn't be together again romantically, but Stiles wanted to try and make things right.

How he didn't get pulled over and ticketed was beyond him. He zoomed down the dark and twisty streets. The tree line began to blur past him, in fact many things seemed to blur in his mind. But he was focused on one thing, Nikita.

Stiles pulled up along the curb to see Walter Grace in the drive way. He was on his hands and knees behind Nikita's mini cooper, scrubbing the concrete floor with yellow gloves on. A bucket of dirty rusty brown water next to him. It was the dead of night and the neighborhood was deep in slumber. Yet the hard working doctor who thrived from on call shifts was wasting what could have been time to sleep on cleaning the driveway.

"Uh sir, what are you doing?" Stiles asked as he stepped onto the hosed down driveway.

Walter didn't even turn around as he scrubbed vigorously "Hello Stiles, I'm just cleaning up some spilled oxidized car oil. Don't want that leading to storm drains, do we?"

Stiles decided not to press any further with questions pertaining to the driveway, or ask the man why he was cleaning in the middle of the night. He rubbed the back of his neck and shifted his feet awkwardly "Is Nikita home by any chance?"

"She's not here." Walter said in a blunt voice as he continued scrubbing.

Stiles was a little taken aback by Walter's quick response " Her car is-"

Walter stopped scrubbing and his body stiffened the slightest. "She went out with Jonesy, you just missed her." He said in a calm voice that rather seemed calculating. Like he had the answer ready before Stiles even got here.

Stiles could feel his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach, of course...Jonesy. How had he forgotten about his favorite person in the world? Jonesy... Great. He had pushed Nikita away, straight into Jonesy's arms. Even then, Stiles wanted to find her, properly apologize to her for all the hell he had put her through.

He cleared his throat and lifted his head, he wasn't going to show defeat. "Do you know where I could find the two of them? Can you give me the address to Jonesy's home?"

With his back still faced to Stiles, Walter let out a sigh and shook his head "Stiles you're a great kid. But I think whatever you and Nikita have going on is terribly unhealthy. Maybe it's time you both let go, and moved on."

Stiles heard what Walter had to say, but he didn't want to listen, not anymore. Defeat felt like a ton of bricks pulling him down into the deepest part of the ocean. He could see the surface, but he just couldn't reach it. Stiles' eyes darted around as he listened to Walter's words penetrate him. They only hurt because he knew that they were true. Stiles' wandering eyes found what it was looking for; he couldn't tear his gaze off the bucket of dirty water. A reddish tinge swirled to the surface only to dissolve back into the murky brown.

"Did you hear what I said Stiles? You need time to focus on yourself." Walter finished, pulling Stiles out of his transfixion.

That's when Walter finally turned around, his black strong brows met in the middle as soon as he saw Stiles' beaten and bruised face. Quickly he stood up and peeled off his gloves "Holy hell Stiles, what happened to you?"

He walked up to Stiles and tilted his chin towards the dim street light to get a better look, his olive green eyes full of concern. "We need to clean this properly."

Stiles licked at his lip, the familiar taste of coppery blood danced on his taste buds. He shoved his hands in his pockets and his head hung low. "I'll be fine; I think I'm just going to go home."

"No, not before I clean your cuts." Walter insisted, he cocked his head towards his home "C'mon."

Stiles reluctantly agreed and began walking towards the home. Walter stayed behind for a second, for he spotted a crimson smudge on the top of the Mini Cooper's rear window. Carefully he wiped it off with a rag and threw it into the bucket.

* * *

><p>Nikita's POV<p>

She woke up with her head hurting like hell and her vision hazy. It took a few seconds to adjust to the darkness and the movement. She was surrounded by black wiry trees that arched high above ; fingers of moonlight illuminated the dirt road in front of her. Nikita blinked slowly, unsure of what was happening or where she was for that matter. She was off the main road, where no one could find or follow her. Nikita squeezed her eyes shut as she rode another wave of pain. She had to go, she had to find her father, she had to find safety. But she couldn't move, not entirely. The seat belt across her chest felt restricting, holding her down like a restraint. It would make it hard for her to execute a swift escape. She looked to the window where her head rested earlier to see a mess of dark crimson smudged onto the glass. Nikita's fingers went straight to the gash on her forehead. She hissed at the stinging pain pulsating along with her own heart beat. It came back to her, the last thing she saw was the door to her home, after Jonesy smashed her face into the trunk. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she recalled the incident perfectly. He was beside her in the driver's seat, wordless. The silence was unsettling and creeping under her skin. Nikita looked to Jonesy, pale moonlight and deep shadows danced across his face as his hardened gaze sat transfixed on the road. His eyes didn't dare leave the road, even when she woke.

His skin pulled over his knuckles, his grip tightened over the steering wheel. "I'm sorry for this." He finally said.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Niki croaked.

Jonesy didn't say another word as he finally came to a stop. There wasn't a second's hesitation as Nikita's fist went flying straight into Jonesy's face, throwing him off guard. A crippling pain shot through her entire hand to her elbow, she couldn't help but to scream out, but it didn't stop her from unbuckling her seat belt, opening the car door, and running out. Her feet hit the slick leaf littered ground. Nikita didn't even get a start when an iron hand clasped around her arm and dragged her back. How Jonesy recovered so fast was beyond her. Her blood curdling scream penetrated the night and all too soon silenced as Jonesy put his hand over her mouth. They were deep in the heart of the preserves; no one would hear them here. In fact Nikita understood exactly where they were.

There it stood before her, the quaint Victorian home she had seen only a few times . Budding purple flowers grew on serpentine like vines that had attached themselves to the face of the home and refused to let go. In the day it was to be marveled at, but at night, in the dark, the house looked so ghastly and bleak. Yes, she knew this home. Jonesy's home. She struggled, she kicked, and she put up a fight. But he was stronger than he should have been.

"You're making this so much harder than it needs to be." Jonesy said in a taught voice.

That's when he twisted Nikita's arm behind her back, her eyes shot wide to the heavens above her as her knees buckled. Now he could maneuver her with ease, against her own will. He began to push her towards the home, she tried to dig her heels in the earth, creating deep grooves in the leaf covered ground, but with a sharp twist of her arm he was able to control her again.

"You're hurting me!" Nikita cried out.

"You'll be fine! It's about time we did this." Jonesy hissed back.

Nikita's eyes widened, what was Jonesy up to? Was her once-friend planning her demise?

They walked into the darkened home, the dimmest of lights to guide them.

"What are you doing Jonesy!? Please!" Nikita screamed one more time.

"I'm doing something that should have been done long ago." He said.

"You don't have to do this." Nikita begged. Anger and fight had escaped her; instead it was replaced with fear and helplessness.

Her eyes widened as they reached the door to the basement. He looked to her, wearing a somber face, just before opening the door. This had to be a mistake, for only a second ago he was looking at her like she were a hurt animal, she swore she saw a sorry expression on his face. He didn't want to do this...Why was he doing this?

"Jonesy! Please!" Her voice shaking to no end.

He remained deaf to her pleas. Instead he shoved her inside, stepping into the basement with her "Why don't you understand Nikita?" He said with frustration.

"UNDERSTAND WHAT?" Her mind was screaming with questions and saturated with fear.

There was no way for her to escape, for he stood behind her on the steps, guarding the door. He was above her, at an advantage to strike if she dared try to escape. She could hear the click of the lock, she was now sealed in her doom. A lump was building in her throat, her eyes began to tear up. The fear was twisting a knot in the pit of her stomach. Nikita was frozen, her feet like two cinderblocks super glued to the wooden steps. She had underestimated him the whole time, just like she had with Matt. How foolish she had been to be deceived so easily, not once, but twice. There was no escaping this time.

She turned to look at him one last time, hoping that her once friend was still there. "Please, I just... I just want to go home."

"Begging won't get you out of this." A sinister voice responded from behind her.

Her breath froze in the back of her throat. It was as though the stiff air around them went ice cold. She could feel every inch of her flesh prickle with goose bumps as a chill trickled down her spine. Nikita slowly turned to see bright familiar cold eyes staring back at her. At the sight of him her stomach soured.

Alex.

He was there, at the bottom of the steps half-hidden in the dark shadows.

For once, he wasn't smiling.

Nikita's hands balled into fists; a last ditch effort if she needed to defend herself. She would fight. But she didn't think much of her chances. She was like a smaller animal, trapped between the two brothers. Jonesy stood behind her, barring the door and any chance at escape while Alex stood between her and the basement stairs. She had no way out. There was nowhere for Nikita to run.

****Alex walked up the old wooden stairs, each step creaking with his weight. Nikita's gaze was drawn to his hands, long fingers dancing across the banister in a parody of nonchalance. This seemed almost to be a game to him, as if he were unaware of Nikita's terror . . . or else amused by it.

Confused, frightened but not yet ready to surrender the last of her courage Nikita backed cautiously away. Jonesy was there. So focused on Alex she'd forgotten about the younger brother, she was startled to suddenly feel his hands on her shoulders. He held her tightly, his fingers digging into her skin but he didn't harm her. He simply held her firmly in place so that she could not retreat any further.

Alex moved resolutely forward, coming to stand directly in front of the quivering girl. Finally face-to-face with him, Nikita had no choice but to look up into his brilliant blue eyes. They were lovely, the color rich and vibrant even in the shadows, though they were deeper now than they'd ever been. They carried an element of the storm, now. A wind tossed sea, where the water froths waves crowned in silver. The depth of his gaze unnerved her, but where Nikita expected to see raw emotion burning in those stormy eyes she instead found that his expression was unreadable. There was some deeper emotion there, but she could not even guess at what it might be. Alex seemed to be peering straight into her soul, his eyes digging straight through and that scared her more than anything else that had happened tonight.

She swallowed thickly, unable to break away. Nikita looked back, falling helplessly into his hard gaze. She didn't dare flinch. If he knew how frightened she was on the inside, there was no telling what he would do. A blanket of silence fell over them. For only a moment, all sound ceased and it was as if they were encased in a vacuum. Nikita could feel her heart hammering in her chest, beating furiously against the walls of bone like a wild bird trapped in a cage far too small. Wings beating at the bars until they broke. From right above her head, the eerie pinging of a water pipe.

Nikita curled her fingers, closing her hands into fists. She could feel her nails leaving crescent marks in her palms and knew that she must have been bleeding from how hard she was pressing down but she did not look away from Alex. She was acutely aware of the weight of Jonesy's hands still on her shoulders.

Alex and Jonesy.

What were they going to do to her?

"Poor innocent," Alex said, with a tight lipped smile. "You have no idea, do you?"

Nikita faltered at those words. She felt the blood crusted at her forehead pulling tight over the gash, there. She finally found the courage to break away from Alex's dark, knowing gaze but not for long. She found her eyes returning to his as if they were drawn there.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded harshly, her voice weaker than she would have liked but still laced with a mild venom. She wasn't broken. She was terrified but still far from defeated. She needed him to know that.

Alex shut his eyes, breathing deeply and then exhaling in a rush. "This is my fault. I'll admit. We should have come for you a while ago and I . . . well, I didn't."

Nikita had a moment to wonder at what he was saying, but then Alex's hand shot out. He grabbed her right arm and Nikita's heart stuttered and then stopped with her panic. Her lungs seizing in her chest as she choked on her breath, having no idea what Alex intended to do. Knowing only that Jonesy's hands on her shoulders were tightening painfully as he forced her to stay where she was.

Here, she tried to fight. A strangled whimper escaped from her throat but she balled her fists and kicked out her feet. Alex, faster and not being held from behind, easily evaded her feeble maneuver. He forced her fingers to lift and slipped something hard and warm onto her palm.

Nikita froze, breathing hard now and watched Alex take a step back from her. Her panic heated beneath her skin, making her feel fevered and dizzy. The room seemed to tilt a little bit but Alex just stood patiently with a small, challenging smirk quirking his mouth.

Slowly, so slowly, Nikita lowered her eyes and uncurled her fingers to see what he had placed in her hand.

Horror shot through her. Her gaze whipped back up to Alex.

"Oh, god . . ." she moaned in realization.

She held, in her hand, bright against her skin like a star fallen out of the sky . . . was a shiny silver coin.

Alex. It was Alex. The sick bastard who had been playing games with her sanity, leading her around as if she were a toy. A puppet. There for his own twisted amusement. It was him!

Nikita felt her knees give out from under her, her legs going liquid with shock. Disbelief. Horror. Nausea rose thick and bitter in her throat.

The silver coin slipped between her fingers and hit the stairs, rolling over the aged wood with a slight metallic clinking.

Clink.

The quarter hit the next step, still rolling.

"This can't be happening, this is NOT happening." She reassured herself as she gathered her knees to her chest. All those times she had woken in the middle of the preserves...He had been the person planting the quarters on her.

Clink.

Nikita was staring into dead space, as her body quaked with fear. Her eyes began to sting with salty tears building up in her eyes, but had yet to spill over. Her mind was starting to go numb with the thousands of thoughts running rampant.

Clink. The quarter kept rolling.

Alex lowered himself to her level, a flicker of amusement danced in his stormy eyes. "As stubborn as I am, I'll admit. This went too far. I'm not like the others...I'm not like Derek Hale." Alex let out a chuckle and ran his fingers through his sandy brown hair "No more nightmares Nikita, no more madness, no more lies."

His words made no sense to her. A tear rolled down her cheeks as she shut her eyes, wishing he would go away, wishing she was safe at home with her father.

Clink.

The quarter kept rolling.

With two fingers, Alex lifted her chin the slightest. The feel of his cold fingers against her warm skin forced her eyes to fly wide open. The corner of his lips tugged into the wicked of smiles as he locked eyes with her.

Clink.

And he asked...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"**Are you scared, Nikita Grace?**"


	45. Author's note

Hey everone, just letting you know the sequel is now up.

It is titled Heart of Glass, Heart of stone.

See ya there!


End file.
